Whats in a Name
by SeungLee
Summary: She had lost everything including her will to speak. He saw her as a puzzle needing to be solved, a mystery he wanted to unravel. He was a duke, she was his quiet secretary with a past he wanted to uncover. He is determined to help her find her voice.
1. Introduction

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

This is an AU request fic…set in the 1800's/19th century-ish lifestyle with a few inventions and luxuries added in for "fantasy" purposes with some use of modern language just because XD.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Introduction…**

The world for decades had been plunged into war. War by definition was a conflict carried on by force of arms, as between nations or between parties of a nation whether the warfare was done by land or sea. The main two forces that were always in the turmoil of war were the two largest continents, one was nicknamed the Federation of Nations and the other was the continent of Plants. They fought over the island nations of Orb for their territory. The upper classes filled with Duke and Duchesses only saw Orb as property and ways to expand their riches, both sides saw the benefits of having Orb under their rule. It would only be after some time that any traces of the actual royal families in any of these three power counties would fizzle like a dying camp fire. The last royal family that was noted in their current history was that of the royal house of Athha of the nation of Orb. Orb with their military forces were able to push off both warring nations from their territory and eventually the last royal family of the Plants saw no use in the island nation and made a treaty with the country. The Plants also had their own inner civil uprising to deal with and no longer saw the benefits of trying to overtake Orb.

The Federation of Nations was not so kind even with their own civil uprisings; they did not give kindly into defeat and would not accept defeat. They mercilessly attacked the nation of Orb, their objective to be rid of the last remaining royal family of the world. The Plants demeaning this a cruel act with the ruling class of the current government of Plants, their small council voted to send aid and to honor the treaty made between the Plants and Orb but aid would come too late. The kingdom had fallen into ruins and in penance for the late arrival, Plants open their doors for the surviving citizens of Orb to enter their nation. Among the citizens were the King and his two children disguising themselves as commoners. The idea of monarchy may have fallen with the ruins of the palace and with Orb however the king refused for his children to see death just because they had royal lineage. His children were only twelve and had seen nothing but the horrors of war along with the fall of their home so early in their lives.

They would live as simple common folk in the nation of Plants. The once proud king of Orb always wanted his children to understand they were privileged would often venture into the cities and towns that were around the palace and the other islands. He wanted them to know the people they were governing and would rule over. He always believed just because you were born with power does not mean you lived above the citizens you were in charge of. He wanted them to learn to live with the people, dress like the people, and talk with the people. They were accustomed to wearing clothes that weren't the finest thread and neither of them minded since their family was still intact. They would live like that in harmony for four years until shortly of their sixteenth birthday the children would have to face horror once again. At that point Prince Kira Yamato Athha and Princess Cagalli Yula Athha realized they would never be safe as those that still oppose the idea of monarchy would forever chase them. They quickly made haste after the age of sixteen to become nothing more than mere travelers of the nation that took in their people.

Cagalli after the death of her father and horrors that were inflicted to her body had gone mute and cold. No matter how much Kira had tried he could not get his sister to speak nor to show signs of any emotion. He just let his sister be and slowly coaxed her in trying to be herself, she was his only family left and he would be damned if he let her go. He remembered the night of his father's murder all too well. He was asked to run an errand into town for his father where he got distracted by a girl trying to offer her services to him. He was sixteen at the time and she was using all of her charm to win him over. He had fallen for it and when she told him she was aware of who he was he knew his family was in danger. He would never forgive himself when he returned to the home he and his father had built for their family of three. Kira was quick to action and took up a sword to kill the men that took his father's life and at the time felt like they took his sister's soul.

They were in December City on their travels and were looking around the market while walking beside their horses. The city was beautifully designed much like all the other cities in Plants but their towns were such as lovely sight and had a more homely feeling than the hustle and bustle of the city. They found their way to small restaurant that smelt delicious from the oustide. The siblings looked at each and Kira started seeing the sings of his sister returning after two years. Her facial expressions were starting to come back and she was less statue-like. They nodded in their silent understanding and tied their horses' reins to the wooden post outside with another horse that was already there.

"Bar keep, you mean to tell me there are no others around here that can read and write at the upper class level," a frustrated blonde male asked the male behind the bar. Kira and Cagalli looked over with some interest but Kira quickly ordered them some food and drink.

"Look, La Flagga, I don't know what the duke is up to in needing more help around his damn estate but the fact he wants all his _help_ in that place being able to read and write is beyond ridiculous," the older man quirked his brow.

The man referred to as La Flagga sighed, "Well with the stupid war going on in Orb we've sent a lot of our good and able boys to the front lines. So the duke is in need of a little more help around the estate."

"Tch, if you ask me…that young duke has grown cold ever since his father's death. May the late duke's soul rest in peace," the older man said making a cross over his face and shoulders. "Now, granted that young duke still is gracious as his family has always been to our city for generations but it's a little demanding around these parts to find someone who can read and write at the level that he's asking for."

La Flagga grabbed his hat, placed it on his head, and sighed, "There has to be some new blood around here."

The man pointed at the table Cagalli and Kira were sitting at, "Why not ask them. Their clothes don't look like from around here."

"Yeah, you're right," La Flagga was extremely interested as he walked over to the table. "Hey, kids…mind if I join you?"

The twins blinked and Kira simply smiled, "Of course, I've noticed the place is quite crowded."

"How very kind of you," the man sat down. "The name is Mu La Flagga and you are?"

"I'm Kyle," Kira said with a nod and looked over at Cagalli. "This is my sister, Catherine."

"No family name," Mu asked curiously but a smile never leaving his lips.

"It's not that we don't have a family name but we've chosen to leave it behind," Kira answered.

"Ah, so you're one of those types, your parents have a bad reputation or something," Mu asked as he removed his hat and placed it on the table.

"Not quite like that," Kira said with a small smile of his own. "However, it's better if we don't associate with our family name."

"Well, then Kyle, it's a pleasure to meet you and your lovely sister Catherine," Mu said and then leaned over on the table and glanced at their clothes. The old man he was talking to was right; the clothes they were wearing were not that of the average citizen of December City much less the Plants. They both wore similar traveling outfits, their shirts had white sleeves but Kira's had a blue shirt and Cagalli a dark green. The fact that Cagalli wore pants intrigued Mu, it wasn't often you found a woman breaking the rules of society, granted there were plenty of women that would wear pants but rarely. She could've been easily mistaken for a male if not for her well-endowed bosom and her long blonde braid that fell over her left shoulder. "You two aren't from around here, are you?"

"No sir, we're not. We are just travelers," Kira responded as the bar maid handed them their food. The woman instantly recognized Mu and placed her hand on her hip.

"Well if it isn't Mu La Flagga, what brings you to the city," the woman asked brightly. "It's not often you are away from the Duke."

"The duke is out on a business trip and has asked me to look for a couple more hands to help out at the estate," Mu said with a charming smile.

"How is the young duke fairing since his father's passing," the woman had a sincere look on her face. The twins began to wonder about this duke they were hearing about. Kira was vaguely aware of the remaining noble families remaining in Plants help govern the nation. Each of the major cities has a noble family overseeing the city and the neighboring towns.

"He is coping, the young duke does not have any other family left," Mu said with a heavy sigh. "Unless you count the lot of us that are living in the estate and working there."

"I'm sure the young duke will be his charming self in no time," the woman said gleefully. "Many of the young girls simply gasp at the sight of him."

Mu chuckled, "The young duke never seems to be short on admirers."

"No sir, well…I'll leave you to your company…and don't be a stranger La Flagga…"

Mu waved as the woman left the table and looked back at the twins, "So…I'm sure you overhead earlier me and bar keep guy and now with the bar maid talking about needing help around the estate."

"Yes sir, but what does it have to do with us," Kira asked looking at the older man confused.

"Judging by your clothes, you guys are not some average commoners…meaning you two have had some education yes," Mu said looking at Cagalli who gave him a blank expression. "Uh, anyway…can you both read and write?"

"Yes sir," Kira nodded.

"Great, then you wouldn't mind helping a guy out!" Mu said patting Kira on the back and Kira began to choke on his food. Cagalli gave him a worried expression and quickly came around the table to hand him some water. "Anyway, the young duke is going to be gone for a while and I could really use an extra pair of hands…I'm the butler for the young duke for December City."

"I'm not sure…"

"If you two have been travelling which from the looks on your faces and the subtle on your face for a long time, why not finally settle down. The young duke is quite a kid but you guys look around his age, it might be nice to have someone he could talk to other than us old folks," Mu said rubbing the back of his head.

Kira looked over at Cagalli and sighed. They had been traveling for two years with no home; they were given horses by some kind stranger to help them in their travel because the older couple took pity on them. Cagalli had also been growing thin due to them not able to always finding food. They had gone from riches to rags in matter of hours but maybe just maybe being in one spot where Cagalli could be around people could get her to speak again. Kira then turned to Mu who apparently wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway. "Alright, let us finish our meal and we will do as you ask."

"GREAT!" Mu patted Kira on the back and was ecstatic that he found new help.

After their meal they all mounted their horses after Kira and Cagalli put on their riding cloaks as the evening air had become quite cool. Mu watched the pair carefully; Cagalli was no ordinary woman as she did not ride side saddle as most women in this time would. Then again most women didn't ride horses and the fact she did with such confidence made him quite curious. Her silence however worried him; Kira informed Mu it was due to a tragic event that caused her to be silent and their father's death. Mu felt sorry for the girl but at least she had some facial expressions now that slowly started developing the past few months. Kira even then told him they weren't the same that his sister was a fiery person and very passionate…this was all that was left. Since they had no family or a home, all they had was each other.

Most of the ride was Kira and Mu talking as if old friends or comrades even reuniting after a long time apart. Cagalli just listened and watched the two men chatter on and on. She took in her surroundings; she had become accustomed to the colder climate due to their years in Plants and it was currently fall. Orb being the island nation it was, it was quite tropical…didn't have a cold day as far as her memory could tell her. The four seasons was something completely new to her when they first escaped the destruction of her homeland. She didn't mind the winter; the snow was something she was always amazed by, a fascinating season. Winter had become the season she was most curious about the past six years but she hadn't voiced it. Winter would fall on them soon enough…as the leaves around them had already turned into the autumn colors and falling from the tree branches.

The conversation between the two men had stopped once they had reached the estate. It looked just like a small palace, "A beauty isn't it? Come on, kids, I'll show you where you can rest your horses." Mu motioned for the twins to follow after him.

They followed as they were told and saw through the dim lighting, the age of inventions were upon them and electricity was the new thing at least among the nobles at first however it would eventually spread beyond that to the cities and towns, there was a path that went by the east wing of the estate to where a large stable stood right behind it. They could also see a very elegant carriage also parked next to the stables. Mu dismounted first and watched as the siblings dismounted their houses effortlessly. Mu didn't want to read too much into it, but since the moment he met the two of them he couldn't help but feel something was amiss about the two young adults. He shook it off as a man approached them.

"You're back and with new guests," a man with short blue hair asked.

"Newmann!" Mu said excitedly, "I bring us our young lords' new help!" Mu then pointed at Kira, "This is Kyle and his lovely sister Catherine."

"Kyle, Catherine," the man nodded. "I am Arnold Newmann but everyone just calls me Newmann."

"Hello Mister Newmann," Kira said with a nod. He then shook the man's hand. Cagalli also shook his hand but did not say a word.

"Newmann here takes care of the horses and is also the man driver for our young duke," Mu said patting Newmann on the shoulder. "His partner in crime is Chandra…he's probably inside figuring out new roads the noble families voted on. You'll meet him later."

Mu motioned for them to follow as Kira and Cagalli grabbed their traveling bags. Nemann assured them their horses were in good hands. Mu opened the door for the twins to walk into and Mu quickly whisked in front of them. "This is the east wing; the bottom floor is all the staff quarters. I'll show you to your rooms in a minute you need to meet everyone else. The second floor of the east wing is all guest quarters and you can get upstairs from the stair case we just walked by or the main stair well in the main foyer." The twins continued to follow Mu as he toured them around, "This is the kitchen as you can see it's here in the east wing with us. Yo, Andy!" Some clatter was heard as a man came out with a scar of his left eye wiping something away on his apron. "This is Andy Waltfeld our main cook and his assistant would be his wife…whom which I do not see."

"Who are the kids, La Flagga," Andy asked looking at the blonde male.

"Kyle and Catherine, they are our new help," Mu said cheerfully.

"And you managed to not scare them away," Andy asked chuckling. "You kids hungry?"

"No sir, we just ate actually but thank you," Kira answered and Cagalli nodded.

"Alright suit yourself," Andy said disappearing back into the kitchen.

Mu shook his head, "You'll meet Aisha tomorrow; she's probably making sure everyone in the estate has eaten." Mu motioned them to follow once again and they were in the main foyer. There the floor was marble and a beautiful chandelier hung above them. The twins took in their surroundings and the beautiful French doors were made of the finest woods. The two of them might not be living in their palace anymore but they know good craftsmanship when they saw it. Mu pointed to another set of beautiful French doors, "That's the north wing. The north wing leads you to the grand ballroom and the terrace that looks over the gardens, every now and then the duke will hold a formal ball of sorts with his fellow noblemen." He pointed to a side door, "If you don't want to go through the ballroom that door leads you straight outside to the gardens." Mu then turned to the stair case that was just off to the side of the doors that lead to the ballroom, "That is the main stair case. If you follow them straight it leads you to the library if you go right it leads you to the guest chambers of the east wing and if you go left is the young duke's personal wing which consists of his study, personal library, and his chambers." Mu turned once more and pointed down the long dark hallway, "That's the lower west wing. The west wing has the sitting room, several different studies, a meeting room and the dining hall." He then turned to face the two, "Kyle you will be helping me with my butler duties and you, Catherine, will be in charge of being the duke's secretary. I will test both of your reading and writing skills tomorrow after I introduce to everyone else. I will also explain your duties in detail tomorrow! Now let me show you to your rooms!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As promised the twins met the remainder of the staff that worked in the young duke's estate. They met Aisha Waltfeld, Andy's wife, she helped out in the kitchen but on days when there was no company she would help Mu's wife. Murrue La Flagga was the head maid and housekeeper…really the only maid of the estate. Miriallia Haww was the main tailor and seamstress; she would also help with the house hold chores alongside of Murrue. They met Newmann's partner in working in the stables, Dalida Lolaha Chandra. Chandra was also the navigator and map keeper for the young duke. They finally met the grounds keeper and gardener Kojiro Murdoch, he just waved at them with a large grin since he was busy attending to his duties. Mu had asked Miriallia to make some new clothes for the twins…more like uniforms to wear while they were working and living in the estate. Kira was to wear a similar outfit to that of Mu's and Cagalli would be given, Heaven forbid a dress…however Kira as her brother was able to convince his sister to agree to a long length skirt and shirt combo. The only way you could tell she was displeased with the deadly glare she was giving everyone at the mention of a dress. Miriallia was stunned and Kira had to play mediator and peace keeper.

Kira was wearing a pair of black pants, black shoes, a white button up dress shirt, a black vest and a reasonable length black neck tie. Mu however rolled up his sleeves and Kira kept them at their usual length. This would be his uniform while he worked in the estate of the young duke. Mu tested Kira's reading and writing skills first and was quite impressed. He didn't bother in testing Cagalli's after seeing how well Kira could write and read and since they were twins after all. Cagalli who was wearing a similar shirt to what she was wearing upon her arrival to the estate only difference was the neckline. The shirt was indeed more feminine with a scooping neck but covered her enough to still be decent, the most of the shirt was black and her sleeves were white with a small ruffle cuff at her wrists. She wore a long ankle length black skirt and black shoes. The whole uniform for the staff was that of black and white.

Mu had shown Cagalli the library she would be working in and showed her all the unorganized documents scattered around the library. She was instructed to get them all organized and such. If there were any documents that needed to be rewritten or restored she was to do so. Her job would also be to prepare documents for meetings for when the other dukes arrived at the estate for their monthly meetings. Cagalli nodded in response to show she understood her tasks. He then informed her as the duke's secretary she would have to take notes during meetings about what occurred during them and she also just nodded at the instruction. Mu patted her head and left her to work. It would remain like that for a week.

"It's a shame really," Murrue said having tea with her husband in the kitchen with Aisha and Andy. "She is a lovely girl and doesn't speak a word."

"Kyle said something traumatic happened to her," Mu said taking a sip of his tea as well. "If it was something that terrible I really can't blame her for clamming up."

"Even so, can she do her job while not speaking," Andy asked drinking his newly created coffee.

Aisha sighed, "It's only been a week since they came here but at least we know she understands what we are telling her. She got that whole library reorganized in a couple of days…"

"Yeah tell me about it and she had all the documents in order by not only the year but down to the month and day," Mu shook his head. "The two of them seem close though; Kyle also seems to be extra careful and protective with her."

"I'm just glad to see they are eating properly," Murrue said looking at Aisha who gave her the same look in return. "They were so thin when they first arrived and now they both look healthy."

"To be eighteen and suffered so much already," Aisha said sipping her tea. "They are only what five years the young duke?"

"Isn't he due back soon," Andy asked looking over at the calendar hanging in his kitchen. "He's been gone longer than usual for a business trip."

"He should return either tonight or tomorrow," Mu said casually. "The young lord knows how to defend himself. I wouldn't worry too much."

"I only worry since he lost his father only a few months ago," Andy said and sighed before changing the subject. "I wonder if the conflict over Orb will ever end…it's bad enough the last remaining royal family was obliterated."

"We were all there," Mu reminded him. "We were part of that fleet that was sent to help them and we didn't make it in time six years ago."

"Yes, but at least we did what we could for the citizens that survived that horrible massacre," Murrue said sadly.

"That's why I was glad when the late duchess offered me this job," Andy said with a smile. "To get away from the battlefield, I can honestly say I don't miss it."

"Mister La Flagga," a voice called.

"Oh Miriallia," Mu said with a charming smile. "What is it?"

"The young duke has just arrived," Miriallia answered.

"Well speak of the devil. Oh, well let me go greet him!" Mu said setting down his tea and walking out of the kitchen. The others just shook their heads and figured it was time to return to work. The women quickly went back to their cleaning duties. Andy went about preparing dinner now that the young duke had arrived home. Mu went into the main foyer walking casually like he always did. "My lord, how fared your trip?"

The tall midnight blue haired male with green emerald eyes turned to look at his trusted butler. He nodded his head and began taking off his riding cloak and his autumn coat. Mu held out his arm as his duke placed it over his arm. He then took off his gloves and handed them to Mu. "It fared well, however it took longer than expected."

"I'm sure you were able to win over the company, my lord," Mu said and the duke nodded his head. "In your absence my lord, I was able to find some more hands to help out here in the estate."

"Is that so," the duke asked as they began walking towards the main library as Mu was leading him. When the duke entered he was surprised to see his library in order. "It appears you found me a new secretary."

"Yes," Mu said with a large smile. "Also I was able to find another butler to help with my duties as well, my lord."

"I see," the duke nodded. The duke went over to the different piles of documents and was clearly impressed. They were chronological in order, in perfect order. They were even stacked in the different piles of what the contents of the documents were. However he stopped when he saw movement on the far end of the library. He made his way over to where he saw a hint of golden blonde hair. Mu just smirked and quickly passed the duke and made his way over to the blonde working behind another pile of papers.

"My lord," Cagalli turned to look up to see Mu smiling down at her. She stood up as Mu motioned her to do so and the young duke curtly nodded his head. "May I introduce you to your new Secretary, Miss Catherine." Mu then looked over to the young duke, "Catherine this is the lord of this estate and your employer, Duke Athrun Zala."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Here is just a teaser! XD Teehee! Don't worry I am not going to stop writing Living with the Enemy…new chapter should be out tomorrow for that story.


	2. Chapter One

**Mrs. Zala: **I am aware there are stories of Athrun as boss and Cagalli as secretary and a lot of stories I've read always had Athrun as the victim of some tragedy and Cagalli helped him out of it. One of the requests I received deals with Cagalli being the victim and Athrun being the helper and plus all of the requests for the whole monarchy thing. Teehee. I will try to make it as interesting as possible!

**FushionAC: **Haha, well happy reading then! Haha, yeah it would seem I've been receiving a lot of requests about the monarchy. So I couldn't resist, I mean who wouldn't want to be royalty? Even for a day? XD

**Fate Camiswhil: **Haha, it took a lot of trial and error to get my stories to work in a smooth matter. So thanks! XD

**Phrygianmysic777: **Haha, yes another story. My inbox is flooded with requests and I try to read through all of them and see what is possible to write. So this one came out pretty well…I think anyway.

**Lendibends: **You will just have to wait and see how it all goes down, eh? XD

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story facts:  
><strong>Cagalli and Kira go by the name of Catherine and Kyle to keep their identity a secret and are age 18. Newmann, Chandra, Murrue, Mu, Aisha, and Andy are in their mid-thirties.  
>Miriallia is age 20.<br>Athrun is age 23 and the Duke overseeing December City.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter One…**

"My lord," Cagalli turned to look up to see Mu smiling down at her. She stood up as Mu motioned her to do so and the young duke curtly nodded his head. "May I introduce you to your new Secretary, Miss Catherine." Mu then looked over to the young duke, "Catherine this is the lord of this estate and your employer, Duke Athrun Zala."

Amber met Emerald and Cagalli curtsied and Mu patted her on the head. Cagalli looked at Mu questionably but made no notion she would speak. Athrun looked at the blonde woman with questioning eyes but he came up closer to examine her. Cagalli immediately recoiled and backed away with fear evident in her eyes. Athrun stopped his motions once he saw the fear shining in her eyes and Mu gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Mu felt the young woman shake and he smiled at her as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Athrun then walked over to her side after Cagalli made room for him to examine her work on the desk. He lifted up the current document she was rewriting since it had become faded. His green eyes examining her penmanship and he looked over at the two blondes. "You have beautiful penmanship, Miss Catherine."

Cagalli curtsied and Mu spoke for the blonde girl, "My lord, she does not speak. Her brother who is the second butler of the estate says something tragic happened to her and has not completely recovered."

"I see," Athrun nodded. "Very well, please continue Miss Catherine. I will come and check on these documents later." He watched as the girl nodded and he looked over at Mu, "Please let me meet my new butler then, Mister La Flagga."

"Right this way my lord," Mu said in his usual sing song voice they made their way out of the library. Athrun paused for a moment as he watched Cagalli sit back down to return to her work. Mu saw the sympathy in his young lord's eyes. He smiled, maybe his young lord hadn't gone completely cold and that this little secretary is just what he needed to help him with his own mourning. Athrun then continued to make his way following Mu to where Kira was currently helping Murdoch.

"Move it over a little bit to the right kid," Murdoch's voice rang in the sitting room. Kira was standing on the ladder helping Murdoch replace some of the fixtures on the wall. "Yeah, right there…hammer it in will you?"

"Of course, Mister Murdoch," Kira smiled and began doing as he was asked.

"Hey Murdoch," Mu said grinning like a fool and the older man turned to see Athrun standing in the room.

"My lord, you've come back home," Murdoch said giving the duke a small bow. Athrun held out his hand and Murdoch shook it with a smile. "How was your trip?"

"It went well despite the delay in returning home," Athrun said and then looked over at the young butler descending from the ladder. Kira bowed and Athrun held out his hand, Kira looked at him confused but shook his hand. Athrun then carefully surveyed his face and Kira looked at him with a small smile. "You must be Miss Catherine's brother; you two have a very striking family resemblance."

"Yes my lord, she is my twin sister," Kira answered after withdrawing his hand back to his side. "My name is Kyle."

"Do you not have a family name," Athrun asked and Kira's smile fell slightly.

"We do have a family name my lord, however it brings back very painful memories and it is not a name that should be announced," Kira said sadly.

"Is it part of the reason your sister is mute," Athrun asked and Kira nodded. "I see, I am assuming since I have just seen your sister's penmanship that yours is probably relatively the same."

"Yes my lord," Kira then rubbed the back of his head. "However my sister's penmanship is much more artistic than my own."

Athrun had a small smile on his lips, "Is that so? However, I hope you have been faring well while you've been working here."

"Yes my lord, I must thank Mister La Flagga for offering us the positions initially…" Kira said warmly looking at the blonde male. "Everyone here has been so kind."

Murdoch patted Kira on the back, "Kyle and Catherine have been real great. Kyle's learned all his duties from La Flagga here all in one day and that Catherine…she's got that library in the best order I've ever seen in ages."

"That's wonderful news then," Athrun said and turned to Mu. "I'll be in my chambers, please let me know when dinner is ready. I would like to dine with Mister Kyle and Miss Catherine tonight."

"Uh, but of course," Mu said with a huge smile. Athurn nodded and the three men bowed as the duke left the room. He then looked over at the confused Kira, "Kyle, don't sweat it. Athrun Zala is a great guy unlike some of the other pricks that carry the same title as him. He likes to get to know the people that work with him; Murdoch though has known him the longest."

Murdoch chuckled, "I've known him since the day he was born. He's a real good kid; the hand shaking thing is something his father taught him to do saying God created every man in his imagine and he should respect them all regardless of their social status."

"I see," Kira said with a smile. "I'm not sure my sister will be up for it though."

Mu's smile fell for a moment thinking of what just happened in the library, "Well don't worry about; the rest of us will be around just in case. I know I'll be there…"

"Well, if you think it will be fine," Kira said hesitantly. He knew Cagalli would fear just about any male she didn't know because of what had happened to her. Kira sighed but the duke instructed Mu that he was having dinner with both of them. He held his head high, "Would it be alright if I go see Catherine for a moment?"

"Sure, kid," Murdoch said with a nod. "You already got the fixture up and I'll have to test it to make sure it works."

"Yeah, plus it will give you two both time to freshen up," Mu said with a cheery smile.

Kira nodded and took his leave. He quickly made his way out of the room and straight to the library. He ran up the small flight of stairs before the stairs forked into three different directions. Taking the center set of stairs he entered the library swiftly to find his sister at the desk working on some documents. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to his sister. She already had sensed her brother's presence and looked up at him with a small smile. "The duke is having dinner with us this evening." Cagalli's eyes panicked, "Don't worry…I'll be there and so will Mister La Flagga. I think he just wants to get to know us…so just relax and enjoy the dinner." Cagalli nodded numbly and Kira hugged his sister, "Don't worry if anything happens I'm here to protect you…besides the duke seems like a nice man."

Mu had followed to make sure the two weren't planning on running away. He smiled as he watched the scene from the slightly opened door. _Poor girl, something truly terrible must have happened. If she's only afraid of men…I can only imagine the worst possible scenario. _

Kira petted his sister's hair and let her go out of the hug. "Myself or Mister La Flagga will come get you when it's time for dinner, alright?"

Cagalli nodded and returned to working. Kira smiled and began walking out of the library only to come face to face with the Duke. Athrun narrowed his eyes a little bit but not in the way of anger or spite but as if he was trying to figure something out. Kira looked at him curiously but his thoughts were broken when Athrun said, "Have we met before Mister Kyle prior to today's meeting?"

"You must have mistaken me for someone else my lord," Kira said a little too quickly for Athrun's taste. Kira had grown out his hair longer and wore it messier than he had ever before. His facial features had become mature over the years but he had been often seen visiting foreign countries with his father and Plants was one of them. It wouldn't surprise him if some of the nobles of Plants would recognize him but he prayed that no one would truly recognize him.

"You do bear a striking resemblance to someone I once knew," Athrun said calmly and saw Kira for a second to panic. Kira however quickly composed himself, "However, it was a long time ago...my apologies Mister Kyle."

"No apologies are needed my lord," Kira said smiling. He bowed, "If you excuse my lord, I should return to my duties until this evening's supper."

"Actually, I would like to ask you about your sister," Athrun ask casually as Kira stood straight up. "I noticed earlier she was quite frightened when I approached her."

"My sincerest apologies my Lord," Kira's eyes saddened. "She does not mean any ill will by it, she has seen and suffered much in her life."

"No Mister Kyle, it is I that should apologize," Athrun said holding up his hand keeping Kira for saying anything more. "If your sister is to be my secretary she must be comfortable around me and I did not want to frighten her by any means."

Kira nodded in understanding, "Once Catherine is comfortable in her surroundings and the people that are in them, she is will be fine my lord. I appreciate your concern."

"I see," Athrun turned his gaze back to the library door. "Is she this way only towards men or is she the same with women?"

Kira knew Athrun wanted him to come out and say what happened to her but he couldn't. Even for Kira it was a horrible thought and Athrun took notice of his discomfort, "Only men, my lord."

"I see," Athrun nodded and also showed he was not going to question it further. "Will she be alright to attend the dinner this evening?"

"Yes, my lord, she will be," Kira said and bowed. Kira then turned to walk down the stairs to return to his duties before dinner. Athrun turned and walked back up the stairs, he had come down to apologize to Cagalli but after speaking with Kira he figured it would be better at dinner to do such a thing. However he was growing suspicious of the man that was to be his secondary butler, the moment he saw him he felt a sort of familiarity with him. Athrun decided for right now he would brush it off and not worry about it until he had some time to properly think it over.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"My lord," Athrun turned to face the door as he was adjusting his tie. He had changed out of his riding clothes and into his normal attire he wore in the estate. "Dinner is ready; Kyle and Catherine are freshening up as well."

"Thank you, Mister La Flagga," Athrun said as Mu came over to help him put on his jacket. Athrun checked his appearance in the mirror and turned on his heels. Mu followed after him and turned off the lights in his room. They made their way down the stairs and just as Athrun reached the bottom he saw Kira dressed in a relatively simple suit and Cagalli in a simple dress. Cagalli had a look of irritation on her face and Kira was ignoring it. Once they saw Athrun the pair quickly bowed and Athrun nodded. Once they stood up straight he saw how well the two wore their evening wear. Even the other members on his staff didn't carry themselves that well when dresses formally. There was something different about the sibling pair.

Mu smiled, "Well, let's head to the dining room. I heard Aisha and Andy made their specialty for tonight's dinner!" Mu lead the way as the three followed behind him. Athrun entered the dining room first and sure enough dinner had already been set on the table. The three plates were covered by their silver domes in order to keep them warm. Athrun made his way to the table and pulled out the chair causing Andy and Mu to look at Athrun surprised. Cagalli blinked and knew he was holding the chair for her, she knew what it meant for a man to hold out a chair…it was usually meant for the female guest. She slowly made her way gaining some courage since three men she was comfortable with was in the room. Kira was proud of her as he made his way to the other side of the table and took his seat. Athrun then took his spot at the head of the table. Mu and Andy quickly removed the domes over the plates.

Kira and Cagalli took their napkins and placed them over their laps. Mu and Andy were already accustomed to this action however the way they placed the cloth napkin on their laps only made Athrun's curiosity grow. The certain mannerisms of placing it so neatly in their laps were only done by upper class folk. Athrun however would not mention it but it would appear his butler and cook did not seemed bother by it. Andy took the cart and left the room. Mu would remain in there as he poured wine into each of the glasses.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner, Mister Kyle and Miss Catherine," Athrun said taking a sip a wine from his glass.

"Thank you for inviting us to join you, my lord," Kira said politely as he took a sip from his glass. Cagalli gave a small nod and followed suit.

"I must ask, how did Mister La Flagga meet the both of you," Athrun asked as he began cutting the meat on his plate.

"After entering December City, my sister and I entered a restaurant in the city square," Kira replied as he also began cutting the meat to prepare to eat. Cagalli was following suit but Mu then saw the way Cagalli held the fork and knife. He stood behind Athrun so he could see how the two behaved. He noticed particularly Cagalli's mannerisms. Almost everything she did was precise and delicate, compared to the women he knew showed that she was actually from a good upbringing. It only made his heart clench thinking this girl had something terrible happen to her to lose her will to speak.

"And what was Mister La Flagga doing, I hope he was not making a fool of himself," Athrun said as he heard Mu clearing his throat behind him.

Kira chuckled, "Not at all. He was looking for people that could help serve you my lord in the estate."

"I see, so Mister La Flagga wasn't just taking time off from his duties as he is known to often do," Athrun chuckled as Mu gave him a dirty look. "I am glad that you have come to the estate, many of my staff have gone and joined the military."

"However, we manage," Mu stated and Athrun looked over at the blonde butler.

Athrun simply nodded and turned his attention back to the sibling pair, "I am curious though, how did you two learn to read and write? Mostly it's just the military and upper class that are known for these skills." He then turned to Cagalli, "And Miss Catherine's penmanship is absolutely remarkable."

Cagalli felt a small blush touch her cheek but continued to eat her dinner. She looked over at Kira who was smiling at her. Kira then turned his attention to Athrun, "We did come from a fairly well off family, my lord, however due to the war we lost much and our family name."

"Yes, the war…has been nothing but an unwelcomed presence these past decades," Athrun said sadly. "The federation continues to fight for more land and by doing so have destroyed many of our port cities." He then looked over his shoulder to Mu and he the older man stepped forward, "Mister La Flagga here is originally from Orb and was part of the many that sought refuge here in December City."

Kira and Cagalli stiffened at the mention of Orb. They looked over at the smiling Mu La Flagga, "Yes and it was the late duke, Patrick Zala that offered my wife and I a job here at the estate. We've enjoyed it immensely."

"You were from Orb," Kira gapped and Cagalli was still stunned.

"That's right Kyle," Mu said with a smile. "December City is full of Orb citizens. Miriallia is also from Orb…now that I think of it, only Andy, Aisha, and Murdoch are originally from here."

"I see," Kira nodded with a smile. "Also my condolences to you, my lord, for your father's passing."

"Thank you Mister Kyle," Athrun nodded. "It has only been a few months since my father's passing, he will be greatly missed. Now, may ask how old you two are…you both seem fairly young."

"We are eighteen my lord," Kira answered.

Athrun's eyes turned to look over Kira and Cagalli once more. _They are the right age. They even look like them. Could it really be them? _"And you two have already suffered much hardship, I hope while you two are here in my estate will find some ease from this moment on."

"Thank you, my lord," Kira said with a bright smile and looked over at his sister. _If it means Cagalli can be safe, then I will gladly stay here until we have to move again._

Dinner came to an end and they all walked back to the main foyer. They stood there all looking at each other, Kira and Cagalli bowed before taking their leave after bidding the young duke good night. Athrun watched them go and a distant memory was starting to be lifted from its fog. Mu watched his young lord as his face changed into a few different emotions. Mu wondered what it was about the twins that caused everyone around them to be affected however for the staff it was merely like more light seemed to fill the estate. They also were all concerned for the mute secretary but there was no denying she was perfect for the job.

The next morning Mu had pulled the twins aside to educate them on the monthly Duke's meeting that would be happening at the estate. He pulled out some photographs and placed them at the table. "Alright, in a week's time is the monthly Duke's meeting. It's primarily to discuss the matters of Plants. As you've been told some of the port cities are gone and there are only some remaining cities with noble families over seeing them. So I'm going to introduce you to them so you are familiar with their faces when they arrive. Got it?"

Kira and Cagalli both nodded. Mu then pointed to the first black and with photo of just a man. "This is Duke Heine Westenfluss. He is the duke of November City and is the closest Duke to us. Next is Duke Yuri Amalfi and his wife Duchess Romina Amalfi with their son, the young Duke Nicol Amalfi. They are the noble family of Maius City. Following me so far?"

The twins nodded and Mu smiled, "GREAT! Ok next is Duke Tad Elsman and his son Dearka Elsman, they are the noble family of Febuarius City. This is Duke Siegel Clyne and his daughter Duchess Lacus Clyne and his niece Duchess Meer Campbell. They are the noble family of Aprilius City. And finally, the last noble family is from Quintilis City, Duchess Ezalia Joule and her Son Yzak Joule. Duke Joule is the only married young duke; his wife is formerly known as Shiho Hahnenfuss but she is now Duchess Shiho Joule of the house of Joule."

"Do all of them attend the meeting," Kira asked and Cagalli looked over their faces.

Mu shook his head, "Since Lady Ezalia is a woman, her son Lord Yzak will be in the meeting. She rather her son handles all the little details so she doesn't worry her pretty head about it. She's been asking her son for an heir to the Joule name." Mu chuckled, "You'll understand why when you meet him. Anyway, usually they will come at different times of the day and our job as the butlers is to greet them. The footmen they bring with them will usually help their ladies out of their carriages. We just greet them and tell them to come into the sitting room if they do not announce that they are already going there. Aisha usually has tea and other snacks in there for them while they all gather."

"I see," Kira nodded. "Anything else?"

"The ones that live the furthest away will remain overnight or for a couple of days, so we will help get them settled in the different guest rooms. I'll help you out with that since some of them have preferences on which room. Plus the girls will be helping." Mu then looked over at Cagalli, "Your job that day will prepare the meeting room with our young lord, Catherine. You will make sure all the documents are by their respective seats. I'll make a diagram of where they normally sit. There is a small desk off to the side for you to write down anything that our lord wishes for you to write. He will usually tell you when to write something down, got it?"

Cagalli nodded and Mu smiled, "Alright. The people you will see in the room along with our lord are Lord Heine, Lord Tad, Lord Yuri, Lord Siegal, and Lord Yzak. Try not to fall asleep though Catherine the meeting can get quite boring." Cagalli just nodded as she looked over the different faces. "At this meeting they will also decide which Duke's home and city to have the next month's meeting. Our lord will probably not make a decision on who he will take to that meeting until it's closer to the day of the meeting; he probably will take either Kyle, or myself…since it wouldn't really be proper to take Catherine with him."

Cagalli blushed as she heard the under tone of Mu's voice. She knew that Mu would often help Athrun dress. Mu chuckled and patted her on the head, "So any questions?"

"I think we're fine," Kira said with a smile.

"Alright, back to your daily duties," Mu said cheerfully. The two nodded and stood up, "Oh Kyle, wait a sec will ya…"

"What is it Mister La Flagga," Kira asked as Cagalli had already left the room.

"Since Lord Athrun will need to spend some time with Catherine, do you think you can help our young lord out," Mu asked with a pleading tone. "He's going to need to start talking with her about what documents she needs to prepare and well…I don't want her cowering in fear because he's a man."

"I understand," Kira said with a nod.

"Catherine seems to be comfortable enough around me and Andy but she's still a little hesitant around the others," Mu said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She really needs to be comfortable around the young duke…"

Kira sighed, "She's comfortable around you and Mister Waltfeld because she doesn't feel threatened by you two and sees you both on a frequent bases. The duke will just have to take his time with Catherine until she is comfortable unfortunately."

"I'll pass the message along but I have a feeling that he is already in the library as we speak," Mu said tapping a finger to his chin.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sure enough in the library as Mu said Athrun was sitting at one of his chairs reading a book. He was waiting for Cagalli to arrive and she froze at the sight of him. Athrun looked up from his book and set it down on the side table. Cagalli bowed and Athrun closed the distance between them. She raised her head and looked at him in fear, "I assure you Miss Catherine, I mean you no harm." Cagalli blinked and looked at him quizly. "I'm sure Mister La Flagga informed you about the documents to prepare for next week's meeting, correct?" Cagalli nodded, "I'm sure he failed to mention that I will be working with you every day until that time in preparing documents for the meeting."

Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise but made no movement beyond that. She stayed still the spot she was standing. Athrun observed her carefully, "I will only come this close to you until you feel comfortable in my presence, will this suffice Miss Catherine?" Cagalli hesitantly nodded and held a hand to her chest. "Very well then, I would like to discuss some documents I would like you to prepare." Athrun motioned with his arm to her desk and Cagalli began walking over to her small station she had been working at for a week. Athrun kept a comfortable distance from her and showed her some documents he wanted her to make copies of. She took them from him and surveyed them quickly and grabbed blank pieces of paper and began writing them. He watched her write and the motions of her arm down to her wrist to her hand.

"When you are done with them, I'll give you another set to work on. Until then I'll be in my reading chair finishing the book I was reading," Cagalli looked up into his emerald green eyes. She blushed as he quickly looked away and nodded. Athrun then went over to his chair and picked up the book siting on his side table. He began opening the book but found that a certain blonde was a little more distracting. He watched her carefully from the top edge of his book and watched as she furiously wrote. She would bite her bottom lip from time to time. Her golden blonde hair shined with the sunlight coming into through the window and her long braid the fell over her left shoulder would even make Rapunzel jealous on how beautiful her golden locks reflected in the sun's rays.

Her face looked so innocent but yet he could tell how nervous she was around him. The fact she was so nervous just because he was male made him wonder what evil man would've harmed her to behave in such a manner. His parents had raised him to always treat everyone with respect especially women. He found her mannerism while writing however quite cute. She was five years younger than him however her body would make any woman no matter their age very envious. Her uniform did very little to hid her figure and he would have to find a way to thank Miriallia for her handy work. Athrun wasn't a man that would just randomly admire a woman for their physical features but he could appreciate a beautiful woman from time to time.

Cagalli stood up and Athrun placed his book into his lap as she made her way over to him. She handed him the documents she had finished and he looked them over. He nodded his approval, "Well done, Miss Catherine." Athrun stood up and Cagalli took a few steps back. He walked over to a shelf and picked up a few more pieces of paper. "Miss Catherine…if you could also prepare these documents," Athrun requested and Cagalli nodded then hastily returned back to her desk. She began reading over the documents as Athrun made his way back over to his reading chair. This pattern would continue until Kira came in to bring them their lunch, little did they know that Kira had requested if he could deliver the lunch so he could check up on his sister.

Athrun closed his book and set it on the side table. Kira placed the try that was meant for him on other side table next to the reading chair. Cagalli had left her station and took the plate that was mean for her. She then was about to turn and go to her desk until, "Sit with me, Miss Catherine." Cagalli looked over her left shoulder and looked at Kira. He only smiled at her to encourage her and Cagalli sat down at the other reading chair that was facing Athrun's.

Kira bowed to Athrun and took his leave. Cagalli watched him go and looked at her plate. She placed the plate in her lap causing Athrun to arch a brow but she did just have a simple sandwich on her plate. She was also aware enough to at least to place the napkin under the plate as well. Athrun observed her once again and again his memory recalled someone quite similar to the young woman sitting across from him. "Miss Catherine…" Cagalli looked up at him and titled her head to the side. She was waiting for him to say something but they just stared at one another. Cagalli blushed after a while feeling as if Athrun was looking right into her soul. She turned her gaze away and Athrun found the faint color on her cheeks to be quite charming. He figured he would take his time in getting to know her and hopefully one day she would speak…he was quite curious on what her voice would sound like.

So it would continue like that between them as they worked on documents. Athrun each day took one step closer to being in a close proximity of the blonde secretary. Slowly she was allowing him to come closer and he was happy to see progress after all, if she were to remain his secretary she would need to be able to work with him. Kira had expressed his delight after delivering a meal when he saw they were both at her desk looking over something. Cagalli was sitting in the chair with Athrun leaning over her but he was careful not to touch her in fear of their progress she would regress. Kira only would continue to encourage Cagalli because each day she spent with the duke her eyes were less cloudy and becoming clearer.

They would eat their meal in comfortable silence next to each other while working on some last minute document. Kira's words rang true in Mu's ears when he came on the day before the meeting was to occur and the older man saw Athrun leaning over Cagalli pointing out a few changes he wanted just as Kira had described. She was apparently comfortable around the young duke granted it was still a long way from talking. Unknown to Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun the staff had all been discussing what would make the young blonde awake from the long term shock her body had been placed in.

"She's only been here two weeks," Andy said sitting at the small table in the kitchen. "There is no way in telling when she's gonna talk, if she will ever talk for that matter."

"Even so, she's made great progress this past week with the young duke," Mu said pointing his fork at Andy. "I think a man like our young lord is just what the doctor ordered!"

Murdoch chuckled, "Well, you have to admit Catherine is just what Lord Athrun needed."

"What do you mean," Chandra asked taking a bite out of his food.

"Think about it," Murdoch said. "After the late duchess passed away to illness it took a while for him to come to terms with it and be happy again. That was thanks to his father. After the late duke passed due to war granted it has only been a few months but those first few weeks were hell…he didn't eat, sleep, or talk to any of us!"

"He has a point," Newmann said as he sipped at his tea. "I even saw him smiling…well I guess what would count as a smile on his way to the library yesterday morning."

"So basically, they are helping each other," Murrue said with a smile. "I think it's really sweet, how the young lord was able to gain Catherine's trust. I was cleaning in the library the other day and he would keep a comfortable distance between them so Catherine would not react negatively."

Aisha nodded, "Each day he would slowly get closer but he wouldn't get to close right away is what Kyle said. After all if she is to be his secretary she will have to get used to being in close proximity of the young lord."

"Hell, if things keep going the way are, I'm sure he'll even take her the trips to the monthly meetings," Mu said taking a huge gulp of his tea. "Even Kyle has mentioned the changes in his sister even though they are small they are bigger steps than he has ever been able to make."

"It's probably from all of the travelling they did, this is the first time they've had a home," Murrue said sadly. "They have us now, people who care about them and watch after them."

Murdoch sighed, "Yeah, Kyle works too hard but he's always polite and does his job."

"It's because he's worried about Catherine," Miriallia said finally speaking and finishing her meal. "I know I'm not that much older than them however, you have to admit…because of Catherine's condition he tends to worry over her."

"You can't blame him," Chandra added in. "She is his only family left."

"They have a very painful past and don't want to talk about it," Mu said with a look of sympathy for the young duo. "To be that young and to see such terrible things, it's a wonder that it was only Catherine was effected."

"Yeah no kidding," Newmann said taking a bite out of his meal.

Miriallia nodded, "She's starting to show her emotions more though and it's making it easier to make clothes for her. She utterly despises dresses," Miriallia giggled. "It took Kyle a lot of convincing for Catherine to just agree to a skirt."

"I wonder why that is," Mu said thinking back. "I mean, when I first met them…she was in riding clothes that were very similar to men's fashion and she didn't ride side saddle either."

"Considering her twin is a male, it doesn't surprise me that she would have picked up some of those habits," Aisha said with a chuckle. "It's not easy growing up with male siblings, I'm sure if she had grown up with a sister…she would've turned out different as far as her fashion tastes are concerned."

Miriallia giggled, "Even so, the skirts have to be loose enough for her to move around…she does not like them to be form fitting or any of her clothes to be form fitting."

"She is a strange little girl," Andy chuckled. "She does look like a perfect little lady, don't you think? Even in her uniform and that long braid of hers, she looks like a perfect little lady."

Mu chuckled, "You know, this is just a feeling but I think our Catherine isn't so lady like as she appears."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira stood at the front steps waiting for the other nobles to arrive at the Zala Estate. The first to arrive was Heine Westenfluss, he was riding on his horse. Mu had informed him it was only a few hours ride from the duke of Novemeber City. He quickly dismounted with a heartfelt laugh, "La Flagga!" Heine went and hugged the blonde man. It made Kira baffled at how the noble was acting with Mu, _were all nobles in the Plants this personable? Didn't Mister La Flagga say there were some rude ones? _

"You are looking as healthy as ever!" Heine chuckled with a huge smile on his face.

Mu chuckled, "It's good to see you Lord Westenfluss, I hope your trip fared you well?"

"Eh, as fare as it will be considering winter will be upon us soon enough," Heine then looked over at Kira. Kira bowed, "And who is this young lad?"

"This is Kyle," Mu said as Heine went to Kira. Kira stood up straight and saw Heine extend his hand. Kira shook it. "He just recently joined our staff, my lord."

"Nice to meet you Mister Kyle," Heine smiled warmly. "I hope Athrun isn't giving you a hard time is he?"

"No, of course not," Kira said surprised as Heine laughed.

"He'll get use to your mannerisms in time, Lord Westenfluss," Mu chuckled.

"And how many times do I have to tell me just to call me Heine," Heine arched his brow and laughed. "I swear, one of these days you will recognize me as a friend considering how often I see your face!"

Mu chuckled, "Even so, my lord. It would not be proper to scare young Kyle… at least not quite yet."

"True, true," Heine said waving it off. "Alright then, I'm off to the sitting room. Are we still using the same one as always?"

"Yes my lord," Mu said and Heine went inside of the house. He then continued to greet the maids warmly and they were in joyous laughter. Mu chuckled, "You'll get use to him, I promise. But this is the best way for you to get an idea how the other noblemen are like." Kira nodded and Mu chuckled, "The others will arrive by carriage most of them probably left yesterday and stopped in a town midway here to rest."

"I don't understand, the nobles of Plants seem to act…"

"Like commoners meeting their friends on the street," Mu asked with a smirk on his face. "I think it's because they are so young and they aren't quite like the ones you find in fairy tales."

A carriage pulled up and the dukes of Febuarius City stepped out of them. Tad and Dearka Elsman stood there, Tad shook Mu's hand as did Dearka. Mu held his hand in front of Kira, "This is Kyle, he is just recently joined our staff here at the Zala Estate."

"Pleased to meet you, Mister Kyle," Tad said in his deep voice and shook the young man's hand. Kira was confused but shook it, his experience with nobles was much different than the one he was having now. He didn't recall any of the nobles in his childhood shaking hands with servants. He dismissed it as Dearka placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I hope Athrun isn't giving you a hard time," Dearka smiled and Kira looked at him confused. "From the look on your face he doesn't. Athrun is a good man; I wouldn't expect anything less than perfect from him."

"Why don't you go find Miriallia, I'm sure she's been _expecting_ you," Mu insinuated and Dearka didn't need to be told twice. He quickly sped off into the Zala Estate, Tad chuckled and went inside of the Zala Estate. Kira looked over at Mu as he said, "Dearka and Miriallia have been having a love affair for years...you just need to be careful of all the dark corners in the estate…don't want to be walking in on their romping session."

"Huh," Kira was completely shocked as Mu chuckled.

Mu introduced Kira to the Amalfi family and they also shook Kira's hand. Kira deduced that Heine, Elsmans, and the Amalfis were kind people…they were more personable than any of the nobles he met as a young child. The Joule family would arrive next and Yzak came off quite cold. He only gave the man a nod and Kira finally saw a noble stereotype he was use to meeting while he was still a prince. Then the Clyne family arrived in a very grand and fancy carriage. It was elaborately decorated and Mu assured him it was because Aprilius City was the richest city and had the most extravagant architecture as well. The first person to exit the vehicle was Siegel Clyne. The tall blonde male sporting a mustache embraced Mu and again Kira thought he was part of the strange breed of nobles like Heine, Elsman family and the Amalfi family.

"Oh, where is Athrun," the first pink haired woman asked. Her hair was long and straight. Her eyes were a deep shade of greyish blue looking up at Mu. "Is he in the meeting room?"

Mu chuckled, "Lady Meer, he is currently preparing for the meeting. I am sure you will see him when he goes to call for the meeting."

"Oh a pity," Meer quickly went inside the estate as Siegel shook his head.

The next person to step out of the carriage Kira's breath was caught in his throat. He had seen the woman in the pictures Mu showed him and Cagalli but it was a different seeing her in person. Her hair was wavy and a lighter shade of pink, almost like a soft pink rose that had just bloomed for spring. Her eyes were a beautiful clear blue and his deep violet eyes locked with hers. Kira bowed as Mu introduced him, "Lady Lacus, this is Kyle. He has just recently joined our staff."

"Mister Kyle, a pleasure," Lacus held her hand to him and Kira took it. He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Mu was quite impressed with Kira's actions. He had heard that dinner a week ago that he was raised in a good family but this was proof of it. He knew how to act like a gentleman. "Mister Kyle, will you be so kind to escort me to the sitting room?"

"Of course my lady," Kira bowed once more. Lacus easily placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. Kira walked Lacus into the estate.

Siegel chuckled, "She will be the death of me one day, more so than my niece."

"I highly doubt that sir," Mu said with a smile on his face. "She has grown into a lovely lady."

"However, that young butler of yours…"

"What of him sir," Mu asked as the two blonde males walked into the estate.

"He looks quite familiar, as if I've seen him before…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Here it is! Hope you enjoyed! XD  
>See you next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter Two

**Asga: **haha, I try to be fast. Yeah, this story because it's got a historical feel…they are going to be longer chapters. XD so more reading!

**FushionAC: **teehee, ok I'll harder next time!

**Cagallifan: **Well, I get ideas from my crazy brain? Lol! You'll just have to wait and see what happened to Cagalli!

**Lendibends: **haha, they might recognize his face but doesn't mean he is who they think he is! I know random people always ask me if I 'm someone and I'm like who the heck are you? So yeah! Also Kira is older so it will take them a little while to figure it out! But the question is if they figure out, will they do something? DUN DUN DUN! XD

**Fate Camiswhil: **You know my brother read through it for me and he missed it too. SO thanks for catching it! Haha, I went back and changed it. Lol! But now that I'm aware of it I'll make sure to do a search thing before posting. XD

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story Facts—**  
>Heine Westenfluss-Duke of November City-Age 28<br>Duke Yuri Amalfi, Duchess Romina Amalfi, Duke Nicol Amalfi-Maius City-Nicol is Age 21  
>Duke Tad Elsman, Duke Dearka Elsman-Febuarius City-Dearka is Age 24<br>Duchess Ezalia Joule, Duke Yzak Joule, Duchess Shiho Joule(Formerly Hahnenfuss)-Quintilis City-Yzak is Age 24, Shiho is Age 23  
>Duke Siegel Clyne, Duchess Lacus Clyne, Meer Campbell-Aprilius City-Meer is Age 21, Lacus is Age 18<p>

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Two…**

Mu began to wonder about his small conversation with Siegel Clyne that he had before coming to the sitting room. He had mentioned that Kira had looked familiar to him as if he had seen or met him prior today. He was standing in the waiting room with Kira and Aisha serving the families while waiting for Athrun to call for them. All of the nobles were in different areas of the large sitting room. Most of them were talking and catching up on the latest events in each other's lives. Mu always found these gatherings to be quite a bore and would rather be spending doing trivial things, only because he was a fun loving kind of guy and needed to be kept busy. The Plants have been quite prosperous since their last royal family had been done away with well rather more like just up and left. No one knew if Gilbert Durandal, the last king of the Plants just vanished without a trace or was killed. However, thanks to the Dukes of the remaining cities, Plants have been thriving greatly but it didn't mean that these meeting weren't boring at least to Mu La Flagga they were boring him to tears.

Kira was starting to feel uncomfortable, from his younger years he could remember some of their faces. He knew for sure that he had met Duke Siegel Clyne before but he hoped that he would not recognize him. It had been difficult in changing his appearance but even if he had changed his appearance there was still a chance someone might recognize him. If any word got out that he and Cagalli were indeed alive the current leader of the Federation would probably chase them down again. Kira shuddered at the memories and not wanting to bring them up to the surface since he and Cagalli finally were able to settle down with no questions asked of their past, at least for the time being they were able to settle down. He knew sooner or later they would need to be on the move again. He was still grateful these past few weeks that Mu and the rest of the staff never pushed for information of who they were before coming to the Zala Estate. He was also glad that just in a week's time that Athrun was able to make progress with Cagalli. He knew that travelling had worn out his twin sister and he knew for sure that it had worn him out as well. Living from town to town hoping that no one would recognize them as the surviving monarchy of Orb was like constantly living in fear.

"So Yzak, how's the married life treating you," Dearka asked as he stepped back into the room adjusting this tie. He was showing no shame that he probably just done having a steamy rendezvous with his favorite seamstress.

"Do you have no shame you poor excuse for a noble," Yzak glared at Dearka.

Dearka shrugged as he stood next to his father, "So when I'm a going to be an uncle?" Shiho blushed at Dearka's comment and Ezalia perked up at the sound of children.

"Yes, Yzak…when are you and Shiho going to produce me a grandchild," Ezalia said looking at her son. Yzak had a twinge of pink on his cheeks and coughed. Shiho placed her hands in her lap, "Please tell me after six months of being married you've bedded your wife!"

"Mother," Yzak shouted clearly embarrassed and Kira was taken back. He was not accustomed to this kind of speech among noble class, commoners in the towns yes but nobles no. Apparently with this group, it was no holds bar anything went as far as topic of conversation.

Tad chuckled, "Yzak, there is no shame in what your mother just asked. After all, Shiho is a stunning woman after all."

"Imagine my delight when I heard he was courting this young lady," Ezalia said with a huge smile on her lips. "I almost feared that my son had a fancy towards men."

"Mother," Yzak growled as he went from embarrassment to frustration. He could not believe his mother at that moment and Kira was now finding himself quite amused. "Dearka there should've already married Zala's seamstress."

Tad chuckled as Dearka glared at his childhood friend, "My son has asked for the woman's hand in marriage several times but it would seem she is quite content in remaining in the Zala Estate."

"And I am not likely to give up the best seamstress in all of Plants," Athrun said as he stood in the doorway. "Gentlemen, if you are ready we can began our meeting."

The men that were to follow Athrun stood up and made their way to the meeting room. Nicol stood up and looked at Mu, "Would it be alright Mister La Flagga if I played on the piano in the ballroom?"

"But of course Lord Nicol," Mu said with a huge smile. "If it needs to be tuned…"

"I'm sure it's fine, I made sure to send a message to Mister Murdoch last week to see if it needed any adjusting," Nicol said with a bright smile. He then bowed to the other nobles and took his leave. Meer stood up happily and followed after him. She stopped and came back in. She grabbed Lacus and pulled her into the ballroom.

Mu looked over at Kira who was confused, "Lord Nicol is an accomplished pianist and the Ladies of Aprilius City are wonderful singers." Kira nodded in understanding, "Don't worry Murrue and the others will take care of them, Murrue should be in there right about now anyway."

"Well, if they're in the meeting, I think I'm going to find Miriallia again," Dearka quickly whisked out the sitting room. Mu chuckled; the young blonde duke had no shame in displaying his relationship with Miriallia to the world. It was not uncommon that noblemen nowadays married under their social status but they were extra careful in who they would marry. It still wouldn't be proper to marry someone too below their status or some loose woman.

"Mister La Flagga," Ezalia said standing up. "Would it be alright if the rest of us ladies go visit the gardens?"

"Not at all my lady," Mu said with a bow and proceeded to lead them to the garden but not before telling Kira to help Aisha clean up the sitting room.

Meanwhile in the meeting room, the gentlemen slowly began to take their seats. However all eyes were on Cagalli as she stood at her secretary's desk waiting for all the men to take a seat. She was starting to feel nervous with their eyes all on her but she calmed down a bit once she saw Athrun arrive in the room. He stood at the head of table where he would take his spot. He turned to see Cagalli waiting for them all to sit down but he went to her and pulled out her chair. Cagalli sat down and prepared her pen to begin writing.

"Are you not going to introduce us to your new secretary, she is much more pleasant to look at than your pervious one," Heine said smiling at the blonde woman. "She is quite stunning compared to…oh what was his name?"

"Lord Westenfluss, if you would please keep your thoughts on today's meeting instead of Zala's secretary," Yzak grumbled.

Siegel, Tad, and Yuri chuckled at the younger dukes in the room. Heine was known to be quite the charmer of the younger Dukes. Dearka was quite the flirt but they all knew of his open interest in Miriallia Haww who gave Dearka quite a difficult time initially but fell to his charm. Yzak was married and it amazed them how he was even able to court such a lovely woman like Shiho. She had to have charmed him over somehow instead of Yzak being the one charming her but no one knew quite how Yzak managed to get married.

"Introductions can be done after this meeting, gentlemen," Athrun said as he took his seat.

"Always business first," Yuri chuckled. "You really do take after your late father, Athrun."

"I have to agree," Siegel chuckled. "However, Athrun is right. Let us begin." Siegel stopped for a moment as he paused to look over the documents, "Is this the work of your secretary?" All the men looked down at their documents.

"Yes, it is Lord Siegel," Athrun answered.

"What extraordinary penmanship," Yuri said gasping, "Absolutely splendid."

"I must agree," Tad said nodding while Heine and Yzak were gaping. Cagalli kept her head down with a blush creeping on her cheeks with the compliments about her penmanship. "I say, Athrun…you found a wonderful new secretary. This is beyond amazing."

"If we could continue with the meeting," Athrun trying to conduct the meeting as the other dukes were still gaping at Cagalli's handwriting. "As you can see in the documents, those were the topics we covered in the previous meeting. There were no issues that needed to be addressed just only the proposals of new roads and reconstruction of buildings that were destroyed when the war reached our borders."

"Yes, the crime rate is still relatively low in all of Plants," Tad said nodding. "The current law enforcement that we have established seems to be working."

"Agriculture seems to be doing well," Yuri added in. "We seem to be having no trouble as far as cultivating the different crops throughout the seasons."

"The capital is thriving more than ever, and we've gotten quite a bit of visitors since the latest invention of photography has been given to the public," Siegel said placing the documents down on the table. "However now that we are all in here, I do wish to discuss my daughter and niece."

Athrun arched his brow and sat back in his chair, "Is this more a personal matter or actual matter concerning the Plants?"

"Combination of both I believe," Siegel said as the other dukes watched him carefully. "As you know, Lacus is now of age and Meer has been of age for quite some time. I am not getting any younger and seeing that Yzak is already married and Dearka is _occupied_…I was curious to know if Athrun or Heine would be interested in courting one of my girls, or perhaps Nicol would also consider this…Lord Yuri."

Heine looked over at Siegel after placing an arm on the table and turned his body to face the older man. "What is bringing this subject to light?"

"I just would like to see them in good hands before I die," Siegel said simply. "After all, I am well aware that both of them are capable of taking care of themselves however…as a father it would sit easier with me knowing they were being taken care of."

Yuri looked over at Siegel carefully, "What are you not telling us, Lord Siegel?"

Siegel sighed, "It is no secret that the current leader of the Federation, Muruta Azrael, is quite the dictator."

"A greedy bastard if you ask me," Yzak commented.

"Even so, it's rumored that he is still searching for the lost prince and princess of Orb," Cagalli froze at the sound of Siegel's words. "On top of all that, he is targeting all the families that might have been in contact with them in the past before the destruction of Orb."

"There has been no sign of them for six years, Lord Siegel," Heine sighed. "You would think that madman would've given up by now. What use is it to go chasing after ghosts?"

"Are you saying he is going to target you, Lord Siegel," Tad asked cautiously. "The king did visit Aprilius City even after we did our own damage to some of the smaller islands that belonged to Orb."

"It is true I have met with King Uzumi after we signed a treaty that we would not invade them," Siegel stated. "Out of everyone in this room, I'm the only living Duke to have met them. Patrick Zala is the only other nobleman to have met the royal family of Orb."

Athrun nodded, "I do recall my father visiting Aprilius City for a long period of time in my childhood."

"If anything were to happen to me, I would feel at ease if my life were to end at this very moment because of my ties with Orb that my daughter and niece were looked after," Siegel stated.

"I can understand your concern," Yuri said with a sigh. "This is now going to be the most important issue to discuss now. What can we do to stop Azrael from invading Plants? We are doing all that we can with our military to keep them away from our borders and keep the fighting in Orb."

Siegel nodded, "Athrun, if you could ask your secretary to leave for a moment. I do not wish to discuss such terrible details in front of a lady."

Athrun stood up and Catherine nodded. She quickly got up before Athrun made his way to her and left the room closing the door quietly behind her. She would just retire up to the library and work on restoring some old documents Athrun had found for her to work on. Siegel sighed and looked at them all seriously, "My fellow noblemen the story is that six years ago King Uzumi was able to escape with his two children here to the Plants. Two years ago the federation found the King and brutally beat him to his death."

"Is there proof," Tad asked hesitantly.

"They were living in Junius City," Siegel said showing them some old photographs from his pocket. They all gasped when it was a photo of the king in commoner clothes. "He was living as a simple carpenter in Junius City. The king was very careful of keeping his children a secret. "

"To think he was living here in the Plants," Heine muttered to himself.

"That's not unusual considering we took in all of the Orb survivors, it does not surprise me that the king would be among them," Yuri said looking at the photo.

"I was aware of King Uzumi living in the Plants but he had requested that no one else be aware that he was living here," Siegel added in showing some documents from his breast pocket inside of his jacket. "I offered him sanctuary in Aprilius City but he refused. He didn't want to live as a king any longer but as a simple man with his children."

"Did you find his body," Tad asked cautiously almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I received word that a man was brutally murdered and I made haste to Junius City," Siegel answered. "When I approached the small house that he was living in with his children, there was nothing but blood painted on the ground and the house. The late king was beaten almost beyond the recognition but it was apparent who he was since the necklace that bears his crest was still around his neck. However, the only mystery we were never able to solve was the men that apparently came to kill the king were also dead…suffered from stab wounds of a sword. The sword was found embedded deep in one of the men inside of the house but there were no signs of the prince and princess."

"So they may very well be alive," Tad said gasping.

"What good would it do them," Yzak asked looking at the older men. "It's not like they have a home to return to? What would we offer for them here in the Plants?"

"There is probably nothing we could offer them," Heine said sadly. "If they were there to witness their father's murder, I doubt they feel like we can truly offer them sanctuary in our borders. Even though Junuis City is a port city that we did eventually lose, we couldn't provide them protection from the federation."

"It's not so much protection from the federation, its protection from Azrael," Athrun stated looking up at Siegel. "The issue at hand is how many spies have been stationed within our borders. Also, if the prince and princess are still alive…where are they now?"

"More than likely running," Heine said. "I'm assuming you've laid the king to rest, Lord Siegel?"

"Yes, he rests in our family cemetery in Aprilius City," Siegel answered. "It is my hope that if they prince and princess are alive, that they may visit him…if not…if we could find their remains and rest them with their father."

"But to marry your daughter and niece off for a sense of security," Yzak asked looking over at the older man. "Don't you think you are being quite rash with your decision, Lord Siegel?"

"I wonder, Yzak," Yuri paused with a smirk. "If being married has changed you into a wiser man or has it calmed you down quite a bit."

"You are reading too much in it, Lord Yuri," Yzak snapped.

Heine chuckled, "Well, so what actions should we take in regards to Azrael, he will not stop until he knows for a fact that the prince and princess are no more. There is no proof they are still alive."

"He is convinced they are," Siegel answered. "He was seen at the king's grave and one of my men said that he told them he would find the prince and princess no matter the cost. He knows they escaped and are alive, that his men make no mistakes."

"So he believes the reason his men were dead was because of the prince and princess," Athrun asked.

"It has been two years," Siegel said with a heavy sigh. "No one can be for certain if the children did survive this attack."

"It is rumored that the prince and princess were excellent in wielding a sword," Heine said and the others looked at him. "So I can understand this madman's suspicions of the royal children killing the same men that killed their father, it would only seem natural that one would want revenge for taking the life of their loved one."

"But to go as far as trying to murder you, Siegel," Tad asked concerned. "Do you think it is still safe for you to stay in Aprilius City? You could easily stay with one of us until this matter is settled. There is no reason you need to travel back and forth…or at least have your daughter and niece stay at one of our homes."

"Thank you, I will consider your offer," Siegel said with a small smile. "However, I would like it still be considered that one of the eligible young dukes also think of the first offer as well."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After the meeting Heine rode off back to his home. The others retired or were elsewhere for the evening most of the staff stayed clear of their quarters knowing full well Dearka would be spending the evening with Miriallia. They often wondered what it was that Dearka had done to finally be able to convince the seamstress to have a relationship with him. It was no secret that Miriallia had lost her first love to the war however, Dearka wanted to heal her heart in his own kind of way. It eventually worked; all of his endless flirting got them to be friends. They laughed a lot and one day it turned into something more. Since then, Dearka would make frequent visits beyond the Duke meetings that would happen in the estate. Dearka was also childhood friend with Athrun as well, so he would use that excuse to barge in on Athrun so he could meet with Miriallia.

Ezalia and Romina were in a sitting room laughing and drinking tea. The two women were talking about the good old days and about their sons while Siegel, Tad, and Yuri were in one of the studies drinking some brandy or whiskey and smoking cigars. Nicol was playing on the piano still as Meer sang the different songs he would play for her. Yzak and Shiho had retired for the evening and Ezalia was hoping they were trying to make her a grandchild. Lacus had also retired for the evening saying she wanted to be rested for her travel in the morning with her family.

Athrun was sitting in his personal study and sighed. Siegel had pulled him aside and asked him to seriously consider marrying his daughter or niece. Athrun closed his eyes for a moment and pondered. It wasn't really beneficial right now for him to be married, he thought of both Meer and Lacus as nice girls, like sisters, but nothing more. Lacus was almost too sweet for her own good and Meer…she was a bit aloof at times. If he were to marry he wanted a strong willed woman that could carry on if something ever happened to him. He didn't doubt that both strawberry colored haired women could but they just weren't what he was looking for. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as his thoughts all the sudden landed on a certain blonde secretary.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes; something about her seemed vaguely familiar but odd at the same time. It was as if he should know her but it was only by her physical appearance. Her personality was not of the person he remembered, if he was going to find out if she was the same person in his memory he would need to help pull her from this lingering shock that was in her system. He wanted to see more emotions in her actions and reactions…he wanted to see the range of emotions she could feel…and he wanted to hear her voice. He had grown curious in the week alone spending so many hours with her and seeing her face. She wasn't what most men consider beautiful but in his opinion she was. She was quite lovely and he was curious to know if her true personality reflected what he saw.

He wanted to help her, he wanted her to trust him, and he didn't know why he felt this urge. Was it because she reminded him of someone he once knew? Was it because he suspected her to be this person engraved in his memory? He couldn't be so sure and he was certain that Catherine was not her real name…at least not her given name. It was more like a feeling he had due to his feeling that he felt something vaguely familiar with the blonde woman that was his secretary. He knew it would take time and he was willing to take the time to bring her out of the shell. He was going to make the effort for her and her brother to feel as comfortable as possible in his estate. He wanted them to remain there because if she was the girl in his memory there were a few key things he knew what to look for. However before he could pursue that path he would first need her talking.

Athrun knew it would not be easy to get his secretary to talk but…it would set his mind at ease if he knew. If he could find the answers to his questions that continue to form in his mind. He stood up and decided he would have a small chat with his secretary's brother. He left his study and walked down the stairs to hear Nicol playing on the piano, he smiled slightly. He could also hear Meer singing in the background and again he smiled. Meer and Lacus could pass off as twins however Meer was older and the cousins had beautiful voices. They would often perform together when they would have extravagant balls at one of their estates. In a couple months they would have a Christmas ball here in the Zala Estate. It would only be natural considering the city he resides in was named after the very month of December.

Athrun didn't have to look too far for Kira as he heard chatter in the kitchen. He made his way over to the kitchen and saw Andy laughing at something or rather someone. He walked in and saw at the small round table members of his staff. Andy was relaxing in his chair drinking some ale with Mu. Murrue and Aisha were talking in their own conversation while sipping at tea. He noticed Miriallia wasn't there which only meant she was occupied with Dearka. Newmann and Chandra were not present either, so they were probably checking the stables since they had their visitors' horses there as well before retiring for the evening. He saw Kira sitting at the table eating away while nodding when Andy or Mu asked him something.

He cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "I would like to thank everyone for today's performance. You all did well, however I would like to ask for a moment of Mister Kyle's time."

"Of course, my lord," Kira stood up and followed Athrun out of the kitchen.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to him about," Mu asked watching the pair go up the stairs.

"Who knows," Andy shrugged.

The pair made it to Athrun's personal study and he motioned for Kira to sit in a chair. Kira was nervous on why Athrun would ask him up to his personal study but he figured he would just listen to what he would have to say. Athrun took a seat in the chair facing him, "My lord, what is it that you needed to speak with me about?"

"I wanted to ask you what Miss Catherine was like before she went into this traumatic shock," Athrun requested casually as if he wasn't asking for too much.

Kira gulped and then took in a deep breath, "I would say she was the complete opposite of what she is now, my lord. My sister was full of life and an abundance of energy. She was quite short tempered and didn't give up until she could have her way especially when she saw something she wanted."

"A short temper you say," Athrun asked while taking a sip of his tea that was at the side table.

"Yes my lord," Kira chuckled. "It's hard to imagine considering how she behaves now but every now and then you will see a hint of in her eyes. She extremely opposes dresses, I mean she will wear a skirt as you can see but she somehow reasoned when we were younger that a skirt was more practical than a dress."

"That would explain the look of distaste she was giving you prior to the dinner last week," Athrun said as he motioned for Kira to continue.

"If she is allowed to wear pants, she will," Kira shook his head with a smile. "Mother and father always use to say that my sister should've been born a boy. Maybe it was partially my fault, I would always ask her to join my friends and I in our games when we were small children."

"There is no harm in that," Athrun said with small chuckle. "I would imagine it would only be natural for siblings to include each other in such things."

"I suppose so, my lord," Kira said with a sad smile. "My lord, forgive me for asking…but why are you asking me about my sister?"

"I simply would like to know you both better," Athrun said. "Since Miss Catherine at this time is unable to find her voice I knew that I could ask you on how she once was. I also too would like to see if there is anything I can do to help Miss Catherine."

"You've done so much already my lord," Kira said with a brighter smile.

"How so," Athrun asked.

"By letting us stay here on your staff, you've given not only my sister but myself as well a home in a very long time and family." Kira said thinking of everyone that worked at the estate. "It was almost an immediate reaction on how my sister took to your staff, many of them reminded us of those we have lost and left behind."

"I do have a very lively staff," Athrun said chuckling.

"But you my lord," Kira said getting Athrun's full attention, "She has a brighter smile around you. I do not know what went on while she was helping with the preparations for the meeting but…she seems to trust you."

Athrun placed his tea on the side table and looked at Kira curiously, "I can only assume the men that harmed her were not as lively as Mister La Flagga and Mister Waltfeld, correct?"

"I cannot answer the question, my lord, for I do not know the answer," Kira said sadly. "However I do feel there is some truth behind your words but…"

"I am aware that I can come off abrasive and cold," Athrun interrupted Kira. "Mister Kyle, if you were to allow me, I would like to help your sister and also to get to know the both of you better as I have already stated previously. I could probably tell you some insightful facts of my staff because I have spent some time with them."

Kira smiled, "That sounds like a plan, my lord. All I ask is that you are patient with my sister, I know she is still quite fragile…"

"There is no need to concern yourself with that," Athrun held up his hand to stop Kira from continuing his small speech. "I am well aware that, however…when I said I wanted to help Mister Kyle, I sincerely meant it…and I, just like you wish for your sister to be well again. I understand that trauma like the one you and your sister suffer take time to heal."

"Thank you, my lord," Kira said with a smile.

"Tell me more about your hobbies along with your sister's, Mister Kyle," Athrun asked as he placed his hands on his stomach.

"I do not have too many hobbies my lord, I'm often usually found reading," Kira said a bit sheepishly. "My mother once said when my sister and I began to write that I had the penmanship of a scholar and Catherine of an artist. I enjoy reading about things I have not come across and discovering them as well."

"And Miss Catherine?"

"Just as my mother predicted by our penmanship, my sister loves to sketch," Kira said with a huge smile. "My sister use to say there was an art in being able to sketch people and the things around us was more powerful than a photograph."

"She is good at sketching people then," Athrun inquired.

"She is good at sketching anything she sees, my lord," Kira said with a bright smile. "You just have point at what you wish for her to sketch and she will. She is quite accurate and quick in her sketching."

"Is that so," Athrun pondered for a moment.

"She used to keep a sketch book on her at all times, my lord," Kira said with a hint of sorrow. "She hasn't sketched anything in two years I am afraid."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was sitting in the library doing her daily routine of working on documents that needed to be touched up. She was so wrapped up in working on the document she did not hear the library door open, the guests were still staying at the Zala estate but no one came into the library. She didn't think much of it since all she would hear was the piano playing off in the distance and every so often a soprano voice or two singing. She was so lost in her work that the person that entered the library had to knock on her desk. Cagalli jumped in surprise and looked up to meet Athrun's green eyes looking down at her. He had one hand on the desk and the other was behind his back. She looked at him like a curious child. She tried to turn her head to see what was behind him but he turned his body so she couldn't' see. She tried to peak on the other side but he turned his body away again. She gave him an expression that showed irritation but it wasn't as expressive as Athrun hoped but he would take it.

"I have a surprise for you Miss Catherine," Athrun told her and Cagalli looked at him confused. He brought his arm from around his back and showed her a relatively medium sized sketch book. Her eyes grew in wonder, "I spoke with your brother and he informed me that you are a wonderful sketcher."

Cagalli's eyes were bright as a child at Christmas been given permission to open their first present. She took the sketch book and flipped through the blank pages. Athrun then pulled out a thin tin pencil case from his side pocket and Cagalli looked at him in disbelief. "I was hoping you could sketch something for me." Cagalli pointed at the documents, "Those can wait. All you are doing is saving some old documents that can wait another day."

Athrun motioned for her to follow holding out the pencil case to her. She stood up from her desk and followed after Athrun. Kira was on his way to the kitchen to eat his lunch when he saw Cagalli following behind Athrun with a book of sort; he couldn't tell what it was because she was hugging to her body. They made their way to the ballroom and Kira followed behind curiously. Athrun opened the double doors to the ballroom and Cagalli followed. Kira stood in the open door way as Athrun and Cagalli descended only a few steps so they weren't all the way down on the main ballroom floor. Athrun sat down on a step and patted the spot next to him. Cagalli sat down and Athrun handed her the pencil case. He pointed over to Nicol playing the piano, "Could you sketch Nicol playing the piano?"

Cagalli nodded with a small smile and opened her sketch book. She opened the pencil case and admired the different pencils in her tin case. Also there were a few erasers in small section for the tin case and she happily picked a pencil. She then looked over at the scene he asked her to sketch. Kira smiled watching how the duke was interacting with his sister; his intentions were indeed to help his sister for that he was really grateful. He was at first suspicious when the duke asked him questions about his sister last night but…seeing how he was interacting with his twin made his heart at ease. He smiled and went to the kitchen to eat his lunch before Murrue, Aisha, Andy, or Mu jumped on his case about eating lunch too late.

Athrun however was hypnotized on how Cagalli was transforming a blank piece of paper into a work of art. She was pretty accurate in her proportions and her shading made it look just like a photograph. Kira was correct in saying she was quick to sketch but nothing could've prepared him for how beautifully she drew. He would see that little habit of hers of biting her lip while she was concentrating and he found it almost tempting. If she was a woman in her right sense, he would have kissed her senseless for doing such a thing. He probably figured she didn't even know she was doing by biting her lip the way she did. After a few more strokes on the paper with her pencil she lifted her head and showed Athrun her sketch.

To say Athrun was impressed was an understatement. He wasn't even sure how she did it so quickly but also she made it look like a photograph. He was speechless and amazed, "Come Miss Catherine, I have another sketching assignment for you." Cagalli closed her tin pencil case and followed after Athrun who was carrying the sketch book. Nicol stopped playing for a moment to watch Athrun lead Cagalli to the terrace outside before resuming his playing. Athrun pointed over to where Murdoch was attending to something and noticed they had walked out without their autumn coats. Cagalli however took the sketch book from Athrun and happily began sketching again.

He smiled and took off his jacket and placed it over Cagalli's shoulders. She stopped for a second and looked at him, "I don't wish for you to catch a cold, Miss Catherine."

Cagalli blushed and nodded as he went back to sketching Murdoch off in the distance. Once she was done with that they quickly made their way back into the estate. He would find other members of his staff for her to sketch and some of their guests. He marveled at how wonderfully she drew and how quick she managed to draw. It stunned him and he had met many artists in his life time but…she was something else. She was amazingly talented and he was taken in by it. Every time she finished a sketch she would show him and he just smile then take her to another place to sketch.

"ATHRUN," Athrun turned at the sound of his name and Cagalli stopped her sketching. Athrun was engulfed in tight hug. "This is where you been hiding!"

"I haven't been hiding Lady Meer," Athrun said as kept his arms at his side. Cagalli arched her eyebrow on their interaction. She found it interesting that Athrun didn't return her embrace. She didn't think anything of it as she returned to sketching the three duchesses, Ezalia, Romina, and Shiho, in the open area sitting room in the west wing.

"Athrun, where is your coat, surely you will catch a cold," Meer said and then she noticed the sketching blonde. She noticed over her shoulders hung a rather large jacket…definitely not meant for someone her size. "You should return that jacket at once!"

Cagalli turned her head to look at the pink duchess and returned to her task Athrun had given her. Once she was done she showed Athrun and he smiled with a nod.

"How dare you ignore me," Cagalli arched her brow at the woman but of course said nothing. She closed her sketch book and slipped the jacket off her shoulders and handed it to Athrun. Athrun smiled and slipped it back on. "You should at least answer me!" Meer glared at the blonde and immediately Cagalli felt uncomfortable.

"Lady Meer, Miss Catherine is my concern not yours," Athrun stood in front Cagalli to block Meer's gaze. "Miss Catherine, why don't you see if our lunch is ready? I'll meet with you shortly in the library to review some of the documents with you." He heard Cagalli's foot steps behind him and then saw her walking away towards the kitchen. He sighed in relief and then looked at Meer who was glaring daggers at the poor girl. "Lady Meer, is there something I can help you with?"

"I was hoping to spend some time with you," Meer said clutching onto his arm. "After all, we are leaving tomorrow. It's a shame that Heine has already parted…we could've had a party."

"Lady Meer, I hardly think now is an appropriate time for a party," Athrun told her as he began walking towards the ballroom where Nicol was still playing.

Meer was still clinging to his arm, "It wouldn't hurt would it? After all, you and the other dukes have been working so diligently on keeping the peace in the Plants. Besides, isn't your birthday approaching?"

Athrun stopped for a moment, it would be his first birthday celebration without his family and he certainly didn't want to celebrate it. He wasn't ready to celebrate quite yet. Meer noticed his pause in his motions and the saddened look in his eyes, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to throw you a grand party!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

See you next time!  
>Living with the Enemy will be posted later today! XD<p> 


	4. Chapter Three

**Cagallifan: **Well, I can't say when…but it will be exposed and by whom…can't say either!

**FushionAC: **haha, it seems like you know me so well. XD I won't reveal which part of your review I'm referring to but I think you have a guess! Teehee!

**Phrygianmusic777: **In a sense Athrun is taking on the role of a surrogate brother since he is older BUT…that won't last for too long! XD Especially once Cagalli starts coming out of her shell more…oh I can't wait! Even though it will still be a while before that!

**AsuCaga4ever: **Yes, Meer is quite annoying! i wanted to slap her quite a few times in the anime!

**Iamarocketeer: **I'm trying to. Since this story the chapters are at least 6.5k words long…I didn't post this until I had several chapters already written. So I could take my time with the later chapters and just post the ones that I am done with. So no worries and some with Living with the Enemy, it makes it easier to update when I already am several chapters ahead.

**Fate Camiswhil: **Teehee formal speech! Yzak and Dearka are quite entertaining to write XD

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story Fact-  
><strong>Cagalli – Since the brutal murder of her father she has been mute, the time length has been two years of her not speaking.  
>Muruta Azrael – current leader of Federation, despises monarchy and sought to be rid of them and those who associated with them.<br>Kira and Cagalli visited the Plants after the treaty was made between Orb and Plants with their father.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Three…**

"Lady Meer, Miss Catherine is my concern not yours," Athrun stood in front Cagalli to block Meer's gaze. "Miss Catherine, why don't you see if our lunch is ready? I'll meet with you shortly in the library to review some of the documents with you." He heard Cagalli's foot steps behind him and then saw her walking away towards the kitchen. He sighed in relief and then looked at Meer who was glaring daggers at the poor girl. "Lady Meer, is there something I can help you with?"

"I was hoping to spend some time with you," Meer said clutching onto his arm. "After all, we are leaving tomorrow. It's a shame that Heine has already parted…we could've had a party."

"Lady Meer, I hardly think now is an appropriate time for a party," Athrun told her as he began walking towards the ballroom where Nicol was still playing.

Meer was still clinging to his arm, "It wouldn't hurt would it? After all, you and the other dukes have been working so diligently on keeping the peace in Plants. Besides, isn't your birthday approaching?"

Athrun stopped for a moment, it would be his first birthday celebration without his family and he certainly didn't want to celebrate it. He wasn't ready to celebrate quite yet. Meer noticed his pause in his motions and the saddened look in his eyes, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to throw you a grand party!"

"Lady Meer," Athrun sighed as she began dragging him towards the ballroom however a young blonde secretary overheard the conversation with a tray of food. She blinked a few times, she had Athrun's lunch on the tray and decided she would take it back to the kitchen since he was accompanying-well more like being dragged by Meer to the ballroom. She didn't think too much of it but since Athrun had given her that sketchbook earlier that morning…she was suddenly itching to draw anything and everything. She placed the tray back on the small table in the kitchen and looked at the sketch book.

She opened it and looked at all the pages she drew. A real smile graced her lips, she forgotten what it was like to sketch and she had Athrun to thank for it. Since she heard about Athrun's coming birthday, she decided she would need to dig some information on which day it was. The lunch forgotten on the table and Cagalli was speeding out of the kitchen. Andy turned around when he heard the hurried footsteps and looked at the lunch sitting on the table. He looked at it curiously but then noticed Cagalli's sketchbook had now gone missing. He sighed but then smiled, "Aisha…"

"What is it," Aisha asked walking into the kitchen.

"Could you make sure Catherine eats her lunch," Andy said pointing at the tray on the table. "I think she's more interested in that sketch book than eating…I don't know where the young lord is…"

"I'll make sure to get him and see that he eats as well," Aisha said picking up the tray. "She usually eats the library, right?"

"Yeah," Andy called over his shoulder as he was making something on the stove. "I have no idea where Catherine ran off to though."

"I'm sure it should be easy enough to spot her considering she is the only one with blonde locks here in the estate," Aisha said walking out of the kitchen. She began her way to the library when she saw Athrun- Athrun apparently had somehow managed to escape from Meer.

"Mrs. Waltfeld," Athrun looked at her confused.

"Well, at least I don't have to look for two people," Aisha smiled. "Where would you like your lunch, my lord?"

"Oh, I usually eat my lunch with Miss Catherine in the library," Athrun responded as Aisha nodded. She began walking up the stairs, "Have you seen Miss Catherine, Mrs. Waltfeld?"

"No my lord, however Andy did see her briefly but it would seem she was more interested in her sketch book than eating," Aisha smiled warmly and Athrun followed behind her. They entered the library and Aisha placed the tray down on a small table. Athrun looked around the library and saw no trace of Cagalli. Aisha was doing the same until she heard a noise and looked up. She laughed lightly and Athrun followed her gaze. There was Cagalli on top of the library ladder looking through some books, to be more correct, record books.

"Catherine," Aisha called to the girl. Cagalli moved her head to look down and saw Athrun along with Aisha below her. "Come eat your lunch, you've started to get some meat on those bones…I am not having you lose that lovely glow you have!"

Cagalli nodded and slowly came down the ladder. Athrun sighed in relief when she made it all the way down. He was raised to be a gentleman and ladies should never have to climb ladders to such heights. They were to ask men to do such things for them. However, Cagalli seemed to hold no fear when it came to things like climbing a very tall ladder in a large library. Cagalli made her way to her usual chair after taking her plate from the tray. Athrun joined her in his usual chair across from her. Aisha had brought him his plate to the side table next to his chair.

"It seems I forgot the tea," Aisha said noticing it was just food they had and no drink. "I will return quickly, my lord."

"Uh, there is no need to rush, Mrs. Waltfeld," Athrun told her and Aisha just nodded before disappearing through the wooden door.

Athrun smiled as Cagalli while eating was flipping through her sketch book. Apparently she was extremely pleased with her handy work. While he was in the ballroom Meer went on and on about his birthday celebration and how she was going to make it the grandest birthday he has ever had. He cringed at the memory and pinched the bridge of his nose. Cagalli was looking at the blue haired duke in concern. She placed her things on the side table next to her chair and knelt in front of him. Athrun was shocked to see her so close to him and looked at him curiously. He found her eyes quite alluring and there were some clarity in them. He remembered similar eyes that looked up at him once like that. He examined her face to see if he could see something more that would help him in his suspicions about this woman before him. He sighed, "I'm fine, Miss Catherine…I'm sorry if I worried you."

Cagalli just gave him a nod and returned to her chair. She went back to looking through her sketch book and eating the food on her plate. Athrun then placed his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his cheek on the knuckles of his hand. He smiled and took in the image of her. She was a mystery he was curious to solve. As a child he always solved every little puzzle his parents would give him and right now the woman sitting across from him was a new puzzle for him to solve. Cagalli felt his gaze and looked over at him. She quickly placed her food aside and she brought her sketch book to her lap. Athrun looked at her stunned as she began to draw. She was looking up at him and back down at her sketch book. He didn't move from his position until after she got up and showed him her drawing.

She had sketched him. He chuckled; she had gotten everything down perfectly. Every crease of his suit was perfectly recreated on the piece of paper. He was mesmerized at her art work and began flipping through all of them again. In a way, she was acting like the art student trying to impress her professor and he would've given her a ship full of praises. She was truly talented, "You have a rare gift, Miss Catherine."

Athrun realized how close she was standing next to him, her leg was lightly brushing the arm of his chair and if he just shifted slightly they would be making contact. He was just glad she trusted him now to be this close to her. He was happy to know that at least in a week's time, she was able to stand in so close to him and not fear his presence.

Later that evening after Athrun retired for the evening and everyone was supposed to be sleeping Cagalli crept back into the library. After she had heard about Athrun's birthday she wanted to do something for him as thank you for her sketch book. It had been such a long time since she starting feeling like her former self and she was actually enjoying the feeling. She climbed back on the ladder she was one earlier and found what she was looking for. It was an old photograph of Athrun's parents in a forgotten photo album. She could tell it was his parents by the facial features and the small boy that was a smaller version of the Duke. She descended down from the stairs and quickly returned to her room. She made sure she didn't make a sound as she closed the door to her chambers. She quickly made her way to her bed and opened the sketch book to a blank page. She placed the photo next to her on the bed and began sketching.

The next morning all of the guests had left the estate. Athrun had also given his farewells to the parting nobles. He let Mu and Kira go about their duties and Athrun made his way to the library. Once entering the library he was surprised to not see a golden haired woman working at her usual desk. He went over to the desk and saw that she had not been there that morning. He made his way down stairs to find any member of his staff. He found Kira in one of the rooms with Mu chatting away while they were helping Murdoch work on something.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Athrun said and the three men looked at him. "Has any of you seen Miss Catherine this morning?"

"Is she not in the library," Kira asked suddenly panicking. "She is usually the first one among us to wake, my lord."

"Her working station has not been touched since yesterday," Athrun informed him. Kira sped out of the room with the other two men behind him. Athrun and the others stopped at the beginning of the east wing as Kira sped all the way to Cagalli's room. They heard Kira knock and disappear into the room.

Kira was surprised to see Cagalli sleeping on her bed still, her face was resting on her sketch book. Kira sighed in relief and pulled the sketch book out from under her face. Cagalli quickly woke up from the movement and stared at her brother. Kira was looking at the sketch and he could tell she was taking her time on it. It just had light lines carefully drawn and the sketch book was quickly taken out of his hands. Cagalli closed it and placed it behind her back. Kira chuckled, "The duke is looking for you."

Cagalli's eyes widened as she looked at the clock hanging on her wall and opened her curtains. She quickly stumbled out of her bed and gathered some materials for her to bathe. Kira shook his head with a smile on his face. There was now an official sign Cagalli was starting to return to normal. She used to spend countless hours just sketching away not caring if she lost sleep over it. He was glad and maybe he hoped if this continued…Cagalli would be back to her old self someday. Kira walked out of her room and met the three men waiting for him.

"I apologize my lord, she over slept," Kira said with a small bow.

"The two weeks Catherine has been here, she's never once overslept," Mu said crossing his arms and arching his brow.

Kira chuckled, "I must truly thank you, my lord." Kira said with a deep bow, "She over slept because she was spending most of the night sketching."

"Sketching," Murdoch asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh that sketch book," Mu snapped his fingers. "So Catherine likes to sketch?"

Kira stood up straight with a huge smile on his face, "You have no idea Mister La Flagga, my sister would get scolded for missing meals and not sleeping the right amount due to her love of the art."

They all turned to see a stumbling Cagalli while braiding her hair. She stopped in front of the four men and bowed in apology. Athrun smiled as she still hadn't finished braiding her hair all the way and some of it still remained loose, _She would put Rapunzel to shame._

Mu just chuckled and then patted Cagalli on the head, "I guess we should start calling you Sleeping Beauty, now huh Catherine?"

Cagalli stood up with a blush touching her cheeks, Murdoch chuckled and patted Cagalli's shoulder, "Don't think too much on it little lady."

Cagalli bowed again to Athrun, "Miss Catherine, please, you don't need to apologize." Cagalli stood up straight with a small smile and blush. "We don't have a lot of documents to cover today…so after we are done you are free to do as you please." Cagalli nodded happily and went to the library. Kira watched her with pride in his eyes. Cagalli continued to finish braiding her hair as she faded from their sight.

Mu then sighed, "I guess we should go back to checking all the rooms Kyle. We have a birthday celebration to prepare for."

Athrun groaned, "Please tell me that Lady Meer isn't really going through with her idea of entertaining the notion of celebrating my birthday?"

"Once Lady Meer makes up her mind it's hard to persuade her not to follow through with it," Mu chuckled. "The guests will more than likely arrive the next Thursday to celebrate your birthday, my lord."

"I would rather not," Athrun sighed and Murdoch and Mu both knew why he didn't desire to celebrate this year.

"Well, there is no point in trying to fight it now," Murdoch shrugged. "Lady Meer has been that way since she was child. She often enjoys the ideas of large parties."

"Yeah, she made a list of specifications she wanted for the celebration," Mu pulled out a small piece of paper. "It's going to be a long two weeks."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sure enough the two weeks passed and Cagalli ended up sleeping in only a few more times. Kira would go and find her only to have her quickly hide her sketch book. He was curious to know what she was sketching but he didn't really mind so much. His sister was starting to act more like herself as she started sketching again and he would have to find a way to thank Athrun properly later. She had only come out of her shell a little bit but it was such an improvement in the last two years of their travels. In one month's time she was smiling brightly again with all of the staff members of the Zala Estate. Miriallia had stitched up their old traveling clothes and Cagalli would actually let Miriallia make her new clothes. She still despised dresses so Miriallia had to make do but she didn't mind. However, Dearka did visit twice more just so he could see Miriallia. The first time shocked the twins however the second time they weren't so surprised. Cagalli just shrugged it off, if it meant she could get away from a fitting session.

Kira also noticed how Andy and Mu acted like their surrogate fathers and Aisha and Murrue the mothers towards him and Cagalli. Murrue was more maternal than Aisha but it was great to see Cagalli interacting with people. It was still mostly yes and no responses from Cagalli but she was starting to have more expressions on her face. Interacting with everyone started to bring Cagalli out of her shell especially since they never really ever asked her about the past. Kira was so glad and happy that no words could describe how he felt that his sister was starting to slowly show signs of being alive again. He would often see Athrun taking the time during the day and ask Cagalli to sketch for him. Athrun would take her around the estate and they were once seen by the stables with Cagalli sketching and Athrun just watching.

However the day before Athrun's birthday is when guests started arriving so he had to start mingling with the guests. The nobles all returned for the birthday celebration and some far away business owners and rich social class members arrived. Athrun didn't seem too thrilled and all of his staff noticed especially Cagalli. Cagalli had sketched him a few times when he wasn't paying attention after she had finished sketching something for him or a document he asked her to work on. She had come to read his body language pretty well but she wouldn't do anything about it considering she felt it was not her place. She kept her distance and helped with the other ladies in decorating the ballroom since Athrun said she didn't need to be in the library that day.

Meer had walked into the ballroom to see how decorations were going since the party would be tomorrow. She had clung to Athrun's arm and brought him into the ballroom along with her. Almost all of his staff was in the ballroom decorating minus Andy and Murdoch. Andy was probably busy in making preparations for tomorrow and Murdoch was probably making sure the outer walls of the estate looked decent. He was also in charge of the lighting decorations for the garden and the front roadway in front of his estate, it only made Athrun sigh. The others decorating didn't even notice his and Meer's presence as they were decorating the ballroom.

Athrun's emerald eyes landed on the blonde woman standing on the ladder putting up some streamers. She was dressed in her usual uniform but since the weather was getting colder she was wearing boots. The boots had a small heel to them unlike the shoes was wearing before were simple flats. Cagalli slowly began stepping down but lost her footing about halfway down. Athrun's eyes widen as he tried to make a motion to go help but saw Mu had already caught the falling blonde.

"Woah, easy there," Mu chuckled. "You alright, Catherine?" Cagalli nodded as Mu set her back on her feet. Mu patted her on the head, "Don't scare us like that…" Kira ran over to his sister and checked to see if she is alright, "You made your brother almost have a heart attack."

"I'm glad you're alright, you really should let us climb the ladder," Kira urged her and Cagalli narrowed her eyes at him. She was almost daring him to say something else and Athrun sighed in relief that she was alright. Kira hugged his sister, "Don't scare me like that again."

Cagalli returned the hug and Mu clapped his hands, "Alright enough of that! Back to work, I want to actually eat dinner! We all promised Andy we would help in the kitchen tomorrow! So I would like to stay on his good side!"

All the staff gave him a mock salute and Mu chuckled. Athrun was glad that his staff was in good spirits. After seeing his staff trying to put in some effort for his birthday celebration he might as well try to enjoy it. Cagalli began helping Murrue with something on the ground as the men began climbing the ladders. Athrun was relieved that Cagalli would not be fighting against gravity. Athrun slipped his arm out of Meer's grasp as Athrun made his way over to where Cagalli was being handed items from Murrue. Cagalli turned and looked at him in surprise. He held out his arms towards her and Cagalli arched her brow in questioning his jester. He pointed at the items in her arms and she looked down. She shook her head and Athrun chuckled. "It's fine, Miss Catherine." Cagalli made a face showing her dislike and Athrun chuckled at her antics. She clutched the items to her chest and showing a look of protest of him helping.

"Well it would seem Catherine is against you helping us, my lord," Murrue said in a warm tone placing her hands on the Cagalli's shoulders.

Meer was watching the exchange, she always knew Athrun was close with his staff members but he seemed to be taking an extra liking to his blonde secretary. She looked the blonde over and she was decent in her eyes but the girl didn't speak a word. Meer growled and put her hands to her hips, "Athrun, we should check on the other guests here in the estate. I'm sure they all want to speak with you about something or another!"

Athrun felt his arm being grasped into Meer's arms again. He looked over at the woman; she was too clingy for his tastes. Cagalli shook her head and walked pass the pair. Athrun's emerald eyes followed the blonde as she handed her brother the items to decorate some of columns in the ballroom. Kira thanked his sister and began climbing the ladder once again.

"Kyle said that it's only in Catherine's nature to be stubborn, my lord," Murrue said causing the young duke to look at her. "That Catherine was a very independent person and recently she's been showing signs of her former self."

"You don't say," Athrun said with a smile watching the blonde once again. She had her hands neatly clasped in front of her and head tilted up as her brother was asking her if what he was doing was alright or if he needed to move it. Cagalli would motion with a nod or send him a disapproving glare.

"Compared to the first week she arrived my lord, she has become less timid around us," Murrue informed him. "She's even sketched Mu and I a portrait." Athrun turned to look at Murrue in surprise, "She also made one for Andy and Aisha. Mu went and bought some frames for her to put some of her sketches in."

"That was very kind of Mister La Flagga," Athrun said with a curt nod and Meer was tugging at him so she could take him out of the ballroom.

"Lord Dearka even requested she make one of him and Miriallia," Murrue laughed. "Poor Catherine was shocked at Lord Dearka's pleading."

"That sounds just like him," Athrun chuckled. "If you don't mind, I would like to see the portrait she made for you."

"I will make sure Mu shows it to you prior to dinner, my lord," Murrue said with a bright smile.

"Athrun," Meer whined and Athrun sighed. He allowed her to tug him along. His eyes however was on the blonde, she was a puzzle indeed. A puzzle he wanted to solve and he wanted to be around her more so he could solve the puzzle.

"Athrun!" Dearka's voice called out to him and Athrun stopped at the door way. Dearka showed him something in a picture frame, "You have got to see this!"

Athrun took the frame and saw the sketch of Dearka and Miriallia and Meer peeking over. It was Dearka standing next to Miriallia with his arms around her. Miriallia was leaning into him with her head tucked into the crook of his neck. Then he noticed in the bottom right corner was a beautiful scripted C. He handed it back to Dearka, "So when did you harass my poor secretary to sketch you this?"

"I didn't harass her," Dearka protested. "Mir went with me to ask Miss Catherine…that is of course after I begged Mir to sit with me for this portrait. She did it for us this morning and thanks to Mister La Flagga buying her some frames she put it in the frame for us as well. Mir has the other one in her room."

"You asked her to make two," Athrun asked giving his friend and fellow duke a hard look of disapproval.

Dearka shrugged, "Miss Catherine, sketches very quickly. It didn't take her long to make the second one."

"It isn't bad enough that you wish to steal my seamstress but you are trying to steal my secretary as well," Athrun crossed his arms and Dearka waved his attitude off.

"The only one I want to steal from you is Mir," Dearka said pointing at Cagalli from where they were standing. "You can keep your pretty little secretary."

"I don't find her that pretty," Meer muttered in jealousy. Dearka arched his brow clearly hearing her and Athrun made no notion he heard her.

"Any way, your cook has been slaving over the menu requested, I heard the whole staff is going to be in the kitchen tomorrow," Dearka said as he looked over the decorations in the ballroom. Dearka knew damn well it was Meer that had requested all the ridiculous décor and long menu list. "It means I will have to live the whole day without my Miriallia."

"You've survived longer before, Dearka," Athrun reminded the blonde duke.

"Yes, that's true however this is the first time while I am visiting your estate that she will not be in my company," Dearka remarked with a smirk. "As long as I can see her at the end of the evening, I think I can manage. Also thanks to Miss Catherine I have a lovely reminder of Miriallia's face whenever I need it." Athrun shook his head and Meer rolled her eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The ballroom was filled with people wishing Athrun a happy birthday and giving him gifts. There was a table set for gifts to be placed and the table was overflowing. Athrun already knew most of them would be books since the young duke enjoyed reading. Granted there are usually many duplicate copies of various books. He would have to get Cagalli to organize them for him tomorrow after the festivities were over. True to their word all of his staff had been in the kitchen helping Andy with the various foods that were on tables and being served by his butlers and maids. Athrun was never one for large parties and was glad that the Christmas party he was in charge of it and was namely just the nobles. The small orchestra was playing music and the middle of the ballroom was filled with couples dancing away.

"Athrun, aren't you enjoying yourself," Meer asked clinging to his arm.

Athrun looked down at the young woman, "No, it's just…I really had no desire to celebrate this year however I must thank you for organizing this, Lady Meer."

"Oh phish posh," Meer said with a smile. "It's your birthday Athrun, you must celebrate it."

Athrun nodded as he spotted Yzak and Shiho dancing the waltz being played by the orchestra. Out of all of his friends he didn't think Yzak would be the one to be married first. However, it was a pleasant surprise considering the usual coarse personality of the young duke had softened just a touch these pass seven months thanks to his new marital status—Dearka often referred to Shiho as the miracle worker. He was happy for his friend even though at times they acted more like rivals.

Then from a distance he saw Cagalli walking by the open doorway to the staircase. He heard Meer at his side talking with someone and slipped out of her grasp excusing himself for a moment. His curiosity got the better of him; Kira had informed him that it would be best if Cagalli didn't help cater to the party due to her condition. Athrun agreed without argument but he was curious to know why the young blonde was sneaking around the estate. He looked up to see her disappear into the upper west wing…he quickly followed. He kept his presence hidden as he watched from around the corner Cagalli slip into his study. She had turned on the light so he could see the light coming from the room and carefully watched from the open doorway as she placed something on his desk. She then made her way to exit but saw Athrun leaning in the doorway.

"Is there a reason you were sneaking about Miss Catherine," Athrun said with a playful tone in his baritone voice. Cagalli blushed and bit her bottom lip. Athrun stood up to his height and walked over to his desk. He could tell it was a picture frame but it was turned so the front was facing downwards. Athrun lifted it up and turned it over.

"This…this…" Athrun was speechless, in the sketch were his mother, his father, and him…but it was of him as he looked now. He had a picture with his parents but when he was a child, not as an adult. He looked over at Cagalli stunned and a blush touching her cheeks. Cagalli was fiddling with her fingers at the hem of her shirt and he was touched by her jester. He looked at the sketch once again; his mother was drawn to sit in foreground while he and his father were standing behind his mother. She had captured all of them so well and their expressions were perfect. "This is…thank you, Miss Catherine. This is a wonderful gift."

Cagalli curtsied and left the room leaving Athrun to admire the sketch she had given him. He had seen the work she had done for Dearka and also for the two married couples on his staff. They were different from the sketches she did with him during their time together. He could tell she worked on this particular one longer than her quick sketches and gave it a little more care. He even saw some ink on the sketch giving it more contrast and he was smiling a real smile in a long time. He walked over to a spot on his self that had some space and gently let the picture frame stand up right. He took a step back and admired the sketch.

The last time he smiled this genuinely was when his mother was still alive and at the moment he felt as if his parents were with him. The fact she sketched him in his current appearance and his parents with him, it truly felt they were here with him. He didn't know how long he was there smiling at the sketch but he was broken out of his thoughts when a knock was heard at the door to his study. He turned his head to see Dearka looking at him questionably. He walked over to where Athrun was standing and looked at what he was looking at.

"So that's what she was hiding," Dearka said with a chuckle.

"Hiding?"

Dearka smiled, "When Mir and I went to ask her to draw our portrait she quickly snapped her sketch book shut. She didn't want anyone to see what she was working on."

"I see," Athrun said with a nod.

"She really is talented," Dearka said and crossed his arms. "I wonder if she can paint!"

"You said you weren't stealing my Secretary," Athrun chuckled.

"Doesn't mean I can't ask her to help me out on a few items concerning art," Dearka shrugged and patted Athrun on the back. "You know, she's probably going to need a new sketch book soon…it looked like she is running out of pages."

"That can be arranged," Athrun said with a warm smile and Dearka was glad to see his childhood friend happy again.

The two men left the study and rejoined the party down in the ballroom. Athrun's spirits being lifted and actually felt like he could withstand the party Meer had thrown together for him. He bid his guests farewell as they were slowly trickling out of the ballroom and his estate. Those that were staying had retired to their guest chambers in his estate. Once all the guests had taken their leave the orchestra packed up their instruments and took their leave as well after receiving their payment for their service. Athrun watched as his staff quickly went to cleaning the ballroom and noticed that Cagalli had joined in the cleaning. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her clean. Her gift had been something original and quite precious. He didn't even want to bother going through the different gifts that his staff was opening for him and organizing already. He had one perfect gift and it was from an unlikely woman with a wonderful gift of art.

Cagalli felt someone looking at her and she saw Athrun looking at her. A blush tinted her cheeks and she quickly went back to helping Mu with the gifts. Athrun decided he would join them and started helping them organize the books. Mu looked at the young duke, "My lord, you do not need to assist us…why don't you retire for the evening?"

"I don't want my staff to be tired tomorrow, Mister La Flagga," Athrun said with a bright smile and Mu almost had a heart attack. Athrun never smiled…well he did but this was different. He shook it off and allowed Athrun to do as his please. He would have to ask or figure out later what has changed the young duke.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira was cleaning up some of the decorations when he ran into Lacus. She was in one of the small studies reading a book, "My apologies my lady, I did not realize someone was in here." Kira bowed.

Lacus stood up, "Oh no need to apologize Mister Kyle, I just happened to be an early riser."

"Still my lady," Kira protested and the woman just smiled at him. "My apologies, I will tend to this room later."

Kira turned to leave until he felt a small delicate hand on his arm. He turned to see the young woman's eyes looking up at him sincerely, "Please stay, the estate is quite quiet right now and I would surely enjoy the company."

"But this isn't proper my lady," Kira said shocked.

"I will deem if it proper or not proper," Lacus said with a warm smile. "Mrs. Waltfeld offered me some tea but there is surely enough for the both of us. And if you are worried about Lord Athrun, you need not. He wouldn't want to upset his guest."

"But I…you see…umm…" Kira began to panic; he didn't want to be in a room with someone he remembered as a child and could possibly recognize him. They were both children when they met but he had spent quite a bit of time with, the chances of her figuring who he was were greater if they stayed in the same room.

"Mister La Flagga won't mind either," Lacus said warmly. "I've known almost all of the staff for quite some time now. Please, all I am asking is for a little company before everyone else is awake."

Kira sighed, she was sweetly persistent. _That much hasn't changed about her. _"Very well, my lady," Kira was defeated. He allowed Lacus to pull him gently to the seats and he sat down across from the pink haired duchess. She began to have a small conversation about the book she was reading. Kira picked it up to flip through some of the pages she was telling him about. He found it rather amusing that a woman of her class would be interested in a war novel book. He chuckled and placed the book down, "I don't see how this kind of book is fitting for a lady as yourself, Lady Lacus…"

"I enjoy all kinds of literature, Mister Kyle. I feel as if I should be knowledgeable in all things of the world," Lacus said with a huge smile. "Mister Kyle, I must ask…what caused your sister to remain quiet."

"Ah, well, you see…something terrible happened before her eyes," Kira said softly. "I even took her to see a physician about her condition when I noticed no change." Kira couldn't believe he was actually admitting this part of his life and disclosing it to the pink haired duchess but he had been keeping it in for years. "He told me she was suffering from a deep shock and that some people recover from it and some never do."

"Oh my," Lacus said with a small gasp. "Did the physician give you any ideas on how to help your sister?"

Kira shook his head, "No, he said that she would need to come out of it on her own."

"I apologize, I didn't mean to bring up sad memories, Mister Kyle," Lacus said softly. "I overhead some of staff this morning they were saying that Miss Catherine has been smiling more."

Kira chuckled, "She has been, Lady Lacus. It's been so long I've seen my sister smile but it's not quite the smile she used to give."

"I am sure that she will return to you one day Mister Kyle, the sister you so deeply care for," Lacus placed a hand on his. Kira looked up at her shocked and the look she was giving him. "You are still as kind as I remember…"

"Lady Lacus," Kira gasped and stood up. _She couldn't know…could she? How? When did she know? _"I'm sorry, my lady. You must have mistaken me for someone else." Kira bowed, "I must attend to my duties, pardon me…" Kira left the room and Lacus sighed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Uh oh, does Lacus know? Or does she think she knows? XD oh well…what else will Athrun do to solve his puzzle? And how annoying can Meer get?

I would've posted sooner but family decided to mess with the router…Living With The Enemy will be posted shortly.


	5. Chapter Four

**Cagallifan: **Meer is annoying lol. Well you just have to wait and see to find the answers to your questions.

**Fate Camiswhil: **well…just have to wait for answers. Teehee! XD I'm glad you are enjoying.

**Isha: **Haha no worries, I can say she will be herself again BUT I'm not saying when or how.

**Asga: **awww thanks! Don't worry she will talk I just won't say when!

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story Fact—  
><strong>Cagalli enjoys art while Kira takes on more of a scholar type persona.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Four…**

Athrun was relieved to say the least after his birthday celebration many of his guests had left right away. However, Siegel Clyne had asked him before his departure if he would keep his daughter and niece at his estate for the month of November-well at least till their November meeting. Athrun had been irritated the last few weeks finding it difficult to get any work done in the library or in his study as Meer demanded a large amount of his attention. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, they usually had meetings at the beginning of the month or mid-month but since they had just seen each other at the end of October due to his birthday celebration they had discussed they would wait until the end of November to meet. Not like there was anything major to deal with the Plants since they were able to ensure peace and stability but the threat of Azrael had been bothering all of them. That was the reason why Siegel asked if he could keep Lacus and Meer at his home just a little longer.

It only meant that Siegel had been meeting with the leaders of the Federation back in Aprilius City. He didn't know why but they were probably pestering the pacifist minded duke to reveal more about his past dealings with the late king of Orb instead of a treaty for peace. Siegel made it no secret to the other Dukes that he had been speaking with the King of Orb after they had made a treaty with the late king. It seemed the visit had fared well but considering at the time Orb was a battlefield. Even after the fall of the great nation it was still where the Plants and the Federation set up their bases and battled each other. It would seem there would no end to the war but at least they were able to push the war away from their continental territory. It was a shame really since Orb was known to be a beautiful nation, a thriving nation full of life. The nation had been turned upside down after the initial invasion not just by the Federation but also the Plants.

Athrun was staring out his bedroom window and noticed that the snow had fallen heavily this year and earlier. His gardens were a sea of white powder. He could see some of his staff trying to shovel away the snow from the pathways so that one could still walk around the garden if they wished. Also he noticed they were shoveling snow off the terrace. The only staff member he didn't see was his secretary. She was more than likely in the library working on some old documents to restore or sketching somewhere either in her chambers or some area of the estate. A smile graced his lips thinking of a sketch he received a few weeks ago for his birthday from the blonde. However her behavior hadn't changed much in the past few weeks. Her expressions didn't change too much than the ones she had already gained and still no signs of her speaking.

He then saw in the distance Mu and Murrue in a small snow ball fight. He could see they were laughing warmly, they often reminded him of his younger years when his parents were both still alive. They would have snowball fights with him as a child and it was always fun having one of his parents side with him to have a two against one scenario. Aisha had joined in the fight and threw a ball of snow at Mu. Athrun chuckled, leave it to his staff start a task and only make it into play. He then walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his winter coat from his closet. He then placed a scarf around his neck and found his gloves. He then walked out of his room and was intent on finding a blonde secretary.

He heard the sound of a fire place being used down in the west wing and soft singing. Meer and Lacus were probably working on some kind of duet. They usually performed a song at their Christmas gathering, it would mean more time with Meer and he cringed slightly. He was glad that she wasn't clinging to him today; he needed a break from the awfully forward woman. He went down the east wing to find Cagalli's room. He had already peeked into the library on his way down and saw no trace of her. He knocked on the door that was Cagalli's room. He heard some shuffling behind the door.

He took in a deep breath and saw the door being pulled open. There was Cagalli…she was dressed in her uniform but it was with heavier material. It was so the young woman would not catch a cold from the weather. She no longer had the scoop neck line as the shirt had been made into a turtle neck. Cagalli looked up at him confused; it was not often the young duke would be seen in the lower east wing…especially the staff's wing. He smiled at her warmly, "Miss Catherine…I would like you to join me out side. Please put on your winter coat and scarf. I'll be waiting for you in the foyer." Athrun smiled and turned on his heel to walk back to the foyer. Cagalli was confused and did as she was asked.

She came up to him and holding her winter gloves in her hands. She hadn't put them on yet but looking at him curiously. Athrun motioned her to follow him as they made it to the side door to lead them outside to the terrace and the garden. They walked outside and Cagalli could hear laughter and recognized the different voices. She put her gloves on and Athrun did the same since they were outside. They began walking and could hear the crunch of the snow beneath their feet.

Cagalli stood by the stone railing of the terrace and watched as the La Flagga couple having a small snowball fight. She then saw Murdoch who was waving at the blonde. Cagalli smiled and waved back. "How ya doing Missy," Murdoch asked walking a little closer to the blonde woman. Murdoch's eyes widened, "Look out!"

Cagalli wondered why the man would say that when she felt something impact her back. Murdoch chuckled as Cagalli turned around to see Athrun grinning at her. He was making something in his hands and when he lifted one of his hands…she saw a small snow ball in the palm of his hand. He couldn't have just hit her with a snowball, did he? Cagalli's eyes were shocked and in disbelief as he readied to throw another ball at her. She however moved out of the way once he threw it. She saw enough snow on top of the flat marble that made the terrace and gathered it up. Athrun was kneeling down to pick up more snow and she quickly made her own snowball. She threw it at him and he easily ducked out of the way.

"You will have to do better than that Miss Catherine," Athrun teased and Cagalli's mouth slightly open in surprise as he threw another one at her. It hit her arm and she now had a challenging look in her eye as she continued to run around the terrace to gather up snow to throw back at the duke. Murdoch was in shock, the last time Athrun had a snowball fight was when his mother was still alive. To say he was shocked was an understatement watching the young duke acting quite playful and Cagalli actually returning the game with a smile on her face.

Athrun dodged a few more snowballs and quickly ran down the stairs of the terrace into the garden. Cagalli followed after him dodging a few more snowballs thrown at her. She continued to pick up snow and hurled them at the young duke. They made their way to the fountain and chased each other around it throwing snowballs at each other. Murdoch tried to continue to work but found watching the young duke and his secretary more entertaining. They looked quite silly chasing each other around the large fountain and throwing snowballs at each other but it was a pleasant sight indeed. The next event is what shocked him the most, Cagalli managed to get Athrun…but in the face!

Cagalli's face was unreadable at first as Athrun wiped the snow off his face. He had some snow in his hair and his eyebrows were completely covered in snow along with his eye lashes. A sound that was foreign to all of them escaped Cagalli's lips…laughter.

Cagalli started laughing controllably as Athrun continued to wipe the snow away from him as it landed on parts of his thick black winter coat. However, it was music to his ears hearing a sound escape her lips…it caused almost the whole estate to come see. Mu and Murrue made their way to the fountain to see the blonde clutching her stomach in laughter. Aisha was stunned as well but a smile graced her lips. Cagalli was joined in laughter with Athrun's own deep laugh. Murdoch was entertained with the sounds of laughter. How long has it been since the young duke laughed? And he could only imagine how long it's been since Cagalli laughed.

Kira had quickly made his way from the stables when he heard the laughter of a familiar person and made his way to the sound. He was attending to both his and Cagalli's horses when he heard a familiar sound. He rushed from the stables and ran through the large garden to see his sister laughing. His eyes were wide in disbelief and Athrun noticed him first. He made his way over to Cagalli and whispered something into her ear. Her face immediately lit up and spotted her brother. Cagalli turned to the young duke with a smile and a nod. They made their way over to Kira and Kira was still stunned to think or say anything that was until both Athrun and Cagalli threw snowballs into his face. Kira was brought out of his daze as the cold substance made contact with his skin.

Cagalli was again lost in fits of laughter joined in by Athrun. Kira wiped his face and he made a look. Cagalli grabbed Athrun's arm as they turned to run. Kira gathered up some snow and began throwing snow at the fleeting pair. Athrun of course turned around and threw some snow at Kira who quickly dodged and threw snow at his sister. Cagalli laughed as she threw some snow at her brother and used Athrun as a shield.

"No fair hiding," Kira laughed. Cagalli stuck out her tongue from behind Athrun and Athrun chuckled. Cagalli was quite childlike and she sped off but slipped. She closed her eyes waiting for impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to meet green. She gasped as she realized that Athrun had caught her. Kira watched as he had never seen a man move as fast as Athrun did. Before he knew it Athrun was at Cagalli's side and holding her up. He had one hand under her head and the other was wrapped around her clutching at her arm.

She took in deep breaths in surprise at the contact but found herself not afraid of the close proximity that Athrun was in. He gently lifted her back up to her feet. Cagalli blushed as his arms slipped away from her body and Athrun stood tall. Cagalli then grabbed a handful of snow and rubbed it into Athrun's hair and ran off. Athrun stood there shocked as Cagalli's laughter faded into the estate that was of course after Cagalli threw some snow at her brother.

"She…laughed," Kira chuckled and turned to Athrun. He bowed deeply, "It would seem I will be forever indebted to you, my lord."

Athrun was shocked by the statement, "Please think nothing of it. I knew that Miss Catherine has been staying inside for majority of time since the celebration."

"My sister was so carefree and often criticized for being too childlike but that is one of her best traits, my lord," Kira had tears in his eyes. "To see just a glimpse of that again is truly a miracle that I may never be able to repay to you, my lord."

Athrun smiled and patted Kira on the shoulder, "Then I am glad to be of any help, when I told you I wanted to help you in your quest to help your sister, I truly meant it, Mister Kyle."

"I truly appreciate it my lord," Kira said with a huge smile. "First it was the sketch books and now this, my lord, you have done something that I failed at…"

"Nonsense," Athrun stopped Kira from wallowing in self-pity. "You have done everything in your power to protect your sister from the same horror she faced that caused her to become like this. It is not wrong to ask for help, Mister Kyle. I am sure everyone here in the estate have been doing their best to keep that smile on Miss Catherine's face."

"Mister Waltfeld and Mister La Flagga do tend to check up on her frequently," Kira chuckled. "Mrs. Waltfeld and Mrs. La Flagga are always making sure she has eaten…it's been a real blessing, my lord."

"Just think of us as an extra pair of eyes to help you, Mister Kyle." Athrun said looking at the young brunette male. "You have both suffered from the event that caused your sister to remain silent but here you no longer have to carry that burden on your own, Mister Kyle."

"He's got that right," Mu said joining the pair. "Catherine has a beautiful smile, it's only right that we want to keep it there."

"Thank you Mister La Flagga," Kira said with a sincere smile. "To hear her laugh…it's been so long…"

"I'm sure we will hear her talking soon enough," Mu patted Kira on the back.

Kira then paled for a second, "I don't know if I'm quite ready for that." Kira rubbed the back of his head, "Her choice of words can be quite frightening."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Meer watched as Cagalli was working in the library. She hated to admit it but that blonde girl had managed to capture Athrun's attention even if she didn't do it intentionally. She managed to get him to smile and laugh whether she knew it or not and it frustrated Meer to no end. It was no secret that Meer was attracted to Athrun, then again who wouldn't be? He was handsome! He was a duke, a very powerful and influential duke at that! He was a skillful swordsman and marvelous rider. He was kind beyond belief but no one really knew that unless they knew him personally. Athrun made sure that everyone else was kept at a distance and only saw his business like attitude. And yet in a month's time almost two month's she was able to get not only the attention of the young duke but all of his staff.

She tsk'ed at the thought, was it because the girl was mute? Was it pity? Why did they all spend time with her and yet…she could see a change in the blonde girl. She was starting to look brighter and her eyes glowed in sheer happiness and delight whenever she saw Athrun. She had seen them once in the library with Cagalli leaning on the arm of the chair with her hands showing Athrun her new sketches in her sketchbook that he has been providing her. Meer thought it was all trivial that he would be spending so much time with a commoner. She knew that her uncle had proposed the idea of her and her cousin to be married to one of the dukes that were still bachelors. She had requested that she and Lacus stay behind in the Zala Estate after the Athrun's birthday celebration.

She had watched Athrun last week have a snowball fight with Cagalli and wondered what possessed the calm and collected duke to do such a childish thing. She could never really understand Athrun but carefully walked into the library as she watched Cagalli stand up from her desk carrying a book in her hands. Probably another record book she needed to restore and began climbing the ladder. She began formulating a plan as she slowly crept closer to the young secretary. She wanted all of Athrun's attention and she was going to get it but stopped when she heard the library door open.

"Is there a reason you are trying to sneak up on my secretary, Lady Meer," Athrun asked smoothly and Cagalli stopped what she was doing to see Athrun and Meer below her.

She climbed down the steps of the ladder back to the ground. She had a new book in her hands and turned to face Athrun. She bowed slightly and then went back to her desk to begin looking over the next book. "Lady Meer?" Athrun questioned and she looked back at Athrun confused. "When you asked me to meet you for tea, I didn't think it involved in bothering my secretary."

"I…I…uh…was looking for a book," Meer replied nervously. Did she really think about just harming Cagalli? She shuddered, how low she was stooping just because she was jealous. It was obvious that Cagalli saw Athrun as her duke that often would entertain her childish notions. She tried to remind herself that Cagalli, Athrun's Secretary was just a child…she wasn't a woman. She took in a deep breath, "I was going to ask Miss Catherine if she could help me find a book…that's all Athrun."

Athrun raised his brow in disbelief, "Well, our tea is served in the sitting room." Athrun offered his arm to Meer and she took it. She knew that Athrun didn't believe her but she looked back over to Cagalli who seemed to not notice them leaving. She was buried in her work and completely engrossed in working. She sighed in relief and let Athrun lead her out of the library.

Cagalli looked up after Meer and Athrun left. She let out a sigh of relief, she didn't really like Meer. Something about her rubbed her the wrong way but was glad Athrun took the woman out of the library so she could return to work. She began looking over the record book she was just given but stopped when she saw Athrun's name…it was the family history…all of the Zala's recorded as far back as it could possibly go. Lenore Zala…that was the name of his mother, Athrun's mother…and there was a small picture in the book next to her name. Instead of restoring Cagalli became curious and read over Athrun's family history. She saw different pictures of his family and sat comfortably in her chair and was more curious about his parents.

She pulled out a small amulet she had been wearing for as long as she could remember. Her mother had given it to her when she was a small child and Kira had one as well. Except his had the family's crest on his amulet, since he was the male child he was the one to ascend the throne to take their father's place…that was if there was still a kingdom to return to. Cagalli let a few tears slip out of her eyes and remembered her parents. In the first time of two years…Cagalli let herself cry over her loss…the loss of her mother when she was still a small child…the loss of her father to a horrible death…she cried openly. They had no home to return to, it was all taken away. She clutched the amulet tightly as thoughts flooded her for the first time…memories she was trying to repress. She had pushed all thoughts away and she finally let herself think of memories that could never be recreated again. She began weeping uncontrollably.

The sound caught the attention of her brother that was bringing Cagalli her lunch. Kira dropped the tray and ran over to his sister. He hugged his crying sister after he realized she was clutching her amulet. Cagalli had worn the amulet all the time but to see her gripping it tightly send a wave of worry through his entire being. The clatter of the tray and items on the tray shattering caught the attention of the people in close vicinity came running. There in the open doorway of the library was the forgotten lunch and Athrun had quickly rushed over to see if anyone was harmed.

The sound of sobbing caught his attention and walked into the library to hear a weeping Cagalli. Kira was holding her and Meer saw the scene. Athrun slowly made his way closer and stopped when he heard a soft feminine whimper. He then looked on her desk to see what she was working on and saw it was the family history book; the page was turned onto his father with the very word written next to his father's name and his father's history. He quickly took it off of her desk and felt a sharp pain going through his chest. Kira held her tightly trying to sooth her. Athrun saw how her body shook as she continued to weep in her brother's arms. He was praying that she would not regress.

Kira was able to take her to her quarters after she had cried herself to sleep. Everyone was worried about her but Kira sat at the edge of her bed and sighed. He stood up and exited her room to see the staff waiting outside her door. He was shocked but was comforted that all of them sincerely cared for his sister. Kira inhaled deeply and looked at everyone with a grateful smile, "She's resting. I apologize for…"

"You don't need to apologize," Andy cut him off. "The important thing is she is alright."

Kira nodded and Mu patted the young man on his shoulder, "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask. You two are like family now but I think you should let the young lord know she's alight. I think he feels a little guilty."

"But it wasn't his fault," Kira said stunned. "He's the one that has been helping her and…"

"Yes, but," Murrue paused for a moment. "She was looking through the family history book and was turned to the young duke's father's page…so I'm sure that the duke feels partially responsible."

Kira nodded, "She probably saw the word father and it triggered something…or something similar to our past on that page."

"Just go talk to him," Aisha said.

"Yeah before he puts a hole in the floor with all of his pacing," Mu rubbed the back of his head.

Newmann and Chandra nodded their heads in agreement, Murdoch had his arms crossed with a nod, and Kira sighed. "Alright, where is he right now?"

"He should be in his study," Mu said motioned with his arm for Kira to follow him. "Miriallia you stay with Catherine just in case she wakes up!"

"Will do," Miriallia's voice rang in the hallway. The two butlers made their way up the stairs towards the upper west wing. Mu pointed over to the study where the wooden door was left opened. Kira slowly made his way to the open door way and sure enough there was the young duke pacing his floor. Kira saw the worried look on the young duke's face…he did feel guilty and Kira felt bad. He knocked on the door to get Athrun's attention.

"Mister Kyle," Athrun said shocked. "How is she?"

"She's asleep my lord," Kira said as he walked into the room. "I apologize if you were worried…I do not know what caused her to react in such way…"

"It's due to my carelessness," Athrun said with a heavy sigh. "Usually I am in the library working with her and I try to keep her away from any documents that deal with family."

"My lord," Kira was stunned that Athrun went to such efforts. "But my lord…"

Athrun held up his hand to stop Kira from speaking further, "After we spoke about her condition and in regards to what happened to your father…I made the effort to keep her from working on anything dealing with the subject of family. However due to our guests we currently have in the estate I've been preoccupied."

"My lord," Kira protested. "I should be thanking you then for putting some thought into my sister's condition. Yes she was in the library on her own but there was no way of knowing when she would come across a document dealing with family. So please my lord, do not feel the need for you to apologize."

"We are both fools then Mister Kyle," Athrun chuckled. "You are correct, eventually the documents dealing with family would have risen and this could have happened regardless of my methods to keep her from them."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun came down from his room the following morning after the incident with Cagalli. He went inside of the library only to be surprised with Cagalli working at her desk. He was positive she had regressed back into her shell but to see her working at her desk was a shock. She looked up after hearing the door open and she stood up. She slowly made her way over to him with a hand held over her heart. She was looking down at her feet and Athrun was confused. She then got closer to him and he was curious to what she would. Her actions took him by complete surprise as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Athrun was stunned, why was she hugging him? Was she really alright considering everything that happened yesterday?

He felt her pull back a little bit and he saw a faint blush on her cheeks. He raised his arms slowly and placed his hands just above her elbows. She lifted her face as amber met emerald; she had a small smile on her lips, "Are you alright Miss Catherine?"

Cagalli nodded and Athrun looked at her carefully, "Are you certain? If you are not feeling well, you may take today to rest…"

Cagalli shook her head, "You are sure you are fine?"

Cagalli nodded and Athrun saw Cagalli's hands were over her heart. He was actually touching her and she was not cowering in fear. Hell, she had just hugged him as if it something normal…something that happened naturally. It could be that she just had a small lapse yesterday but he couldn't figure out this woman…this puzzle before him. She held his gaze and he held hers, neither looking way. Almost if they were communicating through their eyes, Athrun inhaled deeply and slowly let his hands slip away from her arms.

"Very well then," Athrun said. "There are some financial records I would like to go over with you, Miss Catherine."

Cagalli nodded and began walking towards her desk but Athrun's eyes lingered on the blonde woman for a moment more. She walked normally like she did and her hair in her usual braid. She was in her uniform like always, the winter uniform, and the heels of her boots clicked on the floor at a steady beat. She was acting if nothing happened or she overcame the event of the previous day. Athrun was boggled by her actions and watched her carefully take her seat and look up at him. She was expecting him to follow her but he was still rooted in his position. He then went to the shelf to find the financial records of the estate. He reached for the book and made his way over to Cagalli. He opened the book and began instructing her on what she needed to look for.

While in the open door way a certain pairs of eyes were watching. They had actually been there since the embrace had happened.

Mu smirked.

Kira was shocked.

Murrue was quite pleased.

Aisha was grinning like a Cheshire cat and extremely happy with the development.

The four staff members closed the library door and the three adults looked over at Kira. He was still stunned to see his sister recover so quickly…and his thoughts lingered on the dark blue haired duke. What was it about the duke? What kind of affect was he having on his sister? Did she trust him? What was going on…was it because the duke made an effort to help Cagalli? Was it because of the sketch book he initially gave her and continued to bring her new ones after she was almost done with the previous?

"So I guess we have nothing to worry about for the time being," Mu said with a chuckled. "I didn't expect her to leave her room today."

"Yes, but this is a good sign considering," Murrue said looking at Kira. His violet eyes were still in shock and surprise at his sister. In two years all that time of trying and this one man, a duke of all people, was able to help his sister when he could not. He didn't know whether to be happy or insulted.

Aisha patted Kira's shoulder, "I wouldn't worry about it. I think the duke has made a special connection with her. We will help keep a closer eye on her for you!"

Kira nodded numbly still lost in his own thoughts. Mu placed an arm around Kira's shoulders, "The young lord won't do anything funny with your sister. Catherine is in good hands; besides we need to get things ready for his journey with the duchesses…they are going to Joule Estate for the monthly meeting tomorrow."

Kira nodded, "Yes, has the lord said who he was taking with him for the journey?"

"Yeah, I'm going with him for this trip," Mu chuckled. "Don't worry, Murrue will oversee things while I'm away!"

"Like you oversee anything to begin with," Aisha teased with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, hey," Mu said turning to the raven haired woman. "I do plenty around here and it's about time you appreciated me!"

"The only person that you need to appreciate you is your wife," Aisha said pointing at Murrue who was laughing delightfully.

"Well, we need to get back to work," Murrue said with a smile. "We are all up early so we can get some work done before the young lord sees dallying about here."

Mu sighed, "Yes ma'am." Mu kissed his wife's cheek and made his way up the stairs to attend to the upper west wing.

Aisha and Murrue went to the upper east wing to see if their guests have woken from their slumber. Kira stood there for a moment longer looking at the wooden double doors that led into the library. He still could not believe the sight; his sister was being slightly affectionate with the young duke. He didn't know if it was a onetime thing but he was glad she didn't fall back into her shell. Athrun would be leaving soon for the monthly meeting and Lacus along with Meer would be accompanying him.

Kira would not admit it out loud but he had grown accustomed to having Lacus around, she also had not further mentioned or gave any indication she knew who he was. She would often ask him to accompany her for her little walks in the snow filled garden. They would just talk about random things and simply enjoy each other's company. It amazed him how she and Meer were related. Granted they were cousins but their attitudes were quite different. Meer was much more outgoing than her younger cousin. Lacus was more of a soft spoken person but when she spoke it spoke volumes. Meer was quite open with her affections with Athrun but Lacus seemed to be opposite. Kira was unaware if Lacus held anyone in affection but he figured her to be the more collected one. He went down the steps to the lower west wing and to complete his rounds as he was supposed to.

The day would progress smoothly the staff working in their stations. Athrun had not been bothered by Meer mostly due to her packing to prepare for their trip tomorrow morning. He was thankful for their travel but he knew he would probably get an earful of her chatter in the carriage. At least Mu will also be there, Chandra and Newmann of course going with him. He sighed as he watched Cagalli going over the estate's financial records even though he knew he was still in enough wealth to last for another few generations but it didn't hurt to keep him by Cagalli's side a little longer. After all he would be spending some money in order to prepare for the Christmas celebration in the next month.

Athrun usually left Murrue in charge of preparing the party but he wanted Cagalli to take part in it. He cleared his throat and Cagalli looked up at him in surprise, "Miss Catherine…the Zala Estate usually holds the annual Christmas ball and I would like you to assist Mrs. La Flagga in preparing for the event. Would you able to do so?"

Cagalli smiled brightly and nodded. Athrun returned the smile, "I will leave you in charge of balancing the books on that matter. If you have any questions or concerns, Mrs. La Flagga will be able to answer them. She usually starts shopping for any type of decorations and foods at the first of the month."

Cagalli nodded in eager understanding and Athrun couldn't help but find it adorable. She hadn't slipped back into the state when he first met her and he couldn't be happier. He was sure that his staff had seen his interest in the blonde secretary. He was glad that they didn't mention anything to him about it but instead it would appear they encouraged his time with Cagalli. It was almost therapeutic to help someone while he was still suffering inwardly over his father's death and yet he felt he was learning to cope better this time around unlike his mother's passing.

Cagalli quickly returned to working on the financial records and Athrun decided he would indulge himself into a book. He searched for a novel and found one he hadn't read in some time. He took the book to his reading chair after taking one more glance at the working blonde. A sincere smile graced his lips and opened the book to begin reading. Maybe he was getting closer to solving the puzzle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The staff was all dressed in their winter coats and scarfs as Athrun was preparing to leave. Newmann and Chandra brought the Zala carriage around already all packed and ready to go. Lacus had thanked the staff for their hospitality and looked forward to seeing them again for the Christmas ball. She boarded the carriage with the help of Mu. Meer did her same parting salutations and boarded the carriage to sit next to her cousin. Athrun bid his staff farewell but his eyes lingered on the blonde. She bowed her head and he smiled. He quickly boarded the carriage and Mu kissed his wife lovingly as Kira and Cagalli looked at the couple stunned. Sure they had seen the couple affectionate but to literal grab your wife, dip her, and kiss her so passionately shocked the two late teens. The twins looked at each other and back at the older couple.

"Don't miss me too much," Mu teased as he brought his wife back up. Murrue laughed and kissed her husband's cheek. Mu quickly jumped into the carriage, "Let's go boys!"

Newmann chuckled and made a clicking noise and the horses began trotting off. Chandra shook his head with a happy smile, it never ceased to amaze him how loving the La Flagga couple always seemed to be. They weren't the only one; Aisha and Andy were just as bad. Miriallia was known to disappear for hours whenever Dearka arrived and the twins will eventually get used to it someday. Murdoch laughed and ushered the twins inside as the rest of the staff went about their duties.

Mu saw that Athrun's gaze was lingering at the window watching his estate fade. Mu chuckled, "The estate will be fine a couple days without you, my lord."

"Yes, Athrun, they will be fine," Meer said with a bright smile from her spot next to Lacus.

Lacus giggled, "Well, you will be back in time to start preparations for the Christmas ball."

Mu chuckled, "Lord Zala does not take part in the preparations, my lady. My wife Murrue is in charge of making sure the ballroom looks festive for the holiday."

"Is that so," Lacus said with a pretty smile. "I always look forward to the Christmas ball; it has always been one of my favorite celebrations we nobles take part in."

"Yes," Meer nodded. "I couldn't agree more since it is just usually us…it's always nice to see everyone's faces so happy."

"It's also nice to not think of the war," Mu said with a smile. "After all, it's one of the few times where the fighting will cease to enjoy the spirit of the holiday."

"You're right," Lacus said sadly. "It's a shame to think really that if every day could be that one celebrated day…then maybe war would cease to exist."

"Even if that were true my lady," Mu said with a sad smile. "People will be people, and there will be those that only wish for terrible things."

"Well we shouldn't talk about such gloomy things," Meer said as she clapped her hands. She looked over at Athrun, "Athrun, have you considered the proposal?"

"Proposal," Mu asked looking over at Athrun.

"I'm afraid not Lady Meer," Athrun told her. "I will need some time to think about it…"

"But Athrun, wouldn't it be marvelous to be married," Meer said leaning over to look at the young duke. "I seemed to fit right in at the Zala Estate and your staff seemed quite warm to me."

Mu arched his eyebrow and saw that Athrun's face was unreadable. The audacity of the woman was incredible. She had no limits on what she wanted to do or accomplish in her life. She was clearly impossible and for as long as he known Athrun, she was not the type of woman Athrun would settle for. He didn't want to just marry any woman because it was expected him to do so and to create an heir. Meer had always had eyes only for Athrun and she was not short on admirers herself but it would seem she ignored all of them for Athrun. Athrun of course made no signs he would notice her, then again all of the young dukes were no saints either. They all have had their share of woman but Athrun had been the better of them. He had only fallen to the claws of need for the need of a comfort of a woman a few times. Granted it came by the suggestion of Dearka and Heine, but Dearka was now a one woman man…he only had eyes for Miriallia.

At least the young dukes were able to keep their conquests of women to themselves. They weren't like some of the men you would find on the streets that would openly confess the number of women they had bedded. It didn't surprise Mu that Athrun actually didn't partake in the joys of sinful pleasures. Athrun did drink on occasions but mostly for dinner and at specific events. He did not smoke when others around him would enjoy a cigar, Athrun politely refuse the cigar being offered to him. As far as women were concerned, since he had been in the service of the Zala Estate…Athrun had only indulged in the adventures of women a few times and the rest of the time he was calm, collected, and poised individual. That didn't stop Meer from trying to get him to bed her; he had seen it a few times during her stay in at the Zala Estate. She really had no shame in Mu's mind.

Mu determined that Athrun had nerves of steel or a determination of a monk to not fall for the temptations that Meer would set up for him. Athrun looked back out the window and spoke, "Lady Meer, when I come to a decision I will let you know. However, there are still two other eligible bachelors for you to consider."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was laughing lightly and Kira couldn't be happier as the twins were having a snowball fight. Cagalli's smile was bright and Kira had forgotten her little episode the days before. Murrue and Aisha had suggested they have some fun while the young lord was away. Murdoch just shook his head and told them they had to clean up their mess because he wasn't going to do it for them. Andy had even taken time out of the kitchen to join them and Miriallia was laughing happily with the group. The group was enjoying themselves as they ran around the garden covered in shimmering with fresh white snow. Hearing Cagalli laugh was music to Kira's ears and if it meant getting pummeled in the face with snow…he would gladly endure.

Murdoch shook his head and looked down at his wrist watch. It had been four days since the young Duke went off to his monthly meeting. It would mean he would arrive sometime soon. Murdoch watched the staff happily throw snow at each other that was until he was hit square in the face. He had all of the staff staring at him, daring him to do something back. Well he wasn't one to just sit back and do nothing. He grabbed a fist full of snow and threw it at them. Laughter rang out through the gardens as they all were indulging themselves into some childish games. That is how the four men that had just returned from their journey found them.

"Well, looks like they were having fun without us," Mu said casually as he saw Cagalli hit Andy in the back. Mu whistled, "That girl, she's got a good arm."

Chandra chuckled, "Well it would seem Andy is being targeted by all the ladies and Murdoch!"

"It's funny to watch the siblings go at it," Newmann pointed at where Kira and Cagalli were having their own little snowball battle. Newmann looked over his shoulder, "I think you started a rivalry between them, my lord."

Athrun chuckled, "It would appear that way."

"Do you think they notice we are standing here," Mu asked. He knelt down and picked up some snow and ran towards his wife. Newmann and Chandra chuckled, it never fails…Mu La Flagga was not the one to be left out of the fun. Newmann and Chandra looked at each other; they had already put the horses away and fed them. So why not join in the festivities? They quickly bent down and grabbed some snow and ran to join in. Athrun stood there smiling as his staff enjoying the winter's snow. He could see that most of his staff was covered in the white powder as their winter coats glistened with snow in the sunlight.

He debated whether or not to join in, there were still things to do but it could wait. Mu would eventually get the help of the others to unload the carriage after the fun and games died down. They had made good time in getting back by lunch time. He carefully watched as Kira was tackled to the ground by Cagalli and a few of the staff members threw small balls of snow at the laughing young butler. Cagalli quickly got up and ran away from her brother. She was laughing so openly and Athrun was relieved to know she was still laughing. Then a memory flashed in his mind and he watched Cagalli carefully. That same carefree laugh reminded him of a happier time…

He was again determined to figure out this puzzle, the puzzle that was in the form of a blonde secretary with the name Catherine.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

So is Cagalli the girl from Athrun's memory? What happened at the meeting? Meer annoying enough yet? I say so! Teehee!


	6. Chapter Five

**Cagallifan**: Yay she laughed XD haha jealous Meer. Yup that was her…she just has no concept of reality! Teehee!

**AsuCaga4ever**: haha Mu should've slapped her! Lol! You know that's not a bad idea for later in the story for someone to slap her! I might have to add that in somewhere!

**Fate Camiswhil**: awww, no crying! Unless they are happy tears! XD well, just because she isn't _Cagalli_ right now doesn't mean she won't be _Cagalli_ later! Teehee! I haven't quite decided really what I'm going to do with Siegel quite yet…I'm still working on it since I'm quite a few chapters ahead…so we see!

**Phrygianmusic777**: Haha, it's not she just gained the guts to hug Athrun…she learned to trust him with the time they had been spending time together. So good job to both of them teehe! Haha, was this update soon enough for you? Teehee!

**Mrs. Zala**: please don't break your laptop. Haha, well you'll just have to wait to see who the girl is in the memory even though I think you are on the right track teehee!

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact-  
><strong>Cagalli is still not speaking but will laugh and make different noises with her voice.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Five…**

Christmas had come faster than anyone had expected. The staff was in a complete frenzy as they were preparing for the ball. Making sure the whole estate was covered in holiday décor. There were streamers and large brilliant ribbons in the holiday colors and small decorations that help symbolize the holiday. Athrun could barely walk anywhere in his estate that wasn't decorated. He walked into the ballroom to see his staff setting up the ballroom even colliding into each other from time to time. Murrue had outdone herself this year as far as décor was concerned, he thought. She wanted this year to be different since after the huge ball is done and over with, the staff would be exchanging their gifts with one another in the ballroom while it still had all the decorations up. They all had agreed on homemade gifts for one another and Athrun insisted also that he take part this year. The staff was shocked but he was pretty insistent and they allowed him to join.

Athrun's emerald eyes once again landed on the blonde woman he was growing accustomed in being in the company of. She smiled more and laughed more than she had the first month she had been with them. As they were drawing to the end of the third month since her and Kira's arrival, she looked more lively and making progress. She still didn't speak but seeing her full of life had brought a new sense of warmth to the Zala Estate. He then saw the small orchestra was already present and tuning their instruments on the small stage. The conductor on the stage was reviewing the sheet music on his stand, more than likely the program for the evening. Even though it would just be the other nobles they still needed some music to entertain the guests.

His gaze then turned to the ceiling and saw the large chandelier sparkling brighter than usual. He guessed that Murdoch decided to change a few lights. He then saw Cagalli underneath it and how hair golden locks sparkled under the light; she would make any fairy tale princess envious with just her hair alone along with half of the women in Plants. Athrun was certain that many women would be envious of those golden locks that hung in a braid over her left shoulder. Her face was that of an angel and when she smiled she could light up the whole room. He had grown to enjoy her smiles and her sparkling amber eyes. He noticed they would shine brightly after each sketch she would create. He had encouraged her to sketch more when he brought several new sketchbooks from his trip last month to the duke's meeting.

She took them from him happily and began sketching almost immediately. She seemed to enjoy them greatly and continued to sketch in her free time. Athrun found out that she was also wonderful at free hand sketching drawing things from memory or just from her imagination. She was truly artistic and then he began to wonder if it was her idea on how the ballroom was decorated. He looked at how the glittering streams hung on the columns of his ballroom at a certain art to them. There were also wonderful small decorations on his large glass windows and the large tree that was out for display was covered in ornaments. He noticed they were arranged in some kind of pattern and then noticed Cagalli pointing something in her sketchbook to the person next to her.

Now he was curious.

He took large strides to make it to where Cagalli was standing. He looked over her shoulder and noticed the ballroom in her sketchbook was in the same decoration as the ballroom was actually in. So his thoughts were correct, it was Cagalli's idea to decorate the ballroom in the design it was currently in. She turned around when she sensed his presence. She smiled at him with a blush in her cheeks. "May I," Athrun held out his hand and Cagalli placed her sketch book into his hand. He looked over the drawing and marveled at it. "You've done a wonderful job with the ballroom, Miss Catherine."

"Hasn't she," Mu asked with a huge grin on his face. "She's got quite the imagination, when Murrue saw it she said she had to just do it, my lord!"

"I see," Athrun said with a light tone. He looked over at Cagalli, "I am sure that everyone tonight will be just as impressed, Miss Catherine." She curtsied at him as he handed her back the sketch book, "Will you be joining us this evening, Miss Catherine?" She looked at him stunned and Mu looked at Athrun as if he lost his mind. "It would be a shame for me to tell the other dukes that my wonderful secretary did all of this and have no one to show them…"

Cagalli blushed at the compliment and she gave a curt nod, Mu nearly dropped the items in his arms. Cagalli had just agreed to come to the party…to actually attend the party. Cagalli heard someone calling for her and looked at Murdoch. Cagalli quickly went over to him and flipped to another page in her sketch book before handing it to him. Murdoch looked over the sketch, "Alright missy, I'll get to work on it. I'll make sure the garden is glowing with lights!" Cagalli nodded as Murdoch handed the sketch book back to her.

"I have a feeling we are going to make some of the other nobles jealous of your secretary, my lord," Mu chuckled and Athrun nodded. "Some of them might try to take her from us."

Athrun shook his head, "Then I shall make it perfectly clear that Miss Catherine belongs to the Zala Estate."

Mu looked at Athrun stunned that was the second time he was stunned. Athrun often joked about not letting his staff be stolen but the tone he just used at that moment was almost possessive. The fact that Cagalli said she would be at the party shocked him but this was even a deeper shock. Athrun being possessive over a staff member and more precisely Cagalli…then again…all of them had grown fond of the blonde girl. She certainly was making their lives brighter and they were hoping they were doing the same.

"Mister La Flagga make sure all of the staff is dressed their best for this evening," Athrun requested while his eyes were still on Cagalli as she walked over to her brother showing her another page in her sketch book.

"But of course," Mu said with a smile observing the young duke. Mu then wondered what Cagalli would look like without a braid, he smirked and tried to find his wife, Aisha, and/or Miriallia. If Cagalli was going to join them for the party and the Duke was casting lingering gazes he was going to test his little theory. He spotted Aisha first and quickly made his way over to her unnoticed by Athrun. He began telling her his plan and Aisha smirked in delightful glee.

Later that day the guests had arrived and were all sitting in their formal attires for the Christmas ball. They were being served one of the best meals Andy had prepared in quite a long time. Even the staff were dressed in their formal attire, granted the ladies of the staff did not were such large petite coat dresses as the duchesses but it was still formal. The group was lost in their own chatter.

"Mister Waltfled really out did himself," Dearka said taking a sip of the red wine. "This has been the most fulfilling meal I have had in quite a long time."

"I am glad that my staff has exceeded your expectations Dearka," Athrun said with a smile as he wiped his lip with his napkin.

"Athrun, I must say I've never seen your estate so elaborately decorated," Ezalia said gesturing around the dining hall.

"It was thanks to Miss Catherine, Lady Joule," Athrun said.

"That lovely little blonde secretary of yours," Heine asked drinking from his glass. "She has quite the eye for decorating."

"Yes, I must agree," Lacus said looking around the dining hall. "The driveway leading up to the estate also was decorated in soft glowing lights…it must have taken Mister Murdoch a while."

"Actually, the whole staff took part in the decorating," Athrun informed her. "They spent most of the time today in decorating."

Mu chuckled as he and Kira cleared the finished plates from the table. It was an early dinner so they could dance, drink, and be merry for the remainder of the night. There would also be more drinks in the ballroom probably already being set up by Aisha and Andy. Murrue had gotten some candles to help set a mood in the ballroom…if he didn't know better his wife was trying to set up a romantic holiday atmosphere. He shrugged it off, the staff was dressed all formally and of course the nobles were dressed in the best of the best.

"No kidding," Dearka said taking a huge gulp of wine. He looked around at the people at the table, "So Yzak…"

"Don't breathe a word," Yzak threatened his fellow nobleman. He knew what Dearka was going to say and he didn't want to deal with it today.

"Spoil sport," Dearka chuckled and looked over at Shiho. "Did you have to dress up Yzak? I mean he looks awfully sharp this evening."

"You bastard," Yzak growled slamming his glass on the table.

Shiho placed a delicate hand on his arm, "For you information, Dearka. Yzak dressed himself and the only assistance my husband needed was my approval."

"Geesh, put that glare away Shiho," Dearka shuddered. "I forget that you can wield a sword with the best of us."

"Never forget it," Shiho said as she sipped some wine from her glass. "Or you will regret it, Lord Dearka."

Mu cleared his throat and all eyes were on him, "If my lords and ladies are ready, we may proceed into the ballroom." The men stood up first and helped the women out of their seats. They followed Mu and Kira was behind the rest of the group pushing the cart that now had dirty plates and glasses. He was going to drop them off in the kitchen and then proceed to get his sister so he could escort her to the ballroom. Athrun had requested they all dress formally and Cagalli of course was supposed to be wearing a dress. Miriallia was helping the blonde girl into a dress but she was being well beyond on stubborn. It was only after Kira said it was a personal request from the duke did Cagalli reluctantly comply to the idea of having to wear a dress.

The dukes entered the ballroom and stared in awe on how wonderfully it was decorated. The ballroom just glowed with a special kind of atmosphere. The lights were dimmed and the candles shined brightly, already in the ballroom were Murrue and Aisha waiting for the nobles to enter. They were finishing setting up the desserts and refreshments on the various large tables. The music was playing softly in the background so if anyone wanted to dance they could do so. Andy came in dressed in a similar suit as Mu and placed the tray on one of the tables. Aisha quickly went about distributing them on the table.

"This is absolutely breath taking," Lacus said looking at the ballroom and taking it in. She could see from the large glass windows the glowing garden. "Did your secretary really design all of this Lord Athrun?"

"Yes, she did, Lady Lacus," Athrun informed her. "She should be joining us shortly."

"That is wonderful, I must compliment her wonderful design," Lacus said with a bright smile. Lacus then turned to the open doorway as Kira came in holding his sister's hand. Athrun followed Lacus' gaze and he was stunned to say the least. Miriallia was behind them with a smile plastered to her face.

Cagalli was dressed in a lovely dark green winter's dress that complimented her figure. Her hair usually braided was cascading down and her face was clear to be seen as she wore a hairclip to pull back most of her bangs. Everyone suddenly realized how long Cagalli's hair was, it was just about the same length as Lacus and Meer's. Athrun would have to thank his seamstress later for being able to get Cagalli dressed up for the evening and convincing her to not braid her hair. She walked down the small flight of stairs with Miriallia and Kira.

Meer was seeing green alright; she didn't like how the silent woman was able to gather up so much attention including her beloved Athrun's. She glared as Athrun started making his way towards the trio but quickly pulled on Athrun's arm. "Athrun, the music is playing…why don't we dance!"

Athrun looked at her surprised but the others followed suit at least the ones that had dance partners. Yuri had pulled his wife to the floor, Tad took Ezalia…Siegel led his daughter to the middle of the ballroom…Dearka of course quickly pulled Miriallia to the dance floor, Yzak led Shiho to the center of the ballroom…Mu and Murrue refusing to be left out followed by Andy and Aisha. Cagalli joined the group of men standing off to the side. Nicol and Heine just watched as the group danced to the rhythm of the waltz being played by the small orchestra. Nicol eventually went up to join them on the piano as the string orchestra was without one.

"Leave it to Nicol to never resist the urge to play the piano," Heine chuckled. He then turned his attention to the quiet blonde standing next to her twin brother. She was a lovely sight indeed but too young for his tastes and she was his friend's secretary. He wasn't like Dearka eagerly trying to steal Athrun's seamstress and openly displaying that for the world to see. He was happy for the blonde duke to have found someone but did it have to be Athrun's seamstress? However, he had noticed that Athrun had seemed to take a liking to the blonde woman; he had a rather soft spot for the blonde woman.

The first time Heine noticed her he thought of her as childishly adorable and cute with that long braid of hers. However seeing her tonight, she looked every bit of a lady. Even though her dress wasn't as extravagant, with a large petite coat to make the skirts of her dress look like a bell, it wasn't over done with lace or ribbons, and yet she looked every bit of a noble as the ladies that held the title of Duchess. She even walked in the dress and heels as if she already knew how to, she had a poise and grace about it as if she was accustomed to wearing such things. Athrun had informed him that Cagalli had suffered a tragic event and caused her to redraw into a deep shock when he first arrived a day ago. He was also informed it was only recently she was showing signs of vibrant life.

"_What's the story on your secretary Athrun," Heine asked sitting in the study of his fellow nobleman. "For someone of her skill of penmanship and art, it's quite a shame she has no voice."_

_Athrun looked at the noble sitting in one of the chairs in his study; Athrun had been standing by his large window watching the other nobles arrive at his estate. "She witnessed a very traumatic event right before her eyes…the shock of that event caused her whole body to react in that same shock."_

"_Poor girl," Heine said taking sip of the tea that was served to them earlier. "Is that the reason you've been providing her with sketchbooks?"_

"_I only wish that she would come out of that shock, Heine," Athrun told him. "She is far too young to be locking herself away when she has so much in front of her."_

"_You're starting to sound like an old man," Heine chuckled. "You are also too young for that kind of sentimental talk, Athrun."_

"_Do you suggest that I just idly stand back and watch her fall deeper into depression," Athrun said turning his head to look at the sitting noble._

"_No, of course not however you need to be careful," Heine told him meeting his friend's gaze. "Rumors tend to float around easily and I am not speaking just with the people of Plants."_

"_Are you implying I am pursuing a relationship with my silent secretary don't be ridiculous," Athrun turned his attention back to the window._

"_She is a lovely girl, Athrun," Heine said simply. "Any man would find her attractive."_

"_She's too young for you," Athrun quickly replied._

_Heine chuckled, "Do not mistake me for Dearka, Athrun. I am a man of honor and do not shamelessly parade around after bedding a woman as Dearka does."_

"_Dearka has always been the oddest one out of all of us," Athrun said still not moving from his position._

"_You know with the coming New Year, Lord Clyne is more than likely going to push the issue of marriage of his daughter and niece," Heine said and Athrun turned to face the noble. "Considering Meer's open interest in you, I would be careful."_

"_I have no interest in marriage at this moment," Athrun informed him. "I have also informed Lord Siegel of my desire to not marry."_

"_Athrun," Heine stood up from his chair. "Azrael has been seen in several towns and cities in Plants, not only in Aprilius City. We both know that he isn't there to talk peace with the duke of Aprilius. Are you really saying you won't consider…"_

"_Lady Meer is a strong individual, if she wishes to marry then so be it…I am simply not interested," Athrun said walking over to his desk._

"_Tell me Athrun…you're not secretly hoping that Miss Catherine is __**her**__…are you," Heine asked and Athrun looked at Heine with his stoic and unreadable face. "It's been a very long time…"_

"_I do not understand what you wish to imply, Heine," Athrun keeping his poker face while looking at the older noble. "As far as Miss Catherine is concerned, I am simply helping one of my staff members."_

"_Will Lady Meer see it as such," Heine asked. "We know that she can be quite jealous and has been when it concerns you."_

_Athrun arched a brow, "Are you implying Lady Meer and I are in a relationship?"_

"_No, not at all…I'm saying __**she**__ thinks you two __**are**__ in a __**relationship**__," Heine said with a wave of his hand. "So just be careful my friend, I would hate to see your pretty little secretary harmed because one woman misunderstands the situation."_

Heine sighed as he watched the blue haired duke danced with the woman who was quite _obsessed_ with him. Heine shook his head as he drank some champagne he would at least enjoy the night with some drink. If he drank too much he wouldn't leave in the early morning, no harm in that. After all, the other nobles would be leaving tomorrow late morning anyway. He shrugged lost in his thoughts and looked back over at Athrun's staff.

Newmann and Chandra were conversing about horses. Apparently they were in need of a few new horses and would be visiting breeders in the area. Murdoch was speaking with Kira and Cagalli; he was telling him stories about something or another. Cagalli would laugh every now and then and Heine found it quite pleasing. It wasn't the laugh of a refined lady which he was accustomed to hearing it was quite free. _No wonder Athrun has taken a liking to her, _Heine mused. He drank again from his glass as he watched the group changed partners.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The evening had come to close around midnight as all the nobles bid their goodnights. The orchestra was slowly packing up their instrument that was until Athrun asked them to play one more song before they left for the evening. Athrun had dismissed all of his staff all but Cagalli. Granted dismissing them usually meant they would end up spying on him but Athrun pushed the thought aside.

The orchestra obliged the young duke as Cagalli looked at him confused. "You would do me the honor of one dance, Miss Catherine?"

Athrun held out his hand to Cagalli and she looked at him curiously. She slowly lifted up her hand and stopped for a moment as a faint memory was calling to her…tugging at her. That she had done this before some other time in her life. She then placed her hand into his and looked into his eyes almost questioning him. He brought her to the center of the ballroom and looked over at the director. "Maestro if you would…"

The director nodded and waved his slim white conducting baton. Athrun bowed and Cagalli curtsied as the music began to lull them over. He held her in the proper waltz hold and Cagalli stood in her stance. She gently placed her hand at the top of his arm just blow his shoulder and let her right held be clasped in his left. They did the simple waltz that was extremely well known in the Plants. The two didn't pay any attention to the spying eyes of Athrun's staff in the doorway. Athrun expected it of course but he wouldn't say anything…this past month he and Cagalli had been in close proximity of each other and he felt like testing to see how she felt about being closer than normal…especially after the hug he wanted to know how much she trusted him. Granted in a ballroom setting, there was still a reasonable amount of distance between two bodies but there was contact in the hands and arms.

Cagalli faintly recalled one other time she danced like this it was when she was around ten years of age. She couldn't remember if she was in the ballroom of her own home or in a foreign country. She did however felt familiar about this particular waltz as Athrun was leading her effortlessly around the ballroom. She couldn't read his expression as he stepped back for a moment to spin her gently and change their holds. His left hand resting on her waist with her left hand over his and their right hands clasped. They danced a few side steps and she was spun back into the previous hold.

Cagalli wasn't the most graceful of dancers but Athrun seemed to excel in his movements. He had enough poise to make their dancing look completely flawless. Granted he was a duke and probably attended numerous balls and galas with this particular dance all of his life. The spying eyes watched with grins on their faces even though Athrun showed no sign of any particular emotion but Cagalli did. She held confusion in her eyes but what they didn't know was that there was a memory tugging at her. The music came to a soft cadence and Athrun bowed to her once again and Cagalli curtsied as the orchestra played the final chord.

Once they both stood up the two met eyes once again, Athrun could see Cagalli's eyes clearly. He could see something stirring in the woman and he began to wonder. He didn't want to read too much into the situation right now. He just wanted to see if she had gotten over her fear of closeness with him and perhaps he was looking for something else but he pushed that thought aside for the time being. He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Cagalli's eyes went wide when she heard Athrun say, "Thank you for the dance, Miss Catherine."

She heard that phrase before and said in a similar fashion. She let her hand slip away from his as a fuzzy memory came to her mind. The same dance but a different person, someone younger and she, herself, was younger as well. The boy was taller than her much like how Athrun towered over her now. She looked at him confused but bowed and took her leave. She and the other staff members would work on pulling down the decorations after the nobles had left in the morning as ordered by Athrun before they were all dismissed but she couldn't shake the familiarity of what just happened. The waltz that she shouldn't have known since it was not from Orb but this tugging feeling as if she should remember the young duke…that _**she**_ should _**know**_ Athrun…she shook her head for a moment and continued to her room not even noticing the spying eyes.

Kira was most concerned as he followed after his sister. The staff just shrugged it off and continued to their rooms. They hadn't exchanged gifts yet but had decided to wait till tomorrow since it was already late. Athrun then saw Murdoch coming into the ballroom preparing to turn off the lights. The director of the orchestra came up to him, "We will take our leave now Mister Murdoch. Miss Catherine made sure that we were all given our payment earlier this evening."

"That's our Catherine," Murdoch chuckled. "I'm glad…thank you for your services." The orchestra left and Athrun was still standing in the ballroom. Murdoch looked over at him confused, "Something the matter, my lord?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Athrun said as he stood up straight. "I'll be retiring for the evening, Mister Murdoch."

"Oh course, I just need to turn off all of the lights including the ones in the gardens…"

"Would it be too much trouble to keep the outer lights where they are," Athrun asked.

"No, not at all, my lord," Murdoch looked over at the young duke curiously. "Are you wishing to keep them up?"

"They give the garden a different kind of atmosphere," Athrun said looking at the gardens from the glass windows. "I think they are a fine addition to the estate."

"Catherine did a wonderful job in designing the layout," Murdoch chuckled. "It was fairly easy to put up."

"I see," Athrun nodded. He then turned and left the ballroom…much like Cagalli he felt an odd sense of familiar as they danced. Even when he kissed her hand…it all felt like a familiar page of a story. It was as if he had read it somewhere and placed it aside for later. He griped his hand on the post at the bottom of the stairs, was there a chance she was one and the same girl of his memory? He shook his head; this was not the time for that now. He needed to sleep. He needed to rest and clear his mind after all he had to dance with Meer for most of the evening only changing dance partners a few times. He needed to regain his composure as they were all traveling again tomorrow. The duke's meeting would once again reconvene in the beginning of the next month. They did not meet in December due to the holiday but was grateful for it. He swiftly made his way up to his chambers.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun was dressing in his traveling clothes, the New Year came swiftly and he sighed heavily. It was time for their monthly meeting and he would travel again out of town. He looked over at his appearance and took in a deep breath. He wasn't looking forward to it since it would only mean that Meer would continue to pressure him about the subject of marriage. It was not a subject he wanted to rekindle again. He didn't know why the woman was so _**damn**_ persistent but he knew every time he saw her she would bring up the subject. Since she was being persistent so was Siegel even after Athrun had made it clear he had no intentions of marrying in the near future.

Meer had been the only one making a notion she wanted to marry. Lacus on the other hand had opted not to go along with her father's wishes. She requested since she just turned of age she should wait a little longer and since she was her father's daughter…he would allow her to do so easily. He groaned, Meer…since she was the one so eager to marry it was easier to put pressure on him.

Athrun didn't know what she was telling Siegel but he was sure it wasn't anything in his benefit. Siegel even requested if Meer could stay more often at the Zala Estate and he cringed. He had told Siegel in a reply letter that he would consider it but had not changed his stance on not marrying. Athrun wasn't blind and he sure knew that Meer disliked Cagalli. He ran his hand through his shoulder length midnight blue hair, he couldn't tell Siegel the real reason he wanted Meer to not stay with him. His staff had made great progress with Cagalli as far as getting her to come out of her shell however with the way Meer was acting he was sure all of that could crumble. He would be nowhere near closer in figuring out the puzzle that was Cagalli if Meer continued to interfere.

He heard a knock at his door and turned to see Mu standing in his traveling attire. "The carriage is ready my lord, we are reading to leave when you are."

"Thank you, Mister La Flagga," Athrun said and Mu gave him that fatherly/older brother look of concern.

"My lord, if I may…"

"What is it, Mister La Flagga," Athrun said watching as the blonde man closing the door behind him after stepping into his room.

"I do not wish to pry my lord, but what are your intentions with Lady Meer," Mu asked and Athrun arched a brow at his butler.

"I believe I have made it clear that I have no intentions to marry," Athrun told the blonde male.

"Yes, however it would seem that Lord Clyne is putting pressure on you to marry as well as some of the other dukes asking you to do so as well," Mu said.

_Curse that man and his keen insight. _Athrun sighed heavily, "There is truth in your words, Mister La Flagga. But I remain true to my statement; I have no intention of marrying at least not at this time."

Mu let out a sigh of relief, "To be honest with you my lord, I don't think the whole lot of us would've stayed if you married Lady Meer."

Athrun chuckled, "Are you threatening to resign if I were to marry someone that you did not approve of, Mister La Flagga."

"Just putting it out there for your knowledge, my lord," Mu chuckled.

"Lady Meer is a lovely lady," Athrun began carefully. "However, she is not quite the woman I would wish to help carry on the Zala name."

"You got that right," Mu grumbled as the two men exited Athrun's chambers and began walking down the stairs. There in the main foyer was his staff since the weather had grown colder; they were to give their farewell greetings inside. "So you guys all know to behave while daddy is away right?"

Andy chuckled and shook his head, "The day you become my father, I become the king of the world, La Flagga."

Mu chuckled and shrugged, "Can't blame a man for trying. Anyway, you guys will have the estate to yourselves for a week! Make sure to behave!"

Athrun chuckled at Mu's antics. It never ceased to amaze him how his staff got along so well. Mu was the fearless leader and Andy was like his co-pilot in leadership. Murdoch was there to remind them when they got out of hand. Murrue and Aisha were the supportive wives and the very motherly figures towards the younger three members of his staff. Newmann and Chandra were like older brothers to the younger three and acted like family with the other members of the staff. Athrun knew because of the chemistry between his staff, that he could not just bring anyone woman into this household. He knew for a fact that Meer would not be able to fit in with such a group.

Meer was a nice girl but she had her obsessive tendencies and didn't see what other people wanted. She was quick to become jealous and misinterpret a scene before her. She wouldn't be as friendly to the staff as some of the dukes. Dearka before his relationship with Miriallia even came to be loved his staff. Heine who lived the closest would visit and would make friends with all of the members of his staff. Nicol was always polite and Yzak…well he was Yzak. Lacus also was much like Heine trying to get to know his staff since they were here to serve them but they were still people.

After everyone bid their farewells Athrun was gone with three of this staff members and everyone returned to their duties. Athrun sat quietly in his spot as Mu began reading over a book he had recently purchased about horses. Thanks to the printing press new inventions they were able to mass produce books at an alarming faster rate. More authors appeared thanks to the new innovations of the world and Athrun's mind began to drift though back to the past. He was remembering a little girl with blonde hair up to her shoulders with piercing amber eyes.

"_For a girl, you sure don't dress like one," a young Athrun stated to a small girl standing in the ballroom. _

"_Hmph, what would you know about girls and how they dress," the girl asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "What do you want anyway?"_

"_I was asked to show you the popular waltz here in the Plants," Athrun told her as he noticed the record player off to the side. He made his way over to it and saw it was indeed the record for the song he needed. He placed the needle to its starting position and walked over to the blonde girl. She was glaring up at him._

"_I don't need your help," she held her head up high and challenging him in a way. She was refusing help from him, why? Because he had insulted her about being a girl, she was not one to be insulted. So what if she liked to wear pants instead of dresses? Dresses just got in the way, you can't ride horses properly, you can't practice swords in a dress, there was so much more you could do with pants. _

"_Well, it's hard to dance a waltz without a partner," Athrun teased and the girl made a face of distaste. She was not happy to say the least and was not happy about being insulted._

_Athrun held out his hand to the younger blonde girl. She huffed and made a face. She slapped her hand down on his and he yanked her to the dance floor. She had been staying with him family for a week and they had only gotten on each other's nerves. She was a tomboy that was easily mistaken for a boy and would get upset about it. He was the cool and collected young man but he enjoyed making the blonde girl incredibly flustered. Her facial expressions knew no limits and were quite different every time. Athrun found entertainment in that and would continue to find new ways to get reactions out of the blonde girl._

_Athrun had started teaching the girl the waltz all the steps she needed to know. They tried a few times with her at first purposely stepping on his toes just to get back at him for saying she looked like a boy. After what seemed like hours and a few bruised toes did the waltz started to flow smoothly. There were times when she would accidently step on his foot and apologize. Athrun didn't think anything of it, she was younger than him and knew that children her age were just that children. He didn't understand why she wouldn't grow out her hair like the other girls did. _

_The blonde girl said it would just get in the way just like dresses do. She wouldn't be able to keep up with her father and brother if she were limited by a dress. He found her quite intriguing for someone that was quite a bit younger than him had strong opinions. She was opinionated and spoke her mind…spoke what she felt…even if she changed her mind she claimed she had the right to do so. That he shouldn't question her and her beliefs. Athrun found it amusing and found another piece of information to use against the small blonde to make her flustered. _

_It would take a few more tries but the waltz was almost flawless. His toes had been spared any more pain of the girl's stomping feet that was now moving with ease. It was as if they had ice skates and gliding gracefully on the ice. However, Athrun had a little more poise than his dance partner…then again it was her first day dancing the waltz and he had been dancing it to for fifteen years. Their height difference also made it a little difficult to teach but it was somehow manageable. They were being called to dinner and Athrun took the girl's hand that was covered by her abnormally long sleeve of her shirt. He pulled back the sleeve so her hand was clear of the material. He bent down and pressed a kiss on her knuckles, "Thank you for the dance…"_

"My lord," Athrun came out of his thought as Mu called for him before remembering the name of the young girl. The carriage had come to a stop; they had reached a midway point for them to rest for the night. Athrun hadn't realized he had fallen asleep dreaming of the past. He came out of the carriage after Mu had practically jumped out to stretch his arms and legs. Newmann and Chandra had already found a place for the horses to rest and park their carriage. Athrun knew that they had probably asked if there was room for them to stay the night at the inn and began walking in after Mu and the others. He then noticed the inn was close to a physician's office. He would need to stop by in the morning to ask him a few questions in regards to a certain blonde secretary of his and her condition if there was anything else he could help her with.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Oh flash back! XD what's gonna happen! XD gotta wait and see! See you next time!

For those that are reading with **Living with the Enemy** it will be posted tomorrow or the latest on Monday. I already had this written and was able to update but I'm done with the next chapter yet for **Living with the Enemy**. So hang tight!


	7. Chapter Six

**Cottongreentea: **You know I didn't even think about the royal family when I decided to use Catherine as a name for Cagalli. Hehe! XD haha, yeah I use to snowball fight with my family when I was younger and lived somewhere where it actually did snow. I miss the days of youth! Lol!

**Fate Camiswhil: **haha I thought about it, having Heine ask her to dance but…eh! Yeah, Meer will only get worse fyi! But she will get what she deserves teehee! Something will happen between Athrun and Cagalli soon…I promise! XD

**Phrygianmusic777**: hahaha, yeah Meer is annoying! She will get what she deserves! As far as Cagalli speaking…I promise it will be soon!

**Cagallifan**: I'm glad you liked flashback scene! Haha Athrun is supposed to be the smart one! XD

**Chocobo16**: thanks! Glad you enjoy the story, the reason for the M rating is because of what Cagalli went through…she will eventually reveal what it was but many have already guessed what it was and plus an occasional strong langue. No worries I always put the warning either on the bottom of the previous chapter or the top of the actual chapter if there is any scene involving intimate situations, so you will know and can skip that chapter when the time comes.

**Baka4Anime**: You read the whole thing without stopping? Wow! I don't think I can even read a chapter without taking a break from time to time. Haha, yeah Meer is annoying she's only going to get worse! Cagalli will speak really soon and oh boy will that be another can of worms lol! XD

**AsuCaga4ever**: Oh don't worry he will say something to Meer XD but will she get the hint is another story! Teehee!

**FushionAC**: Thanks!

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact-  
><strong>When Athrun was fifteen a small blonde girl visited him at his family estate.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Six…**

"What can I help you with kind sir," the elderly man asked as Athrun walked into the Physician's clinic. He had told Mu and the others that he wanted to stop by the clinc before leaving to continue their journey. The elder man looked the typical part of a doctor and wore small round glasses. His hair was grey showing his age and more than likely his time in the profession and sported a grey mustache. Athrun stood tall seeing that he was the only one in the room and would be able to ask his questions openly without any interruptions.

"I have a question in regards to helping someone overcome their shock," Athrun stated as the elder man gestured to a seat in front of him. Athrun sat down before the physician and removed his gloves.

"How do you know that this individual is in a state of shock, young lad," the man asked carefully while lighting up his pipe for his morning smoke and watching Athrun carefully.

"Their sibling informed me of a tragic event that happened before their eyes and after that such event this person became mute," Athrun informed him. "They have not spoken since the event occurred."

The man nodded his head, "I see. It must have been a severe shock if it caused this person to lose their reason and will to speak. Why is it that you wish this person to speak, young lad?"

Athrun looked at him stunned, "My reason?"

"Yes, of course. If your reason is anything but sincere the chances of this person speaking again will truly not happen," the man said taking his glasses off his face so he could use a cloth to wipe them clean while holding the pipe tightly with his lips. "If you sincerely wish for this person to speak again then it will surely happen…"

"I assure you good doctor, that my reasons are sincere," Athrun informed the man.

"Then there a quite a few ways to help a person to overcome their shock…just by reminding them of things they once enjoyed…a favorite hobby perhaps or some past time," the doctor began placing his glasses back on his face. He removed the pipe that he was holding between his lips into his hand. He looked at Athrun carefully, "If that doesn't seem to show signs of this person coming from their deep shock…you can always counter it with a more positive type of shock."

"A positive type of shock," Athrun raised a brow.

"Yes, my young lad," the man nodded as he brought the pipe to his lips. He then let a puff of smoke escape his lips, "A positive type of shock…such as a pleasant encounter that calls for a drastic amount of emotion such as excitement. Recreate a memory of sorts where the person had a large reaction of like or dislike that had a positive outcome in the end. If this shock was such a drastic negative experience then you counter it with something drastically positive…"

"I see," Athrun nodded in understanding.

"Young lad," the doctor looked Athrun over. "Even if all of that does not work, sometimes it just takes time for a person to heal…many times when someone suffers from a deep shock they tend to repress many of their memories and who they were prior to the event to help numb the pain. If this person is to come out of their shock then they will need to speak about the event that caused them to go into shock in the first place."

"I understand," Athrun said standing up and placing his gloves back on. "I thank you for your time, good doctor."

"Is this person by chance a woman," the doctor asked with a smirk on his face and Athrun looked at him slightly surprised. "From your expression I have guessed correctly. Women are stronger than us men but they are easily broken…if she is in a state of deep shock I can only imagine the worse."

"Please do not speak another word," Athrun tensed thinking of what the doctor was trying to say or what he was trying to imply. It made Athrun sick to his stomach to think that could've happened to Cagalli. His stomach was already turning from the idea and it just made him feel horrible. He shut his eyes for a moment trying not to think of it.

"She will need to talk about it and if it is true, you will need to listen to every word she says," the doctor said sighing deeply. "I myself have two daughters and I was fortunate enough that nothing terrible happened in their lives but some of their friends have suffered. Sometimes women feel if they speak about what happened they will be judged for something that was completely out of their control."

"I see," Athrun said softly.

"Young lad," the doctor said as he stood up looking at Athrun. "Take the words I've given you today and I hope they have helped you some. Women are stronger than they appear to be, after all they were the ones chosen to be the barriers of life and to endure childbirth as we stand by and idly wait."

"Thank you, good doctor. I bid you good day," Athrun said with a curt nod and left the clinic.

Mu and the others were waiting for him outside. Mu could tell Athrun was preoccupied but would ask him once they were in the carriage and moving. He opened the door and Athrun swiftly entered the carriage. Newmann waited until Mu had entered the carriage and would start making journey to their destination. Athrun sighed heavily and pressed his forearms on his thighs. He leaned forward and bowed his head for a moment with a hand in his hair the other clutching at his gloves that he didn't put back on after leaving the physician's clinic.

"Care to tell me what's wrong, my lord," Mu asked watching Athrun carefully.

"It's nothing Mister La Flagga," Athrun replied numbly. "Just a hope, that what I am thinking of is not true."

"You asked about Catherine didn't you," Mu asked simply. "About what caused her to lose her will to speak?"

_There was no point in hiding it now from him_, Athrun thought. He sat up straight and then leaned his head back on the seat, "Tell me Mister La Flagga, do you think…"

"I try not to think about it, my lord. Catherine is a sweet girl," Mu said interrupting the young duke. "Even if it were true, I would make _**damn**_ sure she never had to go through something like that again."

Athrun had a small smile on his face, "I couldn't agree more, Mister La Flagga."

"I'm sure given enough time she'll come out of her shell," Mu said with a warm smile. "She might start talking sooner than we think…"

"That is a possibility," Athrun nodded and sighed. "I hope that we aren't pressuring her…"

"I wouldn't worry about it, my lord," Mu said with a comforting tone. "If she felt that any of us or you, were pressuring her…we would've seen signs of it."

"I guess you're right," Athrun said with a smile.

"I think you should worry about Lady Meer," Mu said and Athrun cringed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The meeting would not go well as planned since Azrael was at their monthly dukes' meeting in Aprilius City sitting there with a devil like smile. Athrun cringed at the sight of the light blonde man sitting in the meeting room of the Clyne Estate. He was smirking as if he owned the place and Siegel just sighed. He had sent Lacus and Meer off with the other ladies to go into city until Azrael would take his leave. The dukes took their seats but Dearka was outside with Nicol listening to the conversation occurring beyond the wooden door. Athrun felt the need to find his sword and strike at the federation leader. He kept his usual stoic expression the one that was unreadable to most unless one knew him closely.

"So, these are all the dukes in charge of the Plants," Azrael said looking at all of the dukes. "Some of you are quite young…younger than I expected."

"Does it displease you," Heine asked staring at the federation leader darkly. "Pardon me sir, but is your reason here really for a talk of a cease fire or more of a vacation to observe the lives of people in Plants?"

"I can understand your suspicions but how can I keep quiet when I know you are all harboring the prince and princess," Azrael said casually but everyone glared at him.

"Explain to us Mister Azrael, why do you believe that we are harboring the prince and princess," Athrun asked glaring at the distasteful male.

"Isn't it obvious, King Uzumi is buried here," Azrael said shrugging. "It only means the prince and princess are still alive and they are enemies of the federation."

"Even if that were true," Athrun said looking at the man looking too casual for everyone's tastes. "What would be your reasons to chase them all the way to Plants? Haven't you gotten what you wished for with the fall of Orb?"

Azrael chuckled, "Oh mister duke, you are too simple minded. It just means the royal family still lives and if they wanted to rally up the citizens of Orb they could…"

"So you want to kill them so they can never retake Orb," Tad asked disgusted. "Hasn't your nation done enough? Surely, taking their lives would prove meaningless…they have no homeland to return to!"

"And it's all the fault of the federation, if I recall…your nation did its fair amount of damage as well," Azrael said shrugging once again with a nonchalant attitude. "I don't see any validity in your argument."

Yzak narrowed his ice blue eyes at the infuriating man, "Even if they were alive and that we actually knew where they were, do you really expect us to just hand them over to you?"

"But of course, there is no point in refusing a hunter his prey…"

"Are you mad," Yuri asked disgusted. "They are people and not some kind of game on a random hunt in a forest."

Azrael chuckled, "I just wanted to make my intentions known…I will find them because I know they are alive." Azrael stood up, "They are still citizens of Orb…they have not applied for their Plants citizenship…they are fair game…" Azrael then nodded his head, "I will leave you gentleman to your meeting…"

"You do realize, if you and your men step a foot onto Plants soil as soldiers harboring ill will, you will be taken down the moment you are spotted," Athrun stated smoothly in an even tone.

Azrael turned to look over his shoulder, "Then I'll make sure not to get caught. Have a good day."

After Azrael left Siegel sighed deeply, Yuri shook his head in disbelief, Tad took a seat unable to believe the man's gall after he had gotten up, Yzak, Heine and Athrun were quiet lost in their thoughts. The man was a mad man, utterly obsessively insane, there was no kind words to describe the man that had just left the Clyne Estate. Athrun closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was true that if the prince and princess were indeed alive…they were not protected by Plants due to their lack of citizenship however they were living in Plants territory so they would be somewhat safe.

"DAMN IT!" Yzak shouted slamming his fist on the table, "How are we supposed to deal with a bastard of man like him?"

"Calm down, Yzak," Heine said looking at the silver haired duke. "Hopefully that idiot will not make any more visits to the Plants under the façade of peace talks when obviously he was really after the prince and princess…"

"If they are actually alive," Tad stated resting his head on the back of the chair. "He probably has several of his men already scouting the country looking for them."

"We need to strengthen our security and make sure we can ensure the safety of our citizens," Yuri suggested. "A man like him would kill anyone that stands in his way…"

Siegel sat down finally with a heavy sigh, "Yes…I agree. No matter how many times I tell Azrael I do not know where the royal children are…he still insists that I do."

"He should not be allowed to step foot into our country," Tad said clearly upset. "This will surely cause an outrage among our citizens if word were to get out."

"So what do you suggest we go and do our own search," Yzak asked growling. "Even if they are living here in the Plants what do we ask them? Register for a citizenship or hand them over to the federation?"

Heine sighed, "We should do our own investigating as far as the royal children are concerned however…the chances of us finding them are the same as the federations."

"Especially if there is a chance they are dead," Tad said rubbing his temples. "There is no way to know for certain if they are alive…the chances of them being dead are probably higher."

"Even so, I agree with Heine…we should conduct our own investigation," Yuri said looking at the orange haired duke. "Whether we find them dead or alive…we can cross that bridge when we get there."

"Priority should be getting the federation spies out of our territory," Yzak grumbled. "I don't want that filth running around freely."

Siegel nodded, "Yzak makes a valid point, we should first find and remove the threat within our borders. Once we are certain the threat to our people has been eliminated only then should we investigate about the royal children."

"It will be easier said than done," Tad sighed. "We must consider how many men we have currently fighting on the front lines and the amount of police forces we actually have within our cities and surroundings towns."

"Yes, but even so…this is a direct threat to our nation," Athrun said looking at all of the dukes. "They have invaded our homeland and it's only right we do what we need to protect it. Azrael has crossed a line he should not have."

"I agree," Tad nodded his head. "Now that we are aware of his plans I highly doubt Azrael will do anything immediately…"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Heine slammed his hand on the table. "We should still prepare in the meantime and inform our police force. There is no guarantee when this madman will make another appearance and waltz around our nation as if he has every right to do so."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun didn't greet any of his staff as he exited his carriage, he left right after the meeting was done with the other dukes. Everyone watched him confused as he swiftly faded from their sights to the upper west wing. They all looked over at Mu who had a grim face. Cagalli without thinking followed after him before anyone could stop her, "Just let her go." All eyes were back on Mu, "Let's just say the meeting went terrible…the leader of the Federation was there."

"What," Kira gasped stunned.

"How terrible," Murrue said. "I knew it was odd to see you all home so quickly…"

"He was quite upset, more than I imagined the young lord would be," Mu said feeling a little unsettled. "Anyway, he didn't want us to stop unless we absolutely had to."

"I wonder what's eating at him," Andy said. "Maybe Catherine will get him out of his mood…she was quick to go after him."

Aisha placed a hand on her husband's arm, "She's just concerned for him, as we all are."

"What did that man want," Murrue asked.

"He wants the prince and princess, he honestly believes they are still alive," Mu answered. "Lord Dearka and Lord Nicol overheard and then we all overheard the two young lords talking after the leader of the federation left."

Miriallia sighed, "How's Dearka taking the news?"

Mu looked at the short haired brunette, "He's not happy to say the least, but our young lord for another reason is taking it harder because…"

"Let me guess," Murdoch added in. "Lord Clyne forced the issues of marriage to Lady Meer."

"Yeah, our lord is not happy," Mu whistled and exhaled deeply. "Wait, who did Lady Meer not tell on staff?"

The staff was acting as if they hadn't been told. Mu sighed knowing full well that Meer probably told everyone in the estate about her plans to marry Athrun. The first day she was there after Athrun's birthday she announced to everyone about her plans to remake the estate into her own. Meer could be sweet if she wasn't so self-absorbed and only seeing what was in her best benefit. Everyone in the estate could put up with her but Mu had already told Athrun he would easily resign if Meer did indeed join the Zala family tree.

"So, they really are going to push the issue," Murrue asked stunned.

"Lord Clyne sincerely believes the federation will come after him for his past relationship with the royal family Orb that he and his family are not safe," Mu sighed. "That is all according to our lord."

"He spoke to you openly about," Aisha raised an eyebrow.

"More like ranted to himself and I just acted like I wasn't listening," Mu answered.

Murdoch chuckled, "Better we know now then later."

"Say, you've known the young lord all of his life haven't you," Miriallia asked.

Murdoch nodded, "I've served the Zala family pretty much all my life, what do you want to know?"

"Was it safe for us to let Catherine go up the stairs with the young lord in the mood he is in right now," Miriallia asked suddenly worried for the blonde secretary.

"Proooooooooooobaly not," Murdoch rubbed the back of his head. "But I doubt the young lord would do anything to Catherine. He has a soft spot for her."

"You got that right," Mu said patted Murdoch on the back. He then looked over at Kira who had been silent that whole time they were talking. His violet eyes usually bright were filled with concern and worry. It was almost as he was ready to leave not just the foyer they were all standing in but the estate, his face looked like a typical man on the run. It was the first time he had ever seen that look on his face and he walked over to the forlorn looking young man. "Kyle…Kyle, are you alright?"

Kira snapped his head up and looked at the worried butler looking down at him, "Oh, sorry…I must have gotten lost in my own thoughts. I apologize."

"No need," Mu smiled but still watching the young man carefully. "Do you want to talk about what's got you so preoccupied?"

"Huh, oh, I'm fine," Kira tried to pass it off that he was alright but Mu knew better.

Murrue walked over to him, "Come on, Kyle. Let's eat some dinner…I'm sure Newmann and Chandra will be joining us shortly."

"Al…alright," Kira said as Murrue pushed him into the kitchen. The staff followed after them but Mu stopped for a moment and wondered how Athrun was doing.

Upstairs Cagalli had stopped by the open doorway of Athrun's study. She peeked in and saw Athrun quickly drinking his brandy. He kept on pouring glass after glass after glass…she wrapped her fingers around the edge of the door. She was trying to find the courage to walk into the room; she wanted to help him even if it was a little bit. She felt that Athrun had taken the time to help her feel at home and safe in the Zala estate. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She stood up straight and tried to iron out some invisible wrinkles in her skirt.

She carefully knocked on the open door causing Athrun to spin to look at her in surprise, "Miss Catherine…" Cagalli curtsied, "This really isn't a good time, Miss Catherine." Cagalli held her gaze and walked closer. Athrun suddenly felt uncomfortable considering he was the one that had been drinking constantly since he came into his study and was feeling the effects of alcohol tugging at him. He didn't want to anything that he might regret to Cagalli later…he didn't need alcohol to enhance her natural beauty and the temptation she easily brought. He backed away and Cagalli looked at him confused. "Miss Catherine…this really isn't a good time."

Cagalli continued towards him and Athrun was backed against the wall. She reached out her hands and took the glass from him. She placed his empty glass next to his brandy container. He was stunned that she wasn't nervous around him; surely she knew that alcohol had an effect on people, right? She couldn't be that naïve? Athrun watched her carefully and trying to keep his urge to kiss the blonde secretary senseless. She then tugged at his hand, "Miss Catherine…"

"Please…"

Athrun's eyes widened in surprise and looked at the blushing blonde. Did he just hear something come out of her mouth? Granted it was a soft whisper barely audible and yet he heard it as clear as someone yelling for him in an acoustically enhanced room. He started at her confused and looked at her mouth as she tugged his hand once more. Her body was moving backwards while tugging Athrun along with her towards the open doorway.

"Please…"

Athrun was too stunned and the alcohol becoming irrelevant as the shock of her whispering a word. Yes it was a single word but it was something unexpected. He allowed himself to be pulled out of his study by Cagalli. She led him to the staircase where Mu was coming up the stairs with a tray of food. Mu looked at the two curiously and Cagalli dropped Athrun's hand as if she got burned. She was quite scarlet and fiddled with her hands.

Mu smiled, "I was just bringing the young lord's dinner…I didn't think anyone would be able to get him to leave his study considering the mood he was in."

Athrun was still stunned about the fact he heard Cagalli say a word, she bowed and went down the stairs. Athrun's emerald eyes watching the retreating blonde and his new stronger resolve to solve the puzzle of her…He was determined to figure out the puzzle of Catherine and maybe just maybe he found his solution in how to deal with Meer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

That evening Kira went into his sister's room after everyone had retired for the evening. He had packed up most of his clothes and went to his sister. He shook her gently and Cagalli woke up. He placed a finger to his lips to tell her to not make a sound with her motions. He sat down on the bed, "Cagalli…" He whispered to her softly, "We can't stay here…the federation leader is looking for us again…we have to go…"

Cagalli let the information sink in and she let a tear slip from her eyes. She nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. Kira looked at her confused and she began writing. Kira allowed her to do so as he began packing up Cagalli's clothes and things. He was trying not to make a sound as Cagalli finished writing her small letter. She quickly changed into her riding clothes as Kira waited for her outside of her door. She folded the letter carefully and placed her winter riding cloak on her shoulders. She turned off her lamp and left the room. Kira followed her to the staircase and watched her go to up the library. Cagalli went to where Athrun would normally sit while in the library and placed the folded letter on his side table. She then quickly made her way back down to her brother and took her traveling bag from him. They quickly made their way through the lower east wing and ran to the side door that would lead to the stables.

They made their way to the stables only to meet a tall blonde male waiting for them. Kira stood in front of Cagalli and Mu smirked, "And where do you two think you are going?"

"Mister La Flagga," Kira gasped in surprise.

Mu approached them looking over them carefully, "If you two are leaving after the conversation we had earlier…that only means that you two aren't who you say you were."

Kira gulped and Cagalli watched the older man carefully, "Please…us staying here will only bring you all trouble…its better if you let us go."

"Do you two kids really think I would let you go now," Mu asked looking at the two. "If you stay, I promise to keep it a secret…I will not tell a soul. But keep in mind you are better protected here than traveling again with the federation spies lurking around in the country."

Kira held Cagalli's hand tightly as Mu came over to them, "Mister La Flagga…it wouldn't be safe…we are the ones being hunted…"

"And you think by running you are keeping us safe? We would be worried sick about you two," Mu said looking at the royal children. "Look, I'm not going to stop you if you really want to leave but if you do leave the duke will follow after you both…he cares for you two. He especially has a soft spot for…well I guess I can't really call you Catherine anymore but…he has a soft spot for the pretty little princess."

"We really shouldn't…" Kira was feeling his resolve weaken and finding it hard to deny Mu's request.

"You kids are good kids and if any federation bastard wants to get their hands on you, I am not afraid to kick their ass," Mu told them firmly. "We are family now…we are your family now…don't throw it away. I won't tell anybody about this…just go back inside…hell even take the day off tomorrow…but don't leave people who care about you behind without saying goodbye."

Kira sighed heavily, "Our names have brought nothing but sadness…"

"Not as Kyle and Catherine," Mu told them. "As Kyle and Catherine, you two have brightened our days here in the estate…you guys have been like the kids Murrue and I never had."

The twins were touched and Mu hugged the two of them, "Stay the day and see how the staff interacts with you. And if you guys still want to leave then you can leave after you rightfully say goodbye."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun walked into the library and turned on the light switch. He was confused that it was not turned on considering how late into the morning it was, the curtains had yet to be opened as well. He walked over to Cagalli's desk and saw that it hadn't been touched. He saw no books on the desk meaning she hadn't worked at her station at all the day prior either. He then saw something that wasn't normally there on his side table. He grabbed it and opened up the letter. His heart froze.

_I'm sorry…I had to leave. Thank you for everything.  
>-C<em>

Athrun ran out of the library running into the lower east wing and didn't bother knocking on the door. He pushed opened Cagalli's door and saw her room was a complete disarray. He went to her closet and saw all her clothes were gone. Her sketch books were spread around her room and his heart was pounding. His green eyes wandered around the room once again seeing if what he was seeing was false. He ran out of the room, "Mister La Flagga! MISTER LA FLAGGA!"

Mu came running at the sound of his name and saw a distraught Athrun, "Ready my horse…I'm going out…"

"My lord, what's the matter," Mu asked as Athrun was clutching a piece of paper in his hands.

"I have to find them, I need to find her," Athrun said frantically gong back up to his room to grab his riding clothes and boots. "Make preparations Mister La Flagga we are leaving once our horses are ready."

Mu chuckled, "I told them you would react like this."

"What, you saw them," Athrun asked looking at his butler. "Where are they? When did they leave?"

"Is something the matter my lord," Athrun turned around and saw Kira dressed in casual clothes. Athrun finally started breathing once he saw Cagalli standing next to her brother. She was dressed in a casual shirt and skirt.

"Please care to tell me what this letter means," Athrun said holding up the letter. Cagalli looked down at the floor and Kira looked away.

"They were just not accustomed for being in one place for too long my lord," Mu quickly lied and Athrun looked at him confused. "I spoke with them last night and managed to get them to stay. I told them to take the day off and enjoy being in the company of the others."

"I see," Athrun responded calmly. Athrun stood up straight and fixed his tie, "I'll be in my study." Athrun turned and went up the stairs. Cagalli felt bad she had meant to go get the letter but had forgotten about it. She bit her lip and Kira pulled her into a half hug. Mu patted her on the shoulder and they went into the kitchen to see if they could help with lunch.

"Thank you, Mister La Flagga," Kira whispered.

"I told you I wouldn't tell anyone," Mu informed him. "I also told you he would go after you if you left. The young lord cares about the both of you."

"Thank you," Kira muttered and Cagalli nodded her head.

"Geesh, you two," Mu rubbed the back of his head. "At least now you two believe me about the young lord, told you he would go after you. Besides…it's still a thick layer of snow out there…he's a good tracker…"

"Thank you, I guess, I've forgotten what it's like to have family to look after us," Kira told him truthfully. "Even when our father was alive…it still didn't feel like a complete family any more…many of those that were close to us died in trying to help us escape…" Cagalli squeezed her brother's hand that was on her shoulder.

"I understand it hasn't been easy for you two, but you need to trust us…" Mu told them both, "We are not going to let anything happen to you guys."

"Thank you, Mister La Flagga…" Kira said with a smile and Mu arched his brow.

"Well in any case, you two are off for the day so enjoy it," Mu waved his hand. "Tomorrow it's back to work!"

"Yes, of course," Kira told him warmly and Cagalli smiled at her brother.

"Well why don't we see what Andy is up to in the kitchen," Mu quickly wrapped one arm around Kira and the other around Cagalli. "You kids…"

Athrun had overhead the conversation between the Mu and Kira and his mind was going around in circles. Just what in the hell was going on? His second butler and secretary were planning to leave? Why? Mu knows and he is keeping quiet about it? Athrun was determined to discover what was going on…he would not give up on his quest on dealing with Cagalli but he needed to make sure his staff was not withholding delicate information from him.

His eyes carefully followed the twins as they faded from his sight. He went into his personal library and began searching for something…something he had hidden for years. He quickly searched through his books and then he spotted it. It was an old book, clearly hadn't been used in years. He pulled it from the shelf and blew off the dust. He took in a deep breath and opened the top cover and saw the small cut out he made in the pages in his youth. He pulled out a small amulet and gripped it tightly in his hand. He closed his eyes for a moment as a memory came back to the surface.

"_You know, you're pretty weird…"_

_Athrun opened his eyes and looked up at the small blonde girl looking down at him. Athrun had been lying out by the Cliffside not too far from home. He had his head lying on top of his hands looking up at the sky that was until a certain young blonde was now blocking the view with her face. He made a face of disapproval. She laughed as she sat down next to him. "A strange person is telling me I'm weird?"_

"_Shut up," the blonde girl stuck her tongue at him. She looked over the Cliffside to see the view of the valley below them. The small town was full of people moving around like ants from their position. She smiled and inhaled deeply. She raised her hands over her head and fell into the soft grass beneath her. She laughed and smiled over to the blue haired boy, "Say Athrun?"_

"_What is it," Athrun turned his head to look at the small blond._

"_We're friends right?"_

_Athrun arched is brow, "Where is this coming from all of the sudden?"_

"_You know I'm going back to my homeland tomorrow," the girl said looking at him with a sad smile._

"_What are you saying you're going to miss me," Athrun teased and the girl rolled her eyes._

"_I won't miss your constant teasing that's for damn sure!"_

"_Such language from a girl," Athrun sat up as the blonde girl sat up. She reached into her pocket and held out a small amulet to him. "What's this?"_

"_It's a Haumea Amulet," the girl told him as Athrun took it from her. "Where I am from, it's believed that if the person wears the Haumea Amulet or keeps it safe in their home, it will provide them protection."_

"_Why are you giving me this," Athrun asked confused._

"_Because we're friends," the blonde girl smiled brightly. "Why else? Even though you have this horrid habit of driving me insane and seem to enjoy doing so…I'll miss our verbal sparring!"_

_Athrun chuckled and looked at the small red amulet, "Thank you, it means a lot coming from someone like you."_

"_Oh shut up," the girl playfully shoved him. "You make it sound like I'm incapable of being nice!"_

_Athrun smiled, "You being nice? That would be a miracle!"_

"_ATHRUN!"_

Athrun opened his eyes and safely tucking the small amulet back into its hiding place. He then placed the book back on the shelf where he had found it. He closed his eyes once more, he wanted to believe that little girl in his memory was the woman currently downstairs in his estate. He desperately wanted them to be one and the same but…she didn't say a word and even in her silence made no notion that she knew him. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He hadn't realized he had placed his arm on the shelf and rested his head on top of his arm. His mind was doing circles and he didn't know what to make of it, how his heart longed for that same bright blonde he met to be the same woman downstairs.

Why?

Why did he want them to be the same?

Why did his heart long to meet the little girl again?

So many whys and yet no answers on how he should be feeling.

Athrun sighed and a small knock broke him out of his thoughts. There was Cagalli standing there with a tray in her hands and a smile on her face. It was Cagalli's day off and yet she was bringing his food. It was more than likely that the other members of his staff couldn't figure out where he was and sent Cagalli to find him. It was odd how she could find him no matter how much he tried to hide himself. No matter how many times he wished to be left alone and be left to his thoughts. She slowly walked into the room and placed the tray on a small table. Athrun watched her curiously and she stood up straight. Their eyes locked and for a moment he saw it. A glimmer in her eyes…a familiar glimmer in her eyes.

He needed to figure out if she was indeed one and the same as the girl in his memory or he will go absolutely mad. Should he take the physician's advice and try to recreate memories that he and the girl once shared? If they are one in the same and even though she might not remember it…surely her body would?

He remembered reading in one of his many books that even though the mind may forget the body will remember, the body always seems to remember. All he had to do was recall some memories where the small girl reacted in a certain way. He would have to see if he still had his old journals when he was that age and see if he could recall any particular events. Cagalli noticed he was lost in his thoughts and his stare on her had not faded. She took a step towards him and once she was next to him placed her hand on his elbow. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the very concerned blonde. She gave her a small smile and went over to his chair that was next to the table Cagalli had set the tray down. He took in a deep breath as he took his seat.

He would figure out this mystery…he must…or he will go insane. He carefully watched as Cagalli poured him his tea and looked over her face. He was determined…he will find his answer and he prayed to the Heavens she was the girl in his memory. He had always wanted to see her again…he wanted to talk to her again…he needed her to be the girl of his memory.

He wanted her to be the girl of his memory…he missed that girl…more than he thought he ever would.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Another flash back! So Azrael is a major jerk! XD Mu knows! Athrun overheard them? He has an amulet! See you next time! XD  
><strong><br>Living with the Enemy** is still being worked on…I won't forget about it, I think my readers have become spoiled by my daily updates…which isn't a bad thing. It's taking me a little longer to organize my thoughts XD


	8. Chapter Seven

**Asga: **Oh soon, very soon!

**Iamarocketeer: **Awww, I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Well, I do try to update quickly! I hope you enjoy this chapter since it answers your question!

**Baka4Anime**: yes Azrael is a real meanie. XD Well in a sense in the Anime he wanted all the coordinators gone so kind of the same idea. Well you're gonna find out just below! Happy reading XD

**Chocobo16**: You're welcome! I don't know about the chapter length as far the story goes…I'm still writing…and I'm two chapters ahead and I'm not done yet. So I'm not sure. The chapters are longer though…so who knows! Things should start picking up soon…as far as pace is concerned since most of the "back story" is done. XD

**Fate Camiswhil**: Oh I didn't mean to make you cry…(guilty expression) teehee, just wanted it to be heartfelt. XD Well Azrael and Meer will pose some problems…just not saying when. Yes she whispered…so Athrun has been making progress. There is proof! YAY!

**XxWeixX**: Thanks for the review and all suggestions are taken into consideration. XD

**Mrs. Zala**: Dun Dun Dun! Idk why I just did that lol. Anyway! I found Azrael annoying in the anime but he wasn't as bad as Durandal. Durandal I wanted to slap silly! Anyway…well this chapter should answer one of your inquires!

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact-  
><strong>-Meer had been infatuated with Athrun for as long as she can remember, pretty much the moment her eyes landed on him.  
>-Mu knows Kira and Cagalli's true identity.<p>

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Seven…**

The last evidence of winter was melting away with the Spring Sun shining brightly down peeking from the white fluffs that were clouds decorating the blue sky. The cold crisp air that was known to freeze everything in its path was being lifted from the air and now filled with new life blooming. The Zala Estate was busy as ever as the constant requests from Siegel Clyne for Athrun to marry Meer flooded the Estate. The staff of course not enjoying the idea one bit but also with the first rays of spring upon them it meant Meer would be visiting them soon. She was to spend another month in the Zala Estate…it was her hope to try to convince Athrun to see she was a good choice for marriage. Everyone was quite aware of the young Duchess' plans but if Athrun had his way…he would just humor her stay but make it known he was not interested.

Athrun had managed to survive the February meeting at the Elsman Estate quite well and once again had to try to put up his argument to the other dukes and not just Siegel about his reluctance to marry. The March meeting at the Amalfi Estate was no different and Athrun groaned. He had hoped they would be more focused on Azrael and his goons that were parading freely around Plants even though they were still at war with the Federation. They were marching around searching for Azrael's game…it made him sick to his stomach that a man could look at other people as prey.

The April Meeting is to be held at the Westenfluss Estate but since that Heine had a few business matters he needed to attend to, they were to have it at the end of April once the young orange haired duke returned to his home. Which was a relief for Athrun meaning he didn't have to meet with the other dukes for another three weeks but meant he would not be rid of Meer any sooner. He groaned and then there was the matter of his blonde secretary. He had still not made any further progress since his last encounter with her and the certain journal of his that he could not seem to find from his younger years. He also still had not forgotten that she and her brother had almost left his estate and Mu knew the real reason why. Kira or Mu had still not given him the _real_ reason on why they tried to leave or why they wanted to leave.

He knew though Mu La Flagga fairly well and once he makes a promise he is a man of his word. He will not break a promise even if it meant death. He would keep his word to his grave and that meant this secret he was keeping for Kira and Cagalli would remain that way…a secret. Curse his loyal butler, Athrun stared out the window of his study. He saw the Clyne carriage approach his front doorstep, he was slightly relieved though. He had requested that Lacus be in attendance with Meer, so at least Lacus could at least try to distract her older cousin from molesting him with her undivided attention when he also needed to be working.

December City didn't run itself; Athrun still had to keep on top of situations in the city that was under his jurisdiction. He also had to make sure the city had enough money in their budget for anything the city may need. However Meer had no concept of reality in his opinion and his staff only cringed when he gave them the news. Mu had joked about taking a month's leave…or time off until Meer left only to get a glare from Athrun. If Athrun had to suffer, so did Mu…at least that was what Athrun was thinking…he would never say those words out loud.

Athrun sighed and figured he should greet his _guests, _he could deal with Lacus but Meer was a different story. Athrun double checked his appearance and placed his jacket on. He turned to leave when he heard a noise and made haste to the source of the sound. He saw the library door opened and he raced down the stairs to his main library. He searched around inside to see Mu and Kira already in there. There on the floor was Cagalli rubbing her derriere with one hand and Kira and Mu looking down at her worriedly. He then saw a pile of books sprawled out on the floor next to her and a broken step on the ladder.

"Is Miss Catherine alright," Athrun asked taking large strides to the blonde woman being helped up by her brother.

Cagalli nodded and Kira was looking concerned, "I told you not to climb up the ladder with all of those books at one time!"

Cagalli turned her face to look at her brother and she made a scowl, "He is right, Catherine…you need to make sure you don't overdo it…you even worried the young lord." Mu chuckled as the blonde looked at Athrun and bowed her head. Athrun sighed, at least she was alright.

"Miss Catherine, there is nothing wrong in asking for assistance," Athrun sighed as they all knelt down to pick up the forgotten books.

"Pardon me my lord, shouldn't you be greeting our guests," Mu asked and Athrun cringed.

Athrun stood up straight and looked over at three curious eyes. Mu felt badly for the young duke but he still needed to greet the two ladies even though he didn't wish to, for it was only proper if he did so. What took Mu by surprise was that Athrun held out his hand for Cagalli to take. She looked at him confused and placed the book in her hands back down on the floor then placed her hand into his as he gently pulled her back to her feet. Cagalli ran her hands over her shirt and her skirt making as if she was dusting herself off. Athrun motioned for Cagalli to follow him and she did so, but Mu smiled along with Kira.

They both knew that Athrun had a soft spot for Cagalli and he went out of his way to spend any time he could that didn't involve official work. He continued to encourage her to sketch in her free time since Cagalli was a speedy worker. For Cagalli had already balanced all of his financial book s dealing with the financial records for the Zala Estate and she had already restored all of the most important documents that he asked her to do.

"So, do you regret me asking you guys to stay," Mu asked looking at Kira.

Kira shook his head, "Cagalli has been doing well under the care of the duke, I would hate to take the chance of her being happy away from her."

"Spoken like a true brother," Mu chuckled. "I think, the young lord, wants her to be better as much as you do…he's been reading up on her condition, you know."

"He has," Kira asked a little surprised.

Mu nodded, "I was surprised as well but he sincerely wants to help your sister, your highness."

"Mister La Flagga," Kira gasped. "Please, how many times do I have to ask you not to address me like that?"

Mu chuckled, "I'm sorry but no matter how many times you might change your name…it won't change the fact on who you really are."

Kira nodded, "Even so…our homeland has been obliterated and is nothing more than ruins. Many of the citizens of Orb have taken to the Plants and become citizens. There is no reason for us to ever return to Orb."

"Even so, it will bring a lot of people hope to know that you both are alive and well," Mu said with a smile as he lifted a stack of books off the ground onto a nearby table.

"I understand but until the threat to our lives are settled please refrain from saying things like that," Kira told him also placing a stack of books on another table. "It's not like we can openly announce who we are."

"True but are you saying that you will announce it if the threat subsides," Mu asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Kira shook his head, "I don't know…that really depends on Cagalli."

"It must be nice to say her actual name to someone else though," Mu said patting the young prince on his shoulder.

Kira smiled at the older man he respected like an older brother, "Yes it is. Thank you, I truly thank you, Mister La Flagga."

"Don't mention it," Mu said with a smirk. "Now let's put these back to where they belong."

"Right."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was out in the garden that was slowly coming back to full life with Athrun, Lacus, and Meer. Athrun had greeted the two duchesses upon their arrival and suggested they go into the gardens. Meer had immediately given Cagalli a look of disapproval and Cagalli returned it. Athrun found comfort in having Cagalli around when Meer was in close proximity, in a way Cagalli countered the negative energy that Meer made him feel. His small moment of peace ended when Cagalli spotted Murdoch working in the garden. Murdoch was trying to plant some new flowers into the garden and Cagalli quickly went over to help him. Murdoch saw the skipping blonde come over to him and he smiled widely.

"Hey there missy, how you doing?" Cagalli smiled as she knelt down next to the older man and picked up a small shovel. She began helping the older man and Athrun smiled warmly. Cagalli would often help Murdoch in the gardens when she didn't have to work on records in the library.

Lacus caught the smile that was currently on Athrun's face, it had been some time since she saw Athrun smile like that, "Miss Catherine really seems to be coming out of her shell, Lord Athrun."

Athrun looked over at her and nodded, "Ah…yes she has. Still not speaking however…she brightens every one's day."

"Hmph," Meer snorted and watched as the blonde was helping the groundskeeper with his task.

Meer didn't like the blonde one bit and even though she was closer to claiming Athrun as hers, she felt as if she had one obstacle still in her way. She had Cagalli in the way of claiming her prize. She wasn't blind, she could see Athrun's attention on the blonde secretary but most importantly she could see the lingering gazes he would cast on the blonde woman. He wasn't even a little bit shameful at his gaze to a _**lowly**_ secretary and she could tell he was attracted to Cagalli. Meer knew that she had a relatively large breast size but that fact is that Cagalli did as well. Meer saw her in that dark green dress at the Christmas party and how all the men awed the blonde's beauty.

She began to wonder if the blonde's inability to speak was all an act so she could get sympathy votes. "If you ask me, she's faking it, Athrun…there is no way it is possible for a woman like her to not be able to speak."

"Meer," Lacus gasped at her cousin's cruel comment. "Meer, please do not say things like that!"

"Lady Meer," Athrun said rather coldly even causing Lacus to shiver at the tone Athrun was taking with her cousin. "I do not know how many times I must remind you but Miss Catherine is the concern of the Zala Estate and not yours."

Meer glared at him not being reprimanded by her possible future husband, "It would seem you are too invested in your secretary, Athrun."

Athrun looked at her with a disapproval look and made his way over to her but she backed away from her, "And when has it become your business on who I invest my time in?"

"Because Athrun, I am practically _**your**_ _**fiancée**_!" Meer protested loudly causing Murdoch and Cagalli look over to them on the terrace.

Cagalli felt her heart clench and placed a hand over her beating heart. She knew Athrun would someday find someone to marry but she had hoped it would be after she and Kira left the estate. All of the staff knew that Athrun was being pressured to marry, not just marry but to marry Meer Campbell. Cagalli shook her head and put her attention back to the task Murdoch had given her after he Murdoch muttered some curses under his breath. "Stupid bitch." Cagalli chuckled at the groundskeeper. He smiled at the young girl and motioned her to follow him. Athrun's green graze watched them carefully as the two faded from his sight.

"Oh my," Lacus said trying to break the tension between her cousin and her friend. "Why don't we ask Mrs. Waltfeld if she can prepare some tea for us? A nice cup of warm tea would do us all some good!"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Lady Lacus," Athrun said giving the younger duchess a curt nod. "If you would excuse me…" Athrun took his leave and went in the direction that Murdoch and Cagalli disappeared to. He followed the sounds of Cagalli's musical laughter and Murdoch telling her some joke he probably heard when he went into the city recently for gardening supplies.

Athrun was determined he was going to be a little bolder in figuring out the mystery surrounding her and looked over to an area he hadn't been to in years as a small memory was tugging at him. He smirked and looked over Cagalli, "Mister Murdoch…may I borrow Miss Catherine for a moment?"

"But of course," Murdoch was quite aware how Athrun looked at Cagalli. Everyone on the staff was aware of it minus Cagalli and Athrun, even Kira her overprotective twin brother was the most aware. Kira had been advised that it was nothing serious and it would pass, but that Athrun genuinely cared for the blonde woman. Kira eventually just took to watching over his sister and her interactions with the blue haired noble that seemed to have taken more than just an interest in helping her.

Cagalli gave Murdoch a small bow as Athrun held his hand out to the blonde girl. Cagalli placed her hand in his as he helped her out of the small garden bed that Murdoch and she had been in. Once she was on her feet they recoil their hands but both parties knew they wanted it to last longer. Murdoch let out a warm chuckle as the two were heading over to the small sparring ground, "Young love…"

Cagalli looked around the small area that was set up like some kind of rink. Athrun stepped into the area and went to a small shed. Cagalli followed him curious to what was going on. She blinked to see something coming at her and she caught the object being thrown at her. She quickly reacted as Athrun swung at her with his own wooden sword. Cagalli's eyes widened as the object she caught was a wooden sword and it was held above her head blocking Athrun's downward blow. She was surprised at her own actions how she acted on her own reflexes to block the blow. Her widened golden orbs were looking at a very determined emerald. She was stunned as Athrun pulled back to do a side hit and Cagalli quickly blocked it. It would continue like that for a little longer as Athrun attacked and Cagalli blocked.

Cagalli was too stunned to counter the attack and she eventually spun around. She was then trapped between Athrun's wooden sword and his body. Cagalli's back was pressed into his chest and was trapped also between his arms…she was boxed in, just what was going on?

Why was he sparring with her?

Why did he want to spar her?

How is her body reacting the way it was?

How did she manage to block every attack and yet managed to get his hold? He was getting the upper hand and she growled, a fire was burning deep within her…it was a long forgotten fire. Her body was burning up with such a force; she didn't know where it was coming from. She was not someone to lose her advantage and her body was becoming alive. Her memory and ability of what she needed to coming to the surface…bubbling over. She was someone who had the upper hand and yet…she shuddered… No one gets the upper hand on her, EVER! She slipped down in his grip and stood back up pointing her wooden sword at him with a new found determination in her eyes. Athrun smirked and stood in his own stance as the two began clashing their wooden swords.

"Are you challenging me," Athrun teased almost not caring who would see them.

Fortunate enough the only one outside that could see them was Murdoch. Murdoch hearing the clicks of wood hitting each other came over to see what was going on. He was shocked as Cagalli was able to handle a sword as a woman and being able to handle Athrun. His mouth was gaping wide open as Cagalli was able to almost get a hit on Athrun but Athrun was one of the most talented swordsmen in Plants. He quickly blocked it and Murdoch had never seen such a playful smirk on Athrun's face as he did at that moment. Cagalli was glaring darkly as the duke as she spun and was going for his legs. Athrun jumped over it easily and made a counter attack but was blocked.

"You will have to do better than that," Athrun teased and Cagalli didn't take well to the teasing.

Murdoch watched finding it hard to tear his gaze away from the sparring pair. It was difficult on how Cagalli was able to keep up with him in a skirt and match almost every blow Athrun was giving her. He was impressed to say the least as Athrun managed to get Cagalli into another hold but she wasn't one to be held down. She quickly moved to attack and then he realized Athrun was in one of his better suits getting covered in dirt. Cagalli on the other hand was already covered in dirt since she was helping Murdoch planting some seeds just a little while ago. Athrun however didn't seem to care, he was actually trying to find a way to pin Cagalli down not caring of the consequences of getting his suit dirty and he was having…he was having fun.

Athrun stopped for a moment as a word slipped out of Cagalli's mouth, "Bastard!"

He was caught by surprise as she went to strike his shoulder but he managed to block it in a nick of time. He stared at her in shock, she cursed at him. She was grinding her teeth and Athrun smirked, maybe she was the girl of his memory. He just needed to push her a little more and he was going to push her as far as he possibly can. He avoided another swing and captured her wrist above her head. Athrun went to strike her down with his right hand and she caught his wrist in her own hand. She glared up at him and he smiled down at her. It was almost as if they were in some kind of tango in the way they were standing and holding each other's wrists. He leaned in to where their noses were almost touching but it only further make the stubborn blonde glare in rebellion at the young duke.

"You jerk…"

There it was again, Athrun inwardly was enjoying the fact she was uttering words. It was still low, probably from the lack of use of her vocal chords for such a long time and she had only really been using them to laugh. He was determined to get more than just one or two word insults as they continued to spar. He pushed off of Cagalli and she followed suit as they both were back in ready stances. She was almost daring him to do something and he was waiting for her to attack him. Murdoch rubbed his head watching the two "kids" spar, "Just what the hell is going on?" Murdoch then have something in that clicked, "There is no way…there is just no way!"

Athrun and Cagalli were lost in their own sparring match, Athrun had a cocky grin on his face and Cagalli had a look of determination for victory. Her face held such a fierce expression that was the real Cagalli…the Cagalli that had been buried for years. Athrun didn't know that and Cagalli didn't realize what was going on. All she wanted to do was to knock the duke off his feet but Athrun was just toying with her. He was enjoying the small sparring match he was having with the blonde secretary that had turned from the meek, shy secretary to a woman filled with fury and confidence of her own. Finally Athrun knocked the wooden sword out of her hand and managed to flip her onto her back. Cagalli looked up at him surprised as he held the sword between her eyes with a smirk of victory on his lips.

"I believe I have won," Athrun said proudly.

"Oh no you don't," Cagalli muttered and swung her legs to knock over the duke. Athrun was taken by surprise as he landed flat on his back and Cagalli was holding his forgotten wooded sword. Athrun was too shocked at the words that came out of the blonde's mouth to react. She was now leaning on top of his chest with the wood sword pointed at his neck. She had a smirk of victory like she had won. Athrun's eyes looked at every detail on her face and the way she was leaning on top of him. It was just like _**her.**_

Everything about the match was just like _**her**_…

The way she sparred and held her sword was just like _**her**_…

The way she insulted him and cursed at him was just like _**her**_…

They were breathing heavily due to their sparring match and their faces with beads of sweat flowing from their foreheads. Athrun then looked down at her neck where he saw a silver chord, since it was starting to warm up again and the season was changing Cagalli had a little more revealing neckline. His hand went up to her chord and Cagalli tried to get away from his touch but he sat up following her. He grabbed her arm and with his other hand pulled out the chord from her shirt. The red pendant looked like the mirror image of the one he kept hidden in his book. His hand then went up to her left shoulder and she was breathing heavily not because she feared harm from Athrun but what his touch was doing to her. The sensation was completely foreign to her. His hand then slipped to just above her breasts and tugged at the ribbon there. It loosened the top of shirt and he undid a few buttons, so now she was becoming nervous but he only did a few buttons. She watched him carefully. His hand then slipped inside of the neckline of her shirt. He traced it up to her shoulder and gently pushed the shirt off of her left shoulder.

His eyes grew wide at…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Where is Athrun," Meer grumbled as Lacus and she sat in the sitting room. She had been stirring another spoonful of sugar in her cup. She glared at the tea, "How could he just dismiss me like that! Just who does he think I am?"

"I'm sure Lord Athrun didn't mean to dismiss you," Lacus said with her usual comforting tone. "He is a busy man after all."

"So what? I'm his _**fiancée**_!" Meer argued with a pout. "You would think he would sit down with me so we could discuss our wedding plans!"

Lacus sighed, she knew full well that Meer was stuck in her fantasy world and Athrun would make no notion for her cousin and him to be wedded. Athrun had already made it clear on several occasions he had no desire to marry. It just wouldn't get through to Meer and she managed to convince Siegel that Athrun had told her something else. Perhaps not convince, more like begged him to pressure Athrun into marriage. Athrun was not one to be moved by just anyone and Siegel knew it. However, Siegel was in fear that his life would be taken and that Meer and Lacus would not be cared after.

Lacus however, though often mistaken for a woman with no back bone was actually quite the opposite. She would be more than willing to attend all of the monthly meetings if need be despite being a woman. She could handle any of the discussions the meetings would be about; she was a lot more intelligent than she allowed people know. She didn't want too many people to know since women were still considered to not be allowed too much freedom. She wanted to prove them wrong but she couldn't do that if she were to get married.

Meer on the other hand was enjoying the idea of marriage and wanted to get married. She wanted to get married to Athrun since she was a little girl. Lacus actually found it strange that Meer would only chase after her first "love" the way she did considering she was not short on admirers. Meer had quite a long line of admirers but her eyes had always been on Athrun. Lacus didn't see the point on why she would cling to Athrun the way she did but then again Lacus was no different. She had a small on the young prince of Orb when she had first met him many years ago. They had become fast friends during his month long stay in Aprilius City when they were both roughly ten years old. She smiled at the memory and thought of a certain butler walking past the sitting room.

"Lacus!" Lacus snapped over to her cousin who apparently had been ranting and she completely ignored them. "What do you think? If we did a summer wedding…what colors should the wedding be done in? Oh and what flowers?"

"Meer," Lacus sighed. No matter how many times you tell her that she needed to snap out of her dream world…it would not happen.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun's eyes looked at her left shoulder in shock and his fingers traced the faded scar that was there. Cagalli's chest was rising and lowering at an alarming rate. The way he was staring at her shoulder made her feel uncomfortable but what he did next surprised her and caught her off guard. He pressed his lips on her shoulder and Cagalli was stunned. She closed her eyes as she felt a strange shock in her body, it was a mix between wanting to cry out in fear of what else he might do and yet excited at the fact it was Athrun kissing her scar. His lips leaving such warmth on her shoulder and she was actually longing for it again. She couldn't understand why but was saddened when he pulled back and gently pulled the shirt back over her shoulder, "I never apologized to you properly…"

"Huh…what," Cagalli looked at him stunned. He redid the buttons that he had undone of her shirt. She watched him carefully, "I don't…understand…"

Athrun met her eyes and saw the confusion in them, "You might not remember but you were here for a month many summers ago. You were a guest in the Zala Estate…and the day I returned from my schooling…I found you sitting in a tree in the garden." Athrun pointed to the tree she had sat in and Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise as the memory tugged at her brain.

"_Hey! Hey! You up the in the tree!" Cagalli looked down from the book she was reading in the tree. She looked down at the blue haired boy looking up at her. "What are you doing up there? Geesh, for a small boy you can climb pretty high…"_

"_What the hell?" Cagalli shouted with the warmth rising to her cheeks and touching other regions of her face and neck. "I am not a boy you jackass!"_

_The male was taken back, "What?"_

"_I'm a girl stupid!" Cagalli shouted and launched her book at the boy who easily dodged. "Just because I don't wear a damn dress doesn't mean I am a boy! UGH! I hate people like you!"_

"_Wait a minute that's not a nice thing to say!" The boy protested picking up the book off the ground. "Just who the hell are you?"_

"_Who the hell are you," Cagalli shouted as she stood up on the branch she was sitting on. "Are all you people in the Plants always this rude?"_

"_What," the boy blushed. _

"_I'm Cagalli! What's your name," Cagalli pointed at herself with a thumb when she said her name. She then pointed at the boy when she asked for his name._

"_It's Athrun…" Athrun told her and Cagalli smiled with a nod. However the smile would fade as the branch began to give way. Athrun rushed over to the large tree trying to avoid some of the newly summer flower planted but he was too late. Cagalli had fallen from the tree and in the effort to slow herself was deeply scratched by the branches and other pieces of wood that was sticking out from the bark. _

"It wasn't your fault," Cagalli whispered touching her left shoulder with her right hand.

Athrun looked over at her as he listened to her voice; it was like he remembered almost. It wasn't gentle as Lacus' but it didn't have quite gruff as Lady Ezalia's had become with her age. She sounded still like a child but yet like a woman. Her voice wasn't as high pitched as when they were children, it was actually a soft mezzo or alto timbre. He then took in her appearance and then their appearance. They were both sitting in the dirt, covered in it; Cagalli's blonde locks had slightly dulled in its luster due to the dirt mixed in her golden strands.

She looked over at Athrun and he did the same, "You've grown to be quite beautiful…" Cagalli blushed as Athrun's finger tips brushed against her cheek and pushing strands behind her ear.

"Shut up," Cagalli grumbled standing to her feet. "You haven't changed at all you're still as arrogant as ever!" Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest and Athrun stood up trying to dust off some of the dirt on his legs. "You were always trying to charm someone over…you think just because you are a duke that anyone will fawn all over you…that…"

"You're talking," Athrun pointed out and Cagalli's eyes grew wide. She placed a hand over her mouth almost not believing what Athrun just said. She then smiled as she removed her hand and Athrun returned her smile.

"You're still a jackass for calling me a boy back then," Cagalli rasped and coughed a little bit from the lack of use of her vocal chords.

"Maybe we should go inside and get you a glass of water," Athrun offered and Cagalli looked at him deadly. He backed away a bit surprised as the array of emotions emitting from her. "Cagalli…" Cagalli looked at him in despair and he pulled her into a hug, "I won't tell anyone. We're friends…aren't we?"

Cagalli then realized Athrun had just used her own question she asked him years ago against her. She returned the hug and closed her eyes remembering the last time he held her like this was the day she left to return to Orb. She placed her cheek onto his chest, "You're still too tall."

Athrun chuckled, "You should rest your voice…I'll help you in making it stronger so you can curse all you want."

"Shut up," Cagalli rolled her eyes as they pulled away from their friendly hug. "How long…"

"How long what," Athrun looked at her confused.

"You've had to have known for some time or you would've reacted differently than what you are now," Cagalli said looking up at the handsome duke even though he was covered in dirt.

Athrun rubbed the back of his neck like a school boy, "Yeah, about that…I had my suspicions but it never really dawned on me to actually see if you were one in the same until now."

Cagalli giggled, "You really haven't changed."

Athrun smiled at her warmly, "You're still strange."

"Shut up weirdo," Cagalli grumbled and scowled at the tall duke. Cagalli felt warmth rushed to her cheeks as Athrun placed a soft lingering kiss on her cheek. "What…what…the hell!"

Athrun chuckled as Cagalli tried to punch him and he walked away. Cagalli narrowed her eyes, "We should change out of our dirtied clothes Miss _Catherine_…"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and went after the sprinting Duke, "Get back here you jerk!" Cagalli shouted and Murdoch dropped his grip on a pale of dirt he had in his hands, he had left the two after he saw Cagalli pin the young duke to return back to work. But did his eyes and ears deceive him, Cagalli had spoken something? He rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrists and as Athrun disappeared into the estate with Cagalli following behind him.

Murdoch muttered to himself, "I'm going to need a drink."

Athrun laughed as he raced up the stairs to his chambers and Cagalli cursed under her breath. Then she figured she should tell her brother she was speaking or that she found her voice again. She smiled and would do so after she bathed. She was after all covered in dirt from head to toe thanks to her sparring match with Athrun. Meer and Lacus had stepped into the hallway and had a glimpse of Athrun before he went up to his chambers. He had been covered in dirt and Meer saw red when Cagalli had ran in. She came charging after Cagalli and pushed her against the wall. Cagalli placed both of hands on Meer's wrists trying to pry her off of her shirt.

"What did you do to Athrun," Meer sneered and Lacus was pleading with her cousin to get off of Athrun's secretary. "You're just his _secretary_! You need to know _your_ place _commoner_!"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes with malice, she knew she couldn't reveal herself to Meer but she damn well wanted to. She hated the fact this woman paraded around like a stereotypical noble…because they were born into wealth they had the right to look down on others. They didn't see people of other classes as equals and just some kind of bug they could crush under their shoe. Cagalli was raging to say the least and Andy had rushed out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about along with Mu and Kira.

"Answer me you peasant whore," Meer growled and Cagalli had enough.

Cagalli pushed Meer off of her and glared, she hit a sore spot…a very dangerous sore spot. "Excuse me, Lady Meer…" She bowed and walked away…correction stomped away as three men had their eyes wide as saucers and their mouths gaping open. Cagalli spoke granted it was a low whisper considering with a pinch of malice and Lacus was stunned. She wasn't as open with her facial expressions as the men were but still…she was shocked.

"Did she…" Mu stopped as he watched Cagalli disappear into her room.

"No way," Andy said looking in the same direction as Mu.

"I don't believe it," Kira said as he started running to Cagalli's room.

"How dare she," Meer seethed but she was blocked before she could proceed further into the lower east wing. "Out of my way!"

"Sorry, no can do," Mu said simply shaking his head as Andy blocked her path as well. "Lady Meer, please return to the sitting room to enjoy your tea."

Lacus pulled at her cousin's arm, "Meer…let us return to our tea before it gets cold."

"FINE!" Meer shouted and turned on her heel quickly. She waited to all of her skirts had caught up to her and began walking back to the sitting room. Lacus let out a sigh of relief as her cousin went to the sitting room and Lacus turned to the two men.

"I apologize on behalf of my cousin," Lacus said with a sad smile.

"No need," Andy said shaking his head. "Lady Lacus, I'm just glad you were here to help the situation."

Lacus smiled warmly at the cook, "Thank you Mister Waltfeld. You all have always been so kind to us…I do not know what came over my cousin."

"Eh, don't worry about, my lady," Mu shrugged it off. They were all fond of Lacus but they knew Athrun had no romantic interest with the daughter of Siegel Clyne.

"Still, I am curious to know why both Lord Athrun and Miss Catherine were covered in dirt," Lacus wondered.

"He was covered in dirt too," Mu asked with a confused look and then bowed to Lacus. "Pardon me my lady, let me go attend to my lord."

"Oh, of course!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira was looking at Cagalli in disbelief as she was staring at her brother with her arms crossed. She was staring at him with a scowl on her face, she wasn't upset with him…she was infuriated by Meer. She wanted to rip off the woman's head…she didn't know if it was because she had felt a flood of memories but being called a whore had set her off. She growled and at the thought only to make Kira looked at her. She sighed and looked at her brother, "Ask…"

"You…you…when…how…when?"

Cagalli didn't recall a time when her brother was at that much at a loss of words before her in life. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She then looked up at her brother, "Just a little while ago actually."

Kira didn't ask further and engulfed his sister in a warm hug. He was extremely happy and let a few tears slip down his face, "I'm so glad…I'm so glad to hear your voice again…it's been so long."

Cagalli smiled and returned the sibling embrace, "I'm sorry…I made you worry for so long."

"No," Kira shook his head. "I'm just so happy. Please don't apologize…if anything I should be the one saying sorry for not getting to you in time…"

Cagalli let a few tears slip down her cheeks, "You still came for me, that's what counts. You didn't leave me…"

"I would never," Kira told her holding her tightly. "You're my only family I have left…I'm so sorry still…if only if I had been…."

"Kira," Cagalli whispered his name softly. "We're together now…alive and well…besides…younger siblings should…."

Kira chuckled and pulled away from the hug, "You're still going to pull that argument?"

"Till the end of time," Cagalli arched her brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "There is no way I'm younger than you!"

Kira sighed and was beyond grateful to hear his sister's voice. He didn't know what caused her to speak again or find her voice again but he was beyond happy. He just smiled and hearing her say his name was wonderful, "You do know you can't call me Kira while we are here…"

"Yeah, yeah," Cagalli waved her hand. "Alright _Kyle_…" Cagalli then smiled as she got some of her bathing materials. "As much as I love you _younger_ brother, I think I should get cleaned up before Mrs. Waltfeld or Mrs. La Flagga see me like this."

"Right…" Kira nodded as Cagalli left her room.

Kira was filled with overwhelming glee and joy. For the first time he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs without a care in the world but he knew he should save it for another time. She was talking to him again and he finally had the conversation he had been dying to have for two years. She never blamed him and that was a relief beyond imagination. He still would more than likely carry the guilt of what happened to his sister for the rest of his life but some of the guilt was lifted when she implied she never blamed him. He knelt down on the floor and began saying a prayer of thanks for whatever reason that brought his sister back to him. He was glad that Mu had stopped him that night from them fleeing because he heard his sister's voice today. It would be something he would never forget and would always be grateful for. The Zala Estate had been a great blessing since they had arrived back in October of the previous year. They were in the month of April and Cagalli was speaking again.

An April Kira will never forget and also many people in the Estate. They would not get to know the real Cagalli they affectionately know as Catherine.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli talking again woot woot! So what becomes of Cagalli and Athrun? What about Murdoch? And what about Meer? Just have to wait and see!

Sorry for any mistakes (out of the ordinary)...If I have time, I will try to re-upload this chapter later. XD


	9. Chapter Eight

**Baka4Anime: **Yes Meer is quite impossible and annoying, just a warning you're going to hate her a lot more later on. Well if you wanna know about Murdoch read on! You will find out in this chappie! XD

**Cagallifan: **haha yay to Cagalli talking! XD boo to Meer…ummm but you're probably going to hate her more though! Athrun having a crush on Cagalli…maybe!

**Phrygianmusic777**: yay Cagalli can talk again woot woot! I don't know when I'll be updating** Living with The Enemy**, I'm still working on the chapters. I like to have at least three chapters done before I update. So once I get to where I want then I'll post. Don't worry I won't keep you waiting for too long!

**XxWeixX**: Yes, Athrun is in for some…trouble now that Cagalli is back!

**AsuCaga4ever**: I might have to put up some kind of warning in regards to Meer. Well, Athrun will come up with some kind of plan teehee. XD

**Lendibends**: Yes Cagalli can talk now yay! Yes he will protect Cagalli and you will find out the how soon! What Athrun's plan is to help protect her? Just need to wait and see!

**Fate Camiswhil**: I'm glad you enjoyed! XD

**Iamarocketeeer**: I'm glad it made your day! Meer will get what she deserves, just gonna take a while. I will be updating **Living with the Enemy** soon. I usually try to write at least three whole chapters before I post. So that's what is taking me so long.

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact-  
><strong>-Meer really hates Cagalli  
>-Cagalli is now speaking<br>-Athrun knows who Cagalli really is and is the same girl from his memory

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Eight…**

Mu made his way up to the young duke's chambers and didn't bother to knock. He swiftly entered and noticed that Athrun was slowly disrobing himself of the articles of clothing covered in dirt. Athrun turned to see his amused butler looking at him, a little too amused if you asked Athrun. Mu closed the door behind him and casually approached the young duke. Mu almost just wanted to whistle in small delight knowing that something had happened between the duke and Cagalli. Athrun looked at him curiously and Mu looked as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

How to you ask your employer why he was covered in dirt and the secretary also in dirt without implying something inappropriate occurred? It didn't seem like any way he worded it in his mind came out correct. Mu took in a deep breath but Athrun was first to speak, "Is there something you needed, Mister La Flagga?"

"Just how exactly my lord did you manage to get covered in dirt," Mu asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Also Catherine had just about the same amount of dirt on her clothes as well."

Athrun sighed, "Just a little bit of carelessness, Mister La Flagga. However, I sense there is another reason you are up here…"

"Miss Catherine spoke, my lord but I have a feeling you were quite aware of that already," Mu smirked and then his smile fell. "Lady Meer….uh, practically assaulted Catherine…"

"What the hell for," Athrun asked looking at Mu in disbelief. He ran a hand through his hair, "That woman is going to be the death of me…hell I'm not even in any relationship with her and she is causing me grief!"

Mu sighed, "There really isn't much you can do about Lady Meer and her…well…"

"Her selfishness," Athrun said dryly. He took in a deep breath trying to calm himself, "Is Miss Catherine unharmed?"

"She seemed to be fine, my lord," Mu answered. "Actually she pushed Lady Meer off of her and excused herself."

"So I see," Athrun shook his head. "I will speak with Lady Meer after I have taken a bath."

"You know she's been announcing she's your fiancée to everyone…."

"Pardon," Athrun was hoping he was hearing incorrectly. "That woman is impossible, simply impossible. She has been here not even a whole day and already causing such a disturbance."

"You got that right," Mu mumbled and Athrun ran his fingers through his hair again. "My lord, some of the staff members are becoming uneasy with her presence…"

"I will make sure that Lady Meer does not interfere with our daily routine, Mister La Flagga," Athrun had a look in his eyes.

He was not happy to say the least, earlier he had just discovered that Catherine was indeed Cagalli, the very girl that visited him all those years ago. He would not have Meer ruin his renewed friendship with Cagalli. Athrun was annoyed that the duchess had such gall to assault his secretary but more correctly a princess…the Princess of Orb. Athrun sighed; Cagalli was a princess and was actually higher up the social ladder than any of them. He knew however the girl he once met at fifteen and the woman he just rediscovered hadn't changed all that much.

The Cagalli he knew didn't wear her status on her sleeve, instead insisted she be treated like every other person. It was much to be said about how her father raised her to be, Cagalli was raised to treat everyone as equals and not some object to be constantly held on a high pedestal. She didn't like to wear dresses, more like refused to wear dresses, and thought of them as nuisance. She played like a boy but still prided herself in being female. She was confusing and strange to him when he was fifteen yet still she managed to intrigue him. Even when they were sparing earlier, she had no fear and wanted to beat him regardless of the fact she was in a skirt.

The confidence she carried was beyond the normal social standards a woman should carry in their current society. He was pleased that by bringing her personality back to the surface, that she was every bit of that girl that was hell bent on making his life miserable. It had failed of course it became more of a competition on who could gain the upper hand in their competition of practical jokes. Their pranks had become legend around the Estate and talk of the staff. The only original staff member that was left in the Zala Estate was Murdoch. Athrun then began to wonder if his groundskeeper knew who Cagalli was. He would also need to speak with him later after he spoke with Meer about her poor behavior against Cagalli.

He would not be able to reveal Cagalli's true identity but he could not allow such a shallow act to take place in his home. She can treat her staff however she wished in her own home but as guest in his, she was not allowed to bully anyone…especially Cagalli. He would not allow it! He refused and he was damn well sure that woman would not be his wife. He fumed as he looked over to the door that led to his bathing room. He hadn't noticed that Mu had left to start up his bath for him. Knowing Mu, he probably already had his robe hanging on the small post and his towels were ready for him. He shook his head; he would deal with Meer right after he was clean and dressed accordingly.

Mu took his leave from his chambers and Athrun stripped himself down completely. He let himself sink into warm bath water and leaned his head back against the tub. He closed his eyes and a smile graced his lips, his Catherine was Cagalli. He smiled as many memories came flooding back. They had been such trouble makers and many of the staff had to grin and bear their child's play. The taste of her salty cheek after they had sparred where he kissed her was still on his lips. Her reaction is just what he expected; she really hadn't changed at all. Although there was a possibility she could regress back to the way she was before…back to the quiet and reserved woman that first came to the estate.

In his many books this was just the first step, getting her to come out of her shock. However there was still a long road ahead before she would completely recover and revert back to that shocked state. She could also be repressing her memories of the incident still even though she started speaking again. Her voice…it was different, unlike any ones he heard before. He had missed her unique sound even when they were younger; she was so full of life and so much defiance. That defiance is what he found most appealing about her; she wasn't like any of the women he'd been around all of his life. She was the one that always stood out to him and offered him her friendship so easily.

"_Geesh, is this where you been hiding," Cagalli looked over at him with a curious look. _

_Athrun groaned as the feisty blonde had found him yet again, "What do you want, princess?"_

"_Don't call me princess," Cagalli glared at the blue haired boy. "You know I hate it!"_

_Athrun chuckled, "My apologies, my lady."_

"_SHUT UP!" Cagalli stomped her foot, "You jerk!"_

"_My name is Athrun, not jerk," Athrun calmly corrected. "If you do not wish for me to address you formally, I suggest you at least address me properly."_

"_Cocky bastard," Cagalli crossed her arms. "Oops sorry, Athrun…"_

_Athrun chuckled and held out his hand, "Let's go for a ride."_

"_Huh," Cagalli looked at him strangely. "How do I know you're not going to yank me down into the ground?"_

"_We're friends…aren't we?"_

They had gone out for a long ride along the country side of December City and laughed. They enjoyed each other's company as much as they enjoyed torturing each other with their pranks. He slowly rose from the bath and dried himself off. He put on his robe and smiled a little more brightly. Maybe he and Cagalli could go for another horseback ride into the country side…he had learned so much about her then and maybe he can do it again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Murdoch and Cagalli were sitting out in the garden somewhere away from lingering eyes. After Cagalli had bathed and dressed in a new set of clothes, he asked for her help in the garden. Cagalli smiled happily followed without saying a word and not knowing that Murdoch wanted to talk about what he saw earlier. He never once thought of "Catherine" and "Cagalli" being the same person. He didn't think that "Catherine" was that little girl that had visited the estate nearly a decade ago. She had not shown any signs she was one and the same due to the way she had carried herself. "Catherine" was a shy and sweet girl with long golden locks. In reality she was "Cagalli" a loud mouth blonde that had once caused trouble in the Zala Estate with her practical jokes she would play on Athrun and he did the same. Murdoch shook his head as Cagalli sat down next to him waiting for him to tell her something.

Murdoch pulled out a small silver canteen from his breast pocket and began drinking from it. "So…what have you been up to since you left the Zala Estate…princess?" Cagalli gasped and with large eyes looked over at the groundskeeper, Murdoch chuckled, "You're secret is safe with me, my lady. However, I'm surprised…care to share?"

Cagalli saw sincerity in Murdoch's eyes and heard it in his voice, "I'm sure you know about the fall of Orb and Orb citizens barely escaping to come to the Plants."

"Yeah," Murdoch sighed and handed her the canteen. Cagalli looked at the canteen confused, "I figured you're not quite the wine girl, it's got some whiskey in it. Talk like this is better with a little bit of alcohol."

Cagalli chuckled and took a swig of the alcohol in it, "You know my first taste of alcohol was when I was twelve after we made it to the Plants and I snuck into my father's room. I looked into his whiskey cabinet and poured me a glass…drank it in one go."

"I figured you would be the rebel type," Murdoch chuckled. "As much hell as you gave the young lord back then."

Cagalli laughed, "Was it really that bad?"

"Oh please, I had to clean up after your shenanigans almost every time," Murdoch laughed at the memory. "I saw you and the young lord sparring earlier…"

"Yeah, I still can't believe that's what caused me to remember certain things…and to get me to talk again…" Cagalli looked down at her folded hands on her lap. "Kira tried so hard and all it took was one sparring match to get me to…"

Murdoch placed a hand on Cagalli's shoulder, "My lady, do not blame yourself…if anything the young lord found a way to get your true self back to the surface. You've been living in fear far too long and it's time for you to be you again freely…I'm sure the young prince was also trying his best but he was also living in fear." Murdoch's paternal tone brought a sense of calm over Cagalli. She sighed and knew there was truth in his words. She and Kira had been running for two years to find a new life from being some kind of hunted animal.

Cagalli nodded as she took another drink from the canteen, "I guess you're right. How can you help someone when you are also in pain…when you are trying so hard to escape?"

Murdoch shrugged, "I wouldn't quite put it _that_ way but…that is one way to look at it."

"Please don't tell anyone that you know who we are," Cagalli said quickly. "If Kira were to find out that you and Athrun know about us, he would quickly have us pack our things and leave. You all have been the first family we've had in a long time and I'm not ready to lose that."

"Don't worry," Murdoch patted Cagalli on the head. "I won't tell a single soul, I'm the only original staff member from when you were here those summers ago."

Cagalli smiled gratefully at the groundskeeper, "Thank you. I really appreciate it Mister Murdoch."

"So how have you been, really been," Murdoch asked like a worried father.

Cagalli looked at him surprised, "I guess since I've been living here…I've never been better."

"So I should expect you pulling pranks on the young lord again," Murdoch teased and Cagalli blushed. "I wouldn't mind and I'm sure the young lord is preparing for it."

Cagalli laughed, "Were we really that bad?"

"You have no idea!"

Cagalli laughed with one of the brightest smiles she had on her face in years. They continued to talk about old times and Murdoch was careful not to ask her about what caused her to be silent. It was nice to know that a little bit of mischief was going to once again occur in the Zala Estate but it would be that of young adults not children. Murdoch and Cagalli went to planting new flowers into the garden when Athrun came out to check up on her. She was smiling, laughing, and talking to Murdoch. He hadn't spoken to Meer yet but he saw the two out in the garden and wanted to see if Cagalli was truly alright. It was going to be difficult for him to keep quiet about her identity but he was determined to find a way. He knew firsthand someone was hunting her and Kira. He began to wonder should he tell the prince that he knew who he was? He thought against it for the moment.

He stood on the terrace watching the blonde woman talk warmly with Murdoch. They were talking about something but he couldn't hear the conversation from where he stood. The two were lost in their own conversation that they never noticed him watching them. Athrun had always been grateful that Murdoch had chosen to stay on staff and trusted his groundskeeper greatly. From watching their interaction, he could only assume that Murdoch knew Cagalli's identity as well. He knew the man would not betray the young princess; he had been quite fond of her when she was here the last time. He even was quite fond of her when she was silent.

She really was amazing; she could make friends with anyone…well…just about anyone…as long as you didn't include Meer.

"Athrun," Athrun sighed at the sound of his name. He saw Meer standing some distance behind him. She had a look on her face and he could tell she was trying to play the victim. "I need to speak to you about something…"

"What is it Lady Meer," Athrun said standing at full height and looking down at Meer.

He took in her appearance and noticed she was trying incredibly too hard on how she dressed. Her face was caked on with makeup that did little to flatter her, she was already lovely why the use of such a thing? Her dress was too extravagant for just being in the estate without any special type of party, ball, or gala. Who was she trying to impress? Athrun was clearly not impressed with the why she was presenting herself; apparently she had time to "freshen" up.

"Your horrible little secretary attacked me," Meer said launching herself into Athrun's chest. Athrun wanted to roll his eyes and push the woman away. His proper upbringing prevented him to act on his wishes. He kept his arms behind his back and let her sob into his chest. He knew she was not truly sobbing but merely trying to "woo" him over. Athrun was not impressed as she continued her little story, "I asked her simply why you and her were covered in dirt and she…and she…pushed me! That wretch pushed me!"

"I find that hard to believe, Lady Meer," Athrun said as Meer looked up at him stunned.

_How dare he defend her!_ Meer glared, "What are you saying?"

"From what my staff told me, you were the one that attacked her," Athrun told her coldly. "That you even insulted her and all she did was pushed you enough so she could get by."

"Athrun, that's absurd!"

"Lady Meer, I also understand that you doubt the fact that Miss Catherine was unable to speak up until today," Athrun informed her. "However, I can assure you…that she was not herself for some time and today she found her voice once again."

"But Athrun!" Meer was trying to protest but Athrun had stepped away from her with his hand held up to stop her from speaking further.

"I think we should make it very clear between us Lady Meer," Athrun said smoothly and Meer had a hopeful look in her eyes. "We are not engaged to be married, I have no plans to be married any time soon…and if I did have plans to marry …I would not choose _you_ as a bride."

Meer looked at Athrun shocked and then glared at him, "I fear you have made a great mistake Athrun…A very big mistake indeed."

Athrun arched his brow, "Is that so? However, that is my stance Lady Meer…and I apologize if I somehow gave you false hope or the wrong impression for that was never my intent."

"Do you really think my uncle will accept no as an answer," Meer asked dangerously not caring if she felt any wrath from Athrun. "His life is in danger and he wants to see at least myself or Lacus married…Lacus has already chosen not to marry…"

"I am well aware of the situation Lady Meer, more than you care to give me credit for," Athrun told her staring down at the strawberry woman. Murdoch cleared his throat getting Athrun's attention. Athrun welcomed the interruption and saw Cagalli standing next to Murdoch.

"My lord," Murdoch looked at Athrun. "If I may have a word with you, it pertains to the gardens and the lights you wished to keep up for decoration."

"Of course," Athrun said and looked over at Meer. "If you would excuse us." Athrun bowed to the duchess and made his way down the marble steps to join Cagalli and Murdoch.

Meer was tempted beyond belief to chase after them namely because Cagalli was with Athrun. Meer was well aware that Cagalli had designed the decorations for the Christmas celebration. She was aware that the lights that Athrun continued to keep around the garden to illuminate at night were also Cagalli's handy work. She hated Cagalli with great passion. No words would describe her burning dislike for the blonde woman. Her deep growing hatred seemed to have no limits as she watched the group walk away.

Once they were sure Meer could not hear their conversation Athrun took in a deep breath, "Thank you, Mister Murdoch."

"Not a problem my lord, I could see that Lady Campbell was giving you a difficult time," Murdoch said with a smile. "However, I asked the princess if it was alright if I told you that I am aware of who she is."

Athrun nodded, "I had assumed there was a chance you would recognize her."

"Actually, I realized that our Catherine here was the princess while you two were sparring earlier my lord," Murdoch chuckled. "That brought back some memories…but I have already promised the princess I would not speak of her identity beyond you, my lord, and of course the princess."

Athrun nodded, "Indeed." Athrun turned to look at the blonde and noticed her cheeks and nose were rosy. He arched a brow, "Have you been drinking?"

"No," Cagalli quickly spatted out and crossed her arms over her chest. Murdoch chuckled because Cagalli had no tolerance for alcohol and got just a wee bit tipsy, "What would you know anyway!"

Athrun chuckled, "You haven't changed." Athrun then looked at Murdoch, "That is fine, we will keep the information between us…since you and I, Mister Murdoch, are the only two that were present when the princess visited us those years ago."

Murdoch nodded, "Yes, my lord."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The talk among the staff during their dinner was about Cagalli's voice. She had found it and spent some time with each one of them talking. No one had dared to act any different other than surprised. They were all happy that she was speaking but were afraid that it would only last for that day. They however were careful by Kira's request to not mention that she had been silent or ask her about the event that caused her to go silent. Kira and Cagalli were off in one of their rooms talking away while the remainder of the staff was in the kitchen eating at the small round staff's table.

"She just came up to me and asked me how her horse was doing," Newmann said with a shocked expression. "When I first heard her talking to me I didn't realize it was Catherine."

"Yeah, Newmann almost fell off the step ladder," Chandra chimed in. "I wonder what caused her to start speaking!"

"Well, she came in all covered in dirt with the young lord," Mu added in. "The young lord claims it was simply their carelessness…I mean, Catherine is a bit clumsy but they were covered in dirt as if they were rolling around in it."

"So are you suggesting they did something they shouldn't have," Andy asked with a chuckle. "I almost lost a finger when she came and asked me a question."

"Murre and I just hugged the girl," Aisha said with a smile. "It only proves us women can better handle situations than you men."

"Whatever you say Aisha," Mu chuckled.

Miriallia smiled, "I got to have a small conversation with her, it was quite nice. She has a wonderful personality."

"I must agree it was a pleasant surprise," Murrue said with a warm smile. "She seems to be in much better spirits now that she is speaking again."

Murdoch inwardly chuckled, they had no idea what was in store for the whole estate. He didn't know how long it would be before the young lord and the hiding princess acted like their younger selves. "She's got a mouth on her, I bet more than anything the young lord is probably going to be tending to a headache once she gets comfortable with her voice."

"Huh," Mu looked at a smirking Murdoch. Andy arched his brow and then looked at Mu, "Don't look at me…I have no idea what he's talking about."

"When she was helping me out in the garden, she can talk just like some of the men," Murdoch chuckled placing his dish in the sink. "Just say…I warned you! Anyway, the young lord wanted me to turn the garden lights on for the evening…I will see you all later. Thanks for dinner, Andy!" Murdoch waved and left the kitchen leaving stunned faces.

"What do you think he meant," Newmann asked nobody in particular.

"I guess we'll find out," Chandra shrugged and ate his dinner. "Hey La Flagga, shouldn't you be in the dining room?"

"What? Hell no!" Mu shook his head with a look of fear, "Apparently our young lord told Lady Meer he wasn't interested earlier this morning and she has been a fire breathing dragon all afternoon. I prefer to keep my head on thank you!"

"Coward," Murrue chuckled and stood up. "Let's go Aisha…I'm sure it isn't as bad as Mu is claiming it to be."

Aisha laughed, "Leave it to a man to cower away from an angry woman."

"Lady Meer is more like a crazy bitch if you ask me," Andy said drinking from his glass. "But hey, if he finally told her he isn't interested, good for the young lord."

"Yeah, no kidding," Newmann shuddered at the thought of Athrun marrying Meer. "Anyway…I guess we should do our final rounds before we retire for the evening."

"Yeah," Mu sighed. "Huh…" Mu saw from the open doorway Cagalli and Kira walking in the hallway. He placed his hands into his pockets as he watched the sibling pair laughing and talking. Mu smiled brightly, they were good kids. Mu had felt like Kira was like a younger brother and he noticed that Cagalli seemed to act like a daughter to Murdoch. It was good they trusted some of the older folks on the staff…and he was most happy to know Cagalli hadn't permanently lost her voice. He decided to follow the young pair outside.

Cagalli immediately went over to Murdoch and Mu noticed she had her sketch book. Kira chuckled and turned to see Mu approaching him, "So what are you two doing out here instead of your duties?"

Kira chuckled and spoke in a low tone, "Cagalli was asked to create a new layout for the lights in the garden and for the gazebo for spring."

"And she volunteered her brother to help," Mu teased and Kira sighed then nodded. "So she's the more controlling out of the two of you…"

"Not quite," Kira said with a shrug. "More like she is better at threatening if she doesn't get her way."

Mu chuckled, "So she's one of those types. Well, I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of girl she really is."

"Then you are warned Mister La Flagga," Kira told him with a warm smile. They watched as Cagalli was talking with Murdoch about a sketch she had created. Murdoch nodded a few times showing that he agreed but then pointed at a few points. The garden was filled with lights and Murdoch was slowly rearranging some of the lights with the help of Cagalli. She was smiling as they placed some lights in the center tree in the Zala Estate's garden.

"So this is where you've been hiding Mister La Flagga," Mu stiffened and turned to see Athrun crossing his arms over his chest. He was joined by Lacus and Meer. Mu smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck while laughing. Athrun shook his head and then his attention went over to Kira. Kira hadn't turned around but was intently watching something in his garden. Athrun walked up next to Kira and saw Murdoch and Cagalli working.

"How lovely," Lacus said clapping her hands and leaned on the marble railing. "The gardens will look so lovely once all of the flowers are in full bloom." Lacus then turned to Kira and Kira was taken aback. She smiled brightly up at him, "Mister Kyle, will you escort me around the garden?"

Kira blinked a few times and then offered his arm to Lacus, "It would be my honor, my lady." Lacus smiled brightly and placed her hand into the crook of his elbow. They walked down the stairs and walked through the rather large garden with the lights warmly glowing giving soft glows to their bodies.

"I would be careful my lord, I think Lady Lacus is trying to steal your butler," Mu said with a grin.

Athrun chuckled, "Even if she was actually trying to steal my butler…at least she isn't as animated as Dearka, Dearka announces his intent almost every time he comes to visit us."

"I would have to agree with you," Mu chuckled and Meer quickly latched herself to Athrun's arm.

Athrun turned to look at the woman on his arm. He was not in the mood to deal with her any longer. It was bad enough she was acting like their conversation they had earlier in the day didn't happen. He had told her they were not engaged but at dinner she continued to talk about wedding plans. He knew it would take a lot more than just telling her…he would need to do something drastic. He hadn't come up with a plan quite yet but he will soon enough. He didn't want to deal with her talks of marriage, churches, colors, gowns, and the list of things he did not wish to talk about were endless. They idea of bedding her wasn't even pleasing to him, he couldn't imagine sharing a bed with a woman like her…more than likely it would be all about pleasing her and not even caring about the man she was in bed with.

"No, Mister Murdoch," Cagalli laughed causing Athrun and Mu to look over at the laughing blonde. "The lights should move over to that branch!"

Murdoch chuckled, "Alright, missy. I'll move it…" Murdoch climbed higher on his ladder and moved the string of lights that was supposedly hanging on the wrong branch to the one Cagalli was instructing him to place it on. Cagalli nodded her approval as he stepped down the ladder. "Is that better?"

"It looks great," Cagalli waved the older man over. "See?"

Murdoch looked at the tree, "Alright, who I am to argue with the artist?"

Cagalli smiled widely and Meer saw green. She watched as not only Athrun looked at the blonde but also Mu. She knew Mu was married, happily married, but the admiration that both men were giving Cagalli, upset her beyond belief. It was odd to her that some little secretary could capture so many people's attention the way she does. What Meer did not know was that the little secretary she wanted to tear to shreds was the lost princess of Orb. Currently that was being kept secret from her, for if Meer did know this piece of information due to her jealousy something could happen. Something terrible and subconsciously all three men that knew what Meer's jealousy is capable of…it would cause the woman to do drastic things…go to drastic measure to get her way.

Athrun wanted to go over to Cagalli, he wanted to start spending time with her but he would not be able to do so with Meer hanging on his arm. He would have to wait until she returned home and that wouldn't be until they traveled for the monthly dukes meeting. The desire of being reacquainted with Cagalli would have to wait until he was rid of Meer from the estate, or he would need to try to find some stolen moments. He wouldn't be able to wait that long to spend some quality time with Cagalli.

His eyes landed upon the other pink haired duchess being accompanied by his butler. He watched the interaction going on between with Lacus and Kira. His curiosity was then drawn over the prince and the duchess. Lacus was holding onto Kira's elbow with one hand while using the other one to swing her skirts as she spoke. Kira being polite listened to all of Lacus' ramblings…she was quite comfortable with his young butler. Every now and then Kira would chuckle as the pair continued to walk around the gardens.

Meer then tugged Athrun into the gardens and followed suit. The only difference is how she clung to his arm unlike Lacus who walked like how a real lady should. Athrun found it almost unbearable but managed as he would spot Cagalli and Murdoch working on some lights. They had gone around the gardens and rearranged how some of the lights were draped. They didn't want them to hinder the new flowers that would be blooming soon. Athrun saw how the lights danced on the blonde woman's face and still saw traces of the young girl he once knew. He smiled inwardly, he was already planning for any of her tricks for he knew she would start her shenanigans soon enough. He just had a feeling she would; he would need to make sure he was ready to return the favor when the time came.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun quickly descended the stairs and had a wide grin on his face. He quickly stepped into the library to see Cagalli already working on some documents. She was however not at her desk; she was sitting in his reading chair. She had her legs hanging over one of the arm rests looking awfully casual…a little too causal. It had only been a week since she started talking but slowly her true personality was coming up to the surface. She hadn't done anything yet as far as practical jokes but she had been slowly getting on his nerves. Her defiance alone was enough to drive any man insane but fortunate enough for him, he wasn't just any man.

He had tasted her defiance before when they were children and it didn't matter that he was a man now and she was a woman. She knew he was raised to be very proper and gentlemanly … so she decided to act more like a tomboy a little bit more every day. She cursed like a man even though she was a lady…Athrun had yet to come up with a solution to silence such words from escaping her lips. She only acted this open with him and more than likely with her brother but he got a different treatment than the others since he and Cagalli had a past history.

Cagalli was kicking her feet about pretending she hadn't noticed the young duke entering the library. He quirked up an eyebrow as she continued to ignore him a new hobby she picked up after her run in with Meer last night. Meer had tried to rile up the princess but Cagalli outsmarted the duchess. The blonde woman was full of so much wit that it would fill an ocean. He actually inwardly enjoyed watching his little secretary outwit the duchess. Poor Meer had no idea who the blonde woman really was but when the day comes, and the day will come, when the world will know that the prince and princess of Orb were indeed alive.

Athrun walked behind the chair and he gently kicked her legs so she would have to sit up in the chair correctly. "What the hell!" Cagalli then was face to face with Athrun. He hand his hands on the arms of the chair and inches away from her face. He had a mischievous look on his face and the smirk spelled mischief. Cagalli glared up at him as the record books landed in her lap, "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet a friend," Athrun teased and Cagalli narrowed her eyes.

"Oops sorry," Cagalli said sarcastically. "Pardon me my lord, where are my _manners_!"

"Sarcasm doesn't quite suit you princess," Athrun inched closer making Cagalli back up into the back cushion of the chair. "However, I applaud your performance with Lady Meer last night, it was quite…" Athrun paused for a moment as Cagalli glared at him and a scowl on her face, "Entertaining…"

"Shut up, you jerk," Cagalli rolled her eyes. "If she keeps rubbing it in everyone's face that she is going to be the next Lady Zala…I'm going to vomit!"

"Such language for a princess," Athrun said still not moving and Cagalli wanted to slap that smirk off of his face.

"What do you need, Athrun," Cagalli said not losing her defiant stare.

"I wanted to check up on you," Athrun told her simply and Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you liar," Cagalli then put her hands on his chest. "If you would mind…"

"What? You're in my chair," Athrun stated.

"If you want it back, move so I can get up," Cagalli trying to shove Athrun away from her.

"No."

"No?" Cagalli arched her brow as her effort to push Athrun away was failing miserably. He was stronger than he looked and it frustrated the blonde. For the past three days he had found ways to corner her and pin between his arms. She knew that Athrun knew that it annoyed her…then again he use to do this all the time when she had stayed at the Zala Estate. Athrun would find ways to trap Cagalli knowing she didn't like to cornered or felt like she was temporarily helpless. It only made her more irritated with the young Duke.

Athrun found her struggle against him quite adorable. He eventually let her push him back and Cagalli stood up. "Jerk!"

Athrun chuckled as she picked up the documents and book she was working then went over to her desk. She was pouting meaning he won their little battle. He was mentally celebrating; it wasn't hard to ruffle Cagalli's feathers. She was flushed in anger at his little display of dominance. It seemed that was the foundation of their little battles, who had the dominance over the other. Cagalli had gotten the upper hand on him once but that was the only time…the scoreboard was in Athrun's favor.

"Are you trying to escape your _fiancée_?" Cagalli asked with her annoyed expression as she began looking over more documents that needed to be restored.

Athrun chuckled, "Are you jealous?"

"Don't insult me," Cagalli rolled her eyes. She shook her head and in disbelief. She was having a hard time in stomaching Meer's presence in the Zala Estate, Meer was the hot topic at dinner almost every night. They constantly made fun of the overly zealous duchess and would impersonate her at the staff's dinner table. Mu would often beg Murrue and Aisha to take his place to serve dinner due to his desire to be away from the situation. Everyone had found that Meer's presence this week had been more than unbearable.

It was no thanks to Cagalli's new found voice but also Cagalli seemed to be Meer's target. The blonde woman honestly tried to hold her tongue but last night had been the final straw. The straw that broke the camel's back and she was careful with her words but she found a way to silence the duchess. No one quite remembered the words exchanged just the facial expressions. Meer had a confident look on her face determined to insult Cagalli and Cagalli in turned had a look of irritation. The princess of Orb made a comment which left the whole estate with their jaws hanging open. Cagalli once she had turned her back to Meer had a smirk of victory.

Athrun had found the exchange between the two women entertaining yes but an eye opener. Cagalli might not have spoken for two years but didn't mean she lost the ability to think. Most people assume that when someone does not speak they lose their ability to think, how incorrect and naïve they are. Cagalli was living proof the blonde woman did not lose any of her fire, she was just as stubborn as Kira remembered, Murdoch thought of her to be a strong minded girl and once again proven she still was, and Athrun saw the determined little girl that would not be pushed down. Even if she was pushed down she would get right back up. Athrun found a book on the shelf and walked over to the blonde woman.

Cagalli glared at the duke as he placed a book on the desk, "I want you to review this book and make sure everything in there is correct. Take notes, so I know that you actually read it."

"You have to be joking," Cagalli glared at Athrun.

"No one can be certain considering your personality has changed drastically," Athrun teased and Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "Please make sure to have it done by this afternoon."

"WHAT!" Cagalli stood up slamming her hands down on her desk. He then leaned on the desk closing some distance between them. "You arrogant son of a bitch! Is this some kind of payback from all the things I did to you when we were children?"

Athrun smirked, "Not at all Cagalli…just need a few documents ready and there is some important information in this book that I need."

"I hate you," Cagalli growled out.

"Pity, I am quite fond of you," Athrun smirked. He couldn't believe how he was acting, he felt like he was fifteen again trying to ruffle a ten year old Cagalli. She did make it easy for him to do so since she hadn't changed too much in her personality. Granted he was only acting like this around Cagalli and no one has taken notice of his interaction with Cagalli. "Are you refusing my request?"

"FINE!" Cagalli shouted and sat back down in her chair. She glared back up at the duke, "I still hate you!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ok, now Murdoch knows! Oh what delicious trouble and fun await our group? XD And Meer can't take a hint! Prepare for a lot of Cagalli and Athrun little war! Come on Cagalli, you don't hate Athrun…he just ticks you off a little bit!s


	10. Chapter Nine

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact-  
><strong>Athrun and Cagalli's favorite pastime is driving each other crazy, Athrun is a little better at it. XD

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Nine…**

It was only two more days before Athrun would have to travel to the Westenfluss Estate and be rid of Meer for at least a few more months before Siegel decides to send his niece to "spend" time with him. He needed to start visiting his business partners for the summer for their annual reports. He was looking forward to that long break away from Meer even though she was pushing for a June wedding. He cringed did the woman not know how to quit? Obviously not and his staff constantly informing him of what she had been telling them, the only thing he looked forward to in the day was his little battle of wits with Cagalli. He would have to find moments when he was able to escape from Meer to be with her, but it was well worth it. He had always been able to get the upper hand in their little game; maybe it was because they were older and were too old for practical jokes and settled for more of a verbal exchange. That had been good news for Murdoch to not have to clean up their mess afterwards.

Murdoch had spent a lot of time with Cagalli when she would frequently escape from the library and help him. It was her way of defying Athrun for having her do some kind of silly task that didn't need to be done…the young duke was able to push the blonde princess' buttons and in return she was try to "escape" from him. Murdoch found it amusing on how they interacted, he was very grateful there were no practical jokes but he found their new little battle of wits entertaining. After Athrun could pry himself away from Meer so he could playfully scold the blonde princess for ignoring her duties. She would say she was finished and wanted to be outside in the spring air. Murdoch just enjoyed seeing the young duke sincerely happy and smiling. That even the ever composed Athrun was able to let some of his good breeding go to relax and be just a man without all the weight on his shoulders.

Cagalli was currently in the garden helping Murdoch plant some new flowers to help make the garden more colorful by the suggestion of the blonde princess. Cagalli would often sneak off to the gardens to sketch when Athrun was preoccupied with Meer so she didn't have to listen to one of the duchess' ramblings of a wedding. He would come hunting her down after he made his escape from Meer and she would make another quick escape even though she knew the duke would find her. This was the routine for them the past month. If she spotted Athrun coming after her while she was sketching she would close her sketch book and run to find a hiding place in the gardens. Athrun would chase after the princess like he always did. Currently though, Athrun had not made it outside to the garden yet which meant Meer was doing a better job at trapping the young duke.

"So, what trouble did you cause the young lord today," Murdoch asked as he handed Cagalli some flowers to plant.

"I haven't done anything yet," Cagalli said with a bright smile. "Besides, Lady Meer has been her usual annoying self today, so I figure the young duke needed some time with her before she left."

Murdoch chuckled, "You're not playing nice…"

"Play, nice? Me," Cagalli laughed as she continued to plant the flowers.

She patted the dirt with her small shovel and went onto the next set. Murdoch shook his head and stood up to get the next batch of flowers to plant. Cagalli stood up and stretched. She looked around the blooming garden, it had only been a few weeks since the snow had completely melted and yet life was slowly blooming around them. She smiled and walked over to a familiar tree. She stepped on the stones that led up to the tree and touched it gently. That very tree was how she and Athrun first met. She might have gotten a scar from her fall but it was the start of many fond memories while she had been visiting. She noticed the swing still hung on the tree and sat down on it. She slowly began swinging her body in the tree swing.

Murdoch smiled as he watched the carefree blonde swinging, her body had grown up but she was able to keep her childlike innocence. Kira came out looking for her and Murdoch but stopped as he watched his sister playing on the swing. He smiled and made his way over to his sister. She looked up at him and he began pushing her on the swing, "Do you remember the last time we did this?"

Cagalli looked over her shoulder, "Yeah…and I think you told me you weren't going to push me on the swing because people might think I was your girlfriend instead of your sister."

Kira chuckled and continued to gently push his sister, "Then you told me that was ridiculous because we have the same face. If people believed we were a couple at our age they were morons."

Cagalli laughed at the memory, "We were eight."

"And your point is," Kira asked with a bright smile on his face. "It's good to hear you talk again, you know that?"

Cagalli smiled and nodded, "I'm happy to be more or less back…"

"Whenever you are ready to talk about why you felt like you had to stop talking," Kira told her seriously. "You know I will always be ready to listen."

"I know," Cagalli responded. "It might be a while before that happens."

"You're my sister, I'm not going anywhere," Kira replied as he continued to push her on the swing.

Murdoch smiled at the conversation shared between brother and sister. The twins were something else and he admired them. He had heard about the horrors of the war that was going on in Orb and for them to have survived it all…it was amazing. They were a strong family even if it was just them. They had to endure the fall of their home and watch it burn to ruins. They tried to start a new life in the Plants but to lose their father and then spent their life on the run. They were trying to survive and now…they finally can just live. He knew that Athrun kept them in the estate for their protection and he knew for a fact he would not let Cagalli out of anyone's sights. He had become more protective of her now that she was speaking. No one else seemed to have noticed it but Murdoch did.

"Oh! Mister Kyle, Miss Catherine," Lacus said lifting her skirts to get closer to the twins. "There you two are!"

"Lady Lacus," Kira smiled at the duchess.

Cagalli noticed the looks being shared between her brother and the duchess. An idea formed in her head as she stood up, "Lady Lacus…would you like the swing? My brother is an excellent person when it comes to swings!"

Kira looked at his sister if she was crazy, Cagalli winked at her brother. Lacus on the other hand smiled happily and sat down on the swing, "I've been eyeing the swing for days."

Kira chuckled, "Well the weather is nice today."

Lacus placed her hands on the ropes of the swing and Kira began gently pushing the duchess. Cagalli smiled and went to find Murdoch to help him with planting. Kira shook his head and sighed softly. Lacus was giggling in glee, "I haven't been on a swing in quite some time…"

"Do you not have one at your estate, Lady Lacus," Kira asked as he continued to gently push the duchess.

"Oh but we do, but I do not always have company to enjoy it with," Lacus said looking over her shoulder at Kira. "It is much more pleasant with company; don't you think…Mister Kyle?"

Kira chuckled, "I guess you are correct, Lady Lacus. Just about anything would be better with company."

"I agree," Lacus said as she felt the small spring breeze touch her cheeks and the rush of moving on the swing. She enjoyed it, "Say Mister Kyle…"

"Yes my lady," Kira asked as he continued to push the swing.

"You must be overjoyed to hear your sister speaking once again," Lacus said with sincerely playing in her musical voice.

Kira nodded and looked over at his sister laughing with Murdoch, "No words can express my joy, my lady. I am so glad to see her to act in the same way that she used to…"

"It's almost as if she woke up from a bad dream," Lacus said looking over at the blonde she would get a glimpse when she was on either side of the tree.

"I would have to agree," Kira said looking over at the lovely duchess on the swing. "It almost seems like it is too good to be true…I'm also very afraid she will…"

"Mister Kyle, you shouldn't think such things…" Lacus told him, "All you can do is support her and keep that smile on her face. Surely, she is enjoying being in the state she is in now more than the quiet girl she was."

Kira smiled, "I can only hope, my lady…I can only hope."

"Hope is a wonderful thing, Mister Kyle," Lacus said griping the ropes of the swing and her eyes locked with soft violet. Kira was breathless looking at the beautiful duchess on the swing. He stopped it and the two of them locked in their gazes. He was lost in the sea of Lacus' blue grey eyes and she was lost in the swirl of violet. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together the month of April. Lacus had found Kira to be wonderful company and Kira thought the same. In both of their minds they had thought the other person had changed since their first meeting so many summers ago. Lacus knew the chance of him being the prince was relatively high considering he had a twin sister and the way he spoke was almost a giveaway for the singing duchess. She however knew what was going with Azrael as her father made no attempt to hide the truth from her of Azrael's true intentions.

After she had found that Azrael was hunting for the man before her, she decided she would not reveal to him that she knew it was him…or she highly thought it was him. She just couldn't prove it but she wanted to keep him safe. Neither one of them noticed that their faces were closing distance but neither bother to stop it either once they knew something was happening. Murdoch and Cagalli were still in the garden but they were lost in chatter of how to improve the garden to take notice of the pair at the swing. Their eyes were slowly closing as their distance became shorter…shorter…and shorter. Kira's lips had barely met Lacus' when, "LACUS!"

Kira quickly pulled back and Lacus whipped her head to the terrace where her cousin was waving at her madly, Lacus took a few moments to gather her senses. Kira backed away from the swing as Lacus stood up and fixed the skirts of her dress. She then turned over to Kira, "Will you escort me, Mister Kyle?"

"Of course, my lady," Kira then walked to stand on her left side and held his arm to her. She took it as they made their way over to the terrace both caught in a whirl of emotions. Athrun came out to the terrace and saw the flustered looks on both Kira and Lacus. He began to wonder what had happened between them. He did not ask any questions as the pair approached Meer.

"Thank you, Mister Kyle," Lacus said with a warm smile. Kira gave a curt nod and then heard…

"Damn it, ow!"

"Are you alright, missy?"

Kira went running and so did Athrun. Lacus and Meer looked confused but let the men do their business. For once Meer didn't give a jealous look, she was inwardly happy that the blonde might have injured herself however Meer had more important matters to discuss with her younger cousin. They left to return inside while Kira and Athrun made it over to where Cagalli had a finger in her mouth. Murdoch was rubbing the back of his head. Kira knelt down next to his sister as Athrun just watched and waited. "What happened…"

"Nothing mother hen," Cagalli managed to say while sucking on her finger.

Kira gave her a look, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

Athrun cleared his throat and Cagalli looked up at him. She then saw he was holding out his hand to her, Cagalli had a bad feeling. She however placed her hand into his as he pulled her up. However in a swift motion as he was helping her up with one hand he quickly used her other to pull her finger out of her mouth. She had long gash on her forefinger. Cagalli was too stunned on how Athrun moved so quickly and Kira stood up to look at her finger.

Murdoch was also watching but he had an amused grin on his face, "I'll go see if I can get some gauze from Murrue." Murdoch turned to walk inside while leaving Cagalli with her protective brother looking at her with a demanding look and Athrun giving her a curious one.

"Care to explain your injury, Miss Catherine," Athrun asked smoothly not letting his grip on her go. Cagalli glared at him and Kira was examining her hand to see if she had any other injuries.

"I wasn't paying attention and I cut myself," Cagalli answered and Kira looked at her with an arched brow.

"With what," Kira asked looking down at where she was working. He spotted the small shovel she was using and picked it up. Sure enough there were traces of blood on it, "You need to be more careful…what if the cut had gotten infected and not only that you had your finger in your mouth…"

"Oh shut up," Cagalli rolled her eyes. "I've gotten worse cuts than this before, so don't treat me like a child!"

"You should be more careful," Kira protested and sighed as his sister gave him the look. How he hated that one look she seemed to have reserved just for him. It was a look saying that she would not give into him no matter what, "You even got Mister Murdoch worried about you…"

"So what if I'm a little clumsy," Cagalli tried pulled her hand and wrist out of Athrun's grasp. "You can let go of me now, my lord."

Athrun looked at the struggling blonde in amusement, "Can I trust you not to put _that_ in your mouth again…"

Cagalli heard the tone and smirked back at him, she moved her injured hand into his face, "Or what my lord?" Kira watched confused, what the hell was going on? Why was Cagalli being so forward with the duke? Kira watched stunned and hoping someone would answer him on this anomaly. Kira's head moved back and forth like a ball as the two would continue to banter in front of him.

Athrun smirked, "Miss Catherine, you heard your brother…you could have an infection. I am just looking out for your best interest."

"Hmph, best interest…you say?" Cagalli waved her arms slightly, "Is that why you are holding me like some kind of prisoner?"

"Not at all, Miss Catherine," Athrun told her. "I just want to make sure my secretary doesn't do anything foolish while I am still here in the estate."

"Arrogant bastard," Cagalli muttered under breath and glared at Athrun. "I am quite capable of handling an injury of this caliber my lord, there is no need to worry."

Murdoch had come up to the scene but was being ignored by Cagalli and Athrun. He chuckled as he watched Kira's expressions. He was quite confused by the interaction, he couldn't blame the poor prince considering it was the first time he had seen the two of them in such an open kind of environment…meaning no Meer to the interrupt the moment. Murdoch had come out with some gauze, small bandage, and cleaning ointment for her cut. He decided he would wait until the bantering had somewhat calmed down.

"I apologize if I made it appear as if I doubt your ability to treat your wound," Athrun held her injured hand up closer to her face. "However the way you were treating it before did bring me great concern."

"Well, well…we should get that cleaned up," Murdoch said seeing Cagalli's glare darkening. He handed the items to Kira, "You can treat your sister, I need to finish some work. Pardon me my lord."

Kira took the items and then looked at his sister. Athrun finally let his grip on her go and Cagalli held up her hand to her brother. She was pouting due to the fact she was being treated like a child. At least she wasn't being mistaken for a boy. Kira poured some ointment on the gauze and pressed it on her cut only to hear Cagalli hiss. She was shocked by the sudden pressure and the ointment trying to kill off any infection. Kira then placed the bandage over her finger and was grateful that Athrun was holding her still. If he hadn't he was sure he would've gotten smacked in his face.

"There," Kira smiled at his handy work and Cagalli rolled her eyes. Athrun slowly let his grip go on her and the blonde let her hands fall to her sides. She didn't meet his gaze but she could tell by the warmth rising to her cheeks, that she enjoyed his hold a little more than she would ever admit aloud. "I should get back inside, I promised Lady Lacus I would join her for some tea this afternoon."

"Uh huh," Cagalli said giving her brother a knowing look. Kira bowed to Athrun and left his sister and the duke alone. Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest, "If he insists that he doesn't like her one more time I'm going to hit him."

Athrun chuckled, "That is not very sisterly of you."

"What would you know," Cagalli said looking at the duke. "You know, why do you address them by their title?"

"It's only proper," Athrun responded stunned by her question.

"Or are you keeping them at a distance," Cagalli asked.

Athrun looked at Cagalli as if had grown a second head. He was taken aback by her question. His parents always taught him to address everyone with respect and by their titles especially if they were older than you. Granted, Lacus and Meer were younger than him…so why did he call them by their titles? Dearka, Heine, Yzak, and Athrun all went to the same academy together…so they were friends. Granted every now and then he called them by their titles. So why was she asking him a question like this now…all of the sudden?

"Well, no…not exactly…"

Cagalli giggled, "Always the prime and proper duke…I think you're parents raised you too well." Cagalli clasped her hands behind her back and began walking over to the gazebo. Athrun watched her curiously and followed after her. Athrun watched her as she stepped inside of the newly decorated gazebo and Athrun had to smile. "What do you think? Mister Murdoch and I debated on quite a few designs…"

Athrun smiled warmly, "You've done a lovely job as always, Cagalli."

"So you're being nice to me now," Cagalli teased and twirled to touch the railing laced with strings of lights.

There were also new hanging plants in the gazebo hanging from the ceiling. She turned to face him with a smile and Athrun forgot what snide remark he was going to say. His eyes drank up the image before him and he gently reached out. Cagalli felt his fingers gently place a stray strand behind her ear and she flushed prettily. Athrun could still hardly believe she was the same little girl that would try to break eggs on his head, raced him either by running or horseback riding, threw mud at him, and the list was endless of all the things she used to do. They had done none of that the past weeks but exchanged words of wit.

No words were exchanged as Athrun took another step closer with his fingertips touching her cheek gently. His eyes were memorizing her face, the way her bangs fell down to her eyes and some of her hair framing her face. The way her cheeks had a small tint of pink on them and he gently put his other hand on her waist. Her amber eyes drowning in his sea of emeralds and her lips slightly parted open as a small gasp escaped them as he pulled her closer. Cagalli swore her heart would leap out of her chest the way it was pounding against her rib cage. She thought her lungs would explode with as many breaths she was taking.

Athrun couldn't lie to himself; he had wanted to kiss the blonde for some time now. Every time she bit her bottom lip it was almost as if she was calling him to kiss her. Ever since she began talking and they began their verbal squabbles…he found her more and more attractive. The way she held herself and didn't let Meer take advantage of her…it amazed him. Everything about her glowed granted she had the most beautiful eyes in his opinion…the warm glowing amber staring up at him. Her golden hair was fairer than anyone he had ever seen even if she had been living as a mere traveler for a few years. She managed to keep some royal air around her despite everything going on around them.

He began brushing the strands of her hair on the side of her face with the hand that had already been by her cheek. Cagalli lifted her hands and placed them on his chest but made no motion to push him away. Her head was tilted up and if she had not been in the moment, she might have made a comment of his height. She didn't however as she closed her eyes taking in the feeling he was giving her. Part of her was telling her this wasn't right…he was a man touching her…just like that one night…however this…this was different the other part of telling her. The way he was holding her was gently and not firm…he wasn't gripping her as if he has some kind of hidden agenda. He was holding her, holding her gently and brushing some strands of hair softly and gently.

She knew somewhere deep inside of her that Athrun knew of what happened to her. He had always been careful in his actions and Cagalli had noticed it since she had come to live in the estate. Everything he did around her was almost as if he carefully planned it out just for her. She didn't understand the why behind it…she wanted to know why he wanted to take care of her. She might be young but she wasn't completely naïve. Sure they were friends but this wasn't how friends were to be embracing. This was how lovers were to embrace…

Surely she and Athrun are _NOT_ lovers…

But right now…

It felt like it...

It felt right…

He wasn't like the man that roughly handled her and hit her. He wasn't the man that forced her down and took advantage of her. He wasn't the man that stole her first kiss forcefully…he wasn't the man that held her forcefully and tried to get her to do things to him. He was Athrun…he had one hand pressed gently on the side of her waist, it felt too perfect. There was no way…he could want a woman like her…she was tainted but before her thoughts could continue any further…his hand on her waist now was gently wrapped around her body. That strong arm had pulled her to his body pressed warmly against his…

Athrun's lips touched hers and she felt as if she had gone to heaven. The hand that had been brushing her hair softly was gently cupping the back of her head. Cagalli's hands went up to his shoulders as his lips gently moved against hers. She felt her heart racing as she mimicked the way he was kissing her and for a moment losing herself in the kiss. Little did she know Athrun had been having his own inner battle, he had wanted to give in and kiss her for quite a long time. He knew she had been hurt…hurt so much that she lost her will to speak. If he had not found out that the men had already been killed, he would hunt them down and take their lives with his own hands. He didn't want her to regress by any means but he was a man after all…in the company of a beautiful woman. A woman that he couldn't help but find himself attracted to her now as a woman…and found it difficult to see her just as a childhood friend.

He acted more like long lost friends with Kira than he did with Cagalli. It was odd how quickly Athrun was managed to get such a warm brotherly like friendship with Kira but he figured he should also get to know Kira considering he knew his sister. He had only seen Kira once before when they had come to pick up Cagalli from the Zala Estate to return back to Orb. He felt a piece of him left with Cagalli that day but he had her again…and this time as a man he found it very difficult to see her as that troublemaking child she once was.

Cagalli pulled away from the kiss as tears began pouring down her eyes, "We…Athrun…we shouldn't be…"

Athrun opened his eyes and saw the tears streaming down her face. Guilt rushed over him, was she going to regress now? Because he wanted to be selfish for just a moment? Athrun took in a deep breath and was about to apologize but she cut him off.

"You don't want me," Cagalli whispered. "I'm…not…I'm…tain…"

"Shh," Athrun placed her head on his shoulder and rubbed her back softly. Cagalli melted into his embrace no matter how many times she told herself not to. "When you're ready…I'll be there to listen…but when I'm done listening you will listen to what I have to say, promise me…"

Cagalli sniffled and she wanted to believe the sincerity in his voice. She wasn't ignorant she knew what people say of woman like her…even though it wasn't her choice of what happened to her. She knew that men didn't want woman that had been tainted. The fact that Athrun was a noble made the situation even worse, what would people say? What would people think? They were better off just being friends…being friends was safe. But why did her heart keep telling her she wanted to feel like this forever. She wanted to be wrapped in his arms…even when she didn't speak…she felt so safe in his arms and even felt jealousy when Meer would take his attention. She had grown to trust him and began to depend on him.

"Promise me, Cagalli….promise me…"

"I…I….promise." Cagalli couldn't deny him even if she tried; he made it difficult to refuse him. He continued to hold her a little longer but their embrace wasn't missed by a certain duchess.

Meer was a good distance away but all she was feeling was anger. She hadn't heard the conversation being whispered between Athrun and Cagalli but she had seen them kiss. She knew that there had been something blooming between Athrun and Cagalli for some time now. She had noticed how much closer they had gotten since she began speaking. She wasn't blind to the fact Athrun would find ways to sneak away from her just to look for the blonde woman. She snapped the fan she was holding in her hand and grinded her teeth. Jealousy was not an emotion Meer was a stranger to but the level of jealousy was overflowing from the duchess that was hell bent on making Athrun her husband. No one will stand in her way…not even some blonde commoner that was Athrun's secretary but what made matters worse her cousin was infatuated with the blonde's brother.

Meer would need to devise a plan in order to get what she wanted.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So the federation soldiers that have been found in Aprilius City have been sent back," Heine asked leaning back in his chair. "That is some good news, eh?"

Siegel sighed, "They were spotted in the city hall looking for public records. Some of the noble families of Orb currently reside in Aprilius City…however, Azrael isn't after them."

Athrun looked over at Siegel, "How many noble families do we have in Plants?"

Tad looked over the document on the table, "Well the Asuka family is one of the higher ranking nobles from Orb…They were really the only ones to have registered at their current rank."

"The Asuka family has made it known they hold a grudge against the royal family," Yuri sighed. "Is that how Azrael has been getting into Plants undetected?"

"Possibly," Siegel sighed and his shoulders fell from their normally square position. "There is no way to be sure, Azrael could easily sneak into our country by going through our destroyed port cities."

"Or any line of defense that has a weak point," Yzak grumbled. "If someone how Azrael is getting a free invitation into our country, I want it solved immediately!"

"I couldn't agree more," Heine said looking at the other dukes. "Azrael has crossed a line that he should've never crossed. The safety of our citizens should be top priority. I've had sources inform me they have been seen terrorizing some of the smaller towns."

"Why the smaller towns," Tad asked.

Heine looked at the older duke seriously and disappointed at the question, "Lord Elsman, do you mean to tell me that you are unaware of the rumors that have been recently circulating?"

"Heine, what are you talking about," Athrun asked looking at the orange haired duke.

Heine looked over at him, "I'm not surprised you are not aware Athrun, but the others should be especially Lord Elsman and Lord Clyne."

Yzak looked at Heine with hardened eyes, "What are you trying to get at Westenfluss?"

"In many of the smaller towns," Heine began eyeing the other dukes. "The rumors are that they gave protection to the prince and princess of Orb. The federation soldiers that have managed to get into our country have wreaked havoc on those towns' people. Some of these towns are under the jurisdiction of the Elsman family and the Clyne family."

"Are you saying I am helping the federation," Tad said standing up and glaring at Heine. "That Siegel and I actually mean to help the federation?"

Heine shrugged casually, "It sure looks that way doesn't it? Why weren't the rest of dukes informed?"

Athrun turned to look over at Siegel and Tad, "Is what Heine says true? That there have been attacks on the towns?"

Siegel nodded numbly, "Yes. Aprilius has taken in some of the surviving towns' people however…"

"They were attacking our citizens and you didn't think it was wise to inform us," Yzak shouted. "Have you lost your mind in your age, Lord Clyne?"

"Yzak, calm down," Heine waved down the fuming silver haired duke. Yzak took his seat and grumbled as he did so. Heine sighed and sat up straight, "Gentlemen, we have kept the peace of the Plants for nearly a decade and we are about to lose it now if there is no form of trust between us. However, if you wish to withhold information from us…then all the work we have done becomes meaningless."

Yuri nodded, "It almost sounds as you wanted the federation to find the prince and princess so they would leave Plants? Do you really think that madman will stop after he has gotten what he has wanted?"

Athrun took in a deep breath before he spoke, "Azrael considers himself a hunter, I doubt he will stop the war just because he takes the life of the prince and princess." Tad and Siegel looked down shamefully, "Once he has obtained his prey he will only find another prey or game for him to go after. Who is to say that it won't be us next?"

"Athrun brings up a valid point," Yuri nodded. "Have you two fallen so low these past few months to willingly let the federation disrupt our peace so they can find two ghosts, and that's what they are ghosts. They have no homeland to return to and no family left for them…do you really intend to just let the federation brutally murder them just as they did their father?"

"I think this meeting is over for now," Heine said standing up from his chair. "Gentlemen, it is quite clear that there has been a small rift created between us. I think we should take our time in rebuilding our cities and towns before we reconvene again. If there are important matters to be discussed we can contact each other when necessary. Considering that Yzak's wife is expecting, I would hate to separate him from his beloved wife."

"Congratulations, Yzak," Athrun said looking at the blushing duke. "I'm sure Lady Ezalia is quite pleased to know there will be an heir to the Joule Estate."

"Shut up, Zala," Yzak barked. "At least out of all of that went the academy…I will be continuing my family line. What about you? Have you and Lady Meer decided on a wedding date?"

Athrun stood up with a look of rage, "I do not wish to make this statement again however it would seem I must. I am not going to wed Lady Meer, I am not interested in the notion of marriage at this time. If anything we should be securing our cities and towns from those monsters continually attacking our nation!"

Yzak smirked, "It wouldn't be such a bad thing, Zala…unless you intend on marrying someone else?"

"What are you babbling about, Yzak," Athrun glared at Yzak.

It was no lie that the two shared some kind of unspoken rivalry. Athrun had tended to best Yzak in just about anything when they were children. Athrun and Yzak appeared both equally skilled however Athrun seemed to have the upper hand. Athrun didn't pride himself in being the best, it was just natural to the young duke. Yzak who was also naturally skilled let his temper best him which often made him second after Athrun. So when Yzak can get under that wall of composure that Athrun had built up…it made Yzak quite content knowing he could best him at something.

"Lady Meer was going on and on about how the wedding plans were coming along," Yzak replied casually. "She seems to be quite excited."

Athrun narrowed his eyes, "I have already spoken to Lady Meer numerous times, Yzak that I do not wish to marry. If she does not seem to understand than that…I can only continue to remind you all that I am not interested."

"Are you saying my niece is not worthy of you, Athrun," Siegel asked and Athrun turned to glare at the duke of Aprilius City. "She is quite taken with you."

"I am not saying she is not worthy, Lord Clyne," Athrun began and took in a deep breath. "However, I cannot marry someone when her uncle is trying to save his own life and face by secretly helping the federation."

Siegel looked at Athrun carefully, "I can see why you would assume that I could be helping the federation but I assure you that I am not."

"So then will you casually place blame on the Asuka family," Athrun asked arching his brow. "That seems quite below you, Lord Clyne."

"Athrun," Tad looked at the dark haired duke. Athrun just looked at him with stone cold eyes. "There is nothing wrong in what Siegel and I have done. If anything what is two lives worth all of the citizens of Plants?"

"So by handing over two innocent lives to the very people who made their homeland nothing but rubble is for the sake of the Plants," Yuri was appalled. "Tad when have you and Siegel stooped so low?"

"I think we can say this meeting if officially over," Heine said noticing the tension in the room was thickening. "Gentlemen…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun had made it back home only to rush up to his chambers and slamming the door behind. Fortunate enough for him most of the estate should have retired for the evening so no one would follow him up to his room. He began pacing his room, he was beyond angry at the fact that Tad Eslman and Siegel Clyne were just trying to save their own skins. They were going on the rumors that Cagalli and Kira had spent time in the smaller country towns. They even allowed Federation Soldiers to search through them and to see if they could find any trace of the prince and princess. He growled in frustration and stripped himself of his necktie. He tossed his jacket to a nearby chair and removed his vest. He was left only his white shirt and slacks. He leaned against a small cabinet and hung his head low.

This past month alone he had become what he considered good friends with Kira and he was hoping he had made more progress with Cagalli. He had kissed her just a few days before he had to go to the monthly meeting. They had returned to acting the way they were before they had kissed but he could tell something about them was different. He would catch longing in her eyes, the same longing he felt. He knew that he had a deep connection…a deep bond…with Cagalli. He would be damned if someone take that from him. He slammed a fist on his cabinet causing it to tremor under his wrath. Two dukes that were supposed to be help keeping the peace were doing so but only to ensure they were safe?

Athrun was disgusted…granted it was only two dukes…and they were older than he was but it didn't mean their actions were considered moral or for the sake of Plants. He had enough of being in company of those that lack morals. His carriage ride to the Westenfluss Estate was filled with Meer's chatter about how their wedding would be the biggest event to happen in the Plants' history. Athrun wanted to just forget all of his proper upbringing and slap some sense into Meer. Oh no, he was raised to be proper and to never strike a woman. However right now he didn't consider Meer a woman, she was trying to win him over by force? He was unhappy with his performance in dealing with her up until now. He had been forming a plan in how to deal with Meer…and he would have to act upon it soon or she will get her way.

He took in a deep breath; he would get Cagalli to marry him.

Granted there was no guarantee she would agree to marrying him simply because he asked nicely. No, he would have to make her see it was beneficial to her as well. By marrying him, she would be granted a Plants citizenship and would also be granted to her brother. He would find a way to make Kira part of the Zala estate…so that they would both be under Plants protection. Also, they would no longer need to hide their names to the rest of the staff…they would know who they were. Also when a Duke married, a notice is sent to the other nobles announcing the marriage…fortunate enough for him they keep who he married undisclosed. He would have to also tell Cagalli about Azrael and what the federation had been up to lately…so she would agree.

He knows that Cagalli would not just marry him because of that; she was the type of woman that would marry for love. There was no denying they had some kind of chemistry between them…so it wouldn't be such a horrible marriage. However, he would not bed her until she was ready…he would not do anything to her that would make her regress. He made her promise to tell him what had happened and he said he would listen. He knew she would need to talk about it that was also the advice the doctor had told him while he was in a town near Aprilius City. Athrun desperately wanted to heal her of that painful memory but more than anything he wanted to show her what it was like to be loved.

He wouldn't tell her that quite yet; he planned to tell her that it would be for his benefit to be married so Meer would leave him alone. He would be married to keep the dukes from constantly mentioning the idea of marrying Meer…granted for Yzak he just did it to get under his skin and it worked like a charm every time. Athrun growled while mentally cursing his friend. Yzak knew how to get under his skin a little too much lately.

Tomorrow…

He would talk to Cagalli tomorrow…

Tomorrow he would ask her…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ok, so Athrun is going to try to convince Cagalli to marry him…good luck Athrun! Oh but Meer saw them kissing…yikes!

Hope you enjoyed the double chapter update! Might be a few days before I update again…so see you then!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Kitty: **Yes, I tend to make cliff hangers …habit I guess. Teehee!

**AsuCaga4ever**: Meer is younger, she's 21 and Athrun is 23. Oh Cagalli will have her way with Meer later. Teehee!

**Fate Camiswhil**: I'm glad you liked the flashbacks. Teehee. Well, he needed to stand his ground to a pushy Meer…

**Mrs. Zala**: Well, I can't make it too easy for our main characters now can I? Teehee! Regress means to go backward instead of forward. Yeah, it is pretty much every girl's nightmare but Athrun is going to have to help her through it…(snickers) teehee!

**Phrygianmusic777**: Haha, well I'm glad you liked. I hope it didn't take too long in updating. XD needed to take some time to review and look over both stories. That's all. Make sure I got them both going in the direction I wanted them to go.

**XxWeixX**: Cagalli is a handful and it will only get worse for poor Athrun. Well, he needs to make a move unless he wants to have Meer pushing him constantly for him to marry her.

**Baka4Anime**: haha, well it's only going to get a little crazy from here on out! So who will set Meer straight? Well, just have to wait and see.

**Asga**: Well, you'll have to see!

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact-  
><strong>Asuka family is a noble family from Orb currently residing in Aprilius City.  
>Shiho is pregnant with the Joule Heir XD<p>

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Ten…**

Athrun stood in his personal library and decided to take out the small amulet that Cagalli had given him so many summers ago from its hiding place. He stared at it for a few moments while it was resting in the palm of his hands. The stone was shining in the light of the morning sun rays and he wrapped his hand around the amulet. He was trying to find the courage to talk to Cagalli and was silently praying things would go well. He undid his neck tie and placed it off on a stand that was next to him and undid a few buttons from his shirt. He placed the amulet around his neck as the cool material rested against his skin. He closed his eyes and fixed his shirt. He then grabbed his neck tie and began tying it back around his neck.

The amulet had been a precious gift that Cagalli had given him before she left to return to Orb. He inhaled deeply once again and slowly exhaled; he had told Mu to inform Cagalli to bring his breakfast up to his library today and for her to join him. Mu had looked at him oddly but decided he would do as he was asked. He was going to talk to her about what the plan he developed last night…his little plan that would be beneficial for the two of them. The plan that would give her protection and he would not have to deal with Meer. But he knew there was a deeper meaning to all of it but…he couldn't be sure what was going on her side. He couldn't deny there was a spark when they had kissed but it was hard to know what she was thinking at times.

Athrun ran a hand through his hair and figured he talked her and the sooner the better. It would also give her time to think over the proposal before she answered him. He stood there looking out the window, he had woken up before dawn…his mind had been running around in circles trying to put together some kind of speech for Cagalli. He knew more than likely she would openly refuse at first, since it was only in her nature to do so. He then began pacing the room trying to gather up his thoughts.

He also knew of her reservations because she was…she was…he couldn't even bring himself to say it in his mind. He shuddered at the thought of it; how he wished those men were alive. He would make them suffer greatly. He knew from Siegel's announcement months ago all of the men had been killed after they had brutally murdered the king. He tried to clear his thoughts; this was about him and Cagalli. It was about keeping her safe and in return she keeps him safe from Meer.

The knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts as Cagalli entered the room with a large tray with both of their breakfasts. Cagalli gave him a small smile as she came into room and placed the tray on a side table. Athrun quickly made his way over to her and Cagalli looked at him questioningly. He smiled and then closed the door. Cagalli was wondering what was the matter with him, he was acting a bit off. She didn't say anything as she prepared their plates but stopped when Athrun placed his hand on her arm. The blonde woman turned to face the distraught duke. She could tell that Athrun had been thinking about something but he had yet to say a word.

"Cagalli…I need to ask you something," Athrun said desperately and Cagalli grew worried. She turned to face him completely. He swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat. "I need you to tell me on why you were going to leave the estate those months ago…I need to know why…"

Cagalli took in a deep breath there was no point in hiding it from it, "Kira overheard Mister La Flagga speaking with the other staff members…about how leader of the federation was in the Plants looking for us."

"And did you both think I would have told him about you," Athrun asked suddenly insulted and hurt.

Cagalli shook her head, "You don't understand Athrun…we were being chased since the…since…well you know when. We were hunted like animals and couldn't stay in one place for too long before we heard of people searching for the Orb royal children. We've seen people get hurt because they were housing us…because they were trying to help us…"

"Cagalli," Athrun wanted to gather her up into his arms. He however knew he needed to listen to what she had to say. If he didn't it would drive him insane in not knowing, but what she was telling him made it a little easier to think of how to approach her with his proposal.

"Our family name has left nothing but destruction, sadness, and death…" Cagalli told him with unshed tears in her eyes. "Kira didn't want that to happen here…everyone here…has become family…" Athrun took a hold of her hands into his larger ones and Cagalli looked at him with her teary eyes, "We just wanted to protect everyone…I don't think we could handle seeing another…well…"

Athrun kissed her forehead, "Cagalli, if I could provide you protection…would you be willing to take it?"

"I don't understand," Cagalli looked up at him confused.

"There is a way for me to protect you and your brother as well," Athrun told her slowly and Cagalli looked at him trying to read his expression. "I want you to consider in marrying me…before you say anything to protest please listen…by marrying me…you gain a Plants citizenship and if the federation try to harm you…they would be asking for the war to escalate from the Orb islands into their homeland for attacking a citizen of Plants but also the wife of a duke."

"That explains how it will protect me but not Kira," Cagalli arched her brow.

"He would be my brother through marriage," Athrun told her and caressed her cheek. "I would be able to get him a Plants citizenship once our marriage was legalized and in the city records."

"This isn't some ploy to get Meer off your back is it," Cagalli sneered and glared up at Athrun.

"In a way yes," Athrun chuckled.

"So this would be a marriage of convenience," Cagalli asked hesitantly half not caring if it meant she could protect Kira but the other half wanted more than a convenient marriage.

"If you want it to be," Athrun told her but his eyes held something in them.

Cagalli looked into his eyes and found a deep emotion. She also felt as if he was searching her…searching into her soul. It was almost as if he wanted something deeper…more than just a convenient marriage…he wanted to marry. At least that was what she was hoping; during the months she had been spending with Athrun…she could not deny she had feelings for the handsome duke. He was offering her something that she sought after for so long…he was offering a home and his protection. She would not only give her protection but her brother as well. They would no longer have to run…could it actually be possible? She took in a deep breath…

"You don't have to give me answer today…or even tomorrow. I want you to consid…"

"Yes," Cagalli responded and Athrun was stunned by her immediate answer. Cagalli closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them, "If you think this is the best solution for both of our situations…then I will accept."

"What? Are you certain," Athrun asked still stunned that she answered so quickly.

Cagalli nodded, "I'm certain."

Athrun nodded, "Alright then, I will get the necessary documents for both you and your brother. I will ask Miss Miriallia to prepare you a gown for when we meet with the reverend."

"I have to wear a gown," Cagalli narrowed her eyes and Athrun smiled.

"Yes, you should wear a gown," Athrun chuckled as Cagalli's glare only darkened at the suggestion. "Reverend Malchio will have a witness already there to also sign on our marriage document."

Cagalli nodded, "That is it right? I don't have to do anything else?" Her cheeks reddened when she thought of other duties a wife was supposed to fulfill for her husband. Athrun looked at her confused and then watching her facial expression change. He understood what she had meant and chuckled. He softly caressed her face causing her to look up at him.

"Do you remember the promise we made before I left for the dukes meeting," Athrun asked her gently. Cagalli nodded, "I will not do anything you do not want me to do…however I cannot lie when it comes to wanting to show you things…"

"Show…me…things," Cagalli looked at him confused as he caressed her face.

Athrun smiled tenderly at the blonde woman before him, "That I want to show you what it's really like to be touched by a man, what it's really like to be kissed passionately by a man, what it's really like…" Athrun leaned down and whispered into her ear, "to be pleased by a man, what it's really like to be made love to by a man…" Cagalli shuddered as his warm breath tickled her ear and none of those ideas seemed like a bad idea. She closed her eyes as he softly kissed her temple. "However, I will not show you those things until you are ready…but not before you are ready to talk about that one night where someone wronged you…"

_I don't deserve this, _Cagalli thought. _He's too kind…he doesn't need to do this but…he's offering Kira and I protection…Kira has done so much for me already…it's time I did something for him._ Cagalli knew that was only half of the reason she quickly agreed to Athrun's proposal…she enjoyed the idea of getting the upper hand on Meer. No one on the staff liked the duchess anyway but how would they react knowing she married Athrun? She mentally shook those thoughts aside there was no room for second thoughts. She would be doing this for Kira and for herself. They finally found a home and she was not ready to lose it.

How would Kira take to the news of her getting married? He more than likely would not accept the idea…he would find a way to talk her out of this. She concluded she wouldn't tell her brother until this was all done and official. She felt Athrun pull away from her and motioned for them to eat their breakfast even though it was probably cold now from their discussion. They sat across from each other not knowing what to say now. She began to wonder how life would change around the estate, she didn't want to be held up in some ivory tower…she enjoyed working out in the garden with Murdoch. She enjoyed her talks with Murrue and Aisha. She enjoyed laughing with Miriallia while she made clothes and Cagalli sketched. She liked being in the kitchen with Andy and Mu as the two men bantered like siblings who could never agree on anything. She loved discussing horses with Newmann and about the world with Chandra.

She could speak to Athrun about it later, right now she was content in eating in their comfortable silence. It was one of the rare times they were quiet with each other and she relished it for a moment. She looked up at Athrun who was eating his breakfast while looking over some document in his hand. Cagalli smiled and for the first time she was actually looking at him as a man…not some boy she met years ago…not as someone she had started up some verbal battle with…she truly saw him for the man he was. Everything about him was still a mystery to her, his kind heart is what won her over easily when he had given her that first sketch book. That was probably when she started developing feelings for the young duke.

No, it was even before that…when he was trying to gain her trust that first week they started working together. Each day he got slowly closer to her and eventually they were in close proximity of one another without her flinching. He had been patient with her and even waited months before she found her voice again. He had woken her from her walking slumber, pulled her out of the shell; crushed down her walls…and for that she will be forever grateful. Athrun Zala was truly an amazing person and maybe marrying him to help with the situation with Meer would also be a small repayment for all that he had done to this point.

She really wanted to tell him about how unworthy she felt but every time he looked at her, he didn't look at her as if she was dirty. He didn't look at her as some kind of broken person or someone who had been tainted…he saw her as a person who had been hurting. He saw her as a person he wanted to help. Athrun looked up from his document and Cagalli became flustered. He smiled something about how they were right now…seemed perfect.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun was in a jewelry shop in December City that was known for their artistic style. Since Cagalli had agreed to marry him a few days ago he made an effort to get everything they needed. The sooner they could legalize everything the sooner he would feel at ease. He had all the documents ready and just needed Cagalli's signature then the reverend and a witness. The witness would more than likely be one of the church helpers. Now he needed rings. He had a family signet ring that his father had left behind; the Zala men only wore it after they have married. Since he was now getting married he would continue on the tradition of using the family heirloom but he still needed to find Cagalli her ring. He had the jeweler show him different cases and since he was a duke, the jeweler only showed him the finest…most of which had large gems on them. He didn't see Cagalli as a woman who would want a gaudy type of ring. He continued to browse through the different trays of rings.

"Young lord," the jeweler said with a smile. "What kind of ring are you looking for?"

Athrun looked at the man for a moment to gather his thoughts, just what kind of ring was he looking for? He wanted a ring that Cagalli would wear and considering she made it clear she wanted to help around the estate still. She made it very clear that just because she was marrying him that she wanted a pampered life style. So it couldn't be too large of a stone but he didn't want to buy her a cheap ring either. "The woman this ring is meant for is quite carefree and can be childish. She brightens every room she enters and she is quite stubborn on top of all of that."

The elder man chuckled, "So a woman with strong fire then, yes?"

Athrun chuckled, "Yes, that probably is a good description for her."

"I think I just might have the ring," the man pulled out a small black box. He opened it in front of Athrun and he smiled, it was perfect. It was on a silver band however when the band came closer to the top it fanned out into three thinner bands. On the outer most band was decorated with smaller diamonds giving it an extra sparkle. The three thin bands all gathered together at a very beautifully crafted red stone. Athrun smiled, it was perfect.

"This is perfect," the young duke pulled out his wallet and paid the jeweler only to have the older man hold his hand up.

"There is no charge for this ring, my lord," the jeweler said with a smile.

"I insist good sir," Athrun protested. "I cannot take such a treasure from you freely without some form of payment."

The man shook his head, "No, my lord. The moment you saw this ring…your face lit up brightly knowing you found the perfect ring. I remember that feeling once before when I was looking for that one ring for my wife."

"But my good sir, please let me make some kind of payment, I cannot just accept this as a gift," Athrun argued.

"You do so much for December City, Lord Zala," the man said with a sincere smile. "Surely this small wedding gift to you is only a small thanks for what you have done for us."

Athrun sighed; he was not going to win. The older man looked at him with such admiration and respect. Even though the young duke believed he hadn't done enough for the town…it would seem this jeweler thought otherwise. Athrun thanked the man and took his leave but not before leaving some money on the counter. He placed the small box into his pocket and placed his riding gloves back on. He went over to his horse and untied the reigns from the post. He gracefully mounted his horse as he placed a hand back in his pocket to touch the box and the words of the jeweler still fresh in his mind.

If you were to ask anyone in December City, they would say they had the best duke out of all of the nobles. Athrun though often seen as very distant was considered to be a kind hearted man. He took care of his home along with the citizens in the city and neighboring towns. The citizens all knew what Athrun looked like and most of those that worked as his staff. The other cities couldn't actually say the same…December City bragged about their duke and spoke highly of the blue haired duke. Many of the young girls would often come running through the streets when he rode into the city just to catch a glimpse of him. To say he was popular would be an understatement. It was clear that all of the citizens loved him and respected him. He knew in enough time the jeweler will tell someone that he had come to look for a wedding ring…and the word will spread all over the city and into the country towns in his jurisdiction.

Once his marriage to Cagalli becomes legalized, the other nobles will be informed that he married. He knew it will probably cause many of the other nobles to question him and they will want to meet his wife. He knew that he will have some time to tell his staff the truth about Cagalli and Kira before the other nobles decide to start knocking on his door. He took in a deep breath, he had asked Miriallia to make Cagalli a gown…he asked for a pale blue dress. He knew if it was white it would cause a stir for those that saw her in the estate and there was another reason why he chose the color. He smiled and began riding back to the estate.

Cagalli would also be receiving a haircut; he didn't think those long golden locks suited the stubborn blonde. He still liked her with long hair but the Cagalli he remembered and was now seeing was not the long locks type of lady. So he had also asked Miriallia to not cut it too short either. He smiled, he was curious to see what magic his seamstress would be able to work on his bride to be. He hadn't realized he had made it back to the estate in such a quick of time and made his way over to the stables. Newmann and Chandra were washing the horses upon his arrival. They both smiled and greeted him.

Athrun dismounted his horse and handed the reigns over to Newmann. He bid them good day and made his way inside of the estate. He walked down the lower east wing looking for Miriallia to see if she was in her room working on the dress. He knocked on her door after removing his riding gloves. She opened the door and smiled at the young duke, "Miss Miriallia…I came to ask how my request was coming along."

Miriallia smiled brightly, "It should be done by this evening, my lord."

"You have my thanks," Athrun said with a nod. "Have you seen Miss Catherine by any chance?"

"No, my lord. The last I heard she was in the garden with Mister Murdoch," Miriallia answered.

"Thank you," Athrun then turned on his heel to walk out to the garden. Miriallia smiled…she had been sworn to secrecy about the dress she was making and to not show it to anyone if at all possible, not even to Cagalli until she was instructed to do so. The duke had yet to inform her why he was in need of the dress for the blonde secretary but she was happy to make the gown. She closed her door and returned back to the dress.

The dress was the pale blue color that Athrun had requested but she also kept it simple. She didn't over decorate it with lace and beads. Since she was quite aware since this was for Cagalli and the fiery blonde did not go for dresses that were overly decorated or sequined. The dress was fit for spring…it was an off the shoulder dress only lightly trimmed with lace in certain areas. She would need to wear a petite coat to make the dress bell slightly but it wouldn't be overly wide since Athrun had informed her that Cagalli would need to be able to ride a horse in the dress. She decorated the dress with some ribbons around the waist and just above the bodice of the dress.

Miriallia smiled at her handy work, she made sure to make a matching riding cloak for Cagalli to use as well. She didn't know when the blonde woman would need this gown but she knew it would be soon. She just had a feeling about it. Athrun had been looking anxious for the past few days and everyone was growing curious as to why. It had become the hot topic at dinner and she noticed how the blonde woman would brightly blush at the sound of the young duke. Miriallia knew they would all know soon enough but it didn't mean they all couldn't guess until then.

Outside in the gardens, Cagalli was splashing her face in the fountain. She had worked up a little bit of a sweat helping Murdoch in the garden. The weather had grown a little humid but it wasn't completely unbearable. They had been rearranging the lights in the garden to accommodate for some of the new flower arrangements that Murdoch had been planting. Her long braid was hanging behind her so it wouldn't fall into the bottom tier of the fountain. She smiled at a memory…a fond memory dealing with this particular fountain.

_Laughter was ringing in the gardens of the Zala Estate as a blonde girl was doubling over as the mighty Athrun Zala had been pushed in the fountain by a little girl. Cagalli was enjoying the view of Athrun being showered on from the tier above spilling over him. They had been arguing like they always did but Athrun had insulted her again about not appearing to look like a girl. It earned him a shove right into the very fountain they standing by. "I fail to see the humor in this…"_

_Cagalli tried to calm her laughter by covering her mouth, "You…deserved…it…"_

_Athrun's green eyes narrowed at the blonde girl that couldn't seem to contain the fits of laughter. Athrun pushed himself up and got to a standing position. He then got an idea as he treaded to the edge of the fountain where Cagalli was now sitting. He then pulled on her shoulder and a loud scream was heard followed by a splash. _

"_YOU JERK!"_

"_I'm sorry, I believe you deserved it," Athrun said using her words against the fuming blonde girl that was no longer laughter. She then glared at him and bent down to cup some water into her hands. She then began splashing the young duke. "HEY!"_

"_TAKE THAT!" Cagalli laughed as Athrun joined in the water fight. They were both lost in their childlike entertainment and laughter they failed to notice all of the eyes watching them. They ran around the center piece of the fountain while having their own little water fight._

Cagalli had been lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the person behind her. It wasn't until the voice spoke into her ear, "Hey there. What are you doing?"

Cagalli gasped and stood up straight up. She spun and the next thing she knew she grabbed onto the person who had surprised her only to fall into the fountain. "Damn it, Cagalli…" Cagalli opened her eyes that she had tightly shut to see Athrun much like when he was fifteen under the waterfall of the upper tier splashing onto his head. Cagalli had somehow managed to land in his lap but her skirt was soaked. She tried to hold her laughter but was failing miserably.

She had been thinking of the time like this before and yet somehow by the hands of fate it was happening again. They were far too tall to run around the fountain like they did when they were children but even the tall handsome man known as Athrun Zala still looked ridiculous under the waters of the fountain.

"I fail to see the humor in this," Athrun groaned as Murdoch had come running along with a few other members of his staff. Mu was painfully trying to hold back a laugh; Murrue quickly went to help Cagalli out of the fountain. Murdoch then helped the duke with a lopsided amused grin on his face. Murrue then picked up the towels she dropped on the stone ground and handed one to Cagalli then one to Athrun. "Thank you Mrs. La Flagga."

"How did you two manage to land into the fountain," Murrue asked.

"Well…you see…ummm…."

"It was my fault, I startled Miss Catherine," Athrun said calmly and Cagalli glared at the young duke. It was the truth but at least the last time they were in the fountain it started off with her pushing Athrun in. "Thank you for the towels, Mrs. La Flagga."

Mu finally let out a large laugh at the sight before him. Athrun was soaking from head to toe and Cagalli was in no better shape. The duke's hair was now slightly wavy from the time in the water and the blonde secretary had strands of blonde out of place. They looked quite ridiculous and his outburst caused his wife to glare at him. He ignored his wife's glare while Murdoch chuckled and shook his head only to go back to work. This was not a new sight for the groundskeeper; he had seen their childish antics before granted he saw the scene from beginning to end. He found it quite amusing they hadn't lost their innocence to a certain degree.

"Let's get you inside and changed," Murrue said in her motherly tone as she guided Cagalli inside.

Athrun watched the blonde leave with a longing look in his eyes and it was not missed by Mu. He arched a brow after his laughter finally subsided. He knew that look on the young duke's face; he had seen it many times on friends and on himself. Mu placed his hands into his pockets and watched the duke carefully. Something was going on and he was curious to know what. He then watched Athrun place a hand into his pocket almost as if he checking for something and a look of relief washed over his face. This only peaked Mu's curiosity even more.

"My lord," Mu getting Athrun's attention, "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," Athrun replied with a smile. "I shall be in my chambers getting out of these damp clothes. Please inform me when dinner is ready."

"Yes, of course," Mu said as the duke walked past him to head inside. Mu then walked over to where Murdoch was working, "You know something…"

"Who me," Murdoch quirked a brow looking at the blonde male, "Now what would make you think that La Flagga?"

"Just a gut feeling," Mu said cautiously and observing the groundskeeper, "So…care to share?"

Murdoch sighed, "Look La Flagga, I don't know anything."

"Come on," Mu groaned. "You have to know something! Why is the duke getting all goo goo eyed over Catherine?"

"He's a man after all," Murdoch shrugged. "If he is attracted to her, I would deem that normal…"

"You have to be kidding me!" Mu sighed and slouched his shoulders. "There is something going on and I'm totally out of the loop."

Murdoch chuckled, "I'm sure we will find out in due time. Besides, it's nice to see the duke acting like a normal male. He has carried the weight of the world on his shoulders for so long, it's nice to see him do something that didn't deal with business for a change."

"I agree with you there, but…" Mu sighed again and leaned against the tree that they were next to. "For the duke to be taking interest in Catherine…it just worries me a little you know? With her past and all…"

"Now, it sounds like _you_ know something," Murdoch said looking at Mu square in the eye. "Are you sure you don't want to come clean about something?"

"Huh, no what are you talking about," Mu asked stunned. "I'm usually the last one to know anything!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Three days had passed since the incident at the fountain and Cagalli was sitting in the parlor with Miriallia dressed only in a corset and her petite coat. Her hair was currently being prepared to be cut. Athrun had woken them up before sunrise saying he needed Miriallia to ready Cagalli for their little trip. Miriallia was giddy as the pale blue dress was currently laid out on one of the chairs in the parlor. Athrun was in the process of getting his horse ready while the ladies were getting ready, well Miriallia was preparing Cagalli. The blonde closed her eyes and wondered what Athrun was thinking asking her for a pale blue dress…she was curious to why he hadn't told Miriallia to make a white one. She would need to ask him later but then heard the scissors making noise behind her. She felt her hair slowly lose the weight that it once held on her.

Miriallia smiled at her handy work as the long strands of gold was landing on the ground. She had cut Cagalli's hair just above her corset and right below her shoulder blades. It wasn't too long as it was before but it wasn't too short. The seamstress then handed a mirror for Cagalli to see her new hair length. Miriallia pushed some strands to the front so the blonde woman could see. The princess shook her head feeling lighter thanks to the haircut. She smiled at the brunette woman who was sweeping away the blonde strands so she could begin fixing Cagalli's hair.

The two women sat in silence as Miriallia began pinning Cagalli's hair in pearl pins. Cagalli just sat there letting the seamstress do her task. However amber eyes were lingering on the dress, she had to admit…it was a nice dress. It was very simple but very elegant fit for duchess…she was going to be Lady Zala from that day and forward. Athrun had told her yesterday that they would be going to the small church not too far from the estate and they were going to be expected. She was actually becoming nervous, she knew Athrun wasn't expecting anything to occur on their wedding night considering he still had business trips to make and because of her fears… she began to question everything again but knew there was no turning back.

"Miriallia," Cagalli softly spoke.

"Hmm," Miriallia responded as she had some of the pins still left in her mouth trying to finish up Cagalli's hair.

"Ummm…Nothing…never mind," Cagalli closed her eyes for a moment. She felt the last strand of her hair being pulled up and twirled. She then felt the last pin being put into place and Miriallia smiled at a good well done.

"What is it Catherine," Miriallia asked as she stood up to get the dress.

"Has the duke always been the way he is now," Cagalli asked meeting the gentle look of the blue eyes seamstress. "I mean…all of this…and…"

"Lord Athrun is one of the kindest nobles I've ever met," Miriallia told her as Cagalli stood up from her seat. "It's probably one of the reasons I moved to December City…"

"Really," Cagalli asked as she knelt down as Miriallia placed the dress over her head.

"I used to live in the port city, Junius City," Miriallia told her as Cagalli put her arms through the dress and held it up for the seamstress to finish up buttoning it in the back. "The noble there wasn't doing a great job protecting it and the travelers from here would talk about how great December City was and how the Zala family was always so kind. Then I heard he needed a seamstress so I came here."

"Just like that," Cagalli asked a little bit skeptical.

"I had an interview with the late Lord Patrick Zala," Miriallia told her as she buttoned the last button of the dress. "He was kind of rough around the edges but he was still a kind man underneath it all. He asked me many difficult questions about my profession and then I met with Lord Athrun. The young lord did the same in the questioning but his eyes were very kind and I knew I wanted to work here."

Cagalli nodded it was true, Athrun's eyes always revealed what he was truly feeling. There was no doubt in her mind that the duke was a kind man. She knew first hand considering the first time they encountered each other as young adults last October. The sketch books he had given her and taking her around the estate so she could sketch to her heart's content and all those times he would just watch her sketch. Their communication had been probably on a very small scale but it meant the world to her. He didn't ostracize her or thought of her as some low scum that needed to be ostracized.

Cagalli couldn't be sure what their relationship was but…it had started out softly. He took his time in getting to her even though she was silent. He spoke to Kira about her hobbies and what certain things she liked. They would walk around the garden and when he first took her to gazebo it was still covered in snow. They had a small snow ball fight after their first one and he would just smile at her. Cagalli smiled as the thoughts of their adventures and how upset Meer had gotten when he would sneak off with her. She had been his escape from dealing with Meer and her false pretense of marriage to the duke.

"All done," Miriallia said with a warm smile. Cagalli nodded and accepted the riding cloak handed to her. The blonde quickly put it on as the seamstress checked the hallways and it was all clear. They quickly ran down the lower west wing to the side door that would lead them outside to where Athrun would be waiting. The two women made their way outside as the sun started to rise over the horizon shedding its first light of the morning. Athrun was there sure enough with his horse and in his riding clothes.

Cagalli then did a double glace, he was actually in a suit under his cloak but wore his riding boots. He held out his hand to her and she accepted it. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her easily. He gently sat her down on the horse and her heart skipped a beat in the way he was looking at her. He was looking at her as if she beautiful and she flushed. Athrun whispered a thank you to Miriallia as he effortlessly mounted his horse. Cagalli would have to ride side saddle but felt Athrun's arm wrap around her waist and placed a hand over his. He made sure she was secure in his grasp and grabbed the reigns in his other hand as they rode away from the estate.

The moment Athrun had seen Cagalli come out of the estate with Miriallia his breath had gotten caught in his throat and he forgot how to breathe. She was absolutely breath taking and the way her hair was…she looked stunning. Her face free of any loose strands even though it would more than likely come loose as they rode to the church but taking in her image at that moment he was stunned. That tomboy little girl had really grown into a woman and truly for the first time he truly was looking at her as a woman. She was alluring to begin with in his mind and to see her in a gown and her hair down elegantly it was all he could to not kiss her senseless in front of his seamstress. He had quickly shaken himself out of that mentality remembering they had somewhere they needed to be.

Athrun inhaled the scent of Cagalli's hair, she smelt like fresh flowers. He smiled as they came to a clearing and saw the small church not too far ahead. He then slowed the horse from the gallop they were originally going at and changed to a walking pace. The horse trotted and the hooves making noise as it hit stone path leading up to the building. The sun had risen a little more over the horizon and as they got closer they saw two figures waiting for them at the main door. Cagalli turned her head to face Athrun who was smiling down at her, "What is it?'

"This is really happening," Cagalli questioned in disbelief.

Athrun nodded, "Yes. I promise I will protect you and your brother, protect you as my wife and Kira as my brother."

Cagalli nodded and placed her head under his chin as they made their way closer to the church. It was Cagalli's turn to inhale his scent…he smelt so good and very masculine. She closed her eyes feeling comfort in their position. She felt them come to a halt and opened her eyes to see a man smiling up at the pair and another man using a cane. Athrun greeted them, "Good morning Gentlemen and thank you once again for obliging us."

"But of course, Lord Zala…it's not every day a noble like yourself wishes to be married without all of the festivities," the man grinned as Athrun dismounted.

Cagalli watched as Athrun held up his arms to her. She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. He then grabbed her waist and lifted her off the horse. Her feet landed on the ground and she let her arms slide down his shoulders to his elbows as they looked at each other. She smiled and let her arms fall to her sides. The duke took one of her hands into his own, "Reverend Malchio…I come today with this woman at my side, for you to provide us your blessing and for you to marry us today."

The blind reverend nodded his head, "I would be honored, Lord Athrun. Let us proceed inside and I will conduct a small ceremony for the two of you. Miguel, can you make sure the duke's horse is attended to?"

The blonde male smiled, "Yes of course, Reverend. Rusty should be inside to provide the witness signature."

Malchio nodded, "Well, then…let us proceed inside then."

Athrun and Cagalli followed the blind reverend who moved with ease inside of the church. The church was dimly lit with candles and Cagalli found it strangely romantic and quant. The couple followed hand in hand to the alter where Malchio took his position and a red headed man stood waiting. Athrun removed his riding cloak and placed it over one of the pews. Cagalli followed suit as Athrun reached inside of his inner pocket to reveal the marriage document. Cagalli had signed it a day ago with the new legal name she wished to go by. Athrun handed the paper to the red headed male that nodded with a smile.

Cagalli watched as she placed her riding cloak next to Athrun's and then went to stand next to the man that would become her husband. She placed her hands in front of her stomach and felt Athrun take her hands into his own causing her to turn to face him. She looked up at him and heard him speak, "We're ready Reverend Malchio."

"Then let us begin," Malchio said and smiled. "Do you two come before the heavens to declare your union, to declare your affection for one another, to declare you have no ill will for each other?"

Athrun smiled, "Yes."

Cagalli returned his smile, "Yes."

"Then I will ask you to exchange rings to show your union," Malchio said and Athrun reached into his pocket and placed a ring in her hand. She looked at the golden ring, she could tell by the beautiful scripted Z it was his family ring. By the size of it, it was probably used also for his family seal. She smiled, "My lady…pardon me but how should I address you?"

"Cagalli," Cagalli said softly and the reverend smiled.

"My lady Cagalli, please recite after me…I present this ring to you, as a symbol of our union, as my devotion to you, and my solemn promise to be your wife till the end of my days," Malchio instructed.

Cagalli's eyes met Athrun's and she gently placed the ring on his left ring finger, "I present this ring to you, as a symbol of our union, as my devotion to you, and my solemn promise to be your wife till the end of my days."

"My Lord Athrun, do you have your ring ready," Malchio asked.

"Yes," Athrun once again reached into his pocket and pulled out another ring. Cagalli gasped at the sight of the ring and looked at him in disbelief. She was stunned beyond belief at the beauty of the ring he was presenting to her.

"Then my lord, please recite after me…I present this ring to you, as a symbol of our union, as my devotion to you, and my solemn promise to be your husband till the end of my days."

Athrun slowly slid the ring onto her left ring finger and Cagalli's eyes were on the ring. She could not seem to take her eyes off the ring, it wasn't like the stunning rings that many noblewomen wore but it was beautiful in its own right. She heard Athrun's words and shivered as it felt as if he meant every word…as if this was meant to be. "I present this ring to you, as a symbol of our union, as my devotion to you, and my solemn promise to be your husband till the end of my days." Cagalli met his green eyes and smiled at him. Their hands once again holding each other's and gazes locked.

"Then, my lord…you may kiss your bride…"

Cagalli blushed and glanced to the ground. She felt him gently grip her chin and lifted her head to meet his lips. It was just like the kiss at the gazebo, it was warm and gentle. It held no malice…just…did she dare think it…it held love? She accepted it warmly as their lips slowly molded with each other not even noticing that Rusty was busy signing the marriage document or that he had handed the Reverend the document to sign as well along with the Reverend's seal. All they needed to do was show the document to City Hall of December City for them to document it legally.

Rusty leaned over to the reverend, "Should I tell them we're done with the document?"

Malchio smiled, "Are they still in an embrace?"

"Yes," Rusty answered to hear Malchio chuckle.

Athrun slowly pulled away from the kiss to see a soft pink on Cagalli's cheeks. At least this time she didn't pull away with tears in her eyes, she was his wife now and he was her husband. He caressed her face gently and she leaned into his touch. He kissed her forehead and took in her appearance without the riding cloak. He would need to make sure to tell Miriallia to make more dresses like the one Cagalli was wearing as the new Lady of the Zala Estate. She was truly beautiful in the eyes of the duke, but he knew this was only the first step in the upcoming battles they will have to face.

They both knew the federation will not accept the fact she was now a citizen of Plants and soon her brother will also be. He was sure this would cause more conflict for the Plants and Federation if word spread too quickly. Then there was the dukes, once they receive notice that he indeed married after such protest of marriage to Meer….it will cause some uproar with the other nobles. He didn't care…all that mattered was the woman in front of him.

"Here you go, Lord Zala," Rusty said handing him the completed document. "I wish you both many years of happiness."

"Thank you, good sir," Athrun said taking the document from him. "I bid you all a good day and once again thank you for obliging us."

Athrun then helped Cagalli into her riding cloak after he placed the document into his pocket. He quickly then put his riding cloak on and made way out of the church. They needed to get to City Hall and make not only their marriage legal but also get Kira's citizenship legal as well. The newly wedded couple had quickly mounted the duke's horse and made haste to the city hall. This would be the first time Cagalli had been into the city since she had begun to live at the Zala Estate. She was just a common girl by the name of Catherine travelling with her brother and now…she was the Duchess of the house of Zala. She didn't quite believe it yet but then again…they would be announcing it to the estate today…she could only imagine her brother's reaction.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Yay, married but wait there is still Meer to worry about…Azrael…so really this is only the beginning! YIKES! Oh and Kira…how will Kira react to all of this? Let's just say all hell is going to break loose…Ok, I know I said I was going to take a few days before I update…but I had this already done. SO now I'm going to take a few days to sit down and look over the other chapters for this story and Living with the Enemy.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Asga: **well, they may be married now but Meer is not going to make it easy. She is going to drive Cagalli crazy.

**Fate Camiswhil**: haha, they are both trying to keep it secret and interrogating each other. Teehee. My favorite fic? Geesh, I don't know if I have just one favorite…I have quite a few on my favorite list XD.

**Phrygianmusic777**: well, there will be some trouble…sooo yeah. It's just the beginning…because the other nobles and of course Meer.

**Mrs. Zala**: oh it won't be a conditional marriage for too long teehee. XD Haha, well Kira's reaction is in this chapter. So enjoy! Oh there will be a Meer and Cagalli showdown!

**XxWeixX**: Rushed yes, but Athrun was in a hurry lol. I had to do at least one fluffy chapter before it gets a little crazy. XD

**Baka4Anime**: Haha, indeed in your face to Meer. XD Well, Kira's reaction is below! Happy reading!

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact-  
><strong>Cagalli and Athrun are now married.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Eleven…**

"So, the duke went into town with Catherine," Mu asked looking at the seamstress with an arched eyebrow as the whole staff was currently in their morning meal.

"Yes," Miriallia answered simply. "He said he would give his reasons why when he returned."

"Just what the hell is going on here," Andy grumbled and shook his head. "He's been kind of acting strange and all of the sudden this?"

"Well, I think it's a good thing he decided to take Catherine out of the estate," Murrue said drinking her coffee. "Poor girl has been cooped up in this estate for months."

"Still, why would they leave before anyone else was awake," Aisha mumbled as she stared down at her breakfast plate.

"Well, he readied his own horse," Newmann said taking a bit out of his eggs. "I mean, the duke knows how to do all of that on his own but…"

"It's odd, I'm telling you something is up!" Mu said placing his hands on the table.

"I think you're over thinking things," Murdoch said drinking his coffee. "So what if he took Catherine into the city, no harm in that."

"No harm in that," Mu said shocked. "There is a lot of harm in that, what if she reverts back to her old self?"

"I highly doubt that if she's with the duke," Chandra said looking at the blonde male. "What do you think about this, Kyle?"

Kira who had been silent that whole time didn't hear the man calling his name. He didn't hear the question being directed at him, he was confused on why Cagalli would even agree to go into the city with Athrun. Considering both of them knew the federation was looking for them, didn't they agree with Mu it was better for them to stay in the estate at all times? What was she thinking? Yes she was with the duke and he would more than likely keep her safe but who is to keep the estate safe if someone were to recognize her? He wanted to question his sister on why…why would she do something so foolish? So risky? They agreed they wanted to keep their new family safe and by doing so they would remain in the estate. What was going on in her mind?

Kira didn't hear anything around him as questions were running through his mind wildly. He began to panic and was brought out of his thoughts as a hand was placed on his shoulders, "Kyle?" Kira looked up to see Murdoch, Andy, and Mu looking at him worriedly.

"Sorry about that, I was lost in thought," Kira replied.

"I know you are worried about Catherine," Murdoch said. "She's going to be just fine with the duke; he cares a lot for her."

"I thought you said you didn't know anything," Mu said looking at his coworker with a narrowed stare.

"I don't know anything but I'm not blind," Murdoch argued. "Anyone in here can see the looks they give each other when they think no one is watching; they've really haven't tried to make it secret either."

"He's got a point," Murrue said with a nod.

Miriallia chuckled, "Now that you mention it he has been awfully affectionate towards her lately."

Aisha nodded, "Even when Lady Meer was here, he found ways to sneak off and he would go right where Catherine was."

"Now that you mention it," Murrue placed a finger on her chin. "They seem extremely close; don't forget about the water fountain incident."

"Water fountain incident," Kira asked looking at the other staff members.

Murrue nodded, "Apparently the two fell into the fountain…the young lord claims it was because he startled Catherine."

"It's unlike him to be so playful," Mu crossed his arms. "I mean in the years we've been here, I have never seen him act well…so carefree."

"You make it sound like as if it is a bad thing," Newmann said while chewing on his food.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," Mu sighed. "I'm just worried about Catherine."

"You make it sound like that the young lord would do something funny with our Catherine," Aisha said with an arched brow.

Mu waved his hands, "No, but it's not safe for her to go out into city yet…at least that's what I think." Mu looked over at Kira trying to get some support from the brunette but he was still lost in his own thoughts. The blonde male sighed and looked over at curious gazes. "I'm just worried about her; I mean it really hasn't been that long since she started speaking."

"Well, he does have a point," Murrue sighed. "But she is with Lord Athrun; I highly doubt he would just take her out of the estate without a good reason."

"I guess you're right…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Outside at the stables, Athrun and Cagalli had arrived around lunch time. They had dismounted the horse and Athrun put his horse away as Cagalli was glancing down at her left hand. Her eyes were stuck on the ring that her husband had given her. A warm smile graced her lips, she couldn't explain the reason why the smile was on her face but there was this bubbling sensation overcoming her. She felt a hand touch her waist and she knew automatically who it was. She turned her head and met the gaze of warm emerald. She felt her cheek warm, she finding it hard to believe they were now husband and wife. Her brother was also now a citizen of Plants…also in the case of no heir…Kira would be the Zala heir. She found the man beside her incredible. He had gone above and beyond what she expected him to do.

"Thank you…"

Athrun quirked his brow, "Is that all you are going to say to me?"

Cagalli's face dropped into a scowl, "Fine I won't ever say it again." Cagalli tried to storm off but was quickly pulled into his arms. She looked up at him and saw a playful smile on his lips and Cagalli only deepened her scowl at her _husband_. "What?"

"Just wanted to gaze at my wife's face," Athrun told her smoothly and Cagalli blushed averting her eyes. She was trying not to look at him but her blush was awfully charming. The green eyed duke found it adorable; she was younger than him…so teasing her was quite easy.

"Jerk," Cagalli mumbled and her lips were sealed with Athrun's. Her eyes grew extremely wide at the contact. He pulled away and amber eyes were still looking at him confused. The times they had kissed there was some kind of pre-warning but he caught her completely off guard. She glared up at him and he only smiled as he took her hand. He led them both into the estate and Cagalli was making a face demanding an explanation for the kiss. Athrun however would not provide her one as they made their way through the lower east wing.

They both guessed that everyone was eating their afternoon meal considering the time it was. They made their way by the kitchen only to hear a small stampede coming towards them. Athrun and Cagalli both turned see eight pairs of eyes on them. They looked over Cagalli's appearance and then their eyes landed on their clasped hands. The women were quick to notice the ring on Cagalli's finger and rushed over to her left side. They all looked at the ring currently residing on her left ring finger. Cagalli blushed as the women were silently gushing over the item. Athrun just smiled as Mu and Murdoch had two different expressions. Mu didn't look too pleasantly surprised and Murdoch was the one actually pleasantly surprised. Kira was having trouble assessing the situation along with Newmann and Chandra.

"Everyone," Athrun said clearing his throat. They all looked over at the young duke and placed his arm around Cagalli's shoulders. "I would like you to formally meet the lady of the estate, Lady Cagalli Zala."

Gasps where heard at the announcement but also the use of the first name, Mu looked at Kira trying to gauge his reaction and Murdoch crossed his arms with a very amused smile. The ladies were rendered speechless and all looked at the blushing blonde. Cagalli's gaze however was on her brother's trying to read his expression. She watched him slowly walk forward and she could see his confused expression along with a few other emotions. However, Athrun would take that opportunity to speak again.

"What I am about to tell you, will not leave this estate," Athrun warned them and a deadly look was on his face. Everyone was shocked at the darkening gaze, "If I ever find that anyone of you betrayed my trust after this announcement I will not hesitate in killing you." Cagalli looked at him surprised as did Kira. Athrun pulled out two documents from his breast pocket, "The lady of this house was once known as Cagalli Yula Athha the princess of Orb…she is now legally Cagalli Y. A. Zala…and her twin brother, Kira Yamato Athha now of the house of Zala…has been named my brother and heir if something should happen to myself or my lady before a child is produced. Outside of this estate they will still be referred to as Kyle and Catherine."

Kira's eyes looked at the document stunned; there in an official parchment was his citizenship to Plants. Not only his citizenship but also his rights not just as Athrun's brother-in-law…he was given the title duke as well. Kira then looked at the other document which was the marriage document, the violet eyed prince knew that in order for him to have a citizenship this easily and rights to as a duke was because his sister married Athrun. Kira didn't know whether to be content with this or to be furious. He looked up at his sister trying to gauge everything…trying to understand why she would make such a rash decision. So this was why Athrun took her to the city and the reason she was dressed so formally. She was wearing a pale blue dress…in Orb that was the traditional color for a wedding dress instead of the more popular use of white. How Athrun knew such knowledge was beyond him, when did Athrun find out such information? When did he know who they were? Why would he give them Plants citizenship?

"Wait…wait…" Chandra waved his arms, "Are you telling me…that Kyle and Catherine…are really the Orb Prince and Princess?"

"Yes," Athrun said flatly.

"Wait, you knew who they were," Mu asked and Athrun narrowed his eyes at his butler. "Oh shit, I'm in trouble…"

"Mister La Flagga, were you aware of who they were all this time," Athrun asked slowly and Cagalli tugged on his jacket.

"We asked him to keep it a secret, please don't be upset with him," Cagalli told him and Athrun expression softened as he looked down at his wife.

"When did you know about us," Kira spoke for the first time looking at the duke.

"The moment Cagalli began speaking," Athrun informed him. Since Cagalli's dress was an off the shoulder dress you could see part of her scar, the blue haired duke pointed to the scar. "Also because of this…she received this scar when she was visiting the Zala estate and you were visiting in City Aprilius with the late king." Kira's eyes widened and remembered when he had first arrived Athrun had asked him if they knew each other. They had met briefly almost a decade ago, the Orb prince was stunned. "I had my suspicions prior to that day but I couldn't be sure until she spoke."

"So you had some hidden agenda in helping my sister," Kira asked darkly placing the documents on a wall table in the foyer.

"No, I did not," Athrun shook his head as he let his arm drop from Cagalli's shoulders. He stood in front of Kira as both men were face to face. Cagalli was getting nervous as her heart began to beat rapidly and wasn't sure what her brother would do. "I sincerely wanted to help Cagalli in any way that I could…as I was helping her did I see signs of the girl that visited my family some years ago."

"I'm finding that a little hard to believe," Kira told him as his eyes narrowed at him. "What is the reason for you to marry my sister? Was it just a lie that you had no intentions of marrying or was that all a lie?"

Athrun arched his brow, "It was not a lie that I had no intention in marrying however you and I both know having a Plants citizenship will help protect you and the princess from the federation…being that you are both part of the noble ranks of the Plants…the federation would be asking for an all-out war if they attacked one of our own."

Kira grabbed the lapels of Athrun's jacket and the others made a move to help him with Athrun held up his hand. The duke calmly looked at the angry prince, the blue haired noble was only slightly taller but they could practically see eye to eye. Kira growled, "So what…what did you bargain for with my sister to have her agree to this?"

"Kira," Cagalli pulled on her brother's arm. "He didn't do anything…he just asked me…please, I did this for us…I was tired of running…I was tired of not having a home…Kira…please listen to me!"

"So they really are the prince and princess," Miriallia whispered to no one in particular. She watched as Kira was latched on Athrun and Cagalli desperately trying to reason with her brother.

"Yes they are," Murdoch added in as Kira was still interrogating Athrun and Cagalli trying to explain to her brother why she decided to marry Athrun.

"Wait you knew," Mu asked looking over at the groundskeeper.

"So what, you knew as well La Flagga," Murdoch said looking at the butler. "It's true that the princess visited the Zala estate when she was a child…"

"Wait, so you met her before," Andy asked but trying to keep an eye on the feuding family.

Murdoch nodded, "She hadn't changed much only difference she and the young lord don't pull practical jokes, cleaning after their mess was a nightmare at times."

"I find that not so hard to imagine," Mu said.

"Yeah well…"

"KIRA!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Athrun landed on the ground. Cagalli was kneeling by his side and Kira's shoulder's heaving. No one knew which side they should take, Mu sighed. "This is not good."

"You think," Andy grumbled as they slowly made their way over only to see a dumbfounded Dearka in the door way.

"Ummm, well this is quite a welcoming," Dearka said looking at Athrun who was rubbing his jaw and a fuming Kira glaring at him. "Say…Athrun…what did you do to piss off your butler?"

"Dearka," Athrun looked over at the blonde duke in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my Mir," Dearka said with his usual smirk and shrug. "So explain to me why your butler just hit you in the face? Not only that why were you all three arguing and when did your pretty little secretary learn to say such foul words?"

"You're one to talk," Cagalli grumbled looking at the blonde duke who blinked his eyes a few times. The blonde princess then looked at her brother, "Kira…Athrun didn't do anything wrong…he offered to help us…and this was the easiest way to do so."

"Wait…did say just say Kira," Dearka looked over at the fuming brunette. He's eyes grew at least ten times their normal size looking back and forth between siblings. With Cagalli's hair currently done up, the young blonde duke was able to see the strong family resemblance. Their faces were identical, too identical for just any pair of siblings… "As in Prince Kira?"

"Oh crap," Mu face palmed and groaned.

Murdoch shook his head, "Things are just about to get complicated."

"Dearka!" Miriallia rushed to her lover's side. She had a panicked look on her face and Dearka sighed, apparently he wasn't supposed to find out. "Please…don't say anything to anyone!"

Dearka sighed, "Ok fine but what the hell is going on here?"

Cagalli looked at her brother who was like a bull going after the red cape of the bull fighter. He was seeing red and wasn't listening to her reasons. She then looked over at Athrun who sat up straight and she looked him over…Athrun will more than likely have a bruise on his left cheek later. She then turned over to Kira and got an idea, "Since you won't listen to reason I propose an idea, why don't you and Athrun spar…if Athrun wins…you listen to us…if you win…I get to spar you."

"What," Kira looked at his sister as if she lost her mind.

"The rules are simple," Cagalli said narrowing her eyes and it made her brother shuddered. He was hoping that his sister had lost that part of her personality but it would seem to no avail. She was still quite good at getting him to submit to her ideas no matter the situation and no matter how angry he was. "Fair enough?"

"Fine," Kira grumbled out and crossed his arms.

Cagalli then looked over at Athrun, the eye greened duke nodded in agreement. He stood up as did the blonde woman; she then glared over at Dearka who had his mouth hanging open, "I would close that big mouth of yours before flies decide to nest in there."

Dearka closed his mouth but still was staring at the talking blonde princess. The last time he saw her she was still not speaking and was acting quite shy not this straight forward. He hadn't visited in months since he had been going on his own business trips with his father so he didn't get to see all of the new development that took place. He just never expected the blonde woman to speak considering what he was told the last time he was in the estate. Athrun began walking towards the door that led to the terrace but was stopped as Cagalli held his arm, "You two will spar in the ballroom…I don't need you two rolling around in the dirt and shoving it in each other's faces."

Murdoch chuckled, "I'll go get the wooden swords…I'll be back."

"Thank you," Cagalli looked at the groundskeeper with a thankful smile. She then glared at her brother, "You and I will talk later regardless, you know that right?"

Kira gulped and nodded, Dearka found it strange how quickly the mood of the prince changed. He would glare daggers at Athrun but become meek as a mouse when it came to his sister. Athrun began walking towards the ballroom followed by the now again fuming Kira. Mu had rushed over so he could turn on the lights. The rest of the staff deciding they didn't want to miss the show quickly followed after. Dearka however stayed back holding onto Miriallia's arm.

"Just what the hell happened before I got here," he asked his blue eyed lover.

Miriallia sighed, "Lord Zala announced he and Catherine…eh, are married. That Catherine is really Princess Cagalli and Kyle is Prince Kira…I think the prince was more upset about the marriage than about the duke knowing their true identity."

"Uh ok, fine," Dearka rubbed the back of neck as they walked over to the ballroom. Murdoch had showed up with the wooden swords and handed them over to Athrun and Kira. "So this is really happening…Athrun is going to spar the prince?"

"I guess so," Miriallia said as Cagalli stood at the bottom of the stairs with the rest of the staff behind her on the different steps. Dearka and Miriallia stayed on the top level as Kira and Athrun stared at one another.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Dearka mumbled.

"First person to disarm the other wins," Cagalli stated and the men both nodded as they held their wooden swords ready. "Begin!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ow!"

"Don't press so hard!"

Cagalli glared at her brother and husband, they had managed to disarm one another at the same time but after they had given each other a few more bruises. She sighed as she continued to treat both men, the others had all went about their business for the remainder of the afternoon. Dearka however was standing behind the two men with an amused grin on his face. Athrun had explained the reasons on why he and Cagalli got married along with giving Kira his citizenship. He went further to say if anyone spoke about their actual identities beyond the estate…he would kill them without hesitation. The blonde duke found it quite frightening, after knowing Athrun for years…he had never known him to be the threatening kind of person.

"Cry babies," Cagalli grumbled as she pressed on Kira's cheek that had received a cut from Athrun. Kira winced as she instructed him to hold it there. The blonde woman then turned her husband and pressed on his lip. Athrun hissed and Cagalli glared at him, "If I knew you two needed to bond by the way of fighting I should've let you finished it in the foyer instead."

Dearka chuckled, "Well, men do speak better through their fists…princess."

"Don't call me that," Cagalli growled at the tanned duke that held up his hands in defensive manner. "If you want to address me, Cagalli is just fine."

Dearka nodded, "Yes ma'am!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes and sat in between Kira and Athrun, "So…did both of you get what you needed out of your system?" The two men didn't answer right away just looking in opposite directions, "You have to be kidding me! Look, Kira…I married Athrun because he offered us protection from the federation and insured me that the people who have become our family will also be safe. In return I make sure Meer shuts the hell up about marrying him."

"I don't agree with you marrying just because out of convenience Cagalli," Kira said still not facing his sister.

"You've already done so much for me, this was the least I could do by providing for you," Cagalli told him. "Besides…it's not completely convenience…it just means I am able to annoy Athrun here a lot more openly…"

Kira looked at his sister stunned, "What?"

Athrun chuckled, "So being married to me is a free pass to find ways to annoy me, eh princess?"

"Don't call me princess!" Cagalli shouted and Dearka leaned against the door frame. She then sighed, "Why are you still here Lord Elsman?"

"Hey, if I'm not supposed to call you princess then you better not call me Lord Elsman, Dearka is just fine," Dearka chuckled. "Especially if you are married to Athrun…"

"I just figured you would be glued to Miriallia's side," Cagalli said rolling her eyes.

"Why does everyone believe I can't survive a few moments away from my lovely Mir," Dearka said placing a hand over his heart only to make the three people roll their eyes. "You do know when the other dukes receive word you are married they are more than likely going to be knocking on your door."

"I am very aware," Athrun replied. "However, Kira and I will be going on business trips."

"Why do I need to go," Kira asked stunned.

"You are my brother now," Athrun told him with a small smile. "And if something were to happen to me, you will be Lord Zala in my place…so it's only right that you attend these meetings with me. So starting tomorrow, you will be reviewing documents with me on all the business partners and city documents."

Kira looked at him stunned and Cagalli elbowed him, "Uh…"

"Say something you idiot," Cagalli said shaking her head.

"Since Cagalli will more than likely do as she pleases," Athrun grunted as Cagalli elbowed him. "You will more than likely take over her tasks as secretary. You both will also be moving into the upper west wing." Cagalli arched her eyebrow and Athrun chuckled, "The lady of the estate gets her own room and closet…I am a man of my word, Cagalli."

Kira knew that Athrun was a man of his word; while they were sparring he had asked him about their sleeping arrangements and about their personal relationship. He told Kira he will not do anything that his wife did not want him to do. He knew there were some limits that he would not cross unless she allowed him to do so. Kira had felt a sense of security in the duke's words and he didn't know what overcame him to spar so earnestly but the duke had returned the sentiment. It had been some time since the prince had sparred but it felt good to know his skills hadn't completely dulled.

"Whatever," Cagalli said standing up. "Well, I'm going to leave you two alone while you two bond…since you two need to get along anyway." She then turned to leave and Dearka chuckled once she was out of the ballroom.

"How did you manage to get her to talk," Dearka said looking at Athrun and Kira stunned. "Not only that, you managed to marry a princess…"

Athrun sighed, "It's a long story Dearka…"

"Well we have time," Dearka said taking his seat on a few steps above the two bruised and slightly beaten males. "I'm sure the prince would like to hear it."

"Please, Kira is just fine…Lord Els…"

"Then you better call me Dearka."

Athrun shook his head, "I met Cagalli when we were children…she had come to stay in our estate along with her nanny."

Kira said, "Father had said it was better if Cagalli stayed elsewhere and late Lord Zala offered his home."

Athrun nodded, "That would explain why Cagalli was here."

"Ok, ok…so she stayed with you, that doesn't sound like any reason to cause you to marry her," Dearka said leaning back on the step behind him.

"She stayed here for a month Dearka," Athrun smiled looking towards the ballroom to the gardens. He could see from the large windows the blonde woman sitting on the swing. "We spent almost every day finding ways to torment each other…practical jokes and yet somehow we managed to become friends."

"Friendship through torment," Dearka chuckled. "That's one hell of a friendship…"

Kira laughed, "Once you get to know Cagalli…you'll understand that it's her strange way of making friends."

"Before she left she gave me this," Athrun undid his necktie and pulled behind the collar of his shirt to reveal an amulet. Kira's eyes widened and Dearka looked at closely. "No one really has given me a gift without expecting anything in return at that time of my life…the day she left…she told me we were friends and hoped to torture me again later."

"But that didn't happen," Kira sighed. "Orb fell to the hands of the federation and is still a battleground. At least not the way it was supposed to…my father believed that some of the nobles that wanted to ally with the federation gave them access to the kingdom and help burn Orb to ruins."

"What," Dearka and Athrun both looked at the prince.

"Once we had made it to the Plants, Lord Clyne happened to be visiting with all of the survivors of Orb and he spotted my father immediately," Kira informed them. "He offered my father position and power here in the Plants but he refused saying he just wanted to live as a simple man with his children. He didn't need position or power to provide for his family and that he had some trade skills to support us."

"The king was a very noble man," Dearka said patting the prince on his shoulder. "So you are aware of the man that is still looking for you?"

"Yes," Kira nodded. "_He_ was there when our father was murdered and when those men…" Kira clenched his fists on his thighs and shut his eyes. "When those men… they raped my sister…" Athrun closed his eyes and Dearka did the same, "He was just laughing in the background, saying they could have as much fun with her…after he left I took up a sword and I spared no one…"

"It doesn't make you a murderer," Athrun said. "You did what you needed to protect your sister…and I am for one personally glad you killed them…" Kira looked at the duke in surprise, "I would have hunted them down and killed them myself."

"He would do it," Dearka said and Kira just nodded numbly. "But hey, she's talking now and looking better every day right?" Dearka leaned back once again, "If you ask me, it took the both of you to help her speak again." Both men looked at him and he smiled, "Think about it…she had her brother's protection but she also had the companionship of an old friend. If you ask me, it sounds like you both are to be credited in helping the princess come back from a faith worse than death."

"Thank you, Dearka," Kira said taking in the sincerity in Dearka's words.

"Since when did you become so wise," Athrun asked earning a glare from his friend. Athrun chuckled and then he sighed, "It will be some time before she fully heals from such an event."

"Yeah, but you are on the right track," Dearka said looking at the swinging blonde woman. "Both of you are but here is some friendly advice…you should apologize to her soon…"

"For what," Athrun asked stunned.

Dearka chuckled, "Oh man, there is much you need to learn about women…just trust me. Apologize for fighting with her brother and she will be smiling at you happily."

Kira chuckled, "I would do as he suggests an angry Cagalli is not someone you want to face…my lord."

"Athrun," Athrun corrected. "We are family now…you are no longer my butler…and if you insist I call you by your name, then I ask you do the same."

"Very well, Athrun."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ZALA!" A loud shout had caused everyone in the Zala estate to come running to the foyer. "BASTARD, SHOW YOUR FACE!" There in the foyer was a very livid Yzak Joule, he was not happy…he was not pleased by any means. Newmann and Chandra quickly went outside to attend to the silver haired duke's horse and really not wanting to deal with the hot tempered duke's yelling. Mu was looking confused as was Andy trying to understand why the duke was there in the first place. Murrue and Aisha were stunned speechless as Yzak started storming up the stairs; Murdoch sighed and shook his head.

Yzak was storming up the stairs when he saw Dearka with Miriallia at his side, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I was visiting Miriallia," Dearka replied casually. "The question is why are you here?"

"Where the hell is that bastard," Yzak growled.

"Athrun isn't here," Dearka replied placing his hands into his pockets.

"What do you mean he isn't here? Just where the hell is he," Yzak barked. The he saw a beautifully dressed blonde woman approach him and Yzak's jaw dropped. Dearka followed Yzak's gaze and an amused grin was on the blonde duke's face.

"Yzak, this lovely lady is …Athrun's wife," Dearka informed the gapping duke.

Yzak surprised turned back to his scowl and glared at the taller duke, "You mean to tell me that Athrun actually DID get married?"

"Did you not read the notice that was sent to our families," Dearka sighed looking at his friend. "Athrun is legally married and even has the blessing from the church."

"How long have you known," Yzak growled.

"Since the moment I arrived here," Dearka rubbed the back of his head. "I got to see the festivities when he announced it to the whole estate."

Cagalli groaned at Dearka's statement. Of course he would remember what happened after they announced it to her brother she was married…Kira had not taken it too well but after he and Athrun crossed swords…they seemed to have bonded like brothers. Dearka chuckled as he looked over at Cagalli. The blonde woman was only dressed up because her husband and brother were due home later that evening. Since Athrun wasn't around she had paraded around in more casual clothes but since he was due home soon…she figured she would play the part of his wife and dress a little more formally also Dearka suggested it through teasing. The tanned duke chuckled, "You know, Athrun wouldn't have mind what you were wearing earlier."

Yzak grumbled, "Where the hell is Zala if he isn't here?"

"He went on a business trip my lord," Miriallia informed the silver haired duke. "He should arrive around dinner time. Would you like for us to set up a room for you?"

Yzak took in a deep breath, he could yell at Athrun all he wanted after the blue haired noble returned. Yzak stood up straight and tall, "Yes, it would be greatly appreciated. My travel bag should still be attached to my saddle."

"Yes my lord," Miriallia bowed and walked down the stairs. Dearka watched her depart and Yzak rolled his eyes. Dearka had no shame about his affection for the seamstress. He often wondered why his blonde friend didn't find a way to get the brunette woman to agree to marry him. The silver haired duke could hear some chatter below them on the first floor but chose to ignore it by putting his attention on the blonde woman. Cagalli stood there without ever saying a word and he wondered why Athrun married his silent secretary.

Yzak sighed and looked over at Dearka, "Why did Athrun marry his mute secretary?"

"I'm standing right here you know," Cagalli crossed her arms and Yzak looked at her stunned. She narrowed her eyes at the duke and walked closer to him, "I haven't been mute for quite some time now, Lord Joule. If you excuse me, I need to make sure everything is ready for my husband and brother's arrival." Cagalli bowed her head and made her way downstairs and once she was out of sight Dearka burst into booming laughter.

"Man, you should've seen the look on your face," Dearka said in his fits of laughter. "Imagine my surprise when she was cursing at Athrun when I first got here a few weeks ago."

"What," Yzak paled. "So not only did Zala marry his secretary…he married a woman with no manners?"

"I beg differ," Dearka waved a finger at his friend. "She just showed you her manners right now…let's just say her temper beats yours…"

"Shut up," Yzak grumbled. "How long have you been here anyway?"

Dearka shrugged, "Two weeks, give or take a few days."

"Do you really have the time to be spending time here chasing after a woman that refuses to marry you," Yzak glared and Dearka just waved him off.

"The real question is why are you so upset about Athrun being married anyway, Lady Zala seems to match Athrun's personality very well," Dearka smirked. "I mean after all, you and I both know that someone would be joining your club of wedded bliss. By the way, where is your wife?"

Yzak rolled his eyes, "She's with child you idiot. I wouldn't bring her out here just because I wanted to ask Zala a few questions."

Dearka shrugged, "Well, did you ride here nonstop or what? It's a couple days ride from Quintilis to December City."

"Of course I practically rode nonstop," Yzak pulled out a small letter from his pocket. "I needed Zala to answer why he decided to get married and then didn't marry Meer."

"Maybe he liked his blonde secretary more," Dearka shrugged. "Athrun seems to be quite taken with her; he even gave her a nice goodbye kiss before leaving for his business trip."

"So what, are you the estate sitter until that bastard comes back," Yzak grumbled as Mu appeared before them with his travel bag.

"My Lords, if you would excuse me," Mu bowed and moved passed the two dukes. Mu went to the normal guest room that Yzak would abide in when he normally would visit.

Dearka whistled and began walking down the stairs and Yzak followed him with heavy feet. Andy was back in the kitchen preparing dinner and needed to make an extra plate now that Yzak was there unannounced. Aisha and Murrue were getting ready to put new linens in the guest room for him. Cagalli had run off to the garden to meet up with Murdoch. Newmann and Chandra were at the stables taking care of Yzak's horse and preparing for the arrival of Athrun and Kira. Miriallia had gone back into her quarters and was busy making Kira and Cagalli new clothes.

"You should get to know the Lady of the estate, Yzak," Dearka said as he led the silver haired duke to the garden. "She's quite charming."

"Aren't you already taken, Dearka," Yzak asked as they made their way to the terrace. "Wouldn't Zala mind you eyeing his wife?"

Dearka shrugged, "The lady only has eyes for her husband even if I didn't have Miriallia…I could clearly see that she feels deeply for Athrun."

"Tch," Yzak grumbled as he spotted Cagalli out on the swing. She was gently swaying herself and her head turned to the stables. He could tell she was waiting for someone; it was the same look he would see on Shiho's face right before he returned from his business trips. However he would snap back to attention as he saw Cagalli stand up from her swing with a smile on her face. He growled when he noticed two men walking into the gardens from the stables.

"ZALA, YOU BASTARD!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Uh oh, Yzak not happy! XD FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Round two for Athrun! Lol!  
>See you next time!<p> 


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Kitty: **Haha, Athrun will have to deal with Yzak but Cagalli is going to have her own problems soon enough.

**Phrygianmusic777**: Haha, Kira is quite protective yes. Oh well, now Athrun needs to deal with everyone else because the Zala Estate will be filled with people soon enough.

**CagalliFan**: Haha, well I'm glad that when you came on FF that there was plenty for you to read. They might be married now but it only opens up another can of worms XD Meer's reaction well it starts in this chapter.

**Baka4Anime**: Yup, poor Athrun! Yzak always seemed like a very small comic relief due to his reactions. XD

**Fate Camiswhil**: Dearka just had perfect timing lol! XD I couldn't keep the story too serious now!

**Chocobo16**: Well the star of Meer's reaction will be in this chapter. Teehee! Yzak not being happy is typical Yzak I think. He never seemed happy with a lot of Athrun's decisions in the anime either.

**AsuCaga4ever**: Haha, Meer-bashing…well all I can say the start is here. XD

**Mrs. Zala**: Haha, I don't know if Siegel Clyne is the final boss…I was thinking more the lines of Meer. Since she is going to be a pest about it, Yzak is all about duty and tradition…which is explained a little bit in this chapter. So he doesn't like things when they get out of normal of what he expects them to be.

**XxWeixX**: Haha, you know…with how they act…they could pass as siblings!

**Cottongreentea**: Hehe, I like Dearka too. Oh of course, there will be more torture and romance…I mean after all he needs to help Cagalli ;) (wink, wink)

**8888**: haha Yzak is a spoilsport but oh well! Haha, I guess I'm like a machine lol.

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact-  
><strong>Cagalli and Athrun are now married.  
>Social ranks-royal family-nobles-upper class(fairly wealthy)-middle class(commoners mostly found in the cities)-working class(farmers and hard labor-mostly found in the country sides)<p>

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Twelve…**

"You should get to know the Lady of the estate, Yzak," Dearka said as he led the silver haired duke to the garden. "She's quite charming."

"Aren't you already taken, Dearka," Yzak asked as they made their way to the terrace. "Wouldn't Zala mind you eyeing his wife?"

Dearka shrugged, "The lady only has eyes for her husband even if I didn't have Miriallia…I could clearly see that she feels deeply for Athrun."

"Tch," Yzak grumbled as he spotted Cagalli out on the swing. She was gently swaying herself and her head turned to the stables. He could tell she was waiting for someone; it was the same look he would see on Shiho's face right before he returned from his business trips. However he would snap back to attention as he saw Cagalli stand up from her swing with a smile on her face. He growled when he noticed two men walking into the gardens from the stables.

"ZALA, YOU BASTARD!" Yzak quickly ran over to Athrun and grabbed the front of his riding cloak having Kira look stunned at the silver haired duke and Dearka came running after him. The blue haired duke was able to knock Yzak's arms off of him, "Are you _fucking_ crazy? You went and got _married_ without telling anyone? Are you insane?"

"So what if I got married," Athrun said fixing his riding cloak as Cagalli came running over to the group. "But was it necessary for you to leave your pregnant wife to come and yell at me?"

"You're damn right it was," Yzak shouted. "Do you know what Lord Clyne is going to think? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"No I haven't," Athrun said as Yzak once again grabbed his cloak once again. "Yzak!"

"Shut up ZALA!" Yzak sneered, "You went and got married without notifying the dukes. Not only that…you've been preaching this whole time that you had no intentions on marrying, what do you have to say about that?"

"I actually meant I had no _intentions_ on _marrying_ Meer," Athrun said prying himself free once again while glaring at the silver haired duke. "Who I marry is really not the business of the other nobles."

"You moron, it has been tradition amongst us nobles for generations and you go off and do things on your own," Yzak growled but Dearka held him back this time. "It is our business when the wealthiest and most powerful duke runs off and gets married!"

"Did you actually admit that," Dearka asked slightly stunned at the comment that came out of Yzak's mouth. It had been no secret that Yzak had always been slightly jealous of the blue haired noble. That jealous almost stemmed into an unspoken rivalry…more so on Yzak's part then Athrun's. For Yzak to openly admit the slight difference in their power was amazing.

"Shut up you bastard," Yzak growled at the man restraining him. "Let me go!"

"Now calm down Yzak," Dearka shook his head. "The man just got home at least let his wife greet him first before you decide to attack him." Dearka then turned to look over his shoulder to see a very blushing Cagalli.

"Shut the hell up Dearka," Yzak shouted as the blonde duke only sighed. Yzak got out of his hold and grabbed Athrun by the front of his cloak once again. He was glaring daggers at the blue haired noble and Athrun returned the glare. "Are you _fucking_ mad? Did you really think you could marry your _secretary_ and all of us would be content with your decision?"

"Considering it's my life Yzak, I didn't think it was important to inform you or anyone else of my every decision," Athrun pried himself away from Yzak once again. Cagalli quickly made it to her husband's side and Yzak growled in frustration_. It was a big deal_! Athrun being one of the more powerful dukes couldn't just marry anyone…it was custom he only married within nobility considering his rank. How could he marry such a commoner? Yzak was fuming, he knew it would be talk among the nobles and some of the upper class but this was…unforgivable in the young duke's mind.

"Idiot," Yzak went to punch Athrun but his forward motion was stopped by Kira.

"I do not understand why you are so upset, Lord Joule," Kira spoke calmly. "I must ask if you are going to hit my brother-in-law please be mindful of my sister."

Yzak couldn't believe it, what has the world come to? Yzak went from Kira to Athrun to Cagalli and the repeated this motioned a few more times. Kira let his arm go and the silver haired duke retracted his arm but didn't mean he was any less angry. _Who did his butler think he is_? Not only that he had to have had some combat training to catch his fist that quickly. Just what the hell did Athrun get involved in? Yzak clenched his fists, "Fine! I will do as requested however…you still need to explain a lot things to me, Zala!"

"Very well, later in my study then."

Yzak nodded and turned heel and began walking inside. Dearka sighed and shook his head, his hot tempered friend would never change. Not only that when it came to anything involving Athrun…Yzak's idea of him and Athrun being rivals come to the surface it was a nightmare for those around them. Yzak would probably have a heart attack if he knew that the December City's duke's brother-in-law and wife were actually the Orb prince and princess.

Cagalli called to her husband softly, "Athrun?"

Athrun looked over at his wife, "I'm fine. I'll just have a small conversation with Yzak later after he's calmed down some."

"Is Lord Joule always that way," Kira asked looking over at his brother in law.

Athrun sighed, "Yes, he has been that way ever since we were children."

"He's not going to change either, I think he's temper has gotten worse now that Shiho is pregnant," Dearka chuckled. "I actually haven't gone to visit the lovely Lady Joule in some time but I heard she is coming along quite nicely. So anyway, how was your trip?"

"It went well, Kira here did an excellent job in convincing some of the investors some new business ideas," Athrun said with a large grin.

Cagalli smiled at her brother, "That's Kira for you; he has a fancy way with words and people. It helps that people almost take to him immediately."

Kira blushed at his sister's compliment, "Well…it wasn't a big deal really…I just told them what benefits they would have if they followed our suggestions."

"Whatever you say mister genius," Cagalli rolled her eyes and looped her arms around Athrun and Kira. She stood in the middle of them and both men looked at the blonde. "I'm sure you guys are ready for a good bath after your trip. Let's get you inside!"

Dearka chuckled, "I see who is in charge of this marriage…"

"I thought you were going to spend time with Miriallia," Cagalli glared at the blonde duke.

Dearka shrugged, "She's been working on clothes the whole time I've been here…we were spending some time together before Yzak barged in."

"Please tell me he didn't cause a ruckus," Athrun groaned as the four began walking inside.

"You have no idea," Cagalli groaned. "I think the whole estate was in the foyer as he was shouting for you and insulting you."

Kira chuckled, "He couldn't have been that bad?"

"Oh yes he was," Dearka said placing his hands into his pockets. "I think some of the staff was going out of their way just to avoid him. I don't blame them considering the way he was insulting you and demanding to see you, Athrun…"

Athrun sighed, "I'll deal with him later."

"You better talk to him soon," Dearka smirked. "He's probably either in his room or in your study pacing like a mad man trying to come to terms with your current situation."

"Will this be a problem," Kira asked and Athrun shook his head.

"Yzak can be reasonable once he calms down and understands the situation," Athrun told his brother-in-law.

"The key thing is to get him to calm down," Dearka commented as they were all standing in the foyer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"WHAT!"

Lacus winced at the sound of her cousin's voice booming in the room. Siegel had just received word that Athrun had gotten married. It was legally documented and received blessings from the church. Meer was infuriated and stomped around the room with her cousin and uncle watching her carefully. She was upset and her family knew she wouldn't take the news well. Siegel had told Lacus first and she automatically wanted to send a letter wishing Athrun all the happiness in the world with his new wife. They had both just informed the now pacing duchess the news and it wasn't being taken so well.

"He was my fiancé and he goes off and gets married," Meer asked completely shocked. "We were going to have a June wedding and a wonderful summer honeymoon!"

As Meer continued to rant Siegel leaned over to his daughter, "Does she not realize she wasn't actually engaged to Athrun?"

Lacus sighed, "In her eyes father, she was no matter how much Lord Athrun would correct her."

"I see, we did all we could to get Athrun to agree to a union between him and your cousin," Siegel sighed and leaned back into his chair. "It would seem he has chosen another bride…he might have even been courting her without our knowledge."

"Even so, he has always been a very private person," Lacus informed her father. "He was never the one to openly announce his personal matters to anyone."

Siegel nodded for he knew it was true. In all the years he had known Patrick Zala…and his family, he knew that was the kind of the family they were. They weren't to parade their wealth and status to others. Through the years did they become the wealthiest and most powerful noble family in the Plants but never once did they suggest wanting to take over the capital city. Patrick being the humble military man said he was content in December City and lived there all of his life as the many before him. He wanted to stay in the estate that had been in family for generations, he was no way near eager to leave the priceless home. The Zala family was once rumored to have been the original ruling monarch and had chosen to step down to the ranks of Duke and Duchess. Granted no one had ever really tried to find out if that information was true or not but…there were stories.

Siegel pushed those thoughts aside for a moment as the federation had been pushing their forces further away from Orb and closer to the Plants. Their borders would soon be invaded if they didn't set up their defenses or made some kind of counter attack. The federation had been gaining momentum and it was weighing down on the duke of Aprilius City. Siegel mostly dealt with foreign affairs but he use to have the help of the late Patrick Zala…he was the proud stone wall military man that helped matters that needed a firmer edge. The duke had lost a valuable friend and the cause of his death had remained a mystery. Those natural causes were officially documented on this death certificate…Patrick Zala had been extremely healthy at the time of death. Many had suspected foul play but there was no way to prove it or who to place the blame on.

Siegel pinched the bridge of his nose, maybe that's why Athrun has become so cold towards the older dukes. He had grown up with Yzak, Dearka, Heine and Nicol…they all went to the same academy and played together as children. As they grew older the young men fought alongside each other but considering they were the only heirs to their family legacy they were kept away…kept very far away from the front lines. He was fortunate enough to have a daughter but she was just as stubborn as her mother. Lacus would have made a fine son as well with the personality she had. Meer on the other hand was a handful. Meer had always been the typical female in nobility. She loved clothes, fashion, and the glamour of it all. She was quite superficial and that was thanks to her parents. They had lived the high life when they were still alive…enjoying the riches of nobility and would dine with those of the upper class.

However even for Campbells, the upper class folk were still beneath them even though they were wealthy and could afford the finer things. It would explain why Meer was so attached to the idea of marrying Athrun if one were to just look at his rank and social status alone. With the ongoing rumors that the Zala family being the oldest noble family in Plants history but with the idea they could've been the actual first ruling family…it would be pleasing to the eye of a Campbell…especially a woman. She would have been practically marrying a prince and the idea would've delighted her family if they were still alive. He knew that her parents were ecstatic when she took a liking to him as child but Athrun even then was not taken with the Campbell family.

"Uncle, may I leave to go visit Athrun," Meer asked with pleading eyes. "I mean its only tradition we present him with a wedding gift is it not?"

"Are you suggesting we leave Aprilius to visit the young Lord Zala," Siegel asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I understand there are some political matters that you need to attend to however; since it concerns all of the dukes…there could be an impromptu meeting at the Zala estate…" Meer slyly suggested. It was more so she could see who the woman Athrun married looked like and give her a piece of her mind.

Siegel sighed, "It is true…it is tradition we do pay him a visit and present him a wedding gift…we will leave tomorrow morning then. Go and get your things ready…"

Meer squealed and left the room. Lacus sighed; she didn't know whether to feel sorry for her cousin or for the woman that had become Athrun's wife. She however had a feeling she knew who Athrun married and if it was who she thought it was…then she wouldn't worry about the situation too much. It still would be about a three day's journey before they reached December City. So there was plenty of time to come up with a counter plan to whatever Meer was planning, Lacus would have to do some damage control.

"Lacus," Lacus came out of her thoughts as her father's voice called to her.

"Yes father…"

"Would you mind going into the city with me and finding an appropriate gift," Siegel asked sheepishly.

Lacus giggled, it was no secret that her father had _interesting_ tastes. Fortunately for the duke his daughter inherited her mother's skills in buying such things. "Of course father."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dearka sat in one of the more comfortable chairs in Athrun's study while watching the silent exchange between Athrun and Yzak. Neither of them had said a word since they had walked into the room, there was tea on the middle table in front of them and all you could hear was the occasional sips that someone made from their tea. Dearka was starting to feel uneasy he could've sworn that Yzak was ready to leap from his chair and attack Athrun at any moment. The green eyed noble made it no secret he was married and he had his ring clearly in sight on his left hand. Even if Cagalli had just been a secretary with no royal background…if she had been in the right state of mind when she first arrived, Dearka had no doubts he would've still fallen for the blonde woman. Yzak still had no clue that she was indeed royalty…meaning that she did outrank him even though she was from another country.

"So…how's Shiho," Dearka asked picking up his tea cup and looking over at Yzak. Sapphire eyes glared at him and he made no motion he was going to answer. Dearka then looked over at Athrun who was sitting very calmly and unmoved by Yzak's cold stare. "I don't know why you are so wound up by tradition Yzak, Athrun hasn't done anything wrong."

"You backstabbing son of a bitch," Yzak growled and pointed a finger at him. "You are one to talk…parading around after some middle class woman!"

Dearka shrugged, "Frankly, I don't see the point. I love her and her social status doesn't matter to me…she will make a lovely duchess and a fine mother to any heir to come to the Elsman name."

Athrun chuckled, "By making that statement do you really think Miss Haww will just follow after you?"

"I like a good chase and challenge," Dearka had a lopsided grin on his face. "Besides, she and I are content on the way things are right now. Why ruin such a wonderful thing?"

"You're an idiot," Yzak slammed his hand down on the arm of the wooden chair. "You would go against all the duty and tradition created by our forefathers?"

"The only one that follows tradition so strictly is you," Athrun commented and earned an icy glare from the silver haired duke. "Who is to say I broke tradition anyway?"

"You have to be jesting," Yzak narrowed his eyes even more darkly. "Your secretary is a commoner, Zala! A commoner just like Dearka's woman is…Dearka might have been able to convince his father it was alright to pursue such a woman…but you Zala…you are not allowed to step below your class!"

Athrun returned the dark glare, "Are you honestly suggesting that I should've married Meer?"

Dearka watched the exchange and almost felt like his own life was being threatened. The blonde duke was known for his charms and the women he had shared his bed with but all of that changed when he met Miriallia. He was instantly taken with the woman that openly refused him and didn't care for his status. To her, he was just another man trying to use his charms and good looks to win over women…she was a challenge and the blonde duke was never one to back down from one. Sure, Tad Elsman didn't like the idea at first but he also married a woman that was considered 'below' his rank…he married Dearka's mother…she wasn't quite an upper class woman but she wasn't from the middle class either. It would mean that the Elsman men tend to follow their hearts first before following the lines of duty when it came to marriage.

Dearka could understand why Yzak felt the need for Athrun to follow tradition since it had always been rumored that the Zala family was the original ruling family of Plants. There were no documents ever found to prove this true but however there were some that believed it. By face value it would only be appropriate for Athrun to marry someone on equal footing with him but most of their families had sons not daughters. Siegel Clyne was the only duke to have a daughter and the Campbell family. They were the only duchesses in the Plants.

Yzak had married a very powerful woman; Shiho Hahnenfuss' family was that of a long military background. She was also from the upper class…how Yzak managed to court the woman and marry her was beyond the realms of anyone's understanding. However, Dearka had heard it was genuine between the now expecting couple and it was to everyone's delight Shiho was announced to be with child. Some still found it hard to believe considering Yzak's personality and all but there was always room for miracles. Even though Yzak had stayed true to traditions that were expected of the nobles there was no doubt in the blonde duke's mind that Yzak truly loves Shiho.

"Yes, I am," Yzak growled out. "At least there would've been a proper ceremony! And not some random announcement that you've already married! You are probably going to be the laughing stock of the entire noble and upper class!"

"If I really cared about all of that Yzak," Athrun began cautiously and looked at his childhood friend. "I would've done my duty, however…I have never been one to partake in all of the traditions set down by our forefathers…if anything I did upkeep the unwritten laws created by them."

"So you've already consummated the marriage," Yzak crossed his arms glaring at the man. "You do know that you have the consummate the marriage within the first four months of marriage or anyone can dispute the union."

"I am aware of that Yzak," Athrun glared.

Dearka sighed, "Are you saying you are going to challenge Athrun's marriage at the end of four months?"

"No, but I'm sure there are _others_ that would be more than happy to," Yzak said smirking.

Athrun knew which _others _he was referring to…the number one person to question his marriage would be Meer. He also knew due to tradition the other nobles would be arriving at his estate soon enough bringing wedding gifts. He had yet to inform Cagalli of those events and he would eventually need to hold a formal ball inviting the nobles and other high ranking upper class to formally introduce her as his wife. Again all of which have to be done within the first four months of marriage…whoever created this unwritten law should've been shot…at least according to Athrun.

"I have four months," Athrun said calmly. "There is no need to rush anything and no one can do anything until then."

Dearka unlike Yzak knew why Athrun had his reservations about the idea of consummating the marriage with Cagalli. The fact that she had been raped and from the way Kira spoke about it, it had been a brutal one. The men had been merciless in killing the late king of Orb…he could only imagine their tactics in dealing with a frightened girl. Dearka didn't know if Athrun would be able to consummate the marriage in four months considering her past. He knew his friend was a gentleman and a very kind hearted man…he would never do something that would make Cagalli uncomfortable.

Yzak crossed his arms over his chest, "Are you telling me…that you actually married someone because you sincerely wished to be?"

Athrun arched a brow, "Yes, Yzak. I sincerely wished to be married and to someone that her actions do not reflect the upbringing she was given."

"Psh, she's a commoner," Yzak grumbled and rolled his eyes. "They always have their sights higher …"

Athrun smirked, "Cagalli by no means is a commoner, Yzak."

Yzak's eyes nearly came out of his head, "Did you say Cagalli?"

Dearka chuckled, "Yes he did…"

"You married someone who carries the same name as the lost princess of Orb?" Yzak snorted, "Really, Zala…have you stooped so low?"

"She is not someone who merely carries the same name as the princess of Orb," Athrun said standing up from his seat and placing his cup back on the tray. "She is the princess of Orb."

A loud crash and the fine china breaking on his floor was clearing resonating in his study. Athrun looked a very pale Yzak and the tea was now flowing around his feet. The broken cup was by his foot and his eyes looking at him in disbelief, "You…she…what! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Everyone downstairs sighed, their small moment of peace had come to an end as Yzak was back to shouting. The staff along with Kira and Cagalli couldn't believe they could hear the young duke of the Joule estate shouting from several layers of brick, wood, and stone. He was clearly upset about Athrun's marriage but his reaction was much worse than Kira's…at least that what Cagalli thought. In the past two weeks Kira and Athrun had become fast friends and hadn't said any ill words to each other. They were laughing like long lost friends and it made Cagalli feel a little easier with her decision. She had a lot to learn about what was expected of her as the duchess of December City but she was willing to learn. Athrun still had yet to sit down and talk with her about all of the matters but she would wait.

She knew from her experience at the Orb palace she would be expected to be seen with him at certain functions. Mostly Formal ones. She would be making certain trips with him that would require his wife to be in attendance, some of the business trips if the business partners brought their wives…she would more than likely have to go as well. She sighed and of course if there were any kind of festivities in December City. She had been formulating a list in her head while she would sketch or help out in the garden. However the more important matter was Yzak who was currently up in Athrun's study and her husband didn't seem a bit phased by the silver haired duke.

"Cagalli," Kira softly called to his sister and the blonde looked at her twin.

"Huh," Cagalli looked at her brother's worried expression. "Sorry, were you saying something?"

Kira chuckled, "You shouldn't worry about Athrun, I'm sure he's fine. I was saying if you want we could spar like we use to. Mister Murdoch put the swords that Athrun and I used in a side cabinet in the ballroom."

"Sure," Cagalli said with a smile and followed after her brother. The staff looked at each other and quickly followed after them. This would have to be a good show, brother and sister sparring? Oh yes, considering the rumors of them being remarkable in wielding a sword who would want to miss this? The staff quickly gathered on the steps and found a spot to either lean or sit on. The ladies were in the front taking their positions on some steps with the men behind them. Kira went and retrieved the wooden swords and tossed one over to Cagalli. She skillfully caught it and swung it around a few times.

Kira and Cagalli stood battle ready, they last them sparred was when they were still living in Orb. Their most current sparring matches were with Athrun…when Cagalli found her voice and Kira wanted to kill Athrun after the announcement of marriage. Kira did a few practice swings and looked over at his sister, "Ready?"

"I was born ready _little_ brother," Cagalli smirked as both charged at each other. Even though Cagalli was still in her dress they were surprised at how agile she was still able to move. The twins both wore an expression of excitement and happiness. They were all pretty sure Kira probably there wouldn't be a day where he could actually spar his sister again.

"I believe dear sister, I'm _older_," Kira teased as their swords crossed. Cagalli smirked and arched her brow as she tried to kick him despite the weight of her skirts. Kira blocked it and moved to strike her again but she quickly jabbed his side with the tip of her wooden sword. "Hey, now…"

Cagalli laughed, "You are younger!" Cagalli spun out of the way as her brother lunged at her. The onlookers found this quite comical considering that neither sibling was putting forth full effort but actually having fun.

"I'm glad to see them both in such good spirits," Murrue said watching the sparring pair.

Aisha nodded, "This just looks like fun for them and they are clearly enjoying it."

Miriallia smiled warmly, "They both look almost equally skilled."

Murdoch smiled warmly; this was a different sparring Cagalli from what he saw before. She had still been without her voice and now with her voice back he could see the inner fire burning brightly. She met her brother's strikes with her own. If you were to judge by sheer strength alone Kira had it without doubt but Cagalli was swifter in her movements. One could easily assume it was due to their genders…men were typically stronger and women were more agile due to their small physique. Murdoch chuckled as Cagalli managed to poke her brother's side once again.

"They look a pair of children fighting over the last cookie," Mu chuckled as they managed to circle around the large ballroom. Kira jumped up on the small stage and Cagalli growled. She chased after him but after finding the steps to climb up and Kira jumped off. She shouted at her brother and chased after him.

"Yes, but think about all of the years they lost because of what happened to Orb," Andy said crossing his arms amused by the royal siblings. "I am sure this is a huge relief on Kira, to be able to actual spend time with his sister in this way."

"I agree," Newmann said with a huge grin. "It's nice for us to see a livelier Cagalli. I mean really what is the point of having a sibling without some sibling rivalry?"

Chandra chuckled, "As long as it is a healthy amount."

"I think the young lord in a way saved both of them," Mu said with a warm smile. "I mean the whole marriage thing took everyone off guard but when you really think about it…he did it to save them both."

"I'm sure that the young lord was very aware if you are going to help one of them he needed to help both of them," Murrue turned her head slightly to look over at her husband. "They've been through so much together and I doubt they would ever want to be separated from one another."

Aisha nodded in agreement, "Just watching them like this now…you can clearly see their bond. How amazing…they are really close."

Kira managed to poke Cagalli in the back after swiftly moving behind her, the blonde twin cursed her brother as she quickly went to attack him. Andy chuckled, "They are very good even if they are having more fun in teasing each other."

…Meanwhile upstairs…

"Have you lost your mind," Yzak barked at the blue haired noble. "Are you telling me that you actually MARRIED the PRINCESS OF ORB?"

Dearka winced at Yzak's tone. Yzak was quite livid and there was no turning back now. Athrun just pretty much told the silver haired duke that he indeed married the princess of Orb and made her brother, her twin brother, a citizen of Plants. No one could be certain if he heard the whole story that Athrun was telling him but he came out of his shock when he questioned Athrun's sanity.

"What if I did, Yzak?" Athrun said from his spot by the window. "There is nothing you can do about it…"

"You arrogant son of a bitch," Yzak slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"Yzak, calm down," Dearka placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to prevent him to storm over to Athrun who was facing Yzak at his point from his position.

"Like hell I am," Yzak growled pushing the blonde duke's hand off of his shoulder. He stormed over to Athrun and grabbed the lapel of one side of jacket and glared. Blue and green clashing, "Do you realize what you have done? If word got out that you've been harboring the prince and princess of Orb all this time…you would escalate the war!"

"Hasn't it already been escalating," Athrun replied coldly. "We have done nothing but meet power with more power in this war! Are you saying that I should hand them over to the federation as some kind of peace offering knowing that we would be next on the federation's agenda?"

"Why you!" Yzak prepared to punch him but seeing that Athrun was unwavering. He recoiled his hand. He opted to push the duke away from him instead and glared, "I never suggested such a thing! I pride myself as a duke of the Plants and not some murderer! I am not Tad Elsman or Siegel Clyne!"

"Leave my father out of this," Dearka grumbled.

"Shut up, Dearka," Yzak glared at the blonde duke and turned his attention back at the person he was currently wanting to pound. "Four months! That's all you have, Zala."

Athrun crossed his arms over his chest, "Four months for what, Yzak? Are you going to question my marriage?"

"If the Clyne family doesn't send someone to question you, I will send someone," Yzak clenched his fists.

Athrun narrowed his eyes, "Are you threatening me? Shouldn't you be happy that I _married _within my class? I thought after all this accusations you were giving me…you would at least applaud me."

"Tch, as if Zala!" Yzak pointed an accusing finger at him, "I don't know what you are up to…but I will not just sit idly by as you could possibly escalate the war just by marrying the princess of Orb…and is she really the princess of Orb and not some mere copy?"

"I am positive she is indeed the princess of Orb," Athrun told him confidently. "You see Yzak, the princess and I have a past history."

"A past history," Yzak questioned and looked over at Dearka who just shrugged it off. He knew that the blonde duke was quite aware of the information Athrun was currently giving him. "What the hell do you mean a past history, you bastard?"

"Princess Cagalli stayed in the Zala Estate for a month during their political visit to the Plants," Athrun responded coolly. "After the treaty was signed by the Plants and Orb."

"You have to be kidding me," Yzak snarled. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe it or not, I honestly don't give a damn," Athrun replied but before he could say anything else all three men were distracted by the sounds of wood clicking. They all silently made their way to the door and followed the sound. They found themselves in front of the ballroom with the doors wide opened with a dueling pair on the main floor and the Estate's staff cheering on the sparring pair. The staff were scattered around the ballroom giving their support to one of the twins as they moved around the ballroom. The three dukes made their way to the top of the stairs that would lead them to the main floor.

"Now, this is interesting," Dearka said with a smirk and made his way over to Miriallia.

Yzak rolled his eyes at the blonde male had no shame in hiding his affections. He often found himself irritated with his public display of affection towards the seamstress. Yzak's attention quickly went to the sparring twins and he was quite impressed at the blonde woman's ability to keep up her brother. He had only met one other woman that was skillful with a sword and that was his wife. When he first met Shiho, she had challenged him to a duel saying she would not speak to anyone that deemed her unworthy. He had been surprised that a woman as lovely as she was would be taught how to handle a sword but then again being the daughter of a general…he shouldn't have been that surprised.

"Are you really allowing this," Yzak asked looking at the smiling Athrun.

"Even if I didn't, she would find a way for this to happen," Athrun told him with an amused grin. "She is quite stubborn and will do anything to have her way."

Yzak rolled his eyes and watched as Kira jumped out of the way and Cagalli shouting. She was moving around quite well considering the dress. Yzak was slightly impressed, he had heard rumors while growing up that the princess of Orb…although she was female…she was quite handy with a sword. He looked over Cagalli's appearance, she was blonde, amber eyes, twin brother, and she appeared to be the right age. How did they end up in the Zala Estate? If they were truly the Orb royal family…why were they here? _Why would such a woman even agree to marry an idiot like Zala_? Yzak shook his head trying to be rid of his thoughts, he would have to question them later. He would first need to send word to his wife that he was at the Zala Estate…he had left without a word and knew he would hear from his wife later…and more than likely his mother as well.

"Damn it, KIRA!" Cagalli protested as her brother poked her in the arm. She quickly slashed her sword at him as her brother just laughed at her. The twins were covered in a thin film of sweat from their little work out. They had failed to notice their audience had grown by three. If the brunette male was feeling worn out he could only imagine his sister was as well if not more so considering she was weighed down by her attire. Cagalli was panting a little heavily considering it was starting to feel like summer and the dress was not helping. She would not complain though she was a fighter and would win this little sparring match with her brother.

"Mister La Flagga, what's the score," Kira asked as he blocked another one of his sister's attacks.

"You got me, I lost count…" Mu chuckled, "You two have been sparring for quite some time now."

"Kira, you get your ass back here right now," Cagalli grumbled as Kira skidded passed her. She wanted to throw her wooden sword at her brother and hoped it would conk him on his head. She was growing frustrated as no sign of an end was in sight. She didn't know how long they have been sparring but it felt like hours and probably more so for her than him. She glared at her brother who just looked at her with his amused violet eyes. "I hate you!"

Kira chuckled, "That's not a nice thing to tell your _older_ brother!"

"I'm older!" Cagalli protested but came to a halt as an arm wrapped around her waist and took her wooden sword from her. She looked up to a pair of emerald eyes twinkling in amusement. Kira chuckled and took that as his sign to stop as well. Amber eyes were filled with surprise looking up at her husband, "Ath…Athrun…"

"I see you were keeping busy while I was in my meeting," Athrun said with amusement.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and then pouted, Athrun only found this adorable. She was still much of a child in many ways but he couldn't blame her either. She had been through so much and only been speaking for little over a month. She was quite exquisite in her own right…her body was absolutely beautiful in his mind. Any woman would be envious of her luscious curves and very gracious bust. She wasn't overly busty but she was far from being that of a child…she was very womanly. Even though her hair was a complete disarray and several strands just sticking out of her clips…he found her incredibly hard to resist. He wanted to kiss her but he was aware of his present company. He was sure Yzak was fuming behind him for even wrapping an arm around his sweating wife.

"We weren't finished," Cagalli argued weakly knowing Athrun would just tell her no.

"It is getting late," Athrun informed her. "We should be preparing to retire for the evening."

"Spoilsport," Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest as everyone began leaving the ballroom. Cagalli sighed and let Athrun escort her out. The couple stopped in front of the scowling duke.

"Yzak, why don't you stay a while…I'm sure you will want to be here when the other dukes arrive," Athrun said simply as he continued to make his way to the stairs with his wife.

Yzak grumbled…he might as well. He however had a bad feeling about staying though; he should return to his wife…he would at least write her a letter letting her know where he was. Yes, a letter will do for now…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Lord Joule, I wanted to inform you…that Lady Joule has arrived," Mu informed him.

"My mother is here," Yzak looked at the blonde butler with a confused expression.

"No my lord, Lady Shiho," before Mu was finished Yzak and passed him to go down stairs. He smirked and began walking over to the upper west wing to inform the Lord and Lady Zala about their guests. All of the nobles had just arrived and brought wedding gifts for the newlyweds. They were all in the sitting room…Murrue and Aisha were already in there serving them tea and some snacks. Andy was busy away in the kitchen trying to plan meals for the rest of the day; thankfully Miriallia was already in there helping. Newmann and Chandra said they would help the cook once they got all of the carriages and horses settled. Thankfully most of the help that the other nobles brought with them already knew where their guest quarters were…so they didn't have to worry about them so much.

Mu knocked on Kira's door first, "Kira…you should get dressed and greet the guests downstairs."

Footsteps were heard beyond the door and the still pajama clad Kira opened the door, "What guests?"

Mu chuckled, "Its customary in Plants that once a marriage is announced among the nobles…the other nobles come bearing gifts. So get dressed and greet them, especially now you are a duke of the Zala Estate yourself."

Kira blushed and nodded. He closed the door and Mu only chuckled once again. He then made his way over to Athrun's door…he would just check up on the duke and let him handle his wife. He gave three hallow knocks on the duke's door and was surprised to see an already dressed Athrun. "Good morning, my Lord…I'm sure you are already aware considering your attire…the other nobles have arrived and are currently in the sitting room."

"Thank you, Mister La Flagga," Athrun nodded. "Has anyone informed Cagalli of this yet?"

"I figured I let you handle our grumpy princess," Mu chuckled and left the duke looking at him curiously.

Athrun shook his head and went over to his wife's chambers. He could've just went through their joint bathroom but he would just go through the hallway. He didn't even bother knocking because he knew Cagalli was still sleeping. He swiftly entered her room and sure enough still sleeping on her bed was the golden haired princess. Since her hair was cut those weeks ago she had it completely loose around her. _She was a vision even in her sleep_, Athrun thought. He made his way over to the edge of her bed and sat down; this was the first time he had gotten to see her sleep. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and she began waving her hand to the spot he had touched. He chuckled, _how cute_. He decided he would lightly brush her cheek only to get the same reaction. He tried not to laugh as he continued to this for a little while. He was finding it hard to wake her up when even in her sleep was so easy to tease. She was quite amusing.

His guests can wait, after all…they didn't have to come and he should go downstairs with his wife. Kira could handle them once he was ready…Athrun wanted a few moments with his wife. After he had announced they were married to the estate and the issue with Kira was settled, he and the violet eyed prince went straight to work. After days of going over business propositions and protocol they left for their trip. Once they had returned for a few days it was back to paperwork and more things to get Kira familiar with them…he hadn't really been a _husband_ these past few weeks.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Cagalli was being slowly wakened from her sleep with the slight pressure on her skin and the warmth that came with that contact. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn. Her groggy amber eyes met with amused emerald. She pouted to see him leaning over her, what was he doing in her room anyway? She turned her head and closed her eyes once again only to receive a poke on the cheek. She furrowed her eyebrows not enjoying the contact as it was starting to come often trying to get her to turn back over. She refused! He was not going to get the best of her so early in the morning!

Athrun chuckled and pulled the covers off of the princess, she sat up straight glaring at him. Athrun had one knee on the bed and looked as if he was ready to attack. Cagalli glared at him as she recognized that twinkle in his eyes…he wouldn't pull a prank on her now would he? They received word they were to have guests and he wouldn't do anything to embarrass her in front of the other nobles? He wouldn't right? They were over it, weren't they? They weren't children anymore…they were adults. They were married…they were husband and wife…surely he wouldn't do anything? She was wrong as Athrun pinned her to the bed and began tickling her. Cagalli began laughing trying hard to push his hands off of her but failed miserably.

"No…no…stop!"

Athrun shook his head, "I think you need to be punished for ignoring me! Apologize and I'll cease."

"Nev….never!"

"Then I will not cease," Athrun told her simply as he continued to tickle her sides. Cagalli was lost in fits of laughter and tears were at the corner of her eyes from laughing so much. She struggled to get his hands off of her but it was to no avail. He had a firm grip on her and he was standing true to his words. He was not going to stop until she apologized. Cagalli tried to find her breath but was failing… "What was that? I didn't hear you?" Athrun stopped for a moment as Cagalli tried to find her breath.

"Sor….Sorry…"

Athrun smirked and got off her bed. He went over to her closet and Cagalli looked at him stunned, what was he doing now? He opened it and looked through her dresses that Miriallia had made for her. He went through each one of them, _surely he wasn't going to pick a dress for her_? "Just what the hell are you doing?"

"Go take a bath, we have guests down stairs," Athrun informed her. "You need to look your best as I am introducing you to the other nobles."

"I don't want to!"

Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest and Athrun took that defiance as an invitation for another round of tickling. He quickly crossed back over and began tickling the blonde woman into submission. What little they know their small bounds of fun would come to an end with what awaited them below.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dun Dun Dun! Meer and Cagalli fight next chapter! XD she was clearly upset earlier…and now what will she do? Well you have to wait and see!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Baka4Anime: **Haha, Yzak is a bit uptight, huh? XD

**Cagallifan**: Haha, Meer is going down but she will put up a little fight. Or it won't be too much fun!

**Fate Camiswhil**: Yay to epic! Haha, I can be a serious person but you only live once so why not some humor as well! XD Haha, dreaming of the story, eh? I will take that as a compliment! XD

**Iamarocketeer**: awww, yes I did spoil you guys didn't I? I'm just taking my time since I know where I want to go with the story is the how do I get there part I've been figuring out. So anyway was this update soon enough XD

**Falconrukichi**: well I'm glad you have been following and reviewed when you can. XD I do try my best. I couldn't begin to tell you how many rewrites I do.

**Kitty**: Yes, Cagalli and Meer fight!

**XxWeixX**: Haha, I have to constantly write or I'll forget as well. Haha…well not always sometimes I just get writer's block and write down random ideas until I can get a chapter going.

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact-  
><strong>Shiho is currently four months pregnant and showing XD aww baby Joule!

**Warning**: Cagalli and Meer fight XD Things will get messy!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Thirteen…**

"You shouldn't be travelling," Yzak said rushing down the stairs to his wife. Shiho was dressed in a dress fit for any duchess but of course all of her clothes had to be modified for her showing pregnant belly. Yzak looked over his wife to make sure she looked well. He didn't want anything to happen to his unborn child and wife. For the other nobles that were still standing in the foyer found it refreshing that the hot tempered duke was being quite affectionate to his wife. "Are you feeling well? Should you be standing? Let's get you to a chair…"

"Yzak," Shiho said softly placing a hand on her husband's cheek. "I'm fine; the doctors said I can travel up until my last trimester. I _will_ be fine, besides after you sent me your message I was very aware that you didn't bring a gift with you."

Yzak blushed, his wife knew him too well. She held a small box in her hands and Yzak nodded. He took in his wife's appearance. He had always thought her to be beautiful but who would've thought she would make pregnancy look beautiful as well. She was wearing a red dress and the material was light considering the weather and of course not wanting to weigh herself down with fabric since she was with child. "My mother did not accompany you?"

"Lady Ezalia had some old friends come to the Estate," Shiho informed him. "She wanted to catch up with them."

Yzak grumbled, "Mother and her social gatherings."

Shiho giggled and kissed her husband's cheek, "I'm fine. Besides, when I leave this time…I'll have my husband with me."

Yzak flushed, his wife had gotten more affectionate since her pregnancy. It wasn't an unpleasant change at all but it was still taking some time to get used to. There was no denying his wife was very passionate in the more intimate matters but they never really publically displayed their affection. When she was about three months pregnant she had become much more open with her affection especially in front of others. He had first refused it and made his wife cry…he couldn't handle a sobbing Shiho…it was an unheard of sight. A daughter of a general crying was quite unheard of and a rare sight indeed especially the daughter of General Hahnenfuss. He quickly apologized to his wife after his mother had scolded him and lectured him for what seemed like hours. He just told his crying wife he was caught off guard and didn't mind the affection. He told her he was quite touched and didn't mean to insult her. She then of course had her way with him…her pregnancy made her even more passionate in their chambers.

"Of course," Yzak responded and took his wife's hand into his own. He led her into the sitting room as Yuri and Tad watched with grins on their faces.

"He is much like his father in many ways," Tad said drinking from his glass.

Yuri nodded, "He may look like his mother but his mannerisms are much like his father's…"

"Any idea about Athrun's wife," Tad asked. "I know Dearka knows considering he has been here for the last two and half weeks but my son won't say a word."

"Probably doesn't want to spoil the surprise," Yuri chuckled as he heard Nicol playing on the piano. Kira had come down the stairs a littler earlier dressed much nicer than the last time they all had seen him. He was dressed like a duke and less like a butler. Lacus' eyes had glowed at the sight of the now regal looking male. He looked very handsome in the young duchess' eyes and she quickly went to his side. She requested that Kira take her to the ballroom with Nicol…and they could hear her soft soprano voice singing with young duke's piano playing.

"Well, I'm curious now," Tad said with a smirk. "Poor Meer has been moping since they've arrived. She was quite taken with Athrun."

"Yes, however…I wonder if Athrun was courting this young woman all along and just didn't feel it was important to inform us," Yuri pondered for a moment. "Then again, he is Patrick's son."

"Yes, Patrick did like keeping certain parts of his life secret especially when he was courting Lenore," Tad chuckled. "I'm still amazed on how that ever stern and gruff Patrick Zala managed to marry the lovely Lenore."

"You didn't do so bad with your late lady either Tad, may her soul rest in peace," Yuri reminded him. "After all, I think we were all lucky in the end don't you think?"

"Yes, but at least at that time…there were more noble families," Tad sighed sadly. "It's hard to believe many of our friends are gone thanks to this damned war."

"It makes you wonder if there will ever be an end in sight," Heine said adding his own two cents. He raised his glass, "Gentlemen."

"How have you been Heine," Yuri asked. "I've heard you've been closing on some property agreements for your city."

Heine nodded, "Yes, indeed I have. The city needed some improvements and we are growing rapidly in population…so we needed to extend our boundaries slightly."

"Good for you," Tad said with a nod. "Say, you are pretty close to Athrun aren't you…do you know anything about this wife of his?"

Heine chuckled, "I'm afraid not. I'm in the dark as everyone else. I know Dearka knows who she is but he has yet to say a word. He has been claiming we will just have to wait until Athrun comes down with his wife."

"I was hoping Dearka might have told you," Tad shrugged his shoulders. "I am growing quite anxious."

"As am I," Heine smiled. "I'm sure he will come down once the Lady is ready. Knowing the history of the Zala family, I'm sure he found a beautiful wife."

Yuri nodded in agreement, "I'm quite sure of that as well, Heine."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After the assault of Athrun's fingers at her sides, Cagalli finally conceding in taking a bath while Athrun picked out her attire for the day. She grumbled as the far too annoying male found ways to have power over her not that it was unwelcomed but she didn't always like being the one dominated. She hated to admit it but she had missed his company, their bantering, their teasing…she didn't even get much time with him after they announced their marriage and his sparing match with her twin brother. He had become all work and nothing but work…she understood there were several business trips he would be attending in the summer but her brother was going to be seeing him more than she would be. She pouted, it wasn't fair. She knew when Athrun had told her he wanted to show her what it was really like to be with a man and then she knew this wasn't just a marriage of convenience…it was much deeper.

However, Cagalli lacked the courage to tell him otherwise. She didn't feel deserving and yet she couldn't help but yearn for more. Something beyond their teasing and their antics…each time he had left for a trip he would give her a kiss. She touched her lips as she stood behind the dressing screen. They were all short chaste kisses nothing long as the one in the gazebo or at the church when they got married but every little kiss he gave her whether it be on her lips, cheek, or forehead…they sent something through her. She heard Athrun's footsteps coming closer and held her corset tighter to her body. He was helping her get dressed after much argument after she exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Cagalli stiffened a bit as she felt the corset slowly tighten around her torso. She turned her head over her shoulder and let her chin sit on her shoulder. From the corner of her eye she could see Athrun's gaze was on her back as he was tightening the corset almost expertly. "So how many women have you help dress?"

Athrun quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "What are you implying princess?"

The blonde snorted, "You seem to know how to dress a woman. It would only mean that you've bedded probably a hundred women!"

Athrun shook his head with a chuckle, "Women's clothing are hardly a mystery my feisty princess…this corset is in the same fashion of shoe laces."

"You have to be kidding me," Cagalli rolled her eyes and faced forward. She let out a small yelp as Athrun yanked on the ribbon of the corset and pulled her into his arms. He was grinning too confidently at her and she wanted to hit that smug look of his face. He kissed her cheek tenderly making her blush. She averted her eyes to look over at the wall…she wanted to look anywhere but at him.

Athrun smiled against her cheek, "Are you jealous?"

Cagalli let out a false laugh, "Please…who you bed is not my concern and the fact that you may have helped dress women in the past concerns me not! Get such insulting thoughts out of your head!"

"Then why are you so flustered," Athrun spun her around and Cagalli placed her hands on his chest. She looked up at him stunned and quickly recovered. She glared at him, "Nothing wrong in being jealous dear princess."

"Stop calling me that," Cagalli glared. She tried to push herself off but only found that Athrun had a firm grip on her. She glared and he leaned making her heart beat faster than normal. His warmth breathes ticking her ear.

"I've only helped one woman get dressed…and you are it, princess," Athrun whispered coyly into her ear.

Cagalli shuddered and Athrun felt her reaction, if he didn't know what effect he had on her before…he knew now. His hands that were sitting on her waist slowly travelling up her back to her bare shoulder blades; he felt her shiver under his touch. He had a satisfied grin on his face and he inhaled her scent. The scent of fresh flowers…her scent was intoxicating and so inviting. He would not deny he wanted to feel her next to him…lying next to him…he wanted to feel her skin…all of it not just exposed areas due to her attire. He wanted to taste her beautiful skin…leave no area untouched. He wanted to have all of her…he wanted to spend an evening with her in his bed…he wanted to make senseless love to her…but…he had to take in consideration of her past dealings with men.

He was pretty certain when it comes to intimacy she would not be ready anytime soon and knowing that there were men out there that had no honor and would rape an innocent girl left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted to show her that intimacy was not to be taken but given. She deserved to feel pleasure too and not be treated so roughly. She deserved to be treated like the princess she was even though they both enjoyed teasing one another. He would not deny his feelings that were in his heart and his growing attraction to the blonde woman that had taken his name. He pulled away from her slowly and kissed her forehead. He pulled the dress off the top of the dressing screen and smiled at the blonde. She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. She was trying to still be defiant but he knew better. He made her feel something and she just didn't want to admit it. She was a stubborn one.

Athrun chuckled as he threw the dress over her head and Cagalli squirmed her way to the top. She glared at him and finished putting her arms where they needed to go then turned around so her smirking husband could button the dress up. He smiled and did just that as the blonde princess was mumbling about how arrogant he was. He just smiled as he finished helping her into her dress; his wife made some non-coherent sound and went over to her dresser with her large oval shaped mirror. She began brushing her hair and Athrun leaned on the wall behind her. He had chosen a pale mint green dress, it was fairly light and didn't need a petite coat underneath…but the way the dress was shaped it complemented her body nicely. The dress was a little low cut for the neck line but you could see the amulet she wore that fell just above her breasts.

His green eyes watched as she effortlessly twisted her up into a loose bun and clipped it with a golden hair pin. He grinned, she must be glad her hair was shorter now…she probably didn't take as long to wash or to prepare. She looked at him through her mirror and she blushed at the way he watching her. She glanced away, her heart was fluttering and she wanted to curse ever so loudly. She took in a deep breath and stood to her feet. She walked over to him and he took her hand into his larger one as they made their way to her door. She would be meeting the other dukes not as his secretary but as his wife.

They made their way to the stair case and Athrun placed her hand on the crook of his elbow as they walked down the steps. Tad and Yuri quickly looked up to the descending couple and both men nearly dropped their cups. They didn't know whether to be surprised it was Athrun's secretary or that she was looking incredibly stunning in her attire. Athrun gave a curt nod to both men, "Gentlemen, this is my wif…"

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli wanted to slap the storming woman approaching them. Behind her were Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, Siegel, and Romina behind her. Cagalli blushed at the onlookers' stares…she shifted a bit uncomfortably that was until she could feel Meer's burning gaze upon her. Cagalli glared at the overly dramatic duchess. "It can't be true…this must be some kind of mistake! Please, Athrun! Tell me this is a mistake!"

_The nerve of that woman_! Cagalli was inwardly battling on whether or not to knock the woman into next week. Athrun spoke with a very clear and commanding tone, "I assure you, Lady Meer, that I am genuinely married…my fellow noble men and women, this is my wife, Lady Cagalli Zala."

Cagalli bowed her head to the nobles in front of her, "I hope that everyone's journey here fared well."

"Such a lovely voice," Romina now standing next to her husband said looking at the blonde woman.

"Pardon me, Athrun…but did you say your wife's first name is Cagalli," Siegel asked completely stunned.

"Yes, Lord Clyne, I did," Athrun voice still not wavering. Cagalli looked up at her husband's expression. She could feel the tension in the room arising at the sound of her name. She saw Dearka grinning like a fool and Yzak of course was not fazed by the announcement since he was already informed days ago. "Take it for what you will, however…where is Kira?"

"Kira?" Siegel wanted to fall over in shock and Cagalli turned her head towards the ballroom. She could hear Lacus' joyful laughter and her brother's as well. She turned her attention to the other dukes in the foyer the three older men were lost in their shock. They were rendered speechless at the sounds of their given names. She however was extremely delighted at the horrified look on Meer's face. She put on a smile on her face and turned to look up at her husband.

"Athrun, I believe Kira is in the ballroom with Lady Lacus," Cagalli said in the most polite voice she could muster. Athrun smiled down at his wife and he nodded at her. Cagalli slipped from his arm and began walking to the ballroom and the blue haired duke followed after her. The rest of the nobles quickly were on their heels. Once they entered the ballroom there was Nicol chuckling at the piano watching Lacus trying to teach Kira the Plants Waltz. Cagalli laughed as her twin seemed to be a bit lost on the steps and she knew when she was first taught that very same waltz…she didn't get used to it right way.

Athrun took Cagalli's hand as they two walked down the steps and approached the dancing pair lost in fits of laughter. Lacus and Kira bowed to the approaching couple, "I think Lady Zala and I should show you two how it's done…" Athrun quickly pulled Cagalli into his hold and Cagalli giggled. Her eyes watching Meer closely and if she could have been breathing fire she would've been. Cagalli nodded as Athrun began leading her on the dance floor and for Athrun he was putting on quite a show…he wanted to show them all…they had no right to push him in any direction. He had known of power and position all of his life and was raised to ever be the greatest noble possible but he wanted the right to choose. He didn't want marriage to be something they could dictate.

Lacus smiled gleefully, "Do you see the steps now, Mister Kyle?"

Kira nodded, "Yes Lady Lacus…however Athrun has had much more practice than I."

"Yes that is true however; it's a pretty simple waltz…" Lacus said with a bright smile, "I'm sure that Lord Athrun will hold a ball soon to formally introduce his wife to the Plants."

Kira looked at her shocked, sure they did similar things like that back in Orb but that would be risky considering who they were. Then again a few business partners of the Zala Estate had already seen him but Athrun introduced him as Kira Yamato of the House of Zala. He had omitted Athha from the introduction but then again his sister just made it an initial in her legal name still showing she had kept it but would not flash her name either. Kira sighed; he would just need to have more faith in Athrun.

"I guess you are right," Kira said smiling warmly at the duchess. "Shall we try again?" Kira offered his hand and Lacus gladly placed her hand into his. However none of this was missed by her father as Kira gathered up the pink haired duchess into the dance hold and followed her soft spoken instructions. The pair began dancing alongside of Athrun and Cagalli. Cagalli would tease her brother and he would in return remark back saying that his sister hadn't always been a twinkle toes. She would blush as Athrun revealed about the first he taught her dance she stepped on his toes on purpose.

Dearka smiled and leaned over to Mu who had showed up, "Do you think they know they are in love with each other?"

Mu then looked over at the two dancing couples, "To which pair are you speaking about?"

"Both," Dearka smirked. "But the one I'm more interested in helping is the married one. You do know about the four month deadline for everything?"

Mu nodded, "I'm aware, Lord Dearka."

"I need you to speak to your staff in helping them move forward as much as possible," Dearka told him as they walked away from the other nobles so they could not be heard. "I know for sure at the end of four months some people are going to try to fight their marriage…and when that time comes we need to make sure everything goes smoothly."

Mu sighed, "You are saying Lady Meer is going to cause our lord some trouble."

Dearka snorted, "With the way that woman is dripping with venom…I think she will start causing trouble once the information sinks in."

Mu nodded as he looked over at the duchess and sighed, "Well, it could be a fun project to help the young duke along with his lady."

Dearka smirked, "I don't know if you know, but Athrun can be kind of clueless when it comes to romance. He knows how to buy gifts and such but he's still a complete idiot…I could tell you some horror stories."

Mu smirked clearly showing interest as the two blonde males continued their conversation only to be overheard by Murrue…and she wanted to go involved and then Aisha…then Miriallia…then Newmann…Chandra…Murdoch…finally Andy heard the plan. They were all in the kitchen formulating a plan to make sure their Lord and Lady when they were questioned would not be able to be seperated; they knew it would be difficult considering Athrun would be gone for more business trips until July. So they would just need to create as much alone time for the two of them as possible and would her brother be on board this plan? Considering his reaction when they announced they were married no one could be quite certain of the young prince's reaction. However they noticed that the brunette twin had a blossoming romance himself…so he couldn't be totally against his sister being more romantic with her husband.

The waltz had come to an end and the men had gone into one of the large studies on the lower west wing and the ladies went into the sitting room. Cagalli was welcomed warmly among the women minus Meer who was glaring daggers at the blonde woman. The blonde princess had a smile of confidence and victory. She had something that the snobby duchess wanted and could not have. However, it wasn't as pretty for the Athrun…Nicol had been genuinely happy for his friend, Heine was stunned with the news about who Cagalli was, Kira shook the hands of some of the dukes and told them not to bow to him since he was not planning to reclaim the throne of Orb. Dearka had a huge grin on his face and Yzak was off in the corner just observing with his usual scowl. Yuri congratulated Athrun and shook Kira's hand welcoming him to Plants officially.

"Do any of you not see the insanity in this," Yzak asked all of the dukes. He walked to join the circle of men, "Do you not understand that if word gets out that the prince and princess of Orb are alive and not only that part of the Zala Estate?"

"Geesh, will you get off of that already, "Dearka said waving his whiskey and then taking a sip from it.

Siegel looked at Kira and recalled that kind little boy that visited him so many years ago. His daughter had been taken with him then and it would seem she was taken with him now as a woman. Kira was a good looking individual and doesn't necessarily leak royalty from his presence but there was something about him. "Lord Kira, I assume you are aware of the federation spies that have been found in the Plants?"

Kira nodded, "I am aware Lord Clyne." Kira paused for a moment, "However, this is what we all decided…and it is not like we can reverse the decision now."

"Yes, there is still a chance," Yzak said looking over at Kira. "Athrun must consummate the marriage within the first months of his marriage…also a ball must be held in order to formally introduce his wife to the society of Plants." Kira blinked a few times as Yzak continued, "If those things do not occur, his marriage could be questioned and even possibly annulled…including your citizenship through marriage."

"Yzak," Athrun hissed. He hadn't wanted this conversation to come to Kira, at least not yet. He needed to talk to Cagalli about the issue first. He knew she would not argue the idea of the ball but consummating portion he didn't want it to feel as if she was being forced. He knew they would have to cross that bridge at some point but he didn't want to quite yet. Like Yzak stated already, he had four months.

"Well, the ball shouldn't be a problem," Heine said with a shrug. "After Athrun is done with all of his business trips…the ball can be held."

"Why are you so invested in this Yzak," Tad asked curiously looking over at the young silver haired duke. "Why are you so upset over this?"

"Do you all not realize what will happen once people realize that he," Yzak pointed to Kira. "Is the prince of Orb…I don't mean the people of the Plants but the federation. Even though we are at war with the Federation any noble person from their nation can also request th…"

"I think I've heard enough," Athrun said darkly catching everyone's attention. "If you are worried about the war escalating, isn't it too late for that, Yzak?" Athrun looked around the room, "If you also recall we made a treaty with Orb as well nearly a decade ago…if anything we should be protecting them. Do you not understand that? Or have you all forgotten?"

"So what, this was a way for you to protect them," Yzak said crossing his arms. "If you bring shame to the Plants…I will personally see that you pay."

"No Athrun is correct, we did sign a treaty with Orb," Siegel said calmly. "Maybe the war has blinded us to that fact. Orb is an allied country…even though the nation itself is in ruins…we have the people of Orb living in our borders including the prince and princess. If anything, we should've done more to protect them those years ago...Athrun…I thank you for not forgetting our duties as many of us did."

Yuri smiled, "Even if someone were to question Athrun's marriage…they would have to wait the four months. I am sure by then everything will be settled, so there is no reason for you to worry Yzak."

Kira looked over at the silver haired duke; he seemed to have calm down some. He decided it was his turn to speak, "My sister and I have never blamed the people of Plants for the death of our father. We have never once pointed blame at his nation; if anything we do harbor ill feelings to the Federation. I am forever thankful to the staff of this estate and to Athrun," Athrun looked over at the young prince who was staring at the floor. "He was able to help my sister in ways that I could not. There is really only so much a brother can do…and everyone here has taken in part in helping my sister heal from a tragic event in her life. I am forever indebted to the citizens of Plants."

"Think nothing of it," Dearka said coolly. "It's like Lord Clyne said…it is our duty to help a friendly nation…and that means the royal family as well. Besides, your sister can be quite entertaining."

Kira chuckled, "Yes…she can be."

"KIRA!" Kira and the other nobles looked as the door flew open with Murdoch panting, "It's the missy…she and Meer are fighting it the gardens…"

"What!"

…Just a little Earlier…

"Why don't we go out to the gardens," Lacus suggested. "It's a beautiful day and we should enjoy it."

"Yes, I agree," Shiho said placing her tea cup on the table. She stood up with the help of Romina and began walking outside. Lacus had been extremely excited to hear that Cagalli was indeed the princess of Orb and that Kyle was Kira. Lacus heart skipped a beat knowing that sweet boy in her memory was a handsome young man. Lacus and Cagalli chatted away like long lost friends and in a way they were since they were connected through Kira like Athrun was connected through Cagalli to Kira. The two women talked to each other lightly in the garden as Romina was giving Shiho advice on pregnancy. Meer followed in the back fuming her anger she hadn't spoken a word while in the sitting room.

All she could think about was getting rid of Cagalli. She had nothing against her brother; she had everything against the blonde. The fact her cousin was so accepting of her was somewhat understandable since she had a crush on the male twin. Now that he was tangible she could only assume that Lacus would try to pursue the young prince. Meer's vision however was hazed over with a tint of green and red, why should her cousin be the only one able to have the man she desires. As the group walked pass the fountains Meer quickly rushed forward and pushed the blonde into the fountain.

"Lady Cagalli!"

Lacus was in shock as Cagalli quickly recovered from her dunk in the fountain and launched herself at Meer. The older pink haired duchess quickly made a motion that she was ready to claw at the blonde princess. Shiho gasped, she had not been pregnant she would have tried to rip the two fighting women off of each other. Meer was tugging at Cagalli's hair and the blonde was trying to pry the hands out of hair golden locks. Romina was looking around for some help; she could not believe her eyes. All of her years of being a noble she had never seen two women behave so badly. Or at least not to this degree.

"You BITCH!" Meer shouted as she pushed Cagalli down into the ground, "Athrun was MINE! How dare you seduce him! You commoner whorish princess!"

Cagalli glared and kicked at the woman's legs causing her to fall into the flower bed, "You dare accuse me! Hah, don't make me laugh!"

Cagalli lunged forward and grabbed some dirt. She then rubbed it into Meer's hair. Meer not wanting to be the only one covered in dirt grabbed a fistful and placed some in the golden locks and Cagalli's chest. Both women began tumbling in the dirt as the pink haired duchess managed to rip off some of the mint green fabric. Lacus tried calling out to the two women to get them to stop but her cries were falling on deaf ears. The two fighting women didn't have any intent on stopping especially Meer. Lacus began looking for Murdoch…just for anyone that could help.

"I HATE you," Meer shouted as she slapped Cagalli's face. "I HATE YOU!"

"The feelings mutual," Cagalli kicked her in the stomach and rolled them so she was on top trying to keep Meer's hands away from her. "Are you fucking crazy? Athrun would never want someone like you!"

"And he wants someone like you, who has scars," Meer spatted pointing to her left shoulder. "No wonder he won't consummate the marriage with you…you're too ugly! He would never want to touch you intimately!"

"WHY YOU!" Cagalli saw red as managed to grab more dirt and mashed it into her face. Meer quickly found a way to get herself on top and returned the gesture.

"It should've been me with him today not YOU!" Meer then placed her hands around Cagalli's neck trying to choke her and her cousin's pleas to stop went unheard. "He should be bedding me night and day…he probably can't stare the sight of you!" Lacus even tried to pull her off of the blonde princess but got pushed away by her own flesh and blood. Lacus quickly spotted Murdoch and told him to go get help. The older man didn't have to be told twice as he ran into the estate quickly. Cagalli at that point managed to pry the woman's hands off of her neck and managed to get back on top of the fuming duchess.

"You BITCH!" Cagalli was seeing nothing but red…she wanted to teach this woman a lesson. There was a reason Cagalli was known to be a tomboyish princess and Meer was only hitting the surface. Cagalli had been holding back but after Meer's attempt to choke her…it was no holding back. The pink haired duchess was in no mood for being overpowered…she would win Athrun…she would not lose! "You are CRAZY! Did you live in some kind of fantasy world? You must be insane if you think Athrun would want someone like you!"

"HA!" Meer snapped and pushed the blonde away. Cagalli was getting up and Meer lunged at her. Cagalli landed hard on her back and yelped slightly in pain, "Athrun will never bed you…why would he want such a little girl like you when he could have a woman like me…"

"Who is the whore now," Cagalli glared back as she kneed the woman in the chest and pushed her off of her.

"You are," Meer shouted. "Athrun will never love someone like you!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

The two women stood up and were covered completely in dirt from head to toe. They had been wrestling in the dirt all of this time and it would seem there were some dark clouds coming their way. However they didn't have time to think about that as Meer once again got a hold of blonde hair and Cagalli trying to get the crazy woman off of her. That's how the men found them…Meer latching onto the blonde woman as Lacus trying to stop them but afraid to go near them. Shiho and Romina off to the side, Yzak quickly went to his wife's side seeing her rubbing her midsection was not a pleasing sight. Athrun quickly rushed over to his wife and Kira went to go help. Heine and Nicol rushed over as well as Dearka quickly went back into the house requesting some towels for the fighting women. The three older men were stunned…completely and utterly stunned.

Heine and Nicol managed to get a hold of Meer as Athrun got a good grip on Cagalli. Meer only began protesting more when she saw Athrun holding onto Cagalli, "Get back over here! I'm not done with you!"

"Like hell you are," Cagalli shouted back. Athrun was stunned; he knew Cagalli wouldn't attack unless she was attacked first. And he had no doubt in his mind that mere instigated the fight but her face was caked in dirt and her dress was in shreds. The worst part was Kira had to help restrain the blonde woman.

"How dare you take Athrun away from me," Meer shouted fighting against Heine and Nicol. Both men were finding it difficult to keep the fuming duchess at bay. She was giving them a good fight and her clawing hands trying to scratch away on Cagalli.

Athrun's eyes lingered on her neck where new scratched were lightly bleeding, he then looked over at Meer. How dare she harm his wife, "That is enough! The both of you ENOUGH!" Both women ceased their movements and looked over at Athrun. The command in his voice alone was enough to scare them into silence. "Before either you say a word…let us go inside, a storm is heading our way."

Everyone looked up and sure enough dark clouds were coming to cover the sun and bring them rain. The nobles all made their way inside into the ballroom Heine and Nicol closely watching Meer as Athrun kept an eye on his wife. Kira escorted Lacus back inside as she was still stunned at her cousin's actions. Once everyone had made it into the ballroom Murrue came rushing in with towels and some damp wash clothes so the women could wipe some of the dirt away. Murdoch walked over to the glass windows and sighed, he would need to replant those flowers now that the two women had used part of the garden as their wrestling ring. Dearka was shocked…Cagalli had walked away with the most damage on her dress and Miriallia wanted to cry. It was such a beautiful dress to but she could always make another one.

Yuri stood next to his wife as their eyes lingered on the two dirt covered females. They were all having trouble taking in the fact the two women were fighting. Meer had always been known to be a jealous child but this was beyond their realm of normal. She would go as far as attack Cagalli and knowing she was a princess was leaving all of them speechless. However once Cagalli had wiped her face Athrun quickly lifted her into his arms and began walking out of the ballroom. Meer was about to chase after them but were held back by three men. Kira went to help Nicol and Heine. Meer struggled against all of them but Athrun wasn't bothering to turn around.

No one had ever seen the young blue haired duke wear such a dark expression before. Dearka the usually fun loving duke that was able to find humor in anything was having trouble seeing a lighter side of the situation. He knew Athrun wouldn't do anything to Cagalli but the expression on his face made the blonde male worry. He then turned to see the three men were having trouble with Meer and he groaned. He quickly went over to help the other nobles hold back the raging duchess. There was just no end to this woman's antics.

"Lady Meer, calm yourself," Kira told her but she only struggled against their grip.

"I don't think she's even listening," Dearka sighed heavily. "She's like an animal…"

"That would be putting it kindly," Nicol said keeping his grip on her arm.

However it was Lacus that managed to knock some sense into her cousin, she approached her cousin slowly and carefully. The four men inwardly shuddered at the look on Lacus' face as she slapped her cousin finally causing Meer to calm down. The older duchess looked at her younger cousin with a stunned expression in all of her life Lacus was never one to strike someone. The fact she actually struck her rendered her speechless and her body to go limp, "It's enough, Meer. Haven't you caused our family enough embarrassment by going as far as attacking the lady of this estate?"

Heine whispered to the other men, "I think we should back away before Lacus thinks to harm us." The other three men nodded as they backed away while still keeping an eye on the two duchesses. The older four nobles watched carefully, they had never seen the ever sweet Lacus react in such a way. Yzak was actually quite disturbed but would not show it. Shiho was clinging to him and to his relief his wife was alright and the child was as well.

"Lacus…"

"No, cousin, I think you should go up to your room and take a nice warm bath. After you have freshened up, you should apologize to both Lord Athrun and Lady Cagalli," Lacus turned heel and began walking away. The young duchess held her head high with authority that no one dared to question. Everyone was stunned and didn't know what to think of the situation. Everyone slowly made their ways to their rooms, no one dared to speak about what happened.

"Wow," Dearka said breaking the silence as it was just him, Heine, Nicol, and Kira left in the ballroom. "So anyone want to hold bets saying that Meer will cause another fight?" His suggestions were received with groans.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was sitting in the bathtub filled with warm water. She was hugging her knees up to her chest; Athrun had placed her down on her feet and completely stripped her of her dress and undergarments. He started the water and then picked her up only to place her in the tub. She had tried desperately to cover herself as sudden rush of dark memories came to the surface especially when Athrun removed his tie but to her strange surprise he only went as far as removing his vest and jacket. Then he rolled up this sleeves of his white dress shirt. He was currently kneeling behind her washing her hair and only causing her confusion. The blonde princess bit her bottom lip confused…she was anxious for what she didn't know but she didn't know to feel relief that Athrun didn't do anything or insulted.

His silence was killing her, if he was going to be angry then be angry…but don't give her the silent treatment. She wanted to look at him but was afraid of his dark expression. She had seen it when he lifted her up and carried her all the way into the bathroom. She hissed as Athrun pressed against her neck…he was cleaning the scratches that Meer had given her while she had her hands around her neck. She could see his glare at her neck, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Cagalli's blood froze at his tone. He gripped her chin and turned her to face him but she kept her eyes away from him. She didn't dare look at him, "Cagalli…damn it…what were you thinking?"

"I'm…sorry," Cagalli whispered and Athrun narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry," Athrun questioned and arched an eyebrow. "You should've just stayed inside instead of going to the garden."

Cagalli bit her lip, "Lacus wanted to go outside and all the other ladies agreed…so we did. I didn't know she was going to start a fight…"

"You of all people should've known that Meer would've taken any open opportunity to bring you harm," Athrun said letting her chin go and standing to his feet. He ran his fingers through his hair. "At least I know now she will go to any great lengths to cause us grief."

"Maybe you should've married her instead," Cagalli said as a few tears slipped down her face. "I mean…after all…she isn't tainted…she does have a more womanly figure after all…and she would be more than willing to be bedded with …" Cagalli was quickly pulled up and pulled against a warm body. Her lips were captured into a very rough and passionate kiss. Her eyes were opened wide as she felt Athrun's tongue rubbing against her bottom lip and she shivered. What was going on? Why was he kissing her like this…she was lost but without her mental consent did she part her lips as his tongue invaded her mouth.

Her body wanted more and she could feel an unfamiliar sensation pooling inside of her. She didn't know what it was and she clung to his shoulders forgetting she was nude and he was still slightly dressed. Athrun had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other was around her shoulders. She whimpered as he pulled away and realized he had just kissed her breathless. She opened her eyes and her vision hazy trying to focus on the man in front of her. "Never, ever, suggest that I should've married that insane woman ever again."

Cagalli weakly nodded not knowing what else she was supposed to do, "But…"

"No buts," Athrun whispered hoarsely to her. She noticed his breathing was as ragged as hers. Her amber orbs focused on his lips and noticed they were slightly swollen. She wondered were hers that swollen if not more? "Any man would be blind or a complete idiot to not desire you…and to me you are not tainted…"

Cagalli looked at him stunned, "But I have scars…"

"One of which I help cause," Athrun said now rubbing a hand on her left shoulder. "Whatever Meer told you… forget about it. They are just words from a very spoiled and jealous person. Do you understand?"

Cagalli nodded melting at the intensity of his eyes looking right into her. She felt as if he was looking right into her soul and wanted to drown happily in his gaze. She felt her heart wanting to leap out of her chest and shivered slightly as she suddenly remembered she was completely bare for him to see. She blushed and averted her eyes. Athrun stepped back and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She looked at him stunned and then noticed a small item around his neck. She reached for it and Athrun looked down. He smiled as she asked, "You kept it…"

"Why would I not," Athrun asked her and cupped her cheek. He gently lifted the princess out of the tub and onto the tile floor. She clutched the towel to her body and had a faint smile on her lips. "It was a precious gift."

Cagalli bit her lip but a smile still on her lips, maybe somewhere in her mind she thought that Meer could be right. However, Athrun was standing before her…his white shirt now soaking wet showing off his well-toned muscular body. She felt him brush some of her wet hair off of her neck and looked at the healing red lines there and he leaned down to kiss them softly. She was stunned, "Wh…what are you doing?"

Athrun chuckled, "My mother use to say if someone kisses your injuries…they will heal faster."

Cagalli snorted but felt her cheeks heat up, "Such a childish thing to say."

He kissed her cheek, "Is it? Then why are you blushing?"

"Jerk," Cagalli pouted and pushed him slightly. She looked over her shoulder after she made it to her bathroom door. Athrun made no motion he was going to follow her, he looked strangely handsome in a completely disheveled state and he had his hands casually in his pockets.

"See something you like princess," Athrun teased and Cagalli huffed as she opened her door only to disappear from his green eyes.

Cagalli leaned on the door after she closed it and little did she know Athrun was doing the same to door on the other side. Athrun was finding it hard to hold back his desire to bed the woman that was indeed his wife with each passing moment he spent with her. On the other side Cagalli was struggling with the demons of her past. Two both deeply wanting each other but finding it difficult to get past her demons for Athrun…he didn't want to scare her into the shock state. He didn't know what came over him when he basically ripped her out of her clothes but luckily she didn't regress. For the blonde…after that heated kiss she was trying to come to terms with what she was feeling, all of the unknown sensations coursing through her body, and fighting off the demons of her past.

Both desperately wanting the other but not knowing how to move forward. Both wanting to say what they really felt…but struggled to find the words.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

So Meer didn't quite get her butt kicked…well what will happen to Athrun and Cagalli? Will they be able to make the four month deadline? XD you have to wait and see!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Cagallifan: **haha well thanks. Don't worry Cagalli isn't quite back to normal yet, she's still quite sensitive…so she doesn't have that same confidence quite yet but I promise you there will be a chapter where she gives it to Meer.

**Baka4Anime**: Lol, how true. Meer might have gotten round one in a way by not getting totally humiliated but she will get what she deserves.

**AsuCaga4ever**: Haha, there will be some Meer hating action much later. Just not quite yet!

**Kitty**: XD yay for Lacus!

**LadyRinUchiha**: lol, well….things are going to get crazy. Haha, I tend to read FF on my smart phone as well. It's easier since I have my phone with me all the time! If you want to send me PM, I can answer your question better there XD

**Fate Camiswhil**: Haha, I figured I add a little more drama to their lives teehee! I mean, I can't let them have it too easy now!

**XxWeixX**: Well, she will…she just isn't completely back yet. That's all…but when she is…Meer better watch out!

**Iamarocketeer**: There will be a rematch. Yes, Kira kind of let Athrun take care of the situation for now. Explanation as on why will come later. Haha, you liked their interactions I take it. Heehee…well it can't be too boring between them now.

**Mrs. Zala**: yeah late night editing is a bad thing lol. Haha Athrun's wrath? Well, we will see…Meer would need to do something extremely horrible…which she will.

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact-  
><strong>In order for Athrun and Cagalli's marriage to remain intact they have four months to announce to the other nobles (which happened), hold a formal ball introducing Cagalli as his wife (which will happen in the month of July), and consummate the marriage (This is where we have a little problem XD).

**Warning**: Little Angsty…Cagalli will actually speak about the "scene" that caused her to go silent. So possibly tissue alert!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Fourteen…**

The nobles all had taken their leave minus Lacus; she had requested to stay behind so she could help Cagalli plan for the ball in the coming months and of course to spend more time getting to know a certain violet eyed prince. Siegel of course allowed it; it was difficult to deny his daughter any such request…she always manages to convince people to agree to her decisions. Meer had left …which caused a chorus of Hallelujahs to ring around the estate and some dances of joy. Dearka of course had a lengthy goodbye with Miriallia before he left with his father to return to their home. The monthly Duke meetings were still on hold due to what happened in the Westenfluss Estate and no one really expressed that they wanted to meet again. With the interesting display of drama at the Zala Estate, there were doubts if the meetings would continue…unless it was an emergency or maybe they just wouldn't meet on a monthly schedule…after all Plants had been doing well despite the war.

Cagalli was sitting on the swing gently moving back and forth. Everyone was barely waking up and she wanted some time to think alone. Athrun and Kira had already left for another business trip and she hadn't spoken to her husband about the events that occurred in their joint bathroom. She didn't know who to talk to about the feelings she got when she was around Athrun. Then again…wasn't it a mother's job to tell you of such things? Cagalli sighed; she didn't know if she could ask Murrue or Aisha…she figured Murrue would be easier to ask since she was more motherly than Aisha. Aisha seemed more like an older sister that would more than likely tease you first before giving you a straight answer.

"Cagalli, what are you doing out here all alone," Lacus called to the blonde woman sitting on the swing.

"Oh, nothing Lacus," Cagalli said with a smile. "I just needed to think about a few things. You know, about the ball and such!"

Lacus smiled brightly knowing full well she wasn't thinking about the ball but she would not push the topic, "Well, lucky for us that Mister La Flagga had a list of who Lord Athrun is associated with."

Cagalli nodded with a weak smile, "Yes…that was a good thing. Umm…Lacus…what do you know about this four month rule?"

"Four month rule," Lacus asked as she took a sit in the grass next to the blonde woman. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Before Lord Joule and the others left," Cagalli paused for a moment. "I overheard them telling Athrun he had four months before people could question the marriage."

"Oh that four month rule," Lacus said sighing. "There are three items that nobles are expected to fulfill when they are married."

"Like what," Cagalli asked looking over at the pink haired duchess.

Lacus looked over at the blonde haired princess, "The first is announcing to the other nobles of the marriage which is usually done through the city hall with the announcement letters, then there is the formal ball which we are planning for…the last thing well…ummm…."

"Lacus," Cagalli said looking at the pink hair duchess closely as a blush touched her cheeks. "What's the last thing that has to happen?"

"Well, really they can happen in any order," Lacus said with the blush still not fading from her cheeks. "But the last thing is consummating the marriage…"

"Oh," Cagalli blushed as well and looked away from the duchess. "I see, why is it four months? I find it strange they would set such a time limit."

Lacus thought about for a moment, "I guess since most marriages were arranged and gave the couple some time to get to know one another."

"I guess that would make sense," Cagalli said still looking away from the duchess.

Lacus sighed and looked over at the blonde princess, "Many would use that rule in order to separate from the person they did not wish to be married to but also other nobles would use it as an excuse to challenge a marriage they didn't agree with."

"I see," Cagalli now understood why Athrun looked extremely displeased as the dukes left the room so distraught and unhappy. His face was more unreadable than normal and the blonde knew that her husband was upset. Yzak always had a scowl on his face but he had been the most vocal saying that Athrun better follow tradition or he would challenge the marriage. She wondered why the silver haired duke would push Athrun so earnestly. She had learned from Mu that Athrun is the most powerful of the all dukes; he wasn't surprised when Cagalli told him that Yzak was pushing the matter so earnestly. The Joule family had been the most traditional out of all of the nobles.

Amalfi were known for their musical talent and it was apparent that it was still going strong since Nicol was an accomplished pianist. The Clyne were more politically oriented, Elsman family were more of the military along with the Westenfluss family. The Joule family was like the unspoken history keeper and very stickler for keeping true to tradition. Cagalli found it how strange that it didn't matter where nobles were from it would seem that all of them had similar qualities. There was always one family that was musically inclined and one military breed. It didn't matter which nation you were in, it would always look the same.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Lord Athrun is a kind hearted individual," Lacus said warmly. "He will not do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable."

Cagalli chuckled, "Unless he wants to drive me crazy."

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing…"

"Oh, why don't we go eat breakfast…I'm sure our morning meal is ready!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"There has be something, something I could use against her," Meer whispered to herself as she was searching her uncle's study. The past few days since they had returned she was trying to find any old documents her uncle had on the late king and his family while they were living in Junius City. She was trying to find anything that could help her…anything that would help get her prize. She would not lose to some blonde princess with no country. She growled as she found a small safe and saw a combination lock.

She would just have to wait for the information she was seeking. She then thought against it as she began fiddling with the dial to find the combination. She needed to find the information and she will not stop until she got what she was looking for. She stopped when she heard footsteps and quickly snuck out of the study. She caught glimpse of her uncle speaking to one of the investors of the Clyne Estate and made herself unnoticed.

She made haste to her room and went through a small box of letters she had found the other day when they had arrived back in Aprilius. They were letters exchanged between her uncle and the late king of Orb. However, it didn't really reveal too much other than where they had lived. She knew she couldn't easily go visit Junius City without some kind of military permission considering they were still at war with the federation. She continued to sort through them and see if there was anything she could use. She was going to make sure the blonde princess would pay for taking her beloved away from her.

She wouldn't give up her first love to someone that had barely begun to speak. She didn't care if she had suffered anything tragic in her life…Meer too had suffered greatly at least in her own opinion. Her own parents were taken from her but mostly due to illness. They weren't murdered before her eyes like the royal children watched helplessly as their father was beaten. However a loss was a loss no matter how it had happened at least to Meer it was that way. She held no sympathy for the princess what so ever…she was seeking revenge. She would find a way to get back at the blonde for the humiliation at the Zala Estate…even her own cousin tried to reprimand her.

Meer snickered, how could her cousin betray her? They were blood...weren't they? They were family and yet she chose to help the woman that stole Athrun away from her. She didn't know whether to hate her cousin or just believe she is misguided by her own feelings. She wanted to slap her own cousin for being blinded by her emotions for the brunette prince…wasn't she supposed to be helping her plan her wedding to Athrun…she was helping her plan it until the blonde woman ruined everything for her. She growled in frustration looking through the letters until she found some old pictures. They were of the late king of Orb…she wanted to vomit at some of the pictures.

She quickly pushed them away, how horrible…the king was beaten so horribly and probably stabbed several times. It was also horrible that some of the men were decapitated…probably from the prince for self-defense. She couldn't believe it…she almost felt bad for the princess…the main word being almost. She then had an idea…if she showed these pictures to the blonde woman…maybe it would cause her to regress again into her silent shell. That would be perfect and Athrun would never be able to touch her so they wouldn't be able to consummate the marriage. She would be too scared with memories of the past haunting her once again.

She smiled evilly and began gathering up the pictures…she would have her way. She would win Athrun back…he wouldn't be charmed by a silent wife…he would not be able to do anything with her. She would cower away at any little touch the man would do…if he were to come near her she would back away instantly. It would be perfect and it would only be a huge step backward. She just needed to wait a couple months and she would be victorious at the introduction ball. She could then challenge the marriage at the end of four months…if they could not provide proof of their consummation…then the marriage could be annulled even with them completing two out of the three requirements.

"This is perfect…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So what do you think we should do," Mu asked looking at the staff members sitting at the table.

Everyone had agreed to help the Lord and Lady of the Zala Estate to consummate the marriage so when the time came for those that wished to challenge the marriage it would be impossible. However, they were all lost at ideas on how to go about it. Dearka had given them all information about Athrun's days as a young man failing miserably at romance…he knew how to give the right gift but lacked the finesse about it. Athrun was a quiet individual also growing up according to Murdoch, a very private person even now in his adulthood he tried to keep parts of his life private. No one quite knew where they should begin or how to help; Athrun's schedule for trips would be hectic for the next month and a half. When he would finally be back in the estate would give him just about two weeks to see if all the proper guests had been invited to the ball.

"Well, I guess we could observe them first, see what sparks between them," Newmann suggested. "I haven't really seen too much interaction between them."

"Well," Murdoch scratched his chin for a moment. "I don't think we need to push them too hard as far as romance is concerned, they got a long pretty well as kids."

"So what are you suggesting," Andy said looking over at the groundskeeper.

"Why not just give them more opportunities to be alone with each other," Murdoch said simply. "So they can really get to know each other, when they were kids…the young lord and the missy use to go out on rides."

"Well, Cagalli's horse hasn't been really getting much use sitting in the stables and only going out in the carriage those few times," Chandra said looking at the group. "I'm sure Cagalli would love to go riding and I don't doubt the young lord will want to go with her."

"I'm sure if you give them any reason to be alone with each other they will take it," Murrue said with a bright smile. "I mean they are married after all…they should be able to enjoy each other's company."

"We could easily set up a picnic for them," Miriallia said with a bright smile. "There is a spot that Dearka takes me not too far from the estate…it's a cliff side that looks over December City."

Aisha nodded with a smile, "I know just the foods too, just what to help them get into the mood."

Murrue chuckled, "You mean foods where they have to feed each other?"

"But of course and a little dipping sauce," Aisha wiggled her eyebrows as the group laughed. "Cagalli loves chocolate, so why not pack some strawberries and some chocolate dipping sauce."

"You are sounding like you want them to seduce each other right on that cliff," Andy chuckled at his wife.

"Hey, it worked for us," Aisha winked as the rest of the group rolled their eyes. "When is the young lord set to return?"

"Not for another few days," Mu said with a smirk on his face. "Well, I think we should leave this picnic plans to you ladies as you all seem to have it all under control as far as what needs to be done."

"Just tell me what you want me to make and I'll have it ready," Andy told the women as he stood up with his empty plate.

"We're going to need to make sure his agenda is cleared as well or as long as Kira can take care of some of the paperwork," Miriallia said with her eyes twinkling. "That way protective brother doesn't go galloping after them."

"I doubt Kira will just go after his sister like that, I'm sure he does realize they are married after all," Mu chuckled as he stood up. "But you're right we should keep him busy." The blonde male stood up and placed his plate in the sink. "So I think this is how it should work then…the men will keep Kira busy while you ladies plan out all the nice little dates our Lord and Lady should have when they are able to spend time together."

"Sounds like a plan," Murrue said with a smile as the women created their own huddle and began talking up different ideas. Miriallia had been to many secluded areas not too far from the estate thanks to Dearka…they tried to find areas out away from the estate where they could partake in their sinful pleasures without people finding them. The older women were stunned at the young woman…but then again she was with Dearka…the blonde duke had a reputation of being quite a risqué man when it comes to sexual relations.

The men just shook their heads and went about their business, after all the estate didn't run itself. Mu quickly went to the dining hall after the men went their separate ways for their daily chores. Mu peeked in to see Cagalli and Lacus still having their morning meal while laughing about something. The blonde butler could only assume that it was about Kira, the pink haired duchess made it no secret…not in words per say but in her actions that she genuinely was interested in the brunette prince. They wouldn't be surprised if the prince decided to pursue the lovely songstress…she was much more bearable than her cousin. Mu smiled and walked right in.

"My Ladies," Mu said in his usual warm tone. The women both looked over at the older blonde male who was wearing his bright goofy smile, "How was your meal?"

"You don't have to be so polite you know," Cagalli laughed. "It's just Lacus and I here, and I highly doubt Athrun would care."

"You see my lady," Mu teased the young blonde princess. "I need to be on my best behavior in front of Lady Lacus…she might inform our young lord if I've been slacking off on my job."

Lacus giggled, "Oh heavens no, Mister La Flagga, you are always a kind host whenever we visit. Why would I ever tell Lord Athrun such a terrible thing?"

Mu chuckled, it was always brighter with Lacus around and it was nice to see Cagalli having someone else she could talk to…at least she could really make fun of her brother with Lacus. Everyone in the Zala estate knew about the unspoken attraction between the brunette prince and the pink haired duchess but were hoping they would come to terms on their own. Mu then realized with Lacus here, they had another distraction for Kira. Maybe, he could get Lacus to join their bandwagon on their little operation involving Athrun and Cagalli. He would have to talk to the women on the staff but he was sure that the duchess of Aprilius City would be more than happy to help.

"Well, if you ladies are done, I'll clean up here," Mu said as the ladies both stood up from their chairs. "Oh Lady Lacus…a moment if you will."

"But of course," Lacus said cheerfully and Cagalli smiled as she left the dining hall.

Mu smirked as he began telling Lacus of their plans that started a few days ago. She was very excited that the whole staff was supportive of the marriage and would go to great lengths to see it work. She blushed at the mention of Kira and keeping him distracted as the couple went out on their dates. She nodded and was happy to be of any help…granted on the up side of things…she would get her own alone time with Kira. She could honestly get to know the man he was now…she had brief moments with him before but now she would get great lengths of time of just the two of them. Who would refuse that?

Cagalli on the other hand decided to seek out Murrue unknown that everyone was trying to help the relationship move along a little faster. Not that it was moving too slowly in anyone's mind it's just that…Athrun could be too much of an honorable man and a gentleman and they wanted to make sure this marriage was solidified. The blonde princess didn't know of these plans but she had her own ideas of what she wanted to do but first she needed some help. She found the brunette woman in one of the room changing out the curtains and she swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. She needed to talk…and what better way than a woman…an older woman who had become like a mother figure to her.

"Mrs. La Flagga," Cagalli called out nervously and the older woman turned around to look at Cagalli with a warm smile.

"Cagalli," Murrue greeted the young woman. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to you about something," Cagalli bit the side of her lip and fiddled with her fingers. She looked around the room nervously as pink touched her cheeks.

"Of course," Murrue said brightly.

"Uh not here," Cagalli said and motioned for the woman to follow. Murrue did as she was silently asked and they made their way up to the blonde's personal chambers. At least this way the two women wouldn't be disturbed for a while. Once they were in her room she motioned for the older woman to take a seat. Cagalli was feeling nervous but she knew she needed to let this all out before it ate at her alive.

"What is it that you want to talk about," Murrue asked warmly and clearly worried by the expression on Cagalli's face.

Cagalli took in a deep breath, "I wanted to ask you a few things…umm, you see my mother died when I was fairly young and well…I haven't had much experience in…the…ummm…intimate matters."

"Is this about you and Lord Athrun," Murrue asked and Cagalli nodded. Murrue smiled warmly at the young woman, "Cagalli…what is it that you wish to know?"

Cagalli let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "I know about the requirements for nobles…the four month rule…"

"Oh dear," Murrue nodded. "Yes and you were curious in the consummating portion of it, I take it?"

Cagalli flushed, "Yes. I know…Athrun would never do anything to hurt me or feel uncomfortable but…I don't know…how should I feel?"

Murrue stood up and walked over to where she could sit down next to the blonde woman, "Let's first talk about how he makes you feel. How do you feel when you are around him…"

Cagalli thought for a second and a scowl came on her face, "He irritates me to no end! He finds way to make me so annoyed and he thinks it is just so funny! He can't just have a normal conversation without finding some way to tease me!"

Murrue chuckled, "I see…anything else?"

Cagalli paused, "Well…when he isn't running his mouth to annoy me…he…kisses me." Cagalli blushed, "It's only been three times but the third one…it made me feel something…and I wasn't quite sure what it was…or if I was supposed to feel it. I just don't know…"

Murrue placed a hand on top of Cagalli's and looked at her in a caring motherly way, "Did it feel bad? As if you should runaway? Or did it feel like you wanted something more? Or maybe you didn't want the kiss to end?"

Cagalli bit her bottom lip and looked at her feet, "I felt something inside of me, something I've never felt before…the first two kisses…I felt my heart beat so fast…I think I lost count of the beats. I thought it would explode with surge of these feelings but the third one…I felt this warming feeling in the pit of my stomach…"

Murrue knew exactly what she was talking about but didn't know how she should go about telling the young woman before her about intimacy. It sounded like the poor blonde princess was conflicted and she couldn't quite understand why she was. The brunette woman began to wonder if it was due to the lack of a female figure in her life or something else. "Cagalli…it sounds like you know what you are feeling but…is something holding you back from it all?

Cagalli paused as a distant look came on her face. She gripped Murrue's hand tightly and a few tears slipped down her face, the older woman gathered her up into her arms. The blonde woman hadn't thought about it…she had tried to block the memory away but…was it the reason she was holding back? That she couldn't bring herself to fully open up? She was running from her experience? She didn't know but she cried openly into Murrue's shoulder. She knew she had to protect her brother with this marriage but the one last duty she needed to fulfill before the marriage would be unquestionable would be the consummation portion that was required.

"There, there," Murrue said gently petting the back of her head. "When you're ready I'll listen to what you have to say."

Cagalli nodded numbly as she cried into the woman's shoulder. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone…especially Athrun…"

"Of course," Murrue whispered to Cagalli in a motherly tone. "Whatever it is will be just between us."

"The day my father was murdered…I felt so weak," Cagalli said softly and it was difficult for the brunette woman to hear but she made sure to listen to everything she had to say. "Father had sent Kira into town to get some ingredients for dinner and when he hadn't returned in time, father felt something was wrong."

_Uzumi looked over at the clock resting above the fireplace. Cagalli also had been growing worried and looked over at her apprehensive father. They could hear the sounds of horses almost charging to their home. Uzumi quickly stood up and made his way to the window. They had some unexpected company and they did not appear to be friendly. He knew it was odd for his son to be late but to be this late with __**guests**__…he feared the worse. He looked over at his daughter, her amber eyes looking up at him concerned. _

"_No matter what you hear outside, Cagalli…never unlock the door," Uzumi told her placing her hands on her shoulders. "Promise me, Cagalli…you will stay inside of this house and not come out no matter what."_

"_I promise," Cagalli said softly. _

"_Good, once I step out…lock the door immediately and brace it with a chair," Uzumi said sternly. Cagalli saw no fear in her father's eyes and just nodded. She felt her body trembling as she felt a thick heavy air hung over them. The man placed a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead, "No matter what you hear…you will not open that door."_

_Uzumi quickly stood up and walked out of the front door. Cagalli did as she was instructed and locked the door. She quickly went for a chair and braced the door with it as she was instructed to do so. She could hear a conversation going on just beyond the door. She didn't dare to look out the window in fear of what she would see. The look in her father's eyes almost looked as if he was ready to meet his maker…he was ready to die. She didn't know why but listened to the voices outside._

"_Well, well…if it isn't the lion of Orb," a smug voice to her father._

"_Muruta Azrael," Uzumi said evenly. "To what do I owe the __**pleasure**__ of this visit?"_

"_Do you not know, I've spent a lot of time and effort in looking for you…"_

"_Is that so," Uzumi said still not wavering in his tone._

"_Where is that lovely daughter of yours?"_

"_She is not your concern…"_

"_She is now…"_

_Cagalli tried to cover her ears, she heard no screaming but she knew her father was being hit. The sound of flesh being hit was something wasn't ignorant to. She had witnessed many people die before her eyes and knew the sounds of someone being beaten. She let tears fall from her eyes and tried to cover her mouth so the sounds of the sobbing would not escape her lips. Where was Kira? She needed to get out of here…she heard the men laughing as they hit her father. Even if her father could fight back it would be an uneven fight. She knew they were outnumbered._

_What could they possibly want? They had no kingdom, no power, no riches, and all of their people were living as Plants citizens. What more could they want? Cagalli could not understand why this particular man wanted all of the royals dead. Finally all she heard was a gunshot…a resounding echo and she without even looking knew her father was gone. She wanted to cry out to her father but it would not be so as the pounding on the door resonated in the house. She tried to go find a hiding place knowing they were going to kill her now. She was trying to hide herself but it would not be so._

_She was harshly grabbed and groped. She let tears run down her face as she was pushed down against the floor. Her eyes widen in shock at the man looking at her with an evil smirk. She whimpered as she tried to back away…crawling away from this man dressed in a federation uniform. He placed his gun and sword on the floor so he could chase after the blonde. Then she saw the blonde male known as Azrael walk into the house. He smirked at her evilly, "You can have as much fun with her before taking her life. I'm sure after such a long journey you are in need of some release along with the other men."_

"_Thank you, sir. It has been a while since I've enjoyed the company of a woman's body," the man said never taking his eyes off of Cagalli._

_Azrael chuckled, "She does have such a fine body for her age doesn't she? Almost a pity to have to kill her later…when you all are done you can join up with the rest of us."_

"_Yes sir, thank you sir." Cagalli was frightened as the man undid his pants and she began running away only to be pushed down again. The man slapped her roughly and she looked up in fear. _

"He then took off my clothes," Cagalli sniffled. "He touched me…I never felt so violated…his hands went everywhere…telling me that he had never felt skin so soft too bad it was covered in scars."

Murrue rocked the blonde girl in her arms. She could not believe she had been holding all of this inside of her for so long. She was shedding her own tears at the story the blonde woman was telling her. Murrue held her eyes closed tightly trying to block any more tears falling from her eyes.

"I ask him to stop, I begged him to stop," Cagalli trembled at the memory. "He bit me and told me to shut up…and he made me feel so weak. I've never felt so weak…he continued to do what he pleased…"

"Oh Cagalli," Murrue whispered into her golden hair.

"It wasn't until we heard men shouting that he finally stopped," Cagalli tried to speak through her tears. "It was Kira…he had killed all the men and I had never seen Kira look so angry in my life. He glared at the man in the house and he stabbed him. Where I was I could see the sword go through his body and he fell to the ground. He apologized endlessly and wrapped me up in a blanket. He carried me to the bathroom so I could quickly bath and dress so we could leave the house before anyone else came."

Murrue continued to rock the crying blonde princess, to think that some crazed male would do that and another man gave his blessing for this action to take place. Murrue felt disgusted with the federation, granted she knew there were some good people there but it would seem the federation left a bitter taste in everyone's mouth. There was no doubt the federation had always been jealous of Orb but now that Orb was in ruins…everyone was sure they would eventually come to attack the Plants.

"Let it all out, Cagalli," Murrue said softly as the blonde woman cried.

The blonde girl eventually cried herself to sleep and Murrue just sighed. She felt her heart breaking for the blonde princess, Mu had come looking for her and Murrue told him she couldn't help him currently. Mu had seen the scene and carried the sleeping princess to bed where he saw the tear stained face. He didn't ask and left his wife alone with the blonde woman. He tried to ask his wife what occurred but told him not to worry about it. Murrue let the girl sleep and watched her carefully.

She would need to talk to the girl about a few things; she could see Cagalli really had genuine feelings for Athrun. She would talk with the blonde girl when she woke up and see what she could do to help her out. After all her being genuinely in love with Athrun helped their little plan on getting the couple together may not take as long as they thought but they needed for her to overcome her own personal fear. She smiled as she remembered when she and Mu began courting. She and he used to joke around constantly before they had begun courting and it was magical. She could only hope that Athrun and Cagalli will get to enjoy the joys of courting even though they are married, they did skip that step of a relationship…and maybe just maybe…Athrun could help the princess forgive herself for something that was beyond her control and overcome her fear.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After much convincing from the staff downstairs, she conceded in telling Athrun to go on a picnic with her. He had just arrived the day before but the staff believed it would be good for her to spend some quality time with her husband. Lacus informed her she would be keeping her brother company and would not need to worry about him following after her. Cagalli after much grumbling and saying she didn't want to bother the duke with all of the paperwork he was probably doing but they insisted even he needs a break. Murrue then whispered encouragement in her ear saying it would be a perfect way to heal by being with a good man…even being the seducer. Cagalli had blushed recalling her conversation with the older woman after she had woken up in confessing the night of her rape.

Cagalli shook her head as she slowly opened the door to the Athrun's study. Sure enough he was sitting at his desk looking over some document. She took in a deep breath and walked over to her working husband. The blonde woman quickly plucked away the document from his hand and he looked up at her confused. He quirked an eyebrow as she looked as if she was reading over the document and began walking away from him. Athrun shook his head and stood up from his desk to retrieve the document. Cagalli looked over her shoulder to see him approaching her and twirled away from him.

"Cagalli…"

Cagalli didn't pay attention to him as she continued around the room avoiding Athrun's reaches. He began to wonder what had gotten into his little wife. He had a smirk on his lips realizing she had cornered herself and he made his move. He trapped between his arms against the wall and Cagalli looked up at him with a smile on her lips. He was wondering what she was grinning about; usually she would be furious about being trapped. He looked at her curiously.

"So, what do I owe this visit," Athrun asked her still keeping some distance between their bodies.

"Oh, I haven't had a chance to bother you," Cagalli said as she played with the lapel of his jacket. She was trying to remember everything Murrue told her that she could do. Athrun was looking at his wife strangely as she was trying to be coy in a different way.

"So you found it imperative to take my document," Athrun asked looking at his wife. She smiled up at him and he saw an unfamiliar twinkle in her amber eyes.

"Well, I haven't had your full attention lately so I needed to do something," Cagalli said slipping down the wall and escaping. Athrun looked at her trying to figure out what has gotten into his blonde wife. She was acting different…she was acting even more confident than before.

"If you wanted my attention there were other ways to go about it, princess," Athrun said casually walking over to where she was standing. She continued to back away from him with a smile on her lips. He was now curious to know what had caused the transformation in his wife. She then lifted her skirts of the dress she was wearing and he noticed her riding boots. "I am not too familiar with fashion but I do say that what you are wearing is not matching."

"Shut up," Cagalli let her skirt fall to the ground. "Go get your riding boots, we are going riding."

Athrun chuckled, "I wish I could, Cagalli. I have work to do…"

"Kira can do it," Cagalli said placing her hands on her hips. "Besides…I haven't had a chance to ride my horse in so long…please…" Cagalli clasped her hands and pleaded with her husband. Athrun groaned he was finding it very difficult to deny her. He had several documents to review and she was standing before him pouting and pleading. "Athrun…"

Athrun sighed, "Alright let me change."

"NO, just put on your riding boots, we aren't going too far," Cagalli said dropping the document and pulling on his hand.

Athrun was stunned as he felt he was fifteen again and she was ten. She dragged him out of his study and pulled him over to his room. She opened the door and Athrun let himself be dragged around. Now if someone who didn't know the situation…they would ask what was the difference between him being pulled along by Meer and Cagalli…Athrun would look at them as if they were crazy. Cagalli didn't demand his attention every second of the day…when she became pushy it was after they hadn't spent time together in some time. Cagalli knew the meaning of having some time alone and getting work done. Meer on the other hand demanded it regardless of the situation giving him no space to do what he needed to, Cagalli would give him the time he needed without being asked or told and only step in when she deemed she needed to.

Athrun quickly grabbed his boots from their location and kicked off his dress shoes. He pulled on his riding boots as Cagalli crossed her arms tapping her foot in impatience. He was curious on why she was so eager to go riding. He didn't think too much of it, he would humor his blonde wife. Sure, she had been coming out of her shell and acting like her old self but this was the image of her when she was here as a child. She was acting more like that little girl that caught his attention so many years ago.

"Hurry up," Cagalli grumbled getting impatient.

Athrun chuckled, "Yes princess."

"Stop it with the princess," Cagalli inwardly enjoyed it when he called her princess. He had an affectionate tone with he called her by her title. She would not let him have the satisfaction of him knowing that piece of information at least not yet.

Athrun stood up and walked over to Cagalli who immediately grabbed his hand. She led him down the stairs to the kitchen. He then took in her appearance; he found it odd she was wearing a dress to go riding. He assumed if she wanted to go for a horseback ride she would wear pants and to see her in a dress was not that it was a bad thing but odd to the duke. Not only that her neckline was slightly more provocative then he would have liked. _Just what was going on in that pretty blonde head of hers_?

They made their way in by the kitchen as Aisha handed her a basket with a blanket folded sitting on top of the basket. He quirked his eyebrow watching the two women smiling about something and he cleared his throat. "My lord, I hope you enjoy your ride and picnic with Cagalli," Aisha said with a cheeky smile.

"Ah, well, she informed me of wanting to go riding, she failed to mention a picnic," Athrun said looking at the blushing blonde.

"Well, so what if I forgot to mention it," Cagalli grabbed his hand and began dragging him down the hallway to the side door that led them to the stables. "Our horses should be ready!"

Aisha watched the couple walk down the hallway with a smile. Andy peeked his head out of the door to see the two were actually walking at a comfortable pace hand in hand. Aisha smiled brightly and looked over at her husband, "I don't think we have to push them too much."

Andy chuckled, "Maybe not, but Murrue said we should encourage them regardless after her little talk with Cagalli the other day."

Aisha nodded, "Murrue didn't tell me what they talked about but I have a feeling our little princess finally opened up about what happened to her."

Andy smiled and placed an arm around his wife's shoulders, "I am sure she is feeling lighter finally able to let it out after all this time."

"Is Lady Lacus keeping Kira busy," Aisha asked as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Let me tell you, the singing duchess had no qualms about keeping the prince busy," Andy chuckled.

"What do you know," Aisha asked. However there conversation would not continue as a voice in the foyer caught their attention. It was Mu not sounding too happy and female voice they did not recognize. They quickly left the kitchen to see some red headed woman standing there. The Waltfeld couple looked at each other confused as the woman was standing in a demanding position and Mu with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I came here to visit Prince Kira, I know he is here," the protesting red head said. "Where is he?"

"Look lady, I have no idea what you are talking about," Mu said with a scowl on his face. The blonde male rarely had an unpleasant look on his face and yet there he was with look of great distaste. "This is the Zala Estate…not some palace. So do me a favor and get the hell out."

"How dare you," the woman shouted. "I am foreign diplomat's daughter and I refuse to be treated as some commoner."

"I am well aware of who you and your family are, Miss Allstar," Mu said angrily. "You are also one of the noble families of Orb that sided with the federation. So please do me a favor and get the hell out of my lord's estate."

The woman growled, "I am here to see Prince Kira! I demand to see him! You have no right to push me around you commoner!"

"The name is Mu La Flagga, I was a commander in the Orb military," Mu told her every sternly. "Just because I chose to live here in the Plants and work for one of the nobles doesn't change who I once was."

"Fllay…" a shocked voice called from the top of the stairs, the red head woman turned her head up and smiled brightly. Mu did not move from his spot blocking the woman from passing him to go up the stairs. Kira stood there shocked and Lacus had been holding his hand. The woman known as Fllay's eyes darkened at the clasping hands. How dare he move on? Why was he holding her hand? Who was that pink haired woman anyway?

"Kira," Fllay said a little too happily but stopped when she saw Kira's expression darken.

"What are you doing here," Kira said darkly causing everyone to wonder what had occurred between the two of them.

"I came to find you," Fllay said with a desperate tone. "I had heard some rumors while traveling that a man named Kira Yamato was with the Zala family…"

"So that you can distract me from my family again," Kira grinded his teeth and Fllay looked in horror. "Did you really think I had forgotten? That your family sided with the federation…and that you sold information on my father and sister…"

Lacus gasped and looked at the red headed woman standing below them. Mu, Andy, and Aisha all stiffened. They all glared at the red headed woman but she made no motion that she was ashamed of her past actions. "I did what I had to do to protect you…"

"So you put on a disguise while I was in town and distracted me," Kira told her icily. "And you were trying to protect me while my father was being _beaten_ to death and my sister _raped_!" Mu's glare only hardened on the girl in front of him at the last announcement, Andy wanted to actually throw the woman out of the estate physically. Aisha felt ever so disgusted and wanted to slap the girl amongst a few other violent ideas but she would let Kira handle it. It would seem he had some repressed anger. "I will ask you this only once, get out…I never want to see you again."

"But Kira…all of the other Orb nobles have heard you are alive…they want you to become the…"

"That's enough, Fllay…" Kira said darkly, he had turned away from the red headed woman. He placed a hand around Lacus' waist and turned her along with him. "I will not be some pawn for a fallen country. I am happy here and Cagalli has been recovering from our past…I will not take that away from her."

Lacus whispered so low that no one heard her, "Oh…Kira…"

"Kira, you can't do this to me!" Fllay protested almost sounding desperate. "We had something special…didn't we? We shared a bed…"

"You tricked me," Kira said with his eyes shut tightly and Lacus looking up at him worriedly. There were tears coming down over his cheeks. Tears of shame and regret, a night he wish he could erase from his memory. His fist was clenching at his side and his arm around Lacus had tightened. "Mister La Flagga, please remove Miss Allstar from the premises."

"Gladly," Mu uncrossed his arms and grabbed Fllay's arm roughly. "Miss Allstar…"

"He will find you," Fllay shouted. "He will kill you! He will kill your tomboyish sister as well! If the Orb nobles that are living here in Plants have been hearing rumors about you…then so has he."

"If you haven't told him already," Kira gritted his teeth. "I know where your loyalties are, Fllay…now get the hell out."

"Kira…Kira…Please…we can protect you…I can protect you! KIRA!" Fllay called out to him but only was being pulled out of the estate by Mu and now Andy. Both men had one arm each and dragged the screaming red headed woman out of the estate. Kira began walking away up the stairs and Aisha looked up at him sadly but Lacus was quick to follow after him. It would seem both royal children had their own burdens they had been burying for so long. Their hearts both scared by the events of the past and seemed their lives were filled with betrayal.

Lacus had reached Kira's bedroom before he closed door and slipped inside of the room with him. Kira had failed to notice the duchess as he punched his hand into one of the walls. Lacus felt her heart go out to the prince. He was suffering…a chance encounter with a woman of his past. A woman he had hoped to never see again. He was openly crying and Lacus hugged him from behind…Kira didn't seem to mind as he let all the guilt spill from his eyes.

"I'll be fine Lacus," Kira finally said as some of his tears had subsided. Lacus slowly pulled away from him and he still refused to turn around to face her. This only worried the pink haired duchess. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and made him turn to face her. His head was down casted and she could still see some silent tears falling from his eyes. She cupped his face and gently used her thumbs to wipe away the tears from his cheeks.

"Please tell me what happened," Lacus softly requested. She felt Kira stiffen and he wanted to tell her but…he had kept it in for so long. "It will help you, Kira…please tell me what happened…with Miss Allstar…you seem to harbor such anger towards her."

The pair had found their way to the edge of his bed; Kira still hadn't spoken but Lacus held one of his hands in her own. She would wait till he was ready and then he spoke, "The day my father was murdered…I was asked to go into town for some ingredients for dinner. It was usual for my sister and I to both go together but I said it should be fine since it was supposed to be a quick trip." Kira shut his eyes trying his best not to break down again, "On my way out of the town…a woman approached me. I just thought she was one of the usual women that worked that area…she pulled at me…saying her services were the best…selling herself in the way most women did that chose that life style."

Lacus nodded, "I see."

"I refused her as much as I could but then one of the older men told me I should just accept her offer," Kira bitterly chuckled. "She managed to get me into this room and pretty much enticing me. I finally gave in knowing that if I didn't she would just keep forcing the issue. Sometime after things were intimate she had said my name…my actual name and not the name I had been going by. It was then I realized I knew this person…I quickly turned on the lights and my chest hurt…"

Lacus leaned her heat against his shoulder, "I'm sorry…"

"We had always known for quite a while that some of the noble families of Orb supported the federation and the removal of the royal family," Kira told her while clenching his fists on his thighs. "Fllay's family was one of them…after I knew it was her I began redressing and she begged me to stay with her. She told me it wasn't safe for me to go home and that she had made a deal to have my life spared."

"But you left to see what was going on with your family," Lacus said softly and Kira nodded. The duchess reached for his face and placed it on her shoulder. Kira was shocked but she gently held him there, "I truly believe that Cagalli never blamed you…she had always been thankful that you came to her aide…for surely from what you say she would've perished with a terrible memory."

"Lacus…" Kira wrapped his arms around the small woman's waist. He felt her softly running her fingers through his hair and another was rubbing his back.

"The past is now done and over, we can never go back and change what has happened," Lacus said softly into his ear. "We can only move forward and hope to never repeat such horrible things."

Kira lifted his head and looked at the duchess with stunned eyes. She smiled at him warmly and kissed the corner of his mouth only to make the prince even more stunned at her actions. She caressed his cheek leaving him bewildered at her actions, shouldn't she hate him? Shouldn't be disgusted with him? "You are a good man, Kira. If it had been any other man, surely they would have remained with a woman offering their body till the end…however…you knew in your heart something was the matter and quickly went to your family's aide. We are all human…we make mistakes…but how we deal with them defines who we are…and you are a good man."

"Lacus," Kira found himself speechless, was this really happening? She was too kind…he knew he didn't deserve any kindness from her and yet…there she was sitting on his bed with him. She was caressing his face and looking at him warmly. He didn't know what came over him but he leaned down and captured her lips. Lacus welcomed the contact and happily returned the kiss.

"Hey Kir…whoops," Mu said as the couple pulled apart blushing. He chuckled, "Sorry for interrupting but wanted to let you know we escorted Miss Allstar off of the estate grounds."

"Thank you," Kira said adjusting his collar.

"Carry on," Mu said while chuckling away.

The young prince and duchess were blushing and were suddenly enveloped in awkward tension and yet it wasn't entirely awkward. They looked back at each other with warm smiles. They knew they had something special and it was only the beginning. However, Lacus also remembered she was supposed to keep Kira occupied while his sister and brother-in-law were trying to connect on another level. Maybe Cagalli wasn't the only one that needed some healing…Kira had his own share of heart ache…and Lacus planned on being his healer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Wow, one of the longest chapters yet!

Angry Kira! YIKES! But what's going on at the picnic! Well you have to wait and see!  
>For those patiently waiting for <strong>Living with the Enemy<strong>, I'm working on it. I have bits and pieces written here and there…just having a hard time putting them together. It always happens when I get closer to the end. So just hang tight…I'll post a chapter soon!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Kitty: **Fllay is evil! Picnic time!

**Falconrukichi**: yeah well, Meer doesn't know when to quit.

**Cagallifan**: Yeah, Azrael is a creep.

**Fate Camiswhil**: I can't say I ever read that one. Meer is a pain in the rear. Haha, picnic time!

**AsuCaga4ever**: Yeah, another bitch. I don't know if Shinn will make an appearance yet. We will see.

**LadyRinUchiha**: Haha, yeah go Kira! I wished he had told her off sooner in the anime.

**Baka4Anime**: She has taken the first big step towards recovery…the really big big big step is step is on the way!

**Riko Chiaki**: Well, Kira needed to save his sister so yeah.

**XxWeixX**: yup the twins both suffered, and Meer just doesn't know when to quit.

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact—  
><strong>Allstar Family is an Orb Noble Family that supports the Federation.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Fifteen…**

Athrun and Cagalli arrived to the cliff where Miriallia had instructed the blonde woman to lead her husband to for their little picnic that everyone had planned out for the married couple. When they arrived Cagalli realized it was the very same cliff they used to come as children and it brought a warm sensation to her chest. She smiled at the warm memory, how appropriate they would spend their picnic in the very spot they had slowly became friends. Athrun had already dismounted his horse and tied the reins on one of the tree branch nearby. He then turned his attention to Cagalli. She smiled down at him as she handed him the picnic basket and was about to dismount herself when she felt a hand on her arm stopping her. She turned to see Athrun looking up at her with an amused expression. Cagalli rolled her eyes and placed both of her hands on his shoulder after swinging her other leg over. He gracefully lifted her off the saddle and placed her feet down on the ground. Cagalli turned her attention to the blanket and began laying it down on the ground as Athrun tied up her horse next to his.

Athrun eyed her carefully for a moment as he leaned against the tree; he could sense something was different with the blonde princess. The air around her was different from just a few days ago and anyone else would not have noticed it, but he was different. He had spent many days with her one on one and there was something definitely different about her. The way she was carrying herself was different and the fact she wore a dress was quite bizarre for the duke. Knowing the princess' absolute distaste for all things dresses…she was wearing one right now, it was completely unheard of at least it would have been. He wondered what would be the occasion and the fact it was giving him a nice view of her breasts he didn't know whether or not to complain or be grateful. He could and yet he was completely against it but…others could see what belonged to him.

Athrun froze for a minute; sure they were married but to claim her as his territory? It was in his rights wasn't it? She was his wife and he was her husband, he was brought out of his thoughts when he saw something coming flying his way. He caught it with ease, "You done being lost?"

"Lost," Athrun asked her confused as he joined her on the blanket as she was setting up their picnic meal.

"Lost in thought," Cagalli said with a smirk and continued to lay out the plates and the different foods. "You haven't changed in that aspect…always thinking and getting lost forgetting everyone else around you."

"Is that so," Athrun chuckled as he watched her gently place a strand of hair behind her ear. She was doing very little to show any modesty while bending over giving him a full view of her bosom. He tugged at his collar of his shirt; it was suddenly feeling hotter than normal for this summer.

Cagalli handed him a glass and Athrun took it as Cagalli then reached in for the wine bottle. It was still early for wine in his opinion but it didn't stop from the blonde princess opening the bottle or attempting to open the bottle. She then thrust it to him, "Too much for you princess?"

"Oh shut up and open it," Cagalli rolled her eyes. The princess returned to her task on getting their lunch for their picnic and placing them on the different plates. Andy had gone as far as making sure each of their foods were wrapped up granted it was mostly finger foods but they could enjoy it with a good glass of wine. Athrun managed to quickly open the wine bottle and poured both them a glass. She then handed him his plate and he took it with a smile on his lips along with the fork she stuck out to him.

"So what is the special occasion for you to actually drag me away from my work to have a picnic," Athrun asked casually as Cagalli began eating away happily.

"There is supposed to be a _special_ reason," Cagalli arched her brow. "We never had a special reason to come out here as children…why start now?"

"I suppose that is one way to think of it," Athrun smirked as Cagalli looked at him almost daring him to say something. "However, I am still unsure of what to think of your attire…"

"Say what you want," Cagalli rolled her eyes and returned to her meal. "How was your trip, did Kira steal the show away from you again?"

Athrun shook his head, "There wasn't a need to make a business deal this time…it was just the annual meeting I needed to make. How has the planning for the ball been coming along?"

Cagalli groaned, "Honestly, we finished it in a couple of hours…we just need to send out the invitations. I think Lacus just wanted to stay around to spend time with Kira."

"You think so," Athrun asked chuckling as he watched the woman before him eat with a happier smile than usual. It actually reached her eyes and he smiled. She surely was something else… "So how are you planning on decorating the ballroom this time?"

"I haven't thought about it yet," Cagalli said with a shrug. "I haven't really been inspired by anything in particular."

"Oh, so you need inspiration," Athrun teased and a dirty look from the blonde princess.

"Yes, I need inspiration, I can't just create something without some kind of spark," Cagalli said looking up at the sky. "The Christmas ball was easy since it was for the holiday…"

"This is about introducing you to the society as my wife," Athrun said point blank and Cagalli still didn't look at him but he could see her expression from where he sat. The advantaged of being taller than your wife, she had a sour expression on her face.

"Are you suggesting I should cover the walls with my image," Cagalli arched a brow and turned her head to look over at her husband. He was grinning at her and just shrugged, "You are no help."

Athrun chuckled, "You are the artist, princess…not I."

"It's amazing you can actually dress yourself in some color coordination," Cagalli said looking over his attire. "Granted, you mostly wear just black and white with very little color…actually no color at all."

"Are you saying I'm incapable of wearing color," Athrun looked at his wife playfully.

Cagalli shrugged, "Think what you want."

"I think my wife issued a small challenge," Athrun said with a smirk and Cagalli gave him a questioning look. "Very well, I will show you princess that I can wear some color in my attire."

"Socks don't count," Cagalli said and it only made the man next to her chuckle. Some of the things she said would sound random to some others but he understood her better than most.

"Whoever said I was going to wear colored socks," Athrun chuckled as Cagalli threw some small pieces of food at him. He stood up as Cagalli quickly made her way to circle around a few trees. Athrun quickly made chase as this was all a memory of their past only in adult bodies being replayed. Their laughter filling the air as he continued to give her a light chase, they both knew if he really wanted to catch her he could. She laughed behind a large tree but only to get trapped between her husband the tree.

Athrun's hands were placed by her hips, so she couldn't just slip out away from him like she did earlier. She still held her large smile on her face and the glint in her eye told him she was up to something. Then again when was she not up to something? She placed her hands on the lapels of his jacket and played with them a little bit. Athrun suddenly began to wonder where she learned to be so coy…something was amiss…this could not be the same woman. He needed to question her but watched her as she got closer to his face. Their lips just spaces apart and her eyes watching him, Athrun was too stunned to move.

He felt himself leaning in towards his wife but only was surprised as she pushed him gently away from her. She laughed as she made her way back to the picnic blanket; she wanted to play it like that now did she? Athrun could play this teasing game just as well and he was a little better at it. He adjusted his jacket and rejoined his laughing wife. Instead of sitting at the side of her with the picnic basket between them, he sat behind her. Cagalli turned to face him and arched her brow but decided it would be easier to have dessert if he was closer. She placed their plates back into the basket and pulled out the dessert.

Athrun watched her carefully as she opened a small container of strawberries. They were all freshly washed and cut. She placed it between them as she turned a little bit to be facing him and grabbed another container. She lifted the lid and he instantly caught the smell of chocolate. She closed the side lid of the basket and placed the bowl on top then placing the strawberries next to them. She quickly took a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate. She smiled at it and placed it into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure of the taste and Athrun reached to eat one for himself but felt a slap at his hand.

"It's not nice to deny your husband," Athrun said.

"Who said I was denying my husband," Cagalli asked she took another strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. She then held the chocolate covered strawberry to her husband's lips. He looked at her strangely but complied and opened his mouth. She placed it in his mouth and pulled her fingers away before he closed his mouth. "Good? Mrs. Waltfeld said she helped in making the chocolate sauce…I think she did a great job!"

"I would have to agree," Athrun chuckled and decided to get a little more comfortably. He placed his head into his wife's lap and Cagalli blushed as he was smiling up at her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Athrun smirked, "I figured since you want to feed me…this way would be easier for you to do so…"

"Cocky bastard," Cagalli muttered under her breath. She then proceeded to dip another strawberry into the chocolate and held it over Athrun's mouth. He opened his mouth like a little boy and she placed it in his mouth. This time he was faster in closing his mouth and Cagalli turned a bright shade of red pulling her fingers away from between his lips.

This would continue for the next few chocolate covered strawberries and it would only make Cagalli blush harder. Her husband had no shame when it came to embarrassing the blonde princess. Lucky for her there was no one in sight. She muttered a few words under her breath and Athrun would just chuckle at her antics. She had tried to drop the strawberry into his mouth from a small distance but he had reached up to grab her hand to guide it to his mouth. Cagalli quickly realized he was getting the upper hand and she would not allow it. She dipped her finger into the chocolate and smeared a little bit on his cheek.

Athrun looked up at her stunned and he sat up. She smirked and leaned over to slowly lick the chocolate off of his face. The duke was stunned, when did his little wife get so forward? He felt his body growing increasingly warm…did she even know what she was doing? Did she know what she was stirring up in him? Athrun blinked a few times as she licked her lips and saw her stunned looking husband. She smirked knowing she got the upper hand. She herself did not know where the idea came from or if she had heard or seen it somewhere but she was most happy with the result. The blue haired duke was looking at her dumbfounded as if he was in total and utter disbelief at what she had just done.

Her smirk was short lived as her husband's face quickly turned into mischief. Cagalli's smirk fell as she felt the chocolate being smeared on her face. She scowled at him but stopped when she felt his lips touch her cheek. Unlike her quick lick to remove the chocolate from his face, he was slowly kissing it away. His tongue darting out here and there causing her whole face to tingle, her heart was racing…and trying to remember what Murrue told her about these feelings she felt when around Athrun. She closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek tenderly making his way over to her ear. Her breathing was getting faster. His lips felt soft touching her skin as they placed soft kisses on her temple. He pulled away and he had a grin of satisfaction on his face, that he now had the upper hand again when it came to their little game.

She knew her face was red, after all the sensations he was creating in her were all new to her and yet there were far from being unpleasant or unwanted. After she had talked to Murrue it only had made her more curious about these sensations she was feeling. She wanted to know more and would have to provoke him a little bit but she didn't know where to begin. The smearing of chocolate was unintentional but glad that somehow he was able to cause the tingling feeling again.

"_You have to remember, it doesn't take a lot for a woman to get a man to want her," Murrue told her softly. "Just simple touches here and there is all it takes…simple teasing…I can't say for sure what will work for you and our lord but…I am pretty certain when it comes to playing with their clothes…all men are pretty much the same."_

"_Why would playing with their clothes be significant," Cagalli asked confused._

"_Well, it gives me the idea you could always remove it from them…" Murrue said with a smirk, "The idea of you wanting him to please you intimately is all the encouragement he needs."_

_Cagalli blushed, "Oh…"_

_Murrue patted the girl on the shoulder gently, "When a man and woman are intimate together, it's about bringing pleasure to both parties and not just one. You will know when the time comes if you are ready to take that step with him."_

"_How will I know," Cagalli asked. "I just barely told you about what had happened to me…"_

"_Yes but the sensations you were describing to me sounds like you and your body are ready to try intimacy without it being forced this time around…your body desires it to be with someone you care about," Murrue smiled. "It makes it all the more special and your body is aware of that…we as woman instantly know if someone means us harm or means us well."_

"_So you are saying that because I knew this man meant me harm, my body tried to reject him," Cagalli asked with a confused expression._

_Murrue nodded, "You will know when your body is ready to take the step with Lord Athrun…you will know."_

Cagalli leaned forward causing Athrun to look at her stunned once again. She tentatively pressed her lips against his mimicking the motions he had done to her before. It didn't take long before Athrun returned the kiss and placed a hand gently behind her neck. He gathered her up into his arms and placed her into his lap. Their lips gently played with one another almost as if they were getting to know each other as if they were meeting for the first time. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she tilted her head just enough to give his lips better access to her own. Her hands found their way into his hair and pulled him closer to her. She felt his other hand pressed into the small of her back and pushed her body closer to his. She was glad he didn't back away from the kiss, she wasn't sure if he would accept it so willingly but was glad with the result.

Athrun pulled away for the need of air and Cagalli looked up at him slightly disappointed. Athrun chuckled, "Do I dare say that my wife is actually trying to seduce me?"

Cagalli's face turned into a scowl but he pressed a kiss on her forehead, "And here I figured most men would be more excited their wife wanted to seduce their husbands instead of someone else…."

Athrun's eyes narrowed, "Someone else?"

Cagalli smirked, "I mean you are going to be away often and what is a woman to do?"

"You wouldn't dare," Athrun snarled at the thought.

Cagalli pinched his cheek, "Then…why did you stop?"

Athrun looked at her confused, "What?"

"Why did you stop? Or are you not man enough to handle your wife?"

So that's how she wanted to play? Well, who was he to back away from her little game. He leaned forward so their noses were touching, "Princess…I don't think you could handle me being man enough."

Cagalli blushed at his implication, "Pervert…"

"I have every right to be one with the way you are currently dressed," Athrun motioned his eyes towards her breasts and she went to cross her arms over them. "Oh so now you want to cover them now…after you've given me quite a show of them?"

"Jerk," Cagalli grumbled trying to get away from his lap. He held there firmly, "Let me go…"

"Never," Athrun whispered into her ear. "You wouldn't really dare to do this with another man, would you?"

"Just make sure you keep me satisfied," Cagalli said with a smirk and Athrun returned it. She then cupped his face, "And thank you."

"For?"

"Everything," Cagalli said tenderly. Her mood changes were one of the things that confused Athrun the most. She was something else and he wouldn't change that about her…it was one of the things that caught his attention at fifteen. "I have a few things I want to talk to you about…but not today…"

"Whenever you are ready," Athrun understood her meaning. It was something of importance she wanted to tell him but wasn't quite yet ready to tell him. Cagalli smiled knowing that he understood her better than anyone else. If it had been her brother he would've questioned her until she had spoken the very words that Athrun had just said. He just knew, her husband just knew certain things about her. He gently caressed her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

Athrun knew that by her initiating the kiss earlier, she was at least ready to be closer in that aspect and he would not deny her that. He didn't even mind moving at the pace they were going…he hadn't had lied to her when he said he wanted to show her things…to show her what it was really like to be with a man. He truly wanted her to know what it felt like to be with a man and not used by one, what it was like to be loved by a man. Even with the four month deadline approaching he didn't want to force her or rush her into being intimate with him. He did however wanted to start suggesting she at least share the bed with him when they were to sleep for the evening. So she could be accustomed to being near him and so when they were to be intimate…it wouldn't be too much of a surprise, he wouldn't ask her quite yet. Oh but after today, he planned on asking her soon.

"You're still a pain in the ass," Cagalli said as she leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his body and sighed contently. It wasn't often that she felt this safe and for the first time in a long time…she was safe. She felt the most secure in this man's arms than she had most of her life.

"The feeling is mutual," Athrun chuckled and held her close.

After what seemed like hours the couple had packed up their picnic and made their way back to the estate. Newmann and Chandra heard them talking and laughing as they were approaching the stables. Both men smiled at how closely the two were riding next to each other, they knew that if they could close the gap between them in physical spacing…the closer they were becoming. Once they had reached the stables Athrun quickly dismounted as Chandra took the basket from her. She was about ready to jump off when she saw her husband in front of her. She placed her arms down on his shoulders and his was on her waist. The two men silently watched as the duke lifted his wife effortlessly and placed her on the ground. Athrun wrapped an arm around her waist as Cagalli reached for the basket from Chandra.

The couple then went inside with Athrun's arm securely around her body. It would appear their first date had gone extremely well, better than anyone could hope for. They had made their way to the kitchen as Cagalli dropped off the basket to Andy who noticed the closed distance between the two. Athrun had entered the kitchen with his arm securely around her waist but what surprised him was that Cagalli returned the gesture after given the cook the basket. He watched them leave after they thanked him for the meal. Andy quickly went to the door way to watch the married couple walk up the stairs. He blinked a few times and smiled, "Well, well…looks like things are moving along nicely…"

"Cagalli," Kira said from the library's door and looked at the embrace the couple was in. He didn't know if he wanted to pound Athrun or not at the moment. However he did need to speak to both of them, "Cagalli, Athrun, there is something we need to speak about."

"Very well, let's go to my study then," Athrun said with a nod as he continued to lead his wife up the stairs. Kira followed closely behind them. Kira immediately noticed the intimate embrace the couple were in. it was strange for him to see his sister that way with a man, granted even though he knew Athrun was a good man…doesn't mean he liked seeing his sister so close to him…even though he was her husband. They made it into the duke's study and Cagalli immediately took a seat in one of the chairs swinging her feet happily as she did so.

"So, what is it," Cagalli asked as her brother walked over to the window and Athrun stood behind his wife.

"The Orb nobles know we are alive," Kira said turning to face his sister and saw how quickly her smile fell. "Fllay came by the estate while you two were out."

"That red headed bitch," Cagalli sneered and caused her husband to look at her curiously. "How did she find out anyway?"

Kira sighed, "That doesn't matter they would've found out we were alive eventually and where we were either by my going out on business trips with Athrun or by the ball coming up."

"I figured her family would've gone to the federation and not be living in Plants," Cagalli said with an arched eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just who the hell does she think she is…"

Athrun looked at both twins and sighed, "I take it you handled the situation then, Kira?"

Kira nodded, "She also said that if the Orb nobles know we are alive than _he _also knows."

Cagalli's blood froze and her face grew pale. She knew who the _he _Kira was referring to and Athrun did as well. Athrun tried to remain calm but was finding it hard to do so; Azrael will stop at nothing to hunt down the prince and princess. The three persons in the room were quite aware of what the blonde leader of the federation was capable of. However the twins knew better than anyone what he was capable of, he didn't care who he had to hurt, to kill, to steal from, as long as he got what he wanted in the end. No one knew why Azrael detested monarchy so greatly and no one could really understand why he would continue to pursue the Orb royal family to this extent.

Rumors had always floated that he was mistreated by royals or that he was actually a royal himself but was cut off. No one knew which rumor to be fact but one thing remained certain, Azrael wanted the Athha family erased from history. It was one of the reasons Uzumi was so quick to take his family away from the royal lifestyle and to live just as commoners among the people who had taken them in. They did not wish to return to a life that had put a bounty on their heads. They wanted freedom and with no kingdom or nation to govern…they were able to live free of responsibility…no nation to please and protect, they just had a duty to their family. Uzumi just wanted his children to live a long and happy life. He never imagined even in their humble lifestyle they were hunted…even though it was a worry in the back of his mind until his last breath. It was almost as if he had known on a subconscious level that they would never be completely free.

"So we must prepare for the worst then," Athrun said calmly having both twins look over at him. "On one side, I don't doubt that some of the Orb nobles would enjoy seeing you both try to regain your homeland…and on the other side, there are those that would readily hand you over to the federation to show their loyalty even though many of them live here in the Plants."

"I have no doubt that Fllay will try to visit again or some of the other nobles," Kira said and Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"I hope she rolls over and gets lost in some ditch that damn whore," Cagalli said standing from her chair. "We should inform the others, I rather we all be prepared…I for one do not plan on returning to Orb."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So they are indeed alive," Azrael sat back in his chair reading a letter that was sent to him. "How wonderful…and to be living with Duke of December City."

Azrael stood up and looked over at the red headed woman that just entered his room. He smirked and walked over to her. He caressed her face and she willingly let him kiss her. He happily smiled as she kissed him in return; it had been a while since his body had enjoyed the company of a woman. "You've done well…"

Fllay smirked, "Kira is alive, I did not see that fail excuse of a woman that is his sister…I have no doubt she is living there as well."

Azrael nodded as Fllay began undressing herself, "I see." Azrael unbuttoned his jacket, "They are quite the pair aren't they. Those two continue to amaze me at their tenacity and sheer will to survive. It's almost animalistic."

Fllay seductively smiled and traced his jaw line, "Soon, you will have the Orb throne…what is rightfully yours…"

"Yes, soon…" Azrael grinned as he laid them both down on his bed. "Soon…there will only be one king…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Kira," Lacus softly called to the brunette male sitting in the library reviewing some documents.

Athrun had decided to cancel a few business trips just to make sure they had no more unwanted visitors. After Fllay's visit to the estate and informing all of the staff, it only had gotten more hectic. All of the men in the manor had either had some training in combat or had actually seen combat, all wanted to be ready for the worst case scenario. Lacus hadn't had spent much time with Kira since their last encounter in his room thinking he needed a little space to think but that had been three days ago. Plus some of the men had wanted to start sparring to make sure their skills were still intact. Cagalli had even joined in on the sparring matches. Lacus laughed at the memory.

Lacus gracefully made her way around the small maze of books lying on the floor. "Kira…"

"Hmmm," Kira lifted his head and saw the pink haired duchess looking at him. "Oh, sorry…have you been here long?"

Lacus shook her head, "No, Kira…I have not. I did not see you at breakfast this morning…you shouldn't skip meals."

Kira smiled at the kind tone in her voice. "Mrs. Waltfeld found me earlier and made sure I ate something before I started working."

"I see," Lacus said with a warm smile. Kira stood up and made his way over to and hugged her. Kira leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Lacus inwardly sighed in relief; she was worried that their kiss had only been a onetime thing. She gladly accepted his kiss and rested her head on his shoulder after he pulled away.

"I assumed you would be with Cagalli planning for the ball," Kira told her.

Lacus giggled, "She is currently in Lord Athrun's study trying to convince him to go into the gardens with her."

Kira groaned, "I imagine she is driving him crazy."

"I think he enjoys her attention and teasing her just as well," Lacus smiled looking up at man holding her. "I think that is how they communicate with each other…"

"By driving each other crazy or by Cagalli driving Athrun crazy and he just puts up with it," Kira asked and Lacus only laughed in response.

"They seem to enjoy each other's company," Lacus said brightly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"No," Athrun said coolly with a smirk still reading his book he had retrieved once again from Cagalli's grasp. The blonde woman was currently sitting in his lap while he was casually reading book, or acting like he was reading the book. He had managed with one arm to trap her arms and her to his body. Cagalli had been asking if he would let her stand up but his continued answer was no. Cagalli was glaring up at him but he would not budge. Since their return from the picnic he had been stealing more kisses and she gladly let him have them. She wanted to know more about the feelings he was giving her and she desperately wanted to not let him win every little verbal banter they had. Currently he was winning as he had managed to trap her into his lap.

"Let me go," Cagalli shifted her body a little bit to see if she could get out of his grasp. He was a lot stronger than he appeared. With one arm he was able to hold her to his body and even if she was struggling against his one arm, he was able to keep her still right where she was. She then had an idea; Murrue had told her men loved affection just as women did. She leaned her head over and placed a kiss on his cheek. Athrun acted as if he was not fazed but Cagalli could feel his surprise. She placed another kiss on his jaw and began planting them along his strong jaw line.

Athrun was trying to pay attention to his book but the little butterfly kisses she was giving him was making it difficult to concentrate. The past three days had been full of surprises. The day after they had discussed what they wanted to do about the other Orb nobles and the federation leader the two of them had been sharing much more passionate kisses. It took all of his willpower to not push the situation further…by pushing it in the direction of intimacy where clothing was no longer required or even needed. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his resolve but then again when she is innocently trying to find a way to seduce him…he was finding it difficult to resist. He had still yet to understand this side of her behavior…it was something new to him and yet she acted like it was natural.

He had even seen her talking several times to Murrue and even Miriallia only to see his wife's face turn an interesting shade of red. After each time she talked to one of them, her actions with him had become bolder. He could only assume the women were giving her advice…what kind of particular advice is what he was wondering. She was growing bolder each passing day and he even saw she had been initiating their contact with each other. She was now crossing into his personal space and not the other way around. He didn't know whether to embrace this and just let it go where ever it was leading or to stop it all together. Stopping really wasn't an option for the blue haired duke…he was enjoying this new side of her even though he still could not fully comprehend what was bringing it on.

She had kissed all the way to his chin and slowly began placing kisses upward to his mouth. He didn't even let her finish as he captured her lips with his own. The book long forgotten as it landed on the floor and that hand now in her hair. Cagalli smirked when she heard the book hit the floor; she had succeeded in getting him to forget about that book. Granted she first had went her usual route of teasing him like she normally would but maybe it was time to change it up a little bit seeing the results of her new adventure. After all she was married as Murrue would often tell her; she now had more options in distracting her husband. The blonde princess was still uncertain about certain matters as far as the things Murrue and now Miriallia were telling her but she knew…she most definitely liked being kissed by her husband.

Their lips played with one another until Athrun's tongue began licking at her bottom lip. He was asking for more and she happily gave him more. She met his tongue halfway and it was all just a little contact but feeling her return some of his actions…it was starting to send him over the edge. She was causing him to become quite aroused with just their kissing…he could only imagine what would happen if they crossed over the line just a little further. He could still taste her morning tea in her mouth and he had to admit he will now have to try that certain flavor of tea. His senses were being filled with her as their kiss only grew in intensity. Athrun knew if he didn't stop it right now he would make love to her right where they were. It wasn't as if he did not want for that outcome to occur however he had to be mindful…she was a rape victim and he did not want to cause any tension between unnecessarily even though the sexual tension between them was currently growing at an alarming rate.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lacus was chasing after Kira, she had been failing in keeping the prince occupied…Kira had found a document that he wanted to discuss with Athrun but the pink haired duchess knew the duke and his wife were more than likely still occupied with each other. She tried to find things to talk about or even look over the document herself but Kira just kissed her sweetly. He had made it pass her to begin walking up the stairs. She panicked and didn't know what else to do. Mu quickly saw the scene and called out to Kira, "Hey Kira!"

Kira stopped and looked down at the blonde butler, "What is it Mister La Flagga?"

"I could use your help with something real quick," Mu said.

"Sure," Kira said and Lacus silently thanked the blonde man.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was now sitting on Athrun's desk freeing him of his jacket. Athrun let it slip off of his shoulders and quickly wrapped his arms about her waist. Some of her skirt had been pushed up her legs as Athrun stood in between them. Cagalli had her hands on either side of his face after his jacket had been removed from his body. To say things had quickly got heated was saying it nicely, it was an explosion after Athrun had pulled away saying they shouldn't continue and Cagalli told him, "Like Hell we can't!" It was all the encouragement he needed to not stop. He had quickly lifted her up with his arms from his lap and placed her on his desk. He rose to his feet as his lips hungrily met hers and it was sending him over the edge and new heights feeling her hunger…feeling that it was just as intense as his was.

He had removed one of his arms from her around body to loosen up his neck tie, it was getting extremely warm in his study. The top of Cagalli's shirt had been pushed off her shoulders after Athrun had loosened a few buttons. He had tenderly kissed her scar like he had done once before but had quickly returned to her addicting lips. Her hands were tangled in his hair pulling him closer to her hunger lips as their tongues continued to battle with one another…trying to out taste the other. It would seem even in their passionate embrace they still fought for dominance and neither one of them appeared to want to concede.

One of his hands were lost in her golden locks tilting her head up towards his. Athrun knew if this continued they would be soon be rid of their clothes. He knew he should stop; he needed to make sure she knew where they were going. She was his wife but she meant more to him than just the title. He wanted to make sure things were out in the open with both of them at least on his end…if she wanted to explore intimacy with him he would be fine with it however…he wanted to let her know where his stance was on their relationship. His thoughts were slowly being clouded over by her thighs rubbing up against his sides. She was driving him over the edge and there wasn't much room to think…or room to speak. One of his hands was on her thighs, he didn't know if it was there to stop her motions or to encourage them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira shook his head; he didn't know why Mu needed his help for such a simple task. He went to go retrieve the document he had handed Lacus earlier so he could find Athrun. They may have cancelled some of their business trips but there was still a lot to learn about all of the business dealings with the Zala Estate. The duke had a lot of investments and he oversaw many things that occurred in December City and the neighboring towns. He made his way into the library to see Lacus sitting contently in one of the reading chairs reading, he almost hate to disturb the lovely duchess. He just smiled and spotted the document on the side table next to her.

He went to take it from the table when she looked up at him with that dazzling smile, "You are done already?"

"It was a simple task really," Kira chuckled. "He really didn't need me for it."

Lacus nodded as Kira took the document. She inwardly sighed; she still hadn't seen Cagalli come out of the study and could only assume she was still with Athrun in his study. She had stopped by the study and immediately turned heel back to the library. She was beet red at the sight she had just witnessed, Athrun and Cagalli in a very intimate embrace and lip lock. She would say things were going extremely well for the princess and the duke. However she panicked a bit, what if they were still in that position…what if Kira saw them. She quickly made her way to Kira and stopped in front of him. She stood between him and the door, "What's the hurry? Why don't we go out to the garden for a moment…I'm sure you and I both could use some fresh air."

"Lacus," Kira looked at her suspiciously. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"What, of course not," Lacus said with a small wave of her hand. She was becoming nervous but trying her best not to show it. "It's just you have been working so hard these past few days and I'm sure you could use some fresh air instead of being locked up in this library."

"If you say so," Kira said and moved around Lacus. "I really need to ask Athrun about this document though…there seem to be some inconsistencies."

"Oh, but can't it wait," Lacus trying not to sound desperate to keep him away from Athrun. She did not want him to walk in on his sister with her husband in a compromising position.

"I'm sure Athrun would love the rescue," Kira chuckled as he began making his way up the stairs. Lacus tried to follow after him to stop him but he already strode his way to the duke's study. Lacus tried to make it over to him but he opened the door and the document slowly floated its way down to the floor.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli pulled Athrun's neck tie free from his neck and began unbuttoning his vest. Athrun allowed her to do so and one of his hands hand slide up under her skirt. Touching her soft skin was igniting the flames of his arousal that he no longer bothered to fight. Things had gone well beyond the realm of thinking clearly and they had lost themselves into passion and instincts. His other hand was touching the skin of her back under her shirt pulling her closer to him. Her lips left his and began kissing his neck. Athrun groaned as her hands started explore his body…and suddenly he wanted to rip his shirt off to feel her hands on his skin. She started to unbutton a few of his shirt buttons but his eyes flew open when he heard the door to his study open.

His body grew cold as he stared into a pair of shocked violet eyes. "Kira…"

Cagalli stopped her administration on his neck and she looked up at him. "Why would you mention my brother at a time like this?"

She watched his expression carefully, his Adam's apple moved as if he was swallowing something. His face suddenly looked nervous and tense. Something was the matter and she turned her gaze to where Athrun's were currently focused at. She saw her twin brother in the open door way looking at them completely and utterly stunned. Then his face quickly turned into anger and he looked like a lion ready to pounce his prey. Athrun gulped, he was sure he looked just as disheveled as Cagalli did thanks to their little session before he had noticed Kira standing in the open doorway.

Cagalli recognized that expression on his face, she had seen it many times. It was her brother getting ready to be her protector. His eyes weren't as dark on the night he rescued her from the federation soldier but it was pretty damn close. Then again what brother would want to see his sister, his twin sister, in such an intimate scene with a man…granted the man was her husband…and she more or less was the instigator of it all but he would not see that. Kira just saw that a man was acting a little too friendly with his sister.

"Kira," Cagalli cautiously called out to her brother but he didn't hear her. All he could do was focus on Athrun and she felt him slowly slipping away from her. The duke had removed his hands from under her clothes to where they were visible. Cagalli's hands were still on his chest and gripped his white shirt in her fingers.

"Hey, what are you guys…whoa…" Mu was also seen in the door way with his mouth hanging open. "Now, you don't see this every day."

Before Mu could stop Kira from marching forward it was too late. He had Athrun pushed against wall, Cagalli shouting at her brother to stop, Lacus running into the room. Cagalli's shouting had attracted the rest of the estate to see what the matter was. It didn't take long for them to realize what Kira had saw considering the state of dress both she and her husband were in.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Teehee, Kira walked in oopsies! Poor Athrun…not only that everyone is there! XD Cagalli is getting bolder and her curiosity on the feelings Athrun make her feel are making her try new things. She is getting closer to understanding them…with the help of Murrue and now Miriallia.

My updates are probably going to be getting a little more spaced out due to work XD So just be patient! See you next time!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Falconrukichi**: Oh well Kira…he will learn eventually…

**Fate Camiswhil**: Haha, Kira has awful timing! Oh well, maybe Cagalli and Athrun will learn to behave better when Kira is awake.

**Mrs. Zala**: Haha, well this time around yes something did disturb them lol. I promise when they get very hot there will be no interuptions. Ok maybe one … or maybe not! You just will have to wait and see! Haha, I would have to say I would agree with your 3 points XD

**Baka4Anime**: Haha, nope Kira is not to happy but oh well. Haha, Athrun will make it out alive or I kinda lost my main guy of the story. Teehee!

**C.C**.: Hey! No worries, it's all good! XD just glad you are still enjoying the story!

**Phrygianmusic777**: Haha, yes Kira is over protective again. Haha, I did spoil you guys…I will try to keep update as frequently as I can but work got a little more demanding. So I will still try!

**XxWeixX**: Yes, Lacus should've thrown herself at him but she didn't. maybe she has learned now she will just have to!

**Littlemsstrawberry**: Why thanks XD well Meer will get what she deserves XD I've never been a fan of hers even in the Anime she kinda drove me crazy!

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact—  
><strong>

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Sixteen…**

Mu and the others didn't know what quite to do, there was a disheveled Athrun pushed up against the shelves by Kira who was glaring at the duke with a murderous intent. Cagalli was trying to pry her brother off of her husband but also looking in the same state of dress as her husband, everyone didn't know quite what to make of the situation other than the married couple was caught by the twin brother, the overly protective twin brother. The look in the violet eyed man's eyes is what had them all worried. They didn't think they could breathe seeing the dark expression on his face; the usually calm and kind person had drastically changed in a matter of seconds. Lacus wanted to say something but it was almost as if Kira had snapped and their pleas were not reaching him. Athrun was trying to get Kira to release his choke hold on his neck but was finding it difficult and Cagalli could see him struggling.

"Kira!" Cagalli shouted and tugged on her brother's arm. She was pretty sure that if her brother had a sword it would be currently impaled in her husband's body right now. "KIRA!" The blonde woman pleaded with her brother trying to get him to hear her. She recognized the look in his eyes; it was the same of the night their father as murdered and she was raped. She needed to find the right words, "Kira…it's Athrun…It's alright…" Tears began slipping from the corner of her eyes, "He isn't _him_…Athrun wasn't trying to hurt me…"

Everyone listened to the blonde woman's pleas with her twin brother trying to get him to let go of her husband. Cagalli saw something change in his eyes; she could tell she was reaching him. "Kira…please…he wasn't going to rape me…if anything, I instigated everything…I did it…"

"What," Kira looked at his sister alarmed but his grip still strong on Athrun's throat.

"Please, Kira…" Cagalli pleaded hugging her brother warmly. "Please, don't hurt Athrun…I…I…love him."

The last portion was whispered but it was not missed by either Kira or Athrun. Kira's grip loosened and his murderous glare had fallen from his face. His arms went limp at his sides as Athrun began gasping for air. He had heard all of Cagalli's pleas to her twin brother and could slightly understand why he was so quick to want to kill the blue haired duke after seeing him in such an intimate position with his twin sister. The last portion was his wife's pleas to her brother are what caught him off guard. Did she just confess that she loved him? No…that she _loves_ him! His mind was taking a moment longer than usual to process the information, maybe due to the recent lack of oxygen thanks to Kira's hold but this was big news.

Cagalli didn't want to confess her feelings like this but too late to turn back now. She had let it out in the open and she had meant every word of it. He wasn't the man that had raped her and she did start the intimate contact with him. She knew she had helped the flames of passion burn hotter with some of her actions. Kira was speechless and was slowly coming back to reality. He turned to face his sister, "You what?"

Cagalli knew it just wasn't her brother staring at her but also her husband. She held a hand over her heart and clutched her amulet. "I love him," Cagalli said a little louder this time and the staff would've been jumping for joy if Kira hadn't tried to kill Athrun just moments before. Lacus wanted to clap in excitement, how wonderful for things to have worked out in the way it did. "I probably have been in love with him for some time now…"

Athrun stood against his book shelves stunned trying to take in all the information she was saying. Lacus then quickly ushered the staff away from the scene, this was their moment even though the princess was talking to her twin brother about it…Athrun still needed to hear it. More than likely the couple will have to have their own conversation later but it would seem this conversation would need to happen first. Some of the staff members put up their own silent protests but the pink haired duchess made sure to get rid of all of them by requesting they returned to their duties. She was pretty certain that later the couple would announce to the whole estate later of what occurred up in his study.

"Cagalli…" Kira blinked a few times and looked between the couple and saw that Athrun had been stunned by her confession as well. Then he realized how ridiculous the duke looked with his hair completely disheveled and sticking out in some places. He looked like a complete utter mess but then again so did his sister.

"Athrun isn't the man that raped me," Cagalli said slowly after she had taken in a deep breath. "If anything Athrun is the man that saved me from that man's hold on me." Kira and Athrun were both stunned, "I knew he was different when I was Catherine…and I still know he is different as Cagalli. I didn't…I couldn't understand why…all of these feelings that were happening…but after talking to Mrs. La Flagga and Miriallia I knew something was different."

Athrun wanted to kiss her right now but was mindful of her brother currently standing in between them. He wanted to tell her his feelings as well, he wanted to hold her and tell her he returns her feelings. If that was the reason why she had been so bold with him then he would make sure to thank God until the end of time. His princess wife had become bolder because she realized her feelings for him; he wanted to announce to everyone that his wife loves him. He wanted to tell Yzak he had nothing to worry about; he would gladly uphold tradition with the beautiful woman in front of him. He would still be mindful of her feelings; he wouldn't just bed her now because she confessed her feelings…no he had to make sure she wanted to take their relationship in that direction and not just passionate kissing sessions.

"Kira, I'm alright now…I have both of you," Cagalli said holding her brother's hand into her own. "I really am alright now…you don't have to protect me as much anymore…I will always need my brother but…I trust Athrun, Kira. I thank you for always looking after me," Cagalli let tears rolled down her cheeks. "You watched over me when I lost myself and still look after me even now…but I'm telling you don't have to carry that responsibility alone anymore…"

Kira hugged his sister tightly, she was alright now. She had said so herself, those were her words. She still needed him; well he knew that without her telling him so. They were family, their bond would never be severed and he was pretty sure Athrun knew that as well. To finally hear that she was alright and he could finally let some of his reservations go about the blue haired duke. If she was ready to be close to someone then he would not stop her well maybe once in a while because what brother likes to see their sister in such an intimate embrace with someone even if he is her husband. He knew some of her words were true; he didn't have to protect her alone anymore. She had Athrun to also help in protecting his sister but he hoped that Athrun knew that he better damn well protect his twin sister. He would forgive no one that brought harm to his sister.

Athrun smiled at the sibling embrace, he may not have had siblings but he had friends he considered like family. He could see the two have them had suffered much and they truly had each other but that was no longer true. They had the duke of December City along with his staff supporting them; no one would let any harm to come to either one of them. They were special part of their family unit created in the Zala Estate. Those in that household would not let any harm come to any one of them. Many of them just like the twins had no other family left…and all they had was each other. Kira had given his apologies to Athrun and the duke told him he could understand his brother-in-law's heart in protecting his sister. The duke promised to protect his wife and would also protect her brother as well. Cagalli had made a face only causing both men to laugh.

Kira had taken his leave from the couple to let them make themselves presentable again for the rest of the estate. He figured those two would not continue their activities again considering how they were dramatically interrupted. They were currently standing in the blonde duchess' chambers and Athrun clearly showed he wanted to speak to her but only ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. He was finding it difficult to find words to discuss what the blonde woman had confessed and was certain the whole estate was aware of her feelings. He needed to make sure she was aware of his and how happy he knew that she loves him. When he stopped to think for a moment, he probably had loved her since they were children and it only amplified when she came to his home as his silent secretary.

"I'm sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable," Cagalli said shifting her feet and looking down.

Athrun looked at her puzzled, "What?"

"I mean, I figured that…" Cagalli didn't get to finish what she was going say for she was pulled into a tight embrace. Her husband was holding her close and placed his cheek on the top of her head.

"You are a strange woman," Athrun chuckled. "Do you think I solely married you because of our little deal we had agreed upon…" Cagalli was stunned but Athrun held her still in his embrace, "I've been in love with you for some time as well…" Cagalli wanted to pinch herself and see if she was dreaming but the sound of his steady heartbeat made her smile. She closed her eyes and let herself be engulfed into his warmth. "I love you too, Cagalli…I've wanted to tell you for some time now but just couldn't find the words or the right moment."

Cagalli giggled as a small twisted idea popped into her head, "Maybe I should've told Kira to try to kill you sooner."

"Don't even jest," Athrun groaned as he pulled a little away from their embrace so he could look into her amber eyes. He smiled as he softly caressed her face, "I want to hear it again…tell me…"

Cagalli smirked and pressed a finger to his lips, "Tell you what exactly…" Athrun made a face of displeasure at his wife's little comment and it only made her chuckle, "I love you…Athrun Zala…the duke of December City…"

"Well, I could've done without some of the formalities," Athrun said before his lips landed on hers in a soft gentle kiss. It was a kiss filled with love…their love. They had found themselves in each other. Soon, he though…he will be able to share more with her but today…he had gotten into enough trouble but now the formal ball didn't seem such a bad idea. He wanted so off to all the other nobles his wife…the wife he was in love with.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It would seem the Zala Estate had never been brighter; the married couple had confessed their feelings to each other and had become the biggest gossip at staff dinner. They weren't the only couple either, it would seem Lacus and Kira had also become another affectionate couple…granted Lacus was currently a guest but it would seem that the prince was finally letting his own heart heal as well. The power of love had been written in songs and novels for centuries but it's another thing to see it actually working wonders in the people you know and care for. They wouldn't be surprised if they actually heard of another marriage but at least this time all of them would more than likely be able to attend it unlike the Zala marriage. They had gone off and got married without any ceremony but it didn't seem to bother them one bit.

Lacus was walking down the stairs with Cagalli as they were making their way out to the gardens, more than likely their significant others were working and discussing another upcoming business trip. It was a cloudy afternoon but the ladies wanted to enjoy the freshly planted flowers that Murdoch had worked on for the past few weeks. Cagalli had requested there be a little more color in the garden instead of the same type of flowers being used constantly and Athrun after much pushing agreed, Murdoch was more than happy to oblige his lady. She had wanted to go into town with Murdoch in picking some of the new flowers but Athrun and Kira both forbade it until after the formal ball. The blonde princess had grumbled in her dislike of their collective decision. It would seem Kira had a partner in over protecting her but then again it made her heart melt every time she thought about her husband's feelings for her.

She was also glad that Lacus was here considering she could also distract her brother but most importantly give him a chance of romance as well. He needed to heal just as much as the blonde princess needed, though Kira and Cagalli never spoke about what caused him to be late to her rescue…she had just been glad that her brother came for her. She knew he had felt such a pain of guilt but was glad that Lacus was here now to help heal her brother. She had heard about the time Kira had visited Aprilius and it made her laugh inside. It was strange how she was causing so much trouble for Athrun; Kira was being the perfect little gentleman to the pink haired duchess.

The dark clouds however brought the rain it promised and the women quickly ran back inside. Murdoch had also ran back inside and quickly went to get cleaned up since he was tracking mud into the estate. The women went their separate ways to their bedrooms however the dark gloomy clouds brought something else with them…thunder and lightning. Cagalli had jumped at the sound of thunder clapping in the sky and quickly went to find someone she could talk to while the storm was looming over them. She could hear the rain hitting the windows and the roof; she was never a big fan of thunder storms and probably never will be. She saw light creeping out of Athrun's study and quickly rushed in there. Kira and Athrun were looking over documents, she didn't really want to bother them but…the thunder storm put her at unease.

Athrun had noticed her presence by the door and her appearance. She had changed into her nightgown and a robe. Her hair was still wet from when she was outside and he could tell by her expression she was a little apprehensive. He put down the book he was looking at and Kira noticed Athrun walk over to the open doorway. He saw his sister looking like a frightened little animal and he turned his attention to the weather. He chuckled, his sister would never change. At the sound of thunder she quickly ran into her husband's arms. Kira had a sympathetic look and decided to let Athrun handle this. He knew the blue haired duke would not do anything inappropriate with his sister in her current state, the violet eyed prince may be alright with the idea that his sister is married to the duke and accept the fact they love each other but no brother wants to see his sister being intimate with her husband.

He exited the study while giving Athrun a small nod leaving the duke a little dumbfounded. The green eyed duke sighed and held his wife in his arms. He was able to silently gather that she did not like the storm as she let out a small whimper at another clash of thunder and held onto him tighter. He smiled as he rubbed her back to comfort her but he needed to do some work still. He gently led her to the small sofa sitting in his study and got his book before they both sat down. He sat back in the sofa comfortably and let her lean into his side. She snuggled deep into his side while he read the book and wrapped one arm around her body. No words were needed between them as she pressed her head to his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. She was acting just like a small infant that wanted to listen to their mother's heartbeat in order to fall asleep, to feel comfort, or just to feel safe.

That's how they would remain as Athrun would go through the book he needed to review for his next trip he was going to take with Kira. It was mostly about trade agreements; the winery they were to visit would be trying to export some of their wines to some of the other countries. There were some regulations that needed to be followed on their part before exporting their goods and he wanted to make sure everything was fine tuned and ready. He suddenly looked down to the sleeping blonde at his side. Her breathing had evened out as she snuggled into his body. Her legs were curled beneath her as she took the space of the sofa they were sitting on. He smiled, in many ways she was still like a child but then again he couldn't blame her. The tragedies she had to face as a child up until the day she came to live at the estate…was not meant for someone so young. Her eyes still shined with innocence and sincerity.

He kissed the top of her head and closed his book. He shifted his body a little bit so he could life up the sleeping blonde and take her to her bed. As he moved her to carry her bridal style she clutched to his jacket tightly as he began walking out of the study. He heard the rain still pouring over the roof and hitting the windows. It would seem the storm would not end anytime soon and he sighed. It would only mean his trip would have to be delayed until the rain stopped but it would mean more time with his blonde wife. He carried her to chambers and managed to open the door with his wife in his arms. He didn't bother in turning on the light…the room was still dim but even with the pouring rain it still wasn't as dark as it could be. He crossed the room to her bed and gently laid the sleeping princess on the mattress.

Athrun froze for a moment as she stirred but fortunate enough she didn't wake. He gently lifted the blanket and covered her. He caressed her face tenderly and heard her whimper at the loss of his touch. He turned to see Kira looking at him with a grin on his face, "If she wakes up and the storm is still going on she is only going to look for you again."

"Are you suggesting, I stay in here with her," Athrun asked in disbelief of the implication that his brother-in-law was sending him.

"I will bring you the documents you need," Kira told him and left the room. Athrun sighed but didn't mind, seeing the storm was not looking as if it would end anytime soon. He pushed one of the chairs in her room closer to her bed and brought a side table along with the chair. If he was going to stay in her room might as well get the work done. Kira had swiftly brought everything and placed it on the table. Athrun thanked him and turned on a small lamp so he could read while Cagalli slept.

"I don't know when she hated thunder storms," Kira told him. "She dislikes them with a passion; she used to run to our father all the time when she was younger."

Athrun nodded and looked over at the sleeping princess, "I assume she ran to you when she was silenced?"

Kira shook his head, "Even that changed about her…she was just empty. It's kind of refreshing to see her acting this way…to see her really becoming herself again is truly refreshing…"

Athrun chuckled, "I guess this is something I will have to accommodate for her, but this is not such a terrible thing."

"I'll leave you to your reading," Kira told him. "I need to review a few more documents that I found in the main library."

"When the rain has been lifted we will make our journey to the winery," Athrun informed him. "There is no reason to travel in such terrible weather. I'm sure they won't expect us until the rain has ceased."

Kira nodded and took his leave from Cagalli's chambers to make his way back to the library. He took one more glace at his sleeping sister and he smiled, it was nice to see more and more of his sister come back to the surface. He then closed the door behind him and made his way to the library…Lacus had also been in the library reading away on some new novel she had found. She was sitting in one of the reading chairs reading away happily and enjoying being near the violet eyed prince. The two of them have had spent some time together and enjoyed their time immensely. Kira at first tried to push her away but she insisted she wanted to help heal him as well. That he too deserved happiness as well and she wanted to provide him that happiness. The prince had been grateful that she wanted to take a chance with him even though he felt he had his own share of scares like his sister.

The two had bonded quickly just like they had before as children. They had laughed and shared a few kisses. They embraced often, they were not like the Zala couple in their affection level but there was no doubt in everyone's mind they would be there soon enough. The staff was certain that because Cagalli and Athrun had spent more quality time with each other than Kira and Lacus that the married couple had built their relationship to that level. The prince and duchess had yet to get there but already a bet was pooling among the staff to see when the new couple would cross that bridge. Some said that Kira was too much of a gentleman to bed the young pink haired duchess until their wedding night. Others disagreed saying if Lacus were to stay longer in the estate…they would eventually cross that bridge. So the betting began and their wagers on when it would happen for the new couple. Of course the prince was unaware of the betting pool because if he did know he would turn bright as a tomato.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli slowly awakened from her slumber and felt warmth around her. She slowly opened her eyes to see white and wondered when did she get white bed sheets. She then watched as the white fabric moved up and down in a steady pattern. Her eyes widened in surprise and moved her head to look up. There was her husband's content sleeping face and she tried not to laugh at her husband's messy hair. Noticed she was dressed in her robe and lifted the blanket to see Athrun still had his black slacks on along with his socks. She leaned up onto one arm to see his jacket, necktie, and vest resting over the arm of the chair that had been moved closer to her bed. She turned her body to look at her window and noticed it was still raining but the thunderstorm had passed. _He must have stayed with me. _

She felt something move around her waist and noticed it was his arm. She got an idea and began tugging at this hair, making it more into a mess. She then watched him make a face of dislike and moved his head away from the slight movement in his hair. Cagalli snickered inwardly and tugged at some of his hair on the other side. He then turned his face back towards her and she wanted to laugh. She began lightly touching his face and his hand came to wave off the touch. She had quickly snatched her hand before he made contact with her hand. Once his hand returned back to his side, she repeated the motion only to get the same result and Athrun's expression turned into an even more look of dislike. She had to admit he was quite handsome even with his hair looking as ridiculous as it was now thanks to her little tugs.

Cagalli let out a small yelp as she was pinned down on her back with Athrun grinning down at her. Her eyes widened in shock, how long had he been awake? When did he wake up? She just looked at him stunned as he had her pinned quite firmly on the bed, "Now, it's not nice to bother people in their sleep princess…"

Cagalli growled at her title, "Stop calling me princess!"

"Why shouldn't I? Is there a specific reason I shouldn't," Athrun asked her teasingly only earning a scowl from his wife.

Cagalli muttered something under her breath as she put her hands on his shoulders trying to push him off of her only to fail miserably. He did weigh more than she did so he was going to a little more difficult to push off. He just looked down at his wife with a grin of amusement. She could only glare back at her grinning husband. She received a warm kiss and her scowl melted from her face. It wasn't fair that he had the ability to change her moods with just a kiss. The kiss didn't last long as the man quickly rolled off of her and stood at the side of her bed. She looked at him disappointed as he grabbed his clothes that were lying on the chair. He smiled and went straight to the bathroom.

"Oh no, you don't," Cagalli struggled to get out of bed as she was slightly tangled with her nightgown and robe. She managed to get out of the bed and chased after her fleeing husband. Athrun chuckled as he made his way into the bathroom and she quickly followed after him. The duke chuckled as he pinned his wife against the bathroom door after it shut closed behind her. She gasped in surprise but quickly had an expression of anger towards her husband. "Not funny."

"I find it quite humorous," Athrun told her in response. He kissed her lips tenderly and she readily responded but her hands were pinned by her head. She couldn't pull him closer for a deeper kiss. He pulled back only to receive another grunt of disapproval from his wife. "Unless you plan on joining me for a bath, I suggest you wait outside."

She blushed and nodded as he let his grip of her hands go. She looked up at him through her bangs and he was standing there casually with his hands in his pockets. This man irked her to no end, he could make her feel all hot and longing then he could make her just feel so angry. They hadn't been as intimate as the time in his study but she wanted to feel it again. He was denying her that sensation and she wasn't one to have it. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders causing her husband to widen his eyes in shock as she pressed her lips against his.

Athrun didn't know what to make of the situation, he returned her kiss…she was kissing him as if she had been dying of thirst. It was desperate and filled with passion. The last time she had kissed him like this it had caught him off guard and it only ended in the same result. He was caught off guard again but who was he to deny his wife such powerful kisses. She had to know that if Kira had interrupted them in his study they would've made love to her right on his desk. He was finding it harder and harder to control himself around his wife but he wanted to hear it from her lips it was alight to pursue this intimate relationship they were building. He would not…he refused to do anything beyond this until he heard it from her lips she was ready.

He pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. He earned a pout from his wife but he chuckled, she had this power over him that no woman has ever had over him. She was truly one of a kind and amazing. "Now there is no need for that expression princess." Athrun leaned over and turned the faucet so water could start filling the tub. "I am going to say this only once more, unless you plan on joining me for a bath…I suggest you wait until I am done."

Cagalli thought for a moment, this wouldn't be the first time he had seen her bare. He had been the gentleman and did nothing more than kiss her senseless. The difference would be _he_ would also be _naked_ as the day he was born. She blushed at the thought but she began to unbutton his shirt causing her husband to stiffen in surprise. He was **NOT** expecting this, he truly thought she would have gone out of the door and waited in her room. He knew he should ask if she was alright with this but felt his shirt slowly being un-tucked from his trousers. So maybe she was alright with this even though she was blushing uncontrollably and biting her lower lip.

He let the shirt land on the floor behind him, he looked over at the tub and the water had risen high enough. He turned the faucet as his wife looked over the muscles in his back; he was pleasing to the sight indeed. His chest and stomach were well sculpted but even his back; he would put Michelangelo's David to shame with that body of his. She began to wonder if the rest of him could be compared to David. She felt her face grow hot, she had only seen pictures of the famous sculpture but she knew that David was indeed nude and she was about to see her husband in that same state. She felt her robe loosen around her body and hands gently pushing it off of her shoulders. Athrun kissed the crown of her forehead; the way he was undressing her didn't feel rushed like when she had just finished fighting with Meer.

He had been clearly upset over that and practically ripped her clothes off like some kind of barbarian. And yet it wasn't as sensual as she had heard…he was removing her robe lovingly. It was almost as a silent promise that all they were going to do was bathe. She would never admit this out loud but she indeed had the perfect husband. Cagalli watched him unbutton his pants and she began pulling her night gown up. When she was pulling the nightgown over her face she heard the soft splash of the water…she removed her nightgown and covered her chest seeing her husband relaxing in the tub. He had his eyes closed and he looked so relaxed leaning on the back of the tub.

She let the night gown fall to the ground and she also slowly stepped into the tub. The water was a little warm but she would deal with it. She sat down on the opposite end and was quickly yanked forward. Her bare back was against his bare chest and his lips were kissing her left shoulder. He seemed to be fond of kissing that particular area. She turned her head and slowly began relaxing against him. They sat comfortably in the water just like that for a while before Athrun took it upon himself to wash both of them with the wash cloth. She had been embarrassed and he made sure to stay clear of certain areas of her anatomy.

"So how many women have you washed," Cagalli asked as she was now turned to face him. Athrun blinked a few times, here come those accusations again.

"Bathing is not difficult princess," Athrun teased leaning forward. "Even a child can do it. And I surely don't like where your implications are going either."

Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, "You mean to tell me that you've never bedded a woman before? I find that very hard to believe!"

"I will not lie to you about that fact, yes I have been with another woman before however I have not bathed with one prior to this," Athrun told her with a mischievous grin. "There are a lot of first with you my princess…and it will be the last with you as well."

Cagalli blushed, "Arrogant bastard…"

"Why do you insist in insulting me," Athrun asked caressing her arm. He tried to act as if he was insulted but they both know he wasn't.

"You're a fool to think I actually believe that you are insulted," Cagalli splashed some water into the man's face and Athrun returned the favor. Cagalli giggled as she was pulled back into his embrace. "We should get out before we look like prunes."

"I heard that's the latest fashion trend," Athrun teased and his wife only rolled her eyes at his statement. "Go ahead, I'll be out in a minute."

Athrun loosened his grip on her body and Cagalli nodded. She stopped up and knowing full well her husband's eyes were upon her body. Her golden mane was clinging to her back and shoulders. She gently stepped out of the tub onto the small mat. She reached for a towel and wrapped it around her body. He had seen her naked before but seeing her like this…it was a different story. After she entered her chambers he groaned as his body was fighting against his mental will power. He had been trying with a lot of difficulty to not make love to his wife in the bathtub. Her body was soft to the touch and the way she fit against him…he was unsure how long he will be able to last. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply trying to calm his aching body.

"She's going to be the death me," Athrun whispered as he got out of the tub. He grabbed a towel from the open cabinet and wrapped it around his waist. He began walking towards the door that led to his room, he would need to do something about his situation with Cagalli or he will be driving himself insane. His body was more than eager to be with his wife in more ways than one.

After he had dried himself off and dressed in his usual attire he made his way downstairs. He heard people in the ballroom and made his way over there. In the middle of the ballroom was Murrue, Aisha, Miriallia, Lacus and Cagalli…they were talking about decorations it would seem. His eyes however immediately landed on his wife. She had her hair up in a ponytail and wearing a light weight shirt and skirt. She had her ballet flat shoes on her feet and was currently sitting on the ground with sketch book in hand. The women were giving her different ideas but she was already in her own little world sketching away. He smiled as she watched her stick out her tongue while she drew and the furrow of her brow. She looked quite adorable at that moment and to think just a little earlier he was lusting after this same women who had the ability to make him just admire her just the way she was right now.

Mu saw the duke in the doorway and chuckled. Athrun heard the noise and turned to look over at him, "They've been exchanging different ideas for a while now but I have a feeling Cagalli hasn't heard a single one."

Athrun nodded, "By the way she is sitting I would not doubt it. She must have had an idea or she wouldn't be making that facial expression."

"She's been struggling in coming up with a theme for the ball," Mu told him with his hands in his pockets of his uniform. "It seems as if she finally came up with an idea."

"I'm sure it will have leave a lasting impression on our guests," Athrun said but then noticed the serious expression on his butler's face.

"You asked me to keep you informed if I heard anything about _him,_" Mu said in a low tone and Athrun nodded.

"Rumor has it he is on his way to December City," Mu told him carefully while eyeing the women in the ballroom. "He knows Kira and Cagalli are here."

"Do you think it was because of that woman who came by the estate when Cagalli and I were at our picnic," Athrun asked making sure the women didn't notice their serious expressions. They were still engrossed in their own conversations thankfully.

"I do not but I wouldn't doubt it, her family has always been in support of the federation," Mu frowned. "Many of the nobles of Orb did actually, most of them were eyeing the throne but since King Uzumi was popular among the nation's people…it wasn't like they could just overthrow the king."

"I had promised Cagalli that she would be able to leave the estate to make trips into the city after the ball but it seems I cannot fulfill that promise with the news you have given me," Athrun sighed.

"She will understand," Mu said with a nod. "At least here in the estate there are more of us here to help protect her instead of her going into town with only one of us."

"Thank you, Mister La Flagga," Athrun eyed his wife carefully.

After Kira had announced about Fllay coming to the Estate, Athrun had taken the liberty to ask his butler to see with his connections what rumors were circulating. There hadn't been any real news until today and it made Athrun feel on the edge. The duke had become very protective of his growing family and he would not let it go to waste. His biggest worry that something would happen when he wasn't there in the estate even though he knew the men he employed would do more than their best ability to protect the lady of the estate but he was her husband. He wanted to do everything he could to keep her out of harm's way but it would be proving to be more difficult with Azrael getting closer and closer to their doorstep.

"Mu," Murrue waved at her husband and the blonde butler made his way to his wife. Athrun was given a few moments to himself to reflect on the information a little longer. That was until Cagalli rushed up to him and showed him her sketch.

He could never refuse those glowing amber eyes when she had just finished sketching, he looked down and it was the ballroom decorated, "This looks wonderful, Cagalli."

"You always say that though," Cagalli pouted. "Tell me what you think; it's just my first idea."

"You know I have faith in your artistic ability," Athrun placed a hand on the back of her shoulder and pressed a kiss on her forehead. The women that were watching let out a sigh at the scene before them and smiles on their faces. Cagalli flushed, her husband had no same in showing his affection in front of the staff. "I'm sure whatever you decide will turn out perfect."

"Charmer," Cagalli grumbled as he handed her back the sketch book.

Athrun chuckled, "This ball is all about introducing you to my colleagues and of course the other nobles will be in attendance as well. My only suggestion is to make the ballroom in the way you wished for it to be decorated."

"You are no help what so ever," Cagalli whined.

"My only request is you look beautiful for the ball," Athrun kissed her cheek softly. "If you excuse me, I should meet with Kira to discuss our upcoming trip. I can trust you not to cause trouble while I'm away."

"You're only going to be upstairs," Cagalli rolled her eyes. Athrun smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before making his way up the stairs. She watched him ascend the staircase and fade from her sight. She sighed, she had told Murrue about the events that took place before coming down stairs and the older woman had been excited for the blonde woman. Murrue had watched their exchange before the duke disappeared to go upstairs. It would seem it wouldn't be too long before they had a little baby Zala in the estate, at least in her mind.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli sat in front of her mirror as Lacus was putting the final touches to her hair. They were both in very elegant dresses and both of their dresses had a wide petite coat underneath causing it to bell out more than usual. Their dresses appeared the same minus the fact that Lacus' was decorated in more lace and beads. The pink haired duchess' dress was a pale lavender color and Cagalli had to inwardly snicker, she knew why she had chosen that particular color and it was due to a certain twin brother of hers. Cagalli's dress was a pale blue by request of her husband, it surprised her on how much he knew about Orb's traditions without ever stepping a foot in the country. Sure there were several books published but for him to actually know that much and acted upon his knowledge warmed her heart.

There was a soft knock at the door and both women turned to see Athrun standing in her open doorway, "Good evening, my ladies."

Lacus giggled, "I will leave you to your lady, my lord. Have you seen Kira?"

"He is waiting for you by the staircase, Lacus," Athrun had finally dropped the title from her name. Lacus had been greatly happy that he truly considered her a friend now and no longer needed titles. She smiled warmly and gave Athrun a small nod to go find her prince.

"Kira still tries to deny there is something going on between them," Cagalli said as watched her husband walk towards her in the mirror with his hands behind his back.

"Is that so," Athrun said as he leaned down to press a kiss on her exposed neck. She hadn't put on her pendant yet and he saw it lying in her jewelry box. He had bought her that present from one of his trips and a few other things. She had argued saying she didn't need any gifts and he only responded saying a duchess should be showered with them. "All the guests have arrived…"

Cagalli nodded but then saw Athrun bring one of his hands forward holding a velvet box. She looked at him confused and with her gloved hands took the box from him. She opened it and gasped, there was a beautiful large teardrop diamond necklace inside. She looked up at him confused and Athrun just chuckled as he lifted the necklace from its case, "Athrun…it's too much!"

"Only the best for my lady," Athrun whispered into her ear. Since Cagalli's hair was done up in different twists and curls it made it easy for the duke to place the necklace around her delicate neck.

While he was placing the necklace around her, Cagalli took in his appearance. He was dressed in his formal suit and looked dashingly handsome. His hands were also in a pair of white gloves just like she was granted hers went just up past her elbows while his would only be up to his wrists. He placed a kiss on her cheek after he clasped her necklace secure around her neck. "Thank you, but still…you don't need to buy me so many gifts."

Athrun rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled to her through the reflection of the mirror, "Only the best for Lady Zala…my father always told me that you should treat women with respect and even the stubborn ones like to be occasionally showered with gifts."

"I don't know if I can handle you being such a romantic," Cagalli smiled as he straightened up to his full height. He held his hand to her and she placed her own into his larger one. He helped her to feet and twirled her once as if they were dancing on the dance floor. She looked breathtaking and was sure that their guests would also think so. The dress clung to her shoulders but left some of them bare at the top giving him a very nice view of her collar bone and a small modest glimpse of the tops of her breasts. Her upper arms were bare but her skin looked like the silk she was wearing, she was his and no one would dare to take her away. If they tried, he would gladly not spare their life…she was his and his alone.

"I have my moments, princess," Athrun said with a warm smile. He pulled her into his embrace and she gladly returned it. After their first bath together they had begun sharing the bed…whether it be in his chambers or hers, but it had gotten to the point where neither could sleep without the other. Cagalli felt safe to sleep in her husband's arms after waking up from her sleep during the rainstorm and Athrun enjoyed waking up to the sight of his beautiful wife. He would sleep in his pajamas now instead of his shirt and pants, of course. They still teased each other that hadn't changed but they had their moments and most mornings they would bathe together.

The duke placed a soft kiss on his wife's forehead, "Shall we go? It's time they meet the lady of the estate."

Cagalli nodded as he offered his arm and she gladly placed it in the crook of his elbow. They began walking out of her room towards the staircase. They could hear the people below them along with the soft sounds of the orchestra and saw Mu waiting for them. The blonde butler was also dressed formally by the request of the duke to make sure his staff all was dressed well for the occasion. Mu lifted a small bell and rang it causing everyone to turn their attention to him. "Ladies and gentlemen, honored guests, it is my great privilege to introduce to you the lady of the Zala Estate. The lady of the estate, Duchess Cagalli Zala…escorted by the lord of this estate, Duke Athrun Zala."

The couple descended the stairs and came into view. The guests that were in the foyer were gasping at the sight of the couple. Whispers began circulating but it was so low and barely audible to hear. They managed to weave their way through the small path created by the crowd and were followed by Mu. They reached the ballroom where the music had stopped as they were now all formally in the presence of the Duke and Duchess of December City. Cagalli found comfort in seeing her brother and Lacus smiling up at them. Once they were down the steps that led to the ballroom and on the main floor they were greeted by a warm applause.

Athrun turned to the conductor and waved his hand for him to play a song. He gathered Cagalli into his arms and they began dancing to the music. They were quickly joined by other couples, "I feel ridiculous…I feel like I've been put on display."

"The most beautiful display I've ever seen," Athrun said with a smile as they swayed to the music being played.

Cagalli shook her head but continued to let her husband lead her in the dance. However, there was a pair of stormy eyes watching the couple…not too far from the dance floor was Meer eyeing them carefully. She had been formulating a plan for quite some time and she would follow through with it this evening. She would guarantee that this marriage would fail. She was sure in one month's time…the deadline for Athrun and Cagalli to meet all of the provisions of marriage for nobility had to have been met. She had brought along with a small gift for the married couple and she would not be denied her prize.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Next chapter the rest of the Ball…Meer causes trouble…and Athrun and Cagalli get a little bit **steamy** XD

See you next time!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**CagalliFan**: Yup there is Meer. Yeah, she should just give up but NO! XD

**AsuCaga4ever**: Haha, I don't think I will kill Meer but she will get a good taste of what it feels like to have a plan backfire!

**Falconrukichi**: Yeah, the sibling bond is important for this story. So I wanted to make sure to give it some thought.

**Kitty**: Yes Steamy lol.

**Littlemsstrawberry**: Haha, I use to write a lot but then life happened. Had a few people send me a lot of PMs and I decided I should see if I can write again since a lot of the requests were more or less the same.

**Chocobo16**: Well, you just have to see if you were right! I'm glad to exceed your expectations. I always try to take my time in stories that are completely different from show…no mobile suits and such.

**Lazypanda51244**: Yay to confessions! I always pictured Athrun being the proper gentleman no matter what so I really wanted to portray that here.

**XxWeixX**: I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long!

**Fate Camiswhil**: Haha, you're just getting to know my style is all. XD Nothing wrong with that!

**Cuteshe**: Why thank you! I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!

**Baka4Anime**: Haha, yeah well you get to see Cagalli have a little pay back in this chapter *wink. Wink*

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact—  
><strong>

**WARNING: STEAMY in this CHAPTER! You have been warned! XD**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Seventeen…**

Cagalli felt like the number of introductions started to drag on for what felt like a lifetime. She didn't realize how many business partners that Athrun actually had and worked with. She had spotted Meer a few times in the distance and the blonde princess made sure to stick close to her husband having a sudden foreboding feeling overcome her. The blue haired duke had kept an arm around her waist for most of the evening since they shared their first dance. He would not let her out of his sight and she would be forever grateful for his protectiveness. She felt the stares from many different men and would feel slightly uncomfortable with their prowling eyes. All she would have to do is glance up at her husband and all would be at ease once more with one of his reassuring smiles. He would kiss her temple from time to time even earning a raised brow from the silver haired duke who had been watching them carefully. He was attending without his wife due to her expecting and being in her last trimester. He would never admit it out loud but he had become a worrying husband and soon to be father.

She was also grateful that most of the staff were in plain sight, so if she really wanted to take a break from all of these introductions and boring business talk she could sneak away to one of them. She knew though with the grip that her husband had on her waist…it would not be anytime soon which she could temporarily escape. He was quite intent on keeping her where **he** could see her. She knew that her husband had spotted the older pink haired duchess lurking in the background. She was certain the duchess had seen their display of affection from the moment they descended from the upper floor…well Athrun's display of affections. The tender kisses he would give her on her forehead and temple, the way he guided her around the room to be introduced to everyone formally and smile only for his blonde princess.

She was overwhelmed by the compliments they would all give her and extremely glad that no one brought her past before meeting Athrun. She wasn't sure if she could handle telling them that she was indeed the princess of Orb…the missing princess of Orb, sure she and her husband both heard whispers going around inquiring if she could possibly be the princess but they did not bother to confirm or deny them. She noticed her brother getting fairly friendly with Nicol, Heine, and Dearka. Apparently her brother had made new friends while she was stuck being introduced to everyone her husband was associated with. The duties of being the duchess and the wife to one of the more powerful nobles, just her luck!

"Lovely, she is simply lovely!"

"It's a love match!"

"The Zalas have always had excellent taste!"

"I heard it was the Lady that came up with the design of the ballroom, how wonderful!"

"Beautiful and artistic, I would say Lord Zala has exceeded the expectations!"

"I can't wait until they have children, they will be so beautiful!"

"Yes, surely with both of their good looks there will be wonderful children! Imagine if all their daughters look like her and their sons looked like the young lord!"

"Oh yes, indeed!"

"She wears that dress so eloquently and she has this air around her, no wonder the duke married her!"

Cagalli wanted to roll her eyes; she wasn't quite used to hearing such compliments and talks of children. When she was younger she would be chastised for being too much like a boy and here she was getting showered with compliments. She was glad that her design of the ballroom received such praise but her appearance as well…it was a bit too much. She felt like a mannequin in some boutique being gawked at. It was a different experience than her time as the princess of Orb to the duchess of December City. She couldn't say she completely minded of course, she did have such a dashing husband standing at her side. He was a handsome man but seeing him dressed in his best suit and looking so regal, he could've been easily mistaken for a king. All he needed was one of those over decorative crowns on his head and he would be perfect.

Cagalli giggled at the thought causing her husband to look over at her with confused emerald eyes, "Did you find something humorous?"

Cagalli just smiled, "I was imagining you with one of those large crowns on your head."

"Is that so," Athrun asked with a chuckle. He leaned down and kissed her temple just like he had many times that evening. "Would it be such a silly sight for you to laugh like you just were?"

"I think it wouldn't suit you," Cagalli said with a smirk. "I can imagine you with a top hat though, that would suit you much better."

"A top hat," Athrun asked perplexed at his wife's thinking. He just shook his head with a smile; at least she was enjoying his company even though he had to speak with several of the investors and business partners. He knew his wife was probably bored out of her mind and wanted to rush off to either her brother or one of the staff members. He however had spotted Meer and didn't feel comfortable with letting her out of his sight. He knew she was planning, scheming even, something against his wife.

"Yes a top hat is all you need to complete your outfit," Cagalli said with a teasing twinkle in her eyes. Athrun chuckled, "You don't think so?"

Before Athrun could answer he was being patted on the back by Dearka, "Well, you do know how to throw a party! You never disappoint me Athrun!"

"I hardly call this a simple party, Dearka," Athrun told him.

"With your wife decorating, I would have to agree…you did a marvelous job my lady," Dearka took her gloved hand and pressed a kiss on her knuckles. Cagalli rolled her eyes and figured he was bored since Miriallia was helping the others serve the food and drinks for the ball. So his usual means of being entertained was not available at the moment.

"Dearka, how much have you had to drink," Athrun asked noticing the pink on his friend's nose and cheeks.

"I've had my share," Dearka shrugged. "So…" Dearka looked between the two of them smugly, "Tell me you did better than Yzak and already bedded your wife!"

Cagalli turned red and Athrun shook his head at his friend's forward question. The blue haired noble was first to speak, "I hardly believe that is an appropriate question to be asking at the moment, Dearka."

"Well, damn, when is it a good time because you know grumpy ass Yzak is going to ask," Dearka pouted and the married couple concluded he had one too many alcoholic beverages. "You know he is, right? Right?"

Dearka continued to pry the couple to see if they had indeed completed all of the provisions as Athrun evaded them and Cagalli blushed trying to turn her attention elsewhere. The blonde woman finally excused herself saying she wished to freshen up a little bit feeling a few strands of hair were out of place. Athrun however had strongly suggested she go with someone but the blonde woman told her husband she would be fine. She was only going to go upstairs to her chambers to freshen up feeling some of the pins in her hair coming loose after a few rounds of dancing they had done. The blue haired noble reluctantly nodded as he was to fend for himself for a little while. He kissed his wife's cheek tenderly as she made her way through the crowd and to the stairs. She caught the sight of Mu and told him what she was going to do.

Mu smiled, "Don't take too long because I'm very certain that Lord Athrun will send a search party if you are up there for too long."

Cagalli nodded with a wide smile, "I'm sure he would. I'll be down in a minute!" Cagalli then lifted her skirts a little bit and made her way up the stairs. She quickly made her way down the long hallway to her chambers and took in a deep breath. She quickly flipped the light switch then looked over at the clock and realized she had been down stairs for at least two hours of dancing and meeting all of their guests. She smiled; dancing with her husband was always filled with their little bantering. Even though she wasn't the most graceful of dancers he always managed to lead them both so she looked as graceful as her husband. She then walked over to her mirror and saw there were indeed several strands escaping from her pearl pins. She sat down in her chair and began trying to fix them when her door creaked open behind her.

Cagalli quickly turned to see Meer in her room shutting the door behind her, the blonde quickly rose to her feet. She was not comfortable with the pink haired duchess being in her room considering this was supposed to be her sanctuary away from the activity downstairs, she didn't even sense when the pink haired duchess could've followed her. The way duchess' facial expression read only meant bad news for the blonde princess. Despite the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach the blonde woman held her head up high trying to read the situation before making any sudden movements. It was no secret the pink haired duchess held great malice towards the now duchess of December City and especially since her announcement of her marriage had fueled the deep rooted hatred in the duchess of Aprilius.

"Good evening Lady _**Zala**_," Meer said darkly.

"What do you want Meer," Cagalli asked as the two women began walking closer to one another. "I'm certain the ball is still taking place downstairs, you will miss all the festivities if you are up here with me."

"I came to wish you my congratulations is all, Lady _**Zala**_," Meer said simply holding out a small package towards the princess. Amber eyes looked down cautiously not liking where this was heading but took it from her regardless. The princess was brought up to never refuse a gift even if you didn't want to open it later.

"I thank you," Cagalli said getting ready to place the package to the side.

"Oh, but it's rude to receive a gift and not open it," Meer instructed as Cagalli stopped in mid-motion.

Cagalli eyed it questionably and slowly began to remove the ribbon decorating the box against her better judgment. She began to wonder what was inside and why she would want her to open it so suddenly. The princess knew she should've refused to open the package and return to her husband down stairs but she was also slightly curious on what stupid little trick the pink haired duchess could've come up with. Once the ribbon was removed the wrapping was quickly torn off to reveal a small box with a lid...it didn't look like anything out of the ordinary. She lifted the lid and Cagalli's whole body froze…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun looked around the ballroom searching for his wife and looked over at the large clock hanging on the wall just above the doors that led to the foyer. His wife had been gone for quite some time and was quite curious to know what was keeping the princess. He excused himself quickly and said he would only be a moment as he was going to check up on his wife. He received many crude jokes saying he just wanted some alone time with his wife. He even received words of encouragement, saying they didn't doubt she would be a tigress in bed. He just smiled and waved it off as he went to go find his missing wife. He made his way to the stairs and spotted Mu. His butler had been conversing with some of the business associated that recognized him.

"Mister La Flagga," Athrun called for his butler.

"Yes, my lord," Mu asked looking at the duke.

"How long as Cagalli been upstairs," Athrun asked.

Mu looked at his wrist watch, "I would say about twenty minutes or so, my lord. Is something the matter?"

"I haven't seen Meer for a while either," Athrun mentioned and Mu's face dropped.

That's all Athrun needed to know. He quickly sped up the stairs having a bad feeling as he didn't see Meer anywhere. He skipped steps as he quickly made it to the upper west wing. He hoped that the jealous duchess had not done anything to upset his wife or worse. That's all he needed was her ruining everything he built with Cagalli and forcing them both to rebuild their relationship.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Meer had a smug look on her face as Cagalli's whole body was shaking violently and hugging her body. She had let the box dropped to the ground and fell to her knees. The jealous duchess grabbed some of the pictures and kept on showing them to the princess who began crying uncontrollably at the different images before her, "Bring back memories, princess?" Cagalli started to back away from the duchess, "What's the matter? I wonder which man caused you the most harm…let's see…"

Meer began flipping through the different photos and flashing them to the blonde woman. She showed them one by one to the princess who just closed her eyes and clutched her head trying to push away the awful memories. Meer was finding it quite wonderful and entertaining on how the princess' confidence diminished the moment she saw the images of her father's murder. She was enjoying seeing the princess so weak and only kept on adding salt to an old wound that had started to close. She slowly moved towards the princess fanning out the different pictures in front the princess.

"Such a tainted princess trying to be with my Athrun, how naïve," Meer snickered. "Did you really think you were good enough for him? Did you?" Meer grabbed Cagalli's hair and yanked her head to the side. She didn't cry out in pain as she tried to avoid looking at the pictures before her. She wanted to push away all of the memories, she didn't want to remember them…it was in the past…she didn't want to remember any of them. She didn't want to feel so abused every again in her life.

Athrun came rushing through the door and saw the scene in front him. He didn't care if Meer was a woman or not he quickly rushed over to help his wife. He grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her away from weeping princess causing the pink hair duchess to cry out in pain and shock as her back met the foot board of Cagalli's bed. His eyes widened at the scene before him on the floor…his wife cradling herself in to a fetal position and the horrifying pictures on the ground. Athrun quickly picked up the pictures and threw them into her unlit fire place.

The blue haired duke turned to glare at Meer, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm just trying to save you," Meer pleaded with the angry duke. She was lifted to her feet roughly as Athrun grabbed her upper arms tightly. She was looking in very frightening emerald eyes that were darker than usual. She actually shivered in fear.

"Save me from what?" Athrun snarled and glared at the pink haired duchess, "Cagalli is my wife! I do not need saving, if anyone needs saving it's **you**, **Meer**, from all of your delusions…did you really think that I could ever love you the way I love Cagalli?"

"But…I…we…you can't choose her over me," Meer protested as she shook against Athrun's hold. "No, you can't! You just can't! I'm a true duchess! I haven't been tainted like she has! I still have an estate to my name! Why!"

"That's **enough** Meer!" Athrun pushed her and she stumbled back a few steps. Cagalli had opened her amber eyes in shock at the tone of her husband's voice. She whimpered at a bit but let her cloudy eyes try to focus on her husband. "Get out! I want you out of this room before I strike you." Athrun warned her and Meer was breathing heavily completely in shock.

This was not the same man from all those months ago…Cagalli had poisoned him…that's it she poisoned him. This was not the calm and collected Athrun Zala…the most noble of all the dukes and powerful. This man was showing dark emotions and not his usual stoic and lifeless facial expressions. He was portraying emotions that were foreign to the duchess and all she could do was glare at the blonde princess. Her fear quickly changed to anger as she was able to charge at the blonde princess but received a hard slap. A shaking gloved hand reached up to the stinging cheek and stunned grey eyes looked up at the angry emerald eyed duke. He was true to his words, he struck her.

"Mister La Flagga, please escort Lady Campbell to her chambers immediately," Athrun said as Mu appeared in the open the doorway. The blonde butler walked into the room and gently tugged at the stunned woman's arm. She quietly was led away and Athrun exhaled after a moment. He then quickly closed the door and locked it after he was certain that his butler had escorted that harpy of a woman out of the room. He quickly turned his attention to the shaking blonde.

Cagalli was shocked as at first when his facial expression turned so quickly from malice to tenderness. He quickly rushed over to her and knelt in front of her. She quickly rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Athrun was taken by surprised and fell back into a sitting potion with his wife in-between his legs crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and let her cry, "Shh….it's alright…it's going to be alright."

"Help me forget," Athrun almost didn't hear her but was unsure the meaning of what she was asking. Her face was buried in his chest and was unable to understand her words completely. "Please…Athrun…help me forget it all…"

"Forget what," Athrun asked her softly in her hear and the pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I want to forget that man and what he did to me," Cagalli said lifted her head from his chest. "Please…Athrun help me forget…" Cagalli was pleading with him and he finally understood what his wife was asking of him. He was unsure if this was the best time…or the best method for her to forget. Did she understand what she was asking him? He didn't want their first time together to be the result of her distraught emotions. He looked into her eyes but he saw that she was not wavering in her request. She wanted this but he wanted her to want him because she wanted him and not to just erase memories. "Please…love me…"

Athrun's emerald eyes widened in shock and swallowed a lump in his throat. He just nodded numbly and pressed his lips down to hers. She readily returned the kiss; she was desperate to forget the horrible memories. She wanted to create new memories…she wanted Athrun to help her forget the dark time of her life and give her something to look forward to. Athrun took the kiss slow, giving her any chance to take back what she just said…take back her request if it became too much for her. He didn't want her to feel that she needed to be intimate with him to forget the past.

He pulled away from the kiss and stood to his feet gently pulling his wife with him. They were both standing and Athrun removed his gloves and tossed them aside not caring if they landed on the floor. Cagalli watched him with curiosity, she was curious to what he would do next. He tossed his jacket to the side and his vest followed shortly afterwards. Cagalli stood there still but then took a step forward to help him remove his tie. Athrun allowed her to do so and once she was done he grabbed her hands into his larger ones. He then turned his attention to one of her arms as he gently pulled down one of her gloves. His fingers tips were causing sensations she had never felt before and she felt his lips to kiss the back of her hand after her arm was freed of the glove. He then repeated the same motion with her other arm.

He then turned to walk behind her and unclasped her necklace. Cagalli felt his fingertips touch her skin so lightly as he lifted the necklace away from her body. She turned her head over her shoulder to see him place the necklace on the table behind him. He made his way back to her and slowly began unbuttoning her dress as he pressed sensual kisses on her exposed areas of her shoulder and neck. She tilted her head to the side giving him more access to her neck, all she knew she didn't want him to stop. The feelings he was giving her was unbelievable…she had no idea that it was possible to make her heart beat so quickly in anticipation. She felt him lift her skirts and she quickly ducked down as the dress was lifted over her head and tossed to the side. She turned to look at him and she saw a lustful expression in his face…much like the men who raped her but it was different…it was lustful yes but it was different…

Athrun's emerald eyes held lust yes but the desire and intent were different. He showed emotions of love as he quickly kicked off his shoes and made his way over to his wife. He placed one hand on her waist and the other behind her head as he kissed her passionately. She clutched his white dress shirt desperately trying to make herself remain standing as her legs began to feel like jelly. She was finding it so difficult to remain standing as the kiss ignited something so deep inside of her. He gently sucked on her bottom lip causing a moan to escape from the princess' lips. His tongue began rubbing her bottom lip and her hands shot up from his chest to the sides of his face. She cupped his face as her own tongue darted to meet his. The blue haired duke gripped her waist tightly as he was having trouble containing himself.

He didn't want to rush this…she wanted to forget that another man had touched her…he was going to do that. He was going to leave such a strong impression of him on her that she will not forget her husband. She will want to be with him and no one else. He was going to show her what it was truly like to be treated with respect even in the mist of being extremely intimate. He was going to put all of her needs before his but it was growing to be quite difficult. They hadn't even fully undressed and consummated anything but he was losing all self-control as her tongue danced around with his. His hands quickly went to find the ties that were holding up her petite coat. He loosened the ties as he felt it slacken once he tugged on the ribbon. His lips parted from his wife's as he lifted her up out of the offending piece of material and carried her over to her bed. He gently laid her down and hovered over his wife. She didn't give him much time to enjoy the view as she pulled him down to her to kiss him passionately.

Athrun gripped the blankets as his wife's hands were lost in his hair as their kiss only made both of their bodies burn and yearn for each other. His wife in his mind was completely innocent of the intimate matters and yet she was causing him to lose all of his resolve and wanted to rip the rest of her clothing off of her body. He had never felt this kind of desire before in his life, she had been the first woman to cause him to go over the edge…he could only guess how he would feel when he was inside of her. He didn't know if he could wait too much longer her as he ripped his lips away from hers and stood up onto his knees on the bed. Cagalli opened her amber eyes and Athrun began unbuttoning his shirt. He had quickly pulled it out of his pants and tossed it off to the side. The princess eyed him carefully and she quickly sat up as he quickly leaned over to loosen the ribbons of her corset in the back. His lips were attacking her neck once again and this time his tongue was tasting her skin.

Her hands quickly found their way to his back and held onto his bare skin. She threw her head back and as moan escaped her lips as he kissed his way up to her jaw. His teeth lightly biting her giving her another shiver of pleasure and she pressed her own lips to his shoulder. She wanted to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her. She felt her corset finally come loose and it flew above her head to the floor. She managed to kick off her heels as she gently pushed back down to her back. She wondered if her hunger matched the one in Athrun's eyes as his lips touched her neck once again. She felt she should be slightly embarrassed with his gaze even though they had seen each other plenty of times in the nude but it was different…they weren't bathing…at least not with water. They were bathing in each other's desire and in their pleasure of each other. She didn't even know when she had stopped crying from the assault of horrible memories and switched to moaning in pleasure…she gasped as one of his hands gently massaged her tender breast. She clutched his shoulders and found herself arching her back begging for him to continue.

He was beyond pleased with the reactions he was receiving from his wife. He didn't want to deny her the ability to please him but he wanted her to feel everything this evening. He wanted her to have an evening she would never forget as he continued to trial kisses down from her neck down to her breast. He felt and heard her inhale deeply as he kissed the top of her breast. He could feel her finger nails grazing his skin a little more deeply…he would probably leave this little session with a few scratches but he didn't mind. His lips captured her nipple and felt it suddenly hardened beneath his administrations. The princess gasped as his tongue began playing with her nipple.

"Ath…Athrun…" The blonde princess was in utter disbelief in the things she was feeling.

The princess thought she had died and gone to heaven with the number of sensations she was feeling, she knew that this was not how it had happened the last time. The man had forcibly taken everything from her and here was her husband giving her everything. She turned her head to the side finding it hard to control herself as his hand slipped into her pantalets and touched her. She gasped once again as his fingers played with her most feminine place and groaned with everything she was feeling. She was confused and yet excited…she trusted Athrun completely…but the sensations she was feeling felt so unreal.

Athrun was grinning like a Cheshire cat hearing his name escaping from his wife's lips. He never enjoyed hearing his name so much until that moment; he wasn't even done yet in showing his wife all of the joys of intimacy. He kept on reminding himself this time was all about his wife… he was being the teacher and she was his student. She was proving to be an eager student as his fingers slipped inside of her and she dug her nails into his back. All the sounds she was making was almost enough for him to want to completely rip off her pantalets and the rest of his clothes. He could tell by her pooling heat she was ready for his taking…he pulled his hand from her and put both hands on the waist band of her last remaining piece of clothing and slowly pushed them down. He kissed her bellybutton and freed her from her last article of keeping her body from his view.

Cagalli quickly pouted, "Why are you still dressed!"

Athrun chuckled as his wife sat up and tried to cross the large bed to her husband. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground. He made sure to kick off his socks as he saw her shock at a certain part of his antimony. He was certain she had felt his growing arousal as they were pressed up against each other. He gently laid his wife back down on the bed as their lips met once again. He knew it was too late to turn back now, after all…they had crossed the bridge…and she didn't seem to be having second thoughts. He kissed her as he rubbed against her letting her feel his arousal against her own.

Not knowing what she should be doing, she just let her hips move against his motions. She heard her husband growl against her lips, so…she was doing something right. The hand that was on her hip tightened when she started returning the motions he was giving her. He quickly pressed his lips against the crook of his wife's neck as he was sure he was going to explode with just them rubbing against one another. He pulled back a little bit and looked at his wife, "I love you…" He whispered as he slowly entered her, letting her get use to feeling of him. She gasped and gripped the blankets as she felt him entering her. She felt a mixture of fear and longing.

She moaned as he repeated the motion only entering her slightly and pulled away. He would do that over and over again each time slowly entering her a little further. Now she felt like she was going to die if he didn't do something about the aching between her legs. This had to be illegal to make her feel like this…he shouldn't be allowed to tease her even now! He wasn't allowed…she didn't know what to do to make him stop…she wanted him to stop teasing her…she wanted him…and she wanted him now…she was not afraid to admit it…she wanted him and she wanted him to finish the job instead of driving her over the edge with his teasing!

Athrun was having trouble breathing at the sensations he was receiving. He had never had felt this wonderful…he had bedded other women before yes but it never felt like this. Everything about Cagalli had been different… she was driving him over the edge. He would've remembered if there was another time like this before and he knew it wasn't just because he hadn't been with a woman in a while either. This was what pure intimacy was supposed to feel like…overwhelming pleasure for both people. His senses had gone to new heights and once he was finally completely inside of her he had to pause for a moment and look at his wife. He was met with a glare of frustration…

"If you don't stop teasing, I swear I will kill you later!"

"Yes my lady," Athrun said with a smirk as he kissed her. "As the lady wishes…" He would happily oblige his wife as he began to move with a little more speed and he could hear his wife panting. She was growing closer to the end like he was but he would be damned if he released before his wife. He began picking up the pace and heard his wife nearly shout in pleasure as she arched her back trying to create more contact between them. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist.

"Pl…please…" She didn't even know what she was asking for as her body felt as if it was on fire. She was begging for something but she didn't know what. She was clinging to her husband desperately as he moved faster and faster inside of her. She knew her breathing was frantic and she could hear her husband's was just as frantic as hers. They were both trying to find release…finally what seemed like an eternity he felt his wife's body tighten around him as she nearly scream out in in ecstasy. He had let out his own growl of satisfaction as they both went limp onto the bed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Where is that idiot," Yzak grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest as the guests were leaving. The nobles of course were staying the night before traveling but no one had seen the blue haired noble since he went to search for his wife. The silver haired noble was extremely annoyed to say the least but then again what did Athrun not do to annoy the scowling duke.

"Relax, Yzak," Dearka said casually. "I'm sure they are just fine, I wouldn't be surprised if they were doing something _**else**_ with their time."

"And just what are you suggesting," Yzak asked glaring at the blonde noble.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you," Dearka groaned while running his hand through his blonde locks. "I mean, why else would Athrun want to slip away to be with his wife all alone?"

"I highly doubt what you are suggesting is even true," Yzak said with an arched eyebrow. "Zala is too prime and proper to do anything like that while guests were here."

"Well, he didn't even give them their farewell greetings," Dearka pointed out. "We had to do it for him!"

"Mister La Flagga did say he had seen both of them in Cagalli's chambers earlier this evening," Heine added as he looked at the arguing nobles. "I wouldn't doubt what Dearka is implying was so farfetched."

"Not you too," Yzak groaned. "How can you side with this idiot?" Yzak pointed over to the blonde noble that was pretending to be insulted.

Heine chuckled, "I can't blame the man for hoping that one of his friends is enjoying some time alone with his wife."

Nicol chimed in his opinion, "I agree, they were quite affectionate with one another this evening and he had hardly left her side."

"I think we should retire for the evening, we can ask Athrun questions in the morning," Heine said as he turned to walk up the stairs. "You can interrogate him then, Yzak…now let us rest. It is well past midnight."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The following morning, Athrun and Cagalli were sitting in the warm tub of water in each other's embrace. The blue haired noble sat there content with his wife in his arms, he couldn't tell you how many times they had made love and truly made sure their marriage was consummated. He had never felt so divinely wonderful and relaxed in such a long time. They had woken up around the same time and they just smiled at one another not needing any words. They had kissed softly before anything else could occur between them the duke gathered his wife into his arms as they made their way to their joint bathroom. After last night, he never wanted to sleep without his wife unless he absolutely had to. She had been amazing and everything about what they shared together had been…for lack of a better word, magical.

"Do you think they noticed when we both didn't come back down last night," Cagalli asked as she let her body sink a little more into the water as her knees came out of the water.

"Hmmm, possibly," Athrun said lazily. He was extremely content and didn't want to move, "I'm sure the other nobles handled the rest of the ball without us…"

"Oh, so you let your friends take care of your business," Cagalli asked as she felt lips press against her head.

"Would you rather I had remained downstairs," Athrun asked as his lips moved against her skin.

Cagalli splashed some water back at him and the duke chuckled. He leaned back never wanting this feeling to end, the feeling of joy…pure blissful joy. He had a woman that loved him and was able to share a new found intimacy that he had never been able to feel prior to being with his wife. He knew they needed to both need to bid their remaining guests farewell before their travels and that included Meer. However it would seem his wife had a new found confidence when they woke up this morning almost causing them to repeat last night…he would've readily agreed but they needed to go about their day.

The duke still needed to make a few more business trips and then he could have his wife all to himself. He was looking forward to it and he was looking forward to making a certain silver haired duke eat his words from a few months ago. He had completed all of the provisions and one of them he happily fulfilled last night more than once. He kissed his wife's temple and she made a sound of approval of his kiss. He smiled into her golden locks and held her tightly against his body; they needed to get up, eat their morning meal with their guests, and then bid them all farewell but was it a crime to want to be with one's wife?

"We need to get up," Athrun murmured into her wet hair.

"Do we have to," Cagalli pouted as she leaned deeper into her husband's embrace.

Athrun chuckled, "Yes, princess…we need to be polite to the nobles at least…"

"Fine," Cagalli grumbled slowly getting out of the tub with her husband's gaze fully upon her body. He leaned onto the edge of the tub as he admired his wife's body. The duke had his right to gaze on her almost nearly flawless skin…she had a few scars but he didn't care. She was his and his alone and he would be damned if someone else got the view that he was currently enjoying. "Pervert…"

"Come now, surely a husband has the right to look over his wife's body," Athrun said simply with a boyish grin on his face. He watched his wife rolled her eyes and began drying herself off. "After all, you didn't seem to mind last night's activities."

Cagalli blushed and threw a small towel to her husband's face. This only made the duke laugh in delight that even after their activities of the previous night she was still easy to rile up and embarrass. This was surely going to be a wonderful marriage…she still had her childlike innocence in many ways and looked forward to many years with the woman before him. He also rose from the tub after he open the latch to let the water drain and began drying himself off as well. He was slightly disappointed when his wife covered her body with the towel but was overjoyed when she leaned up to kiss him. It was a short kiss but then she quickly disappeared into her chambers. He silently debated whether or not to follow after her but he scolded himself he still had to talk to the other nobles before they left. He was becoming quite distracted now that his wife and he consummated their marriage. He wasn't going to let it be a one evening type of deal. If anything it just added fuel to his desire that was now burning even brighter now that they had been intimate.

He quickly dried himself off and went to his chambers. He felt like being causal today but knew it would only set off a certain silver haired noble and began wearing his typical suit he wore around the estate. In the other room Cagalli had quickly dressed herself into a casual shirt and skirt combo with her usual ballet flats she would wear about the estate. She didn't want to dress too formally if she could avoid it she would. She twisted her hair up in a clip as her hair was still damp she still needed to look presentable in bidding the nobles farewell. She then wondered if she stop by her brother's room considering that she hadn't seen him since she came up to her room. She then noticed the array of clothes on her floor and blushed…she then turned to the fire place to see a new set of ashes.

She walked over to the fire place and the pictures that had been there before were just mere ash. _He must have burned them when I was sleeping. _Cagalli smiled, her husband was always taking care of her. They surely created new memories and she didn't want them to end there. She felt her body warm at the thoughts of the previous night and had a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Murrue about her deepened relationship with Athrun and that some of the advice she gave her was all true. She quickly wanted to check in with her brother just in case he was being in his usual overprotective mood. She quickly exited her room and went towards her brother's chambers but stopped short when she heard…a female's voice.

Bewilderment enveloped the princess as she pressed her eat against the door and nearly gasped as she recognized the voice in the room with her brother. She could hear them faintly but she knew one was the sound of her brother's tenor/baritone voice and the other was…she quickly opened the door and her jaw nearly hit the floor. There in her brother's bed was a poorly covered Lacus Clyne…she could tell that the pink haired duchess was nude behind the blanket as she desperately tried to cover her chest. Her brother was behind the duchess looking mortified, "No…way…" Cagalli uttered and then shock quickly turned into a mischievous smile. She crossed her arms over her chest, "So how long has **this** been going on? Hmmmm, baby brother?"

"Ca…Cagalli," Kira gasped. It was one thing to catch your sister being intimate with her husband it was another to be caught by your sister in the aftermath of certain activities. "I…I…I can explain."

"Oh really," Cagalli narrowed her eyes at her brother. "After all this time of saying you and Lacus were merely just friends was what…a cover up? So care to tell me how long you two been doing…well whatever you two have been doing?"

"Cagalli…ummm…you see…" Lacus was trying to find the words to explain but failed miserably.

Cagalli let out a laugh, "Oh come now, did you both really think I didn't figure out something was going on between the two of you…geesh! What kind of twin sister do you think I am, Kira?"

"Cagalli," Kira groaned as it would seem his sister was enjoying tormenting him. "Can we get dressed? We will explain everything later."

"Explain what," Cagalli asked with an arched brow. "I have nothing against this relationship, I'm just against the fact you **lied** about it! You're a horrible jackass of a brother to deprive your sister of such information! I mean did you not trust me! Your own sister! Your own flesh and blood! I'm insulted!"

Kira groaned and Lacus began giggling; it would seem Cagalli reacted better to surprise than her brother. She should feel embarrassed being caught by Cagalli but then again it was Cagalli. Her giggles would cease as he heard Athrun calling for his wife. The blonde woman stiffened for a moment and smiled before Athrun could enter the room the door was closed shut as the naked couple sighed in relief. Outside the door the blue haired duke was stunned as his wife was grinning like a child who just found out some secret they weren't supposed to know. She was up to something and he didn't know if it was towards him or towards her brother.

"Is something the matter," Athrun asked looking over his wife.

She just smiled and took his arm, "We should head down for our morning meal…there will be a lot to talk about once we are downstairs! Oh, I can't wait to tell Dearka the news!"

"What do you need to talk to Dearka about," Athrun asked confused.

"You'll see!"

"Cagalli…"

"What…" The amber eyed princess asked almost too innocently…he knew she was up to something. He just prayed it didn't have anything to do with him.

They walked down the stairs casually; he eventually managed to get an arm around his wife's body as they made it into the dining hall. All attention was on the couple as they walked in all smiles. Yzak raised his brow; Dearka seemed pleased as if he could tell what had conspired between the two, and the others just shared in their smiles minus Meer of course. The pink haired duchess gripped the arms of her chairs tightly, she didn't know what her next move would be but she would be one of the nobles to question this union. They looked too happy for her taste so it would mean her plan had failed and failed miserably.

"Good morning," Athrun greeted and watched his wife quickly zip her way over to Dearka. She whispered coming into his ear and his grin was huge. He watched his wife carefully she wouldn't be giving details of their bedroom secrets surely.

"Kira and Lacus huh," Dearka said with a huge grin and Athrun let out a sigh of relief. "Now, I knew that was coming but to actually catch them…is priceless."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ok, here it is! XD see you next time!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**AsuCaga4ever**: I'm glad the combo worked for you!

**Cagallifan**: Haha, yes Meer got more or less what she deserved teehee! XD

**Falconrukichi**: Haha, yeah Cagalli's turn to walk in on her brother!

**Fate Camiswhil**: Haha, yes they are quite a pair! Who knows what Meer will do next! Teehee…

**Cuteshe**: Yes, finally! Yay! Yes Meer pretty much dug her own grave but oh well better for Athrun and Cagalli.

**XxWeixX**: Well, she needed to have another friend to help pick on Kira…XD who better than Dearka!

**mILiarika24**: Haha, Yzak's reaction coming soon!

**Littlemisstrawberry**: Haha, well he did slap the bitch! XD Haha, well I'm glad you enjoy them!

**Lazypanda51244**: Yes, Athrun is wonderful!

**Phrygianmusic777**: Haha, yes they finally and actually did it! Yes, some sister payback time! Haha, I wish I could update faster but life has been getting busy. XD

**Baka4Anime**: Well, Meer just fails at all her planning. I'm glad you saw both sides of it all. YAY!

**Chocobo16**: Well, Azrael will be making an appearance soon…dun dun dun! XD

**Kitty**: Ummm…some trouble? You'll just have to see!

**Cottongreentea**: XD I think even in the anime their relationship seemed the most real to me with all of the up and downs they had through SEED and destiny. So wanted to capture a little bit of that here, Athrun does in this story have like a sixth sense when it comes to Cagalli. Dearka is such a fun character XD

**Iamarocketeer**: Sorry, been working a lot as of late…but here's an update!

**Carson**: Updated! TADA!

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact—  
><strong>Provisions have been completed for the Zala couple! XD

**Warning: Little Steamy…not big steamy just little steamy! XD**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Eighteen…**

"You mean to tell me that all of the provisions, and **all** **three** of the provisions, have been completed," Yzak asked skeptically as he stood in the meeting room with the other nobles.

They had all ate their morning meal in laughter as they talked about the events of the prior evening and Dearka's drunken antics. After Kira and Lacus entered the dining hall, the blonde princess quickly went to questioning her twin brother and his relationship with the pink haired duchess. The blonde woman was kind enough to leave out a few details; she was saving them for later when she had either her brother or Lacus alone. She would however embarrass her brother for all the times he ruined her 'perfect' moments with Athrun and all of the others times when they were younger later. The couple blushed and Siegel had been ecstatic that his daughter was showing interest in someone. The happy duke quickly asked when he should be expecting grandchildren causing the young couple to stay a certain shade of red during breakfast.

"Yes, Yzak, that is what I'm telling you," Athrun said flatly sitting in his chair glancing over to a certain duchess to gauge her reaction. Meer and Lacus were also in the meeting room as they were also nobles that could question the marriage if they so wished. He knew he needed to make it clear to a certain overzealous duchess that her plan had not worked in the way she had hoped but she was showing no particular reaction. Her lack of reaction was causing Athrun to be slightly worried.

Yzak arched a brow, "Then I congratulate you…Zala. I'm impressed I actually didn't think you had the ability to do so."

"Are you implying that I'm incompetent?" Athrun looked at the silver haired duke insulted, "Whatever gave you the idea I was incapable of fulfilling all of the provisions?"

Yzak shrugged, "Considering you haven't shown any interest in women for some time and how much you disagreed with the union with Lady Campbell…I could only assume you were unable to perform your duties."

Dearka whistled, "Wow and this is coming from a man that was too shy to bed his wife on their wedding night?"

"Dearka, shut the hell up," Yzak shouted looking at the blonde haired noble.

Dearka waved it off, "All of this just means we should be expecting a baby Zala in a few months."

Athrun flushed a little bit and cleared his throat, "I hope this will settle your worries, Yzak. After all you were the most vocal about my marriage and for me to complete the provisions."

"Hmph, whatever," Yzak grumbled looking the opposite direction of Athrun. "Just don't anything to jeopardize our honor as nobles, Zala!"

"Now, Yzak," Heine said patting him on the back. "After all, we should be extremely lucky that Athrun here found such a wonderful wife. I am certain they spent most of the evening in their fair share of exercise."

Dearka began laughing, "They were pretty late arriving to breakfast this morning."

Athrun groaned and covered his face with his hand. He could not believe how Heine and Dearka were enjoying the situation. The two charismatic dukes were gushing about how many times he and the princess engaged in their _activities_ last night. Yzak didn't seem to care and older nobles were lost in their own conversations after they had congratulated the young duke on his marriage and completion of the provisions. Meer was silent and Lacus smiled brightly excited for the blue haired noble. Most of nobles also had told the blue haired duke they couldn't wait for the announcement of children, after all the princess was a twin…so should they be expecting Zala twins in the future? The green eyed noble didn't detest the idea of having children with his wife but to have so many people invested in his private and personal matters did disturb him slightly.

"Gentleman, if you are done embarrassing poor Athrun," Siegel said with a huge grin. "If it is alright with you, Lacus has expressed an interest to remain at the Zala Estate a little longer…"

Lacus blushed slightly as the blue haired noble arched his brow looking at her. He then looked over at Siegel, "I'm assuming it is due to her relationship with Kira."

Siegel nodded glancing over to his blushing daughter, "I of course do not mind as long as my daughter sends me a letter from time to time, but if it is alright with you since it's your estate."

"I do not mind, she is also good company for Cagalli," Athrun admitted. Whenever he needed to get work done it was nice to have a distraction for the blonde woman so she wouldn't be completely bored. She would still work around the estate despite all the protest her husband had made but at least with Lacus she had someone else her exact age to speak with when the staff members were busy. Also when he wanted some alone time with his wife Lacus could easily distract Kira…so it worked out in several different ways in having the pink haired duchess in the Zala Estate. "She is welcomed to stay as long as she would like, Lord Siegel."

"Thank you," Siegel bowed his head. "Well, I guess we should be on our way. It was a wonderful ball and I hope to see all of you again soon."

The dukes all bid their farewells and told Yzak to immediately send them pictures of the baby once he or she was born. Yzak had blushed slightly as he mounted his horse to return to his pregnant wife knowing full well he was going to get an ear full not only from his wife but his mother as well. Heine had quickly mounted as well and sped way to November City after a wave to the estate's inhabitants. Everyone had been surprised that Meer had not created a scene but also strangely worried she didn't look defeated. Cagalli and Athrun however did not worry at the glare she was sending them. The Zala couple was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a warm embrace, Athrun's arm wrapped around his wife's waist and amber eyed woman had her arm around his waist. The other nobles loaded into their respective carriages with one final word of congratulations to the couple and parted ways to return to their respective cities. The blue haired duke after complimenting his staff on a job well done quickly returned to work with Kira leaving his blonde wife pouting for a moment but he kissed her with a promise to give her his full attention later that evening causing her to blush profusely.

Lacus and Cagalli decided they would spend some time out in the gardens just talking away as the two men were upstairs working over some documents for an upcoming trip. The estate slowly returned back to normal and began to slowly return into their normal routine.

"So, how long have you and my dear twin brother been partaking in such _naughty_ rendezvous," Cagalli asked slyly as she and Lacus now sitting in the gazebo.

"Oh, well…you see."

"Relax," Cagalli said with a warm chuckle as the pink haired duchess was blushing. "I'm glad that my brother has found someone as well. He deserves to be happy after everything we've been through and I'm glad you can be there for him."

Lacus nodded, "It just all happened so quickly and we were afraid to tell you."

Cagalli arched a brow, "Oh? Why would you be afraid to tell me? I'm his sister after all!" Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest clearly not happy.

"Kira thought it would be too soon considering you were just married only a few months ago," Lacus said softly and Cagalli shook her head.

The blonde princess sighed but had a smile on her face, "I'm happy for you both, I really am. I've seen the way you two have been around each other and for him to think I didn't notice well…he's dense."

Lacus giggled, "I believe all men can be quite dense."

"Hey now, it's not nice to talk about men when your groundskeeper is working out there!" Murdoch shouted and Cagalli waved at the older man. The two women quickly went over to help the older man with whatever little chore he was doing. It kept the princess and duchess very busy. Murdoch always enjoyed the company the two young women gave him.

Two men however from the library window were looking down at the laughing women and groundskeeper. "It's good to see her in good spirits considering what conspired last night," Kira said looking over at the duke. Athrun had informed him of what Meer had done last night and leaving out a few details informed him that the couple indeed completed the provisions. "I still do not understand why she would do such a horrible thing."

"Jealousy is a very dangerous force in a human heart," Athrun said watching his wife laughing away happily. "I am still concerned even though she does not show it; I know the images are still imprinted in her mind."

Kira nodded, "Even so, I must thank you again for all that you have done for her. She has reverted to the sister I once knew so many years ago before we were plagued with war."

Athrun nodded, "December City is a good distance away from the harbor cities and we have only seen the horror of war through the letters of those that have lost their lives in battle. Aprilius hasn't been so lucky and the cities further south."

"I'm still worried about what happened when Fllay was here," Kira informed him. "I just have this feeling something is approaching and there is nothing we can do other than wait."

Athrun placed a hand on the prince's shoulder, "We will be ready when the time comes. I have had the police force informed to be watching for any suspicious travelers coming into our city limits. I've alerted the country towns that surround December City as well."

"Again, thank you," Kira said looking over at his brother-in-law. "You've done so much for my sister and I, I just feel as if there is no way to repay you for all of your kindness you've shown us."

"Do not worry about it," Athrun told him simply as he walked away from the large window. "I will do everything in my power and ability to make sure no harm comes to you or my wife. I'm sure we will be receiving word from the Orb nobles that currently reside in Aprilius City in regards to you and your sister."

"I almost wish we could completely erase our title," Kira said turning his back to the window. "It has brought us nothing but pain since we've left Orb. Even with no country to return to, we are still being hunted down whether it is to end our lives or to request we ascend to the Orb Crown."

"That should be your choice whether or not you would chose to do so," Athrun informed him and then saw a sudden change in expression in Kira's face.

The violet eyed prince carefully approached the sitting duke that had found a document to review in his reading chair, "Some of the guests last night mentioned something to me."

"What was it?"

"They said there are rumors that the Zala family is the true Royal family to the Plants but was overthrown by the Durandal family," Kira told him and the blue haired noble arched his brow.

"That rumor has been circling for several decades," Athrun informed him. "No one has ever found proof of such."

"There were some books in Orb," Kira said slowly and green eyes watched him carefully. "Very old books, from a time period when all three nations were governed by royal families…one of them had the same crest as the one you wear on your ring."

"Are you implying, that I am some royal to my country, please do not be…"

"I think you need to stop being absurd," Kira protested. "I recall the crest clearly Athrun…Surely you would know if these rumors are true or not!"

"And if I say it were true, then what then," Athrun asked looking over at the violet eyed prince. "The Plants have been governed by the nobles since the disappearance of Gilbert Durandal…I would hate to change everything now."

"Why did your family not reclaim the throne if it were true," Kira asked.

Athrun sighed, "Follow me."

Athrun stood up and the brunette male quickly followed after him. They ascended the stairs to the upper west wing and went further down the hallway. Kira followed him down a hallway he had never seen before and stopped in what appeared to be a dead-end. The duke moved a curtain that was obviously used as a decorative piece as there was no window. The noble pressed a small section of the wall in and the violet eyed prince looked in shock as some of the wall moved back and then to the side. Athrun walked right in and Kira quickly followed after him. They walked down some stone steps and finally reached a hidden room.

Athrun turned on the light and the Orb prince was stunned. There were several books and other fine things in the room that were fit for a king. His eyes grew wide when he recognized an old book from Orb and quickly recognized his family crest, it was a different version and style…meaning it was from his ancestors. "So…it's true then, I do not understand why your family…"

Athrun handed him what looked like a journal, "This will tell you why…you are allowed to read it but only in here. Also, please do not tell Cagalli of this."

"So your family truly was the real royal family of Plants," Kira asked stunned.

"Yes, we were," Athrun replied and sighed. "I am sure you already know what comes with having that kind of power to your name…although my family was spared of being massacred much like your country was…we had to slowly work our way up to being nobles after having everything stripped away. Everything you would want to know to the specific reasons why my ancestors did not reclaim the throne will be in that journal."

"Thank you," Kira said flipping to the front of the journal and found a chair to read in. While he was busy reading the journal the green eyed noble took in the surroundings of the room.

No one knew about this room besides him and now Kira, so it was covered in dust since no one really came down to this room besides his father when he was still alive. It was more of a safe haven from the world and to hide away from reality for just a moment. His family never made any moves to reclaim the throne knowing that it would be a target on their backs to be in such power again. They still had managed to somehow become the powerful noble family in Plants without much effort since the Zala men had some kind of air about them that earned respect.

Athrun leaned against the wall; he never would've thought Kira would be so interested in rumors in regards to his family. He knew eventually he would have to tell Cagalli about this as well but he wasn't planning on it anytime soon. She had enough worries as the princess of Orb and people still chasing after her and the prince. He didn't want to add anything more on her plate yet but then again he was enjoying his time with his wife.

He wanted to be selfish; after all…he had just recently discovered what it is like to be intimate with the woman that returns his feelings and desires. He wanted for once to be selfish and not have to worry so much about his country, his city, he just wanted to be selfish with his wife. He knew by marrying Cagalli that he could also restore his family to the crown but that wasn't why he married her. He married the beautiful princess of Orb for many reasons…love being one of them but he did truly wanted to protect her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Well, shall we make our move now," Azrael asked those in his room. "After all, it would seem that it has been confirmed by our sources that indeed the prince and princess of Orb are both at the Zala Estate in December City."

"Isn't the Duke of that area rumored to be part of the true royal lineage to Plants?"

Azrael shrugged, "Who knows…even if it were true what can he do? He's just a simple duke, but then again he did marry the princess of Orb, so we can just be rid of him as well."

"You shouldn't be so hasty," Fllay said making her presence known. "The prince is a skilled swordsman."

"Even so, he cannot fight off a large number of men," Azrael smirked his usual confident smile. "Skilled or not, he will still have trouble in defending everyone."

"True but I wouldn't underestimate him," Fllay warned. "He is deceptively strong and skilled even though he appears as someone who prefers not to fight."

"You do have a point," Azrael sighed but quickly stood up straight with a smile. "Either way, let us make preparations I think it's time we visit the duke of December City."

"Let me go with you," Fllay pleaded looking at the blonde man. "After all I might be able to help and draw them out of the estate."

"You've already done you part my dear," Azrael said caressing her face. "You shall wait here."

"But…"

"Now, it's not nice for a woman of your position to argue."

Fllay sighed in defeat, she would never admit to the blonde leader of the federation but she still harbored feelings for the prince of Orb. She knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything for him while she waits for Azrael to come back from his little _trip_. She knew if she didn't stop him, he should surely kill Kira and she didn't want that. She didn't regret in stopping him from returning his family those years ago…but she did regret in not being able to be with him completely. She had always desired the prince but it would seem she would have an unfulfilled desire.

"Now, let us make the preparations and leave at dawn…I want to be there as soon as possible."

"SIR!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Athrun," Cagalli moaned as her husband kissed at her bare shoulder. He had entered her room as she was preparing for bed. He had one hand under the bottom of her short night gown caressing her thigh and the other was firmly wrapped around her waist. He was dressed in just his white shirt and pants; he came barefooted into her room. He kissed her slender neck up to her cheek. "You're not being very helpful…"

"I beg to differ," Athrun huskily whispered into her ear. "To think after one night, my wife would become such a tease at the dinner table…"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Cagalli pouted as his hand under her gown came up to her bare hip slowly moving forward. "Athrun! I want to take a bath…"

"You will need one after I'm done with you," Athrun began suckling on her ear.

"Athrun," Cagalli groaned as she tilted her head into her husband's shoulder. "Please…I would like a bath before retiring for the evening…"

"So you can tease me longer," Athrun asked her eyeing her in her mirror.

Earlier before dinner, Lacus and Kira had disappeared into the garden that was beautifully lit with lights that were rearranged once again by Cagalli and Murdoch. The duchess and duke of the Zala Estate had been in the dining room alone while waiting for their company to join them. The blonde woman had walked up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek gently. They embraced warmly and she snuggled deep into his embrace feeling his arms wrap around her like some kind of safety net. The blue haired duke wasn't complaining he had spent most of the day locked away in the library working away to prepare for his last major business trip and to finally hold his wife and not watch her from afar made the young duke quite content.

Little did the blonde woman know at the time she was rubbing against a certain area that was becoming quite sensitive. Athrun had not known if she was doing it purposely or just completely unaware that contact would only arouse him. It had nearly driven him over the edge it was only when he made a deep growl that Cagalli backed away from him. She had noticed he had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. She eyed him carefully but he had her pinned against the edge of the table and kissed her with burning passion. It wasn't until they heard the laughter of Kira and Lacus did they pull apart. Athrun told his wife he would repay her for her little _tease_ later.

Which led them to how they currently were, Cagalli withering under his administrations and the duke having his way with his wife would seemed more than eager despite her protests. "Athrun…bath…"

Athrun finally caved into her request for a bath but she would not be bathing alone this evening. Oh no, he wasn't done with his wife quite yet. He grabbed the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it over her head then tossed it down to the side. He quickly lifted his wife over his shoulder and took her to their joint bathroom. Cagalli had let out a surprised squeal and then giggled as her husband placed her down on the title floor. He pushed her against the wall kissing her passionately. She eagerly complied to her husband and felt his hands led hers to his shirt. He was silently asking her to remove his shirt. She un-tucked his shirt and began unbuttoning each button slowly.

Their lips played with each other as her finger tips traced up from his waist to his chest then to his shoulders and gently pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. If someone was to ask Cagalli if she ever thought of intimacy in the way it was right now with her husband, she would've told them there was no such thing. This feeling of being connected to someone so completely would have been impossible but if someone was to ask her now…she wouldn't even know how to describe the feelings her husband was sending her. She didn't know if he had always been this hungry for intimacy or if it was because they were newlyweds and it came with the territory. Murrue had given her several examples on why they were acting this way but Cagalli only blushed when the older woman gave her the more _explicit_ examples.

Cagalli moaned as clung to her husband's shoulders as he kissed the side of her neck and removed his pants. She didn't know if they were going to make it to the bathtub for that bath she wanted but she couldn't complain at least they made it to the bathroom. She was halfway closer to goal of taking a bath but she was currently distracted by her blue haired husband. She was almost certain her husband was going to make love to her right where they stood…not that she was against the idea but would it even be possible? She gasped as her husband lifted her once again and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

He sat her down on the edge of the tub as he carefully leaned over to start the water. Their lips once again met as the water was starting to fill the porcelain tub. Their kisses were desperate and hungry…they both wanted this again. She discovered a few things about her husband today…he was attracted to her deeply and wanted her…no he needed her. He needed this intimacy just as much as she did. She needed it to heal her image of intimacy but also feeling loved and cherish was amazing even in the heat of the moment just like this. She would learn everything with this man and this man alone…she wanted no one else and he clearly stated to her last night she would not be touch be another man because he would surely kill that poor fool.

This only made the blonde woman find him more attractive knowing he was very possessive of just having her to himself. Granted it was only meant in the more intimate contact…they both knew that's what he meant. All of her kisses would he his, her body belonged to him, and her heart was all of his as his was all for her. She let out a small "eep" as they were now in the bathtub. She looked up at her husband, this more aggressive and yet playful sight of him was making her feel aroused. She felt her heart beat quicken as he pushed her against the back of the tub as he looked like a prowling lion waiting to attack his prey. She found herself lost in his emerald eyes. She licked her lips in anticipation.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So how many times do you think our little princess and the duke partake in such activities," Aisha asked looking over to Murrue and Miriallia. They were sitting in Miriallia's room giggling as they talked about woman things without the presence of the men.

"Oh, Aisha!" Murrue said with a chuckle, "They are both young and able, I wouldn't doubt they kept each other occupied for most of the night."

Miriallia smirked, "I'm sure Cagalli's curiosity will only grow…she asked me a few questions earlier today before dinner."

Aisha raised her brows and pouted, "She didn't ask me anything! I feel so left out!"

"Oh hush," Murrue said looking at her friend. "I'm sure she will ask you soon enough, I'm sure though the young lord is going to educate her well."

"Did you see his eyes earlier at dinner, oh Andy used to look at me like that when we first married," Aisha sighed in contentment. "To think our young lord would be capable of showing such emotion!"

"Surely you didn't share the same impression as Lord Yzak did you," Miriallia asked as she was sewing away. "That the young lord was incapable?"

"Oh heavens no! I was certain that he was more than capable of performing his duties as our Cagalli's husband but I was worried that his proper upbringing would keep him from being a man," Aisha said with a smirk. "After all we do know he is quite the gentleman and respects women greatly!"

Murrue nodded, "Now that you mention it, I was surprised to see some of the gazes he was giving Cagalli today…I know they only begun being intimate only yesterday but it was almost a complete change in his eyes."

"I'm telling you, it's a good thing to know he is quite able!" Aisha said with a smile, "It just means our little Cagalli is joining the ranks of womanhood!"

"Oh stop, if she heard you right now she would blushing so bright," Murrue said and the seamstress nodded in agreement.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Water was being splashed around the tub as moans and pants were filling the steaming bathroom. Cagalli was taken aback at the sensation she was feeling as her husband continued to shower her with pleasure. Their lips were locked in a passionate battle of dominance as her husband thrust into her begging for the two of them to find release. This wasn't her idea of a bath but then again she wasn't complaining as he sent shock waves of intense pleasure. She didn't know if the world was giving her something back for all the suffering she's been through or if someone in the heavens blessed her with a wonderful husband. She clutched her husband closely as she ripped her lips away from his as a wave of release washed over her and both were breathing heavily as they both reached their climax.

He suckled on her neck and she opened her eyes to see their soapy mess on the tiled floor. She blushed, her husband looked up at her with a satisfied smirk as he kissed her lips, "Pervert…"

"I beg to differ dear wife," Athrun chuckled as he sat up on the opposite side of the bath. His wife splashed some water at him, both of their faces clearly showed the aftermath of their activities. "You are the perverted one."

"What," Cagalli blushed deeply and lunged at her husband. He easily caught his wife as water spilled over the edge. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, princess but I don't plan on letting you go anywhere for a very long time," Athrun told her with a charming expression making the blonde's blush deepen.

"You're terrible," Cagalli pouted as she sat up not caring if her whole body was in full view in her naked glory. Then again after two nights of passionate love making, was there any reason to hide what he had already seen? What he had already kissed and touched? "Do you have no shame?"

"It is just the two of us in here," the duke replied as Cagalli grumbled and sat down on the opposite end once again. She pouted and looked at her husband that only chuckled at her antics. "Is it so wrong for me to love you?"

"Oh shut up," Cagalli blushed and only had her husband chuckle at her once again. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her husband. "You're so arrogant you know that!"

"I would like to call it _confidence_, princess," Athrun rested his arms on the edge of the tub leaning back. He looked at his wife with a warm grin, "You didn't seem to find mind my _confidence_ earlier."

"Oh you! You!"

"Me?"

The princess sighed in defeat; he would always seem to win in this battle of wits. She would win in small practical jokes…well she did once upon a time but now they were adults and for now he would win in the intimate matters. That is until she was a little more educated she was planning on getting her revenge, she would need to talk to Aisha about any tips that would help her win one over her husband. "Oh, you're terrible!"

Athrun chuckled as he leaned back on his side of the tub. Once they entered the water he combined bathing and intimacy…surprising not just his wife but himself. She had only aroused him at dinner and he was able to get some control back before Kira and Lacus had entered the dining hall but he had never desired someone as desperately as he longed for his wife. She had caused something in him and he knew she felt it too. She could claim that he was the perverted one in their relationship but it was clear that was just a cover up. He had overheard her speaking to Murrue and Miriallia earlier that evening…he knew she was trying to find some information about the natures of sex. She was curious and he didn't mind her asking the other women questions but he rather be her only teacher.

"We should probably dry off and prepare for bed," Athrun said calmly looking at his wife that was looking like she was going to fall asleep in the tub. He smiled and slowly lifted himself out of the tub careful where he stepped since their festivities caused quite a mess. He reached for a towel and began drying himself off and turned to look at the dozing princess. He smirked in manly pride knowing he was part of the reason she was so tired. The duke wrapped a towel around his waist and gently lifted his wife out of the tub.

She slowly opened her eyes to meet warm emerald with her tired amber. He wrapped a towel around her body, "Athrun?"

"Shh," her husband placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

He then gently guided her back into her personal chambers and he began thinking he needed to change their living arrangements. There was a larger suite in the estate they could both move all of their things into, he would ask her in the morning. After all they didn't need to rush, he was just eager to be able to see his wife every morning and night without having to change rooms. His wife still dozing off found her nightgown that was disregarded not too long ago. He grabbed it and quickly placed it over her head.

She made a noise and he chuckled leading his wife to her bed. Athrun then covered her with the blanket once she was settled but she quickly reached for her husband wondering where he was going. He kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back."

"You better!"

Athrun smiled as he caressed her cheek. He quickly made his way through the bathroom to his chambers to find at least his sleeping pants. He was not going to sleep alone tonight. He quickly put on the piece of clothing he was looking for and quickly went to join his wife. She was trying hard to stay awake waiting for him and it only made him smile more. He lifted the blankets on the other side and once he was under the blankets his wife immediately latched herself to his side. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around his wife's body. He placed one more kiss on her forehead and let sleep take him into a peaceful slumber with his beautiful princess at his side.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Have we not arrived yet," Azrael asked in an annoyed tone in his carriage. "It seems to be taking longer than expected."

"We apologize, sir, it appears to have rained and some of the roads are muddier than expected."

Azrael sighed, "That won't do! Oh well, then again I'm sure the Duke and Duchess of December City will not be going anywhere…after all I heard they haven't taken their honeymoon yet."

"According to our sources that is true," a man replied that was sitting in the carriage with him. "The duke has completed at least two of the three provisions that are required of him once he is married. The third provision can be questioned by anyone to see if it has been completed."

"What are the provisions," Azrael asked leaning against the window of the carriage.

"The provisions are as follows but do not need to be completed in this order are announcing the marriage to the nobles, a formal introduction of the spouse to society, and consummation of the marriage."

"Oh my, what a development," Azrael smirked in a slightly sadistic way. "I'm pretty sure the duke completed all the provisions but it would be entertaining to send a physician to check up on the matter."

"We can make that possible, sir."

"Very well then, how soon would word get back to us in confirming if the marriage has been consummated?" Azrael asked looking out the window as the scenery slowly changed.

"Should only take but a few days, sir."

"Excellent…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You want to do what," Cagalli asked narrowing her eyes at the physician standing before her and her husband. Athrun had expected that someone would send a physician to check on their marriage but he didn't expect Cagalli to take it so poorly. Then again when the man before them couldn't reveal who had sent him it only infuriated not only the blonde but the blue haired duke as well.

"My lord and lady, I am aware that you are still in your time requirement to meet the provisions however this was not a request from someone of Plants," the physician sighed. "I deeply apologize but he claimed to have been from Orb."

"You have to be joking," Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would anyone from Orb care about my marriage?"

"I do not understand," Athrun clearly was confused.

"By Orb's laws…the princess can be examined at any time to insure the marriage has been consummated," the physician answered. "Being that I am originally from Orb, the marriage is expected to be consummated on the wedding night."

Athrun then narrowed his eyes, "Who told you that my wife was the princess of Orb?"

"Many of the surviving Orb nobles have been talking about it for weeks my lord since your announcement ball," the elder man informed the young duke. "Imagine my surprise to actually see that you indeed marry our princess." The physician bowed before Cagalli but she was still extremely irritated.

"And this noble requested to be unnamed," Athrun asked and the man nodded his head. "Is this an Orb tradition as well?"

Cagalli sighed, "Back in Orb, the person requesting confirmation can request to not reveal themselves. Completely stupid if you ask me."

"I give my humblest apologies your grace," the physician said with sincerity in his voice. "However, the Orb noble did demand I honor tradition if it was indeed you, my lady."

"I do not see how this will prove any worth to this noble considering we are all citizens of Plants now," Cagalli asked with her eyes narrowing at the physician that sighed heavily. "I am assuming they paid you in advance and that is why you traveled out here."

"You are correct princess, however it will be a quick examination and…"

"That's not the point," Cagalli snapped slamming her hand down on the table. "I want to know what idiotic bastard is asking this and I will use my authority as the crowned princess of Orb if I have to since you are doing this as part of Orb tradition!"

Athrun was stunned at his wife's outburst. He was certain that whoever was eavesdropping beyond the door of the meeting room probably were equally stunned. The amber eyed princess was exactly how he remembered her as child; she was not one to be pushed into a corner and would not be denied getting answers when she asked for them. She glared at the physician who was starting to get nervous. "It was Lady Fllay Allstar, my princess."

"The nerve of that **bitch**," Cagalli grumbled and Athrun was starting to back away from his fuming wife. "Using Orb tradition in her favor, what did I ever do to her to have her want to wrong me so?"

"I apologize, my princess," the physician also started to slowly backing away from his angry monarch. She was not taking this news very well.

"How long will this examination take," Cagalli asked darkly looking over at the physician.

"It will not take long, princess," The physician eyed the princess carefully feeling that if he said something wrong he would surely have his life ended just by her glare.

"Then I request my husband be present during the examination," she reached for her husband's hand and he gladly accepted it. He could send her unease about being examined by a male doctor but the medical field was mostly overrun by men. Sure there were a few women in the medical field mostly as assistants but not as actual physicians.

"Of course my lady," the physician looked over at the duke.

"My wife has agreed but considering the person that requested the results, I would like to see what you have written before you send it to Lady Allstar," Athrun informed the elder man who just nodded. "My butler will show you to the room where you may examine my wife."

The elder man nodded and on cue Mu entered the room, "This way, good sir." The physician nodded and followed the blonde male out of the room. Once the two men were gone the blonde princess quickly wrapped her arms around her husband's body. She started to shake and he quickly wrapped his own arms around his wife's body. He rubbed her back gently as she tried to bury her face into his chest.

"Why now?"

Athrun rested his cheek on the top of his wife's head, "I'll be in there with you, and I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to harm you."

"I know," the princess whispered into her husband's chest. "I just hate this, that Fllay would actually try to bring Orb tradition to the surface…I just don't know why…what is her motive?"

"We can worry about that later," Athrun looked towards the open doorway where he saw a worried Kira. The male twin obviously not happy with the situation either and was with the rest of his staff. He figured at least one or two of them would be listening in but not the entire staff. It would just prove to show how much of a family they were and what they meant to each other. "We just need to be done with this and try to figure the reasoning behind her request."

"You don't think she's doing this for the federation do you," Cagalli asked.

"I don't know," the duke answered honestly.

He truly didn't know what to think of the situation he expected maybe in mid-august or early September for some of the upper class of Plants or his business associates to send someone to check on his marriage. Many of the socialites that were attracted to him would have sent someone to dispute the marriage, he was no short on admirers but he only had eyes for his wife. He had proven that the night of the ball, he had not danced with anyone else but his wife and he refused to let his wife dance with anyone else. He had made it clear that the woman currently in his arms was his alone and he belonged to her.

"I hate her…"

Athrun chuckled, "That might be so but the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can figure out her motive."

"Still hate her…"

"That's fine," Athrun smiled as he held his wife. "But I think it's time you told me some of Orb's traditions as well, as it we should expect the other surviving nobles are aware of you and Kira being here."

"Do I have to?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ok, so finally I got this chapter done! I rewrote it like a bunch of times! Haha, I've been doing that a lot lately…oh well! I hope I didn't make you wait too long! So any who…

Isn't Athrun just the perfect husband? :D …. So now Orb nobles are getting involved? Geesh! Uh oh Azrael is coming! DUN DUN DUN! What will happen? Wait, Athrun is actually royalty! Oh snap! What will happen! Just need to wait and see! See you next time! XD


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Mrs. Zala**: Haha, Cagalli will get her revenge…she won't be down for the count! Well, in the olden days there were some societies that would do that for various reasons one was mostly to check to see if the woman was a virgin blah blah. It was kinda crazy back then but yeah the whole jealousy does come into effect as well. So what's next! Well happy reading!

**Phrygianmusic777**: Haha, Athrun is royalty yes! So what will await Athrun now? XD Well, Athrun is married to Cagalli…and well, let's just say he can't be behaved all the time! Hehe, since it is behind closed doors…he can be naughty all he wants!

**Littlemsstrawberry**: awww little athrun's and cagalli's!

**Kitty**: It's been a few weeks since the bathroom thing! XD

**Fate Camiswhil**: Haha, well yeah that was the idea poor Athrun having to reveal such details!

**XxWeixX**: Haha, Azrael is…well, he's Azrael! XD

**What's In a Name**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Story fact—**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

…**Chapter Nineteen…**

The physician had finished his examination and Cagalli had redressed herself. Her husband had stayed in the room with her curing the examination and she greatly appreciated it but she was left to dress herself. Athrun had promised he would be back after he checked the report that the doctor would be sending back to Fllay Allstar. She knew that the red headed noble would do something like this on her own accord for she either was helping the federation in some sick twisted game or the other surviving Orb nobles. She felt sick to her stomach when she thought of all the horrible reasons why Fllay would've ordered the physician to challenge her union with her green eyed husband. She didn't feel comfortable in being the one that had to be examined but then again that's how human bodies were designed.

The blonde had finished redressing and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked around the room; she and Athrun had moved all of their things into the larger master suite in the estate. The bathroom was even larger than their previous one as it was connected to the master room. Her husband had been pretty insistent that they shared a chamber together versus living in separate quarters. He wanted to see his wife to sleep and be there when she woke up. She smiled; her husband could be overly romantic and charming when he wanted to be. She loved him, there was no doubt in her mind nor her heart…she loved him and this had quickly become her home. The same thing could be said about her twin brother and his pink haired duchess.

She closed her eyes, it would seem both she and her brother would find love in childhood friends they encountered so many years ago. It was almost as fate had designed it to work out that way, Kira had spent a month with Lacus and the blonde princess had spent that month with Athrun. It was ironic in a way but she smiled. She touched her pendant that hung around her neck and only made her smile grow brighter…Athrun wore his every day and only removed it when he bathed. She giggled; she had teased him about it during one of their passionate sessions…and yanked him down by his pendant to kiss him. She was always amazed at the things he was capable of.

Athrun on the exterior was the proper, well behaved, and always the gentleman but when it was just the two of them it was like there was another side of him. Amber eyes flickered in delight; she loved both sides of him. The husband in front of people was always predictable and pleasant to be around. When it was just the two of them he would fall back into the patterns of when they were children in their teasing and then it would seem if they were truly alone without any interruptions…he became almost the dramatic opposite of what he was in front of the others. She was glad though, he was her pillar of strength no matter which side of him she would see.

She felt uncomfortable having to be probed by a physician just to verify if she was now a bedded woman. She knew she was no longer a virgin but to have to be probed in her own home to be examined to tell other nobles she was indeed someone's wife was not comforting. Athrun had sat down next to her on their bed and held her hand during the whole examination. Whenever she felt uncomfortable he would soothe her with his hands running through her hair and soft kisses on her temple. She would've never been able to do this alone, she had started in becoming back to her original self and it would seem that there were people who still would oppose her.

Now the blonde was frustrated, why couldn't she just live her life in peace? She was a citizen of Plants and married to a duke! Her brother was also a citizen of Plants thanks to her marriage to Athrun and yet there were people still after them. It almost felt like she would never be able to live her life in complete freedom but she could hope. She then thought about Meer, she knew that in her twisted kind of way that she had feelings for the blue haired duke but she had crossed a line the night of the ball. Still it worried the blonde princess due to the lack of word from the jealous pink haired duchess currently in Aprilius City.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Athrun entered their bedroom, the blonde stood up from the bed. Her husband smiled at her as he crossed the room in large strides, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Cagalli took in a deep breath. "So…what was in the report?"

Athrun kissed her forehead softly, "Nothing that we didn't already know, I just made sure he didn't add something else in his report."

Cagalli nodded, "I am sorry, I feel like I've caused nothing but trouble for you…"

"Nonsense," Athrun placed her chin between his forefinger and thumb. He lifted her face so their eyes could meet and emerald met amber. He kissed her lips softly, "If you start apologizing now then you have to apologize for all of those practical jokes you performed as a child."

"Hmph, never," Cagalli said with a playful stare and she relished in the sound of her husband's warm chuckle. She closed her eyes as her husband's lips were once again on hers. He always knew what to say and what do at every moment…she was a lucky woman indeed. She pouted as her husband pulled away from her lips and pressed a tender kiss on her cheek. "Athrun…"

"Now, there will be plenty of time for that later…you know that Kira and I are leaving this afternoon for a trip," the blue haired duke almost caved into his wife's pleading look and pouting face. He caressed her cheek, "We should eat our afternoon meal before it gets cold. The others are also waiting for you downstairs."

"Fine!" Cagalli said trying to march away from her husband only to be lifted into his arms. He was carrying her bridal style and she looked her husband with large eyes. She just gave her his charming smile and she scowled but received a kiss on lips. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he began walking towards the door. She then snuggled into his neck as he began carrying her out of their chambers and make their way downstairs. She was content with this man; he was too perfect at times. She didn't even need to tell him that she felt awkward since her examination. He just knew it would be uncomfortable for her to walk right now considering…yes…she did have the perfect husband.

Mu had come out of the mall study and arched his brow as the duke was carrying his wife down the hallway. He crossed his arms as it would seem the two were lost in their own little world. He watched them as the duke was able to walk down the stairs with ease despite having his wife in his arms. The blonde butler quickly descended the stairs knowing they were going into the dining hall. The women on the staff that caught the glimpse of the duke and duchess of the estate all had dreamy smiles on their faces. It wasn't every day they got to see a man be so caring and romantic nowadays. The staff had all become worried after the physician had left but it would seem there was little to worry about.

They all knew the duke was a good man and he would only seem to prove them even more correct with each passing moment he spent with his wife. It was amazing how they would seem to be constantly getting closer and they knew it wasn't just through their intimacy. There was a bond, a very deep unspoken bond, between the duke and his feisty duchess…something that more than likely started years ago but only became deeper now they were adults.

"I wish Dearka was that thoughtful," Miriallia said with a heartfelt sigh. "Lord Athrun is just the perfect gentleman…"

"My dear, he's the perfect _husband_," Aisha said with a smirk on her lips. "I think our men could take a few lessons from our young lord."

Mu rolled his eyes as the women all turned to look at him, he shook his head. "Good afternoon ladies." The butler made his way into the dining hall where his lord and lady were now in. He was glad that Dearka wasn't here to hear the conversation; he would quickly question Miriallia's attraction and start up a small argument between the couple. Andy was more than likely in the dining hall oblivious to the conversation occurring in the foyer. He faded into the dining hall as the three women burst into laughter.

Murrue giggled at her husband's facial expression that he made before leaving their sights, "Ladies…we shouldn't give our men such a hard time. After all, Lord Athrun was raised to be the perfect gentleman while ours were not given that same upbringing."

"He balances Cagalli out quite well," Miriallia said in a light tone. "Considering how much trouble she tends to give our young lord…"

"Well, hopefully she's been taking my advice," Aisha said with a sly smirk. "From what she's been telling me, her husband has been getting the upper hand in most of their bedroom adventures."

"Oh stop," Murrue said waving the conversation off. "You can give her all the advice you want but it will take time before she is ready to do anything that you suggest."

"What," Aisha gasped pretending to be insulted. "Like you haven't tried my suggestions before!"

"Even so, Cagalli is still young and has a lot to learn," Murrue pointed out and Miriallia watched the two women argue like sisters.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I figured he would've bedded her," Azrael said looking over the message that just had been recently delivered. They had stopped short of December City and took in their surroundings. The blonde federation leader wanted to scout the area for a little bit to see what the estate movements were. "The duke however seems very insistent that his wife remain in the estate, correct?"

"From what our men had said when they go into the city, that only some of the staff will leave the estate to go into town for supplies," a man reported.

"Or they will have things delivered to the estate, but the prince will leave with the duke for certain business matters."

Azrael nodded, "So the only one that doesn't ever leave the estate is the princess…how interesting. He must want to keep her under lock and key for the time."

"He is a newlywed after all; you can't blame the man for wanting to keep his wife all to himself."

"You do have a point," Azrael said and placed his hand under his chin. "I'm sure the young duke has been enjoying his time with her, this report even states he wouldn't doubt if the princess is already with child."

"That is quite possible. What will you do if she is indeed with child?"

Azrael looked over to one of his advisors that was accompanying him, "Even if she is with child no one is probably aware of it. I do not see a reason to worry."

"Fine, but we are practically asking them to invade our country if we kill the princess now that she is a citizen of Plants and on top of all of that a duchess."

"She is still the princess of Orb," the federation leader pointed out. "Most of the Orb nobles want to see them dead anyway…we're really doing them all a favor."

"I'm just warning you in case," the elder advisor warned the blonde leader. "Athrun Zala is a powerful and influential duke of the Plants, he could easily rally a large enough force to invade the federation…unless you plan on eliminating the duke as well."

"Our main priority is being rid of the prince and princess of Orb," Azrael said simply and casually. "If the young duke gets in the way, then he will be eliminated. No harm done, after all isn't there a rumor spreading in the Plants now that he has married the princess of Orb, he could easily become the king of Plants?"

"There is no solid evidence that he could…"

"But no solid evidence saying he could not either." The blonde mail shrugged, "My goal is the same…kill the princess and prince of Orb. There is no need for them to live any longer…after all Orb will soon be ours for the complete taking."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun was looking around the estate in state of shock; it was in a colossal disaster. Chandra, Newmann, and Kira were all gasping in the sight before them. They heard the sounds of metal clashing and they quickly made their way around the estate finding the source of the noise and looking for the other members of the estate. The blue haired noble jumped out of the way as a man clearly dressed in a federation uniform was kicked down the stairs. His eyes landed on his butler with his hair disarray and breathing heavily fighting off another federation solider. What had happened while he was away and his heart began beating loudly in his ears as he went to search for his wife.

Mu caught eye of his duke, "She's still in the estate my lord…"

"Where is she Mister La Flagga," Athrun asked disarming one of the soldiers and taking up his sword.

"She's protecting the other women my lord," Mu said as he stabbed one of the soldiers and tossed him over the railing down to the foyer as Newmann made a sound of surprise. "Sorry!"

"BASTARD!" Mu and Athrun turned to the sound as Cagalli was being dragged out by a solider. The green eyed noble only saw red as he quickly went to aide his wife and the soldier had to defend himself. The two battled and Cagalli quickly got out of his grasp and flipped him over her side.

"Where are Murrue and the others," Mu asked.

"They are safe," Cagalli responded. "I had to get rid of this idiot…" She pointed at the now dead soldier thanks to her husband and she reached down for the disregarded sword. "They are after myself and Kira…so I figured they would be safer if I left them alone instead of having one of these morons banging on the door." She turned to her husband, "Where is my brother?"

"He went to search for you, we went in different directions to search for everyone," Athrun told her as he blocked a downward blow. Cagalli then also blocked another attack coming her way. Her husband and her now standing back to back, "I'm sure he is probably in his own little battle…"

"They are mostly up here," Mu responded as kicked another federation soldier down the stairs into one that was coming up the stairs. "They are all mostly up here on the second level my lord…as Cagalli said earlier searching for her and Kira."

"When this happen," Athrun asked as he kicked the soldier away from him and spun to fight the attacker off away from his wife. Cagalli stared at him as they were both fending off the attacker, "This is not the time to argue with me."

"Shut up! This started just before you showed up," Cagalli responded as she lifted her skirt to kick the male in uniform in his groin. The man yelped as he was then tossed over the railing to drop down to the foyer. "They just stormed in here demanding that the Orb prince and princess were handed over to them because they were aware they were living here."

"They just barged into the estate," Athrun asked pulling his wife into his chest stabbing another solider. There seemed no limit to the amount of soldiers that were invading his home.

"There is just no end to them," Mu complained as he saw Andy coming down his way. The cook quickly thrust his sword into another federation soldier and tossed his body down on the ground. "WALTFELD!"

"Is there an end to this madness La Flagga," Andy shouted as he snapped one of the enemy's neck and the enemy dropped to the group lifeless. The cook took their swords and handed them to Murdoch who was joined by Newmann, Chandra, and Kira.

"What are they after," Kira asked as he effortlessly was not fending off his opponent.

"US," Cagalli shouted as she stabbed the man in front of her. She felt slightly guilty for killing a man but she was defending herself. She had frozen up for a moment when Mu and Andy had ushered her and the other women into some safety room in the estate. It didn't last too long as the federation had found them and the blonde princess had left the room in order to keep the other women safe. She heard the door lock behind her after she left the room but had been quickly spotted by one of the federation men; after all they were after her and Kira. "Damn it!"

The blonde had almost been cut on her shoulder but was able to block in time but there was another sword in the way, her husband glaring at the soldier. He pushed him away from his wife and quickly pushed his sword through the federation soldier's heart and quickly pulled it back out of the now dead body to return to the seemingly endless fight. The princess had little time to think as she turned her attention to her brother who quickly shoved a soldier away from him down the stairs. Apparently he was picking up Mu's preference of shoving people down the stairs and letting them roll down to the first level.

"You regret marrying me yet," Cagalli asked as she was back to back with her husband once again. Kira looked over at his sister strangely; this surely wasn't the time for that conversation.

"And miss this," Athrun told her with a smirk on his face. "Never…"

"You're crazy," Cagalli said as she was now caught in her own swordfight.

"And you love me…"

"You two think you can hold your argument until later," Kira asked as he looked over at his sister and brother-in-law. He quickly blocked and moved out of the way of a sword aiming at his heart. He then swiftly kicked the soldier away from him and fought off another soldier.

"What is taking so long," a voice called from the foyer and everyone turned their attention to a blonde male standing in the foyer way too casually. Athrun's eyes grew dark as the man downstairs was the leader of the federation and he wanted nothing more than to behead the man standing in his home. How dare he send these men to attack his home and to harm his family!

"Oh my!" Azrael moved out of the way as one of his men came falling down upon him. He held his arms behind his back as he looked up to hear the different clashing of swords and made his way up the stairs. He had a pleasant look on his face as he easily avoided another one of his men quite dead rolling down the stairs towards him. "Well, I guess it would seem they failed in their attempts."

"Azrael," Athrun sneered holding his bloody sword towards the sadistic male in front of him. "What are the reasons for you to be in the Plants and most importantly in my home?"

"I'm coming after my prize," Azrael's eyes landed upon the blonde princess and the brunette prince. They were both breathing heavily as the soldiers stopped their attacks with the arrival of their leader and awaiting his orders. Many of their men were dead even though there was only a few of them fighting them off, they were all quite skilled giving them quite a difficult time. "Oh, that is so rude to hold up such a dirty sword towards me…"

"I don't know if you have forgotten or not, but the Plants and the Federation are currently at war," Athrun informed the irritating male in his home. "By attacking my home and my wife, you are have clearly only wanted this war to escalate."

"Now why would I do that," Azrael said with a wry smile. He then clapped his hands and the remaining soldiers descended the stairs. All of the men of the estate along with Cagalli all had puzzled as the soldiers were marching down the stairs and picking up their dead comrades. "After all, you are the ones holding back my prize…"

"Cagalli and Kira are not property," Mu shouted and Athrun turned to look over his shoulder to his butler and the other members of his staff standing battle ready. "They are good people that do not deserve the fate you are forcing upon them and what you did to our homeland."

Azreal arched a brow with an amused grin on his face, "Let me ask you, is it right for us to follow the orders of some royal family all because they were born into privilege?"

"Are you saying we should follow the orders of a madman," Andy asked looking over at the blonde leader as his face fell as the comment. "After all, having military leaders all amount to the same thing in the end doesn't it? So I'm sure people question you all the time."

"You probably just silence those that oppose you making you no better than some dictator," Murdoch added in his thoughts of the situation. The blonde leader just glared at the staff and then his eyes landed on the bloodied sword that had not moved from the front of his throat. Athrun was still glaring at him, daring him to do something almost so he could have a reason to stab the man in front of him.

"Well, I guess my time is up for now, it would seem a more refined approach is needed the next time we meet," Azrael waved and walked down the stairs.

The other members of the staff quickly followed to make sure the horrid man was gone with the rest of his group. The staff began talking on how horrible the experience was with all the federation and Mu quickly went to inform the women that the threat was over for now. The other men however quickly turned at the frightened female cry, "ATHRUN!" They saw Kira descend down the stairs, "Please hurry and find a doctor, Athrun collapsed and was injured! And if someone could send a letter of request for all the dukes to gather here!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cagalli was caressing her husband's sweating face; no one had seen him get injured during their fight with the federation. He had been stabbed in his side and had been bleeding; when the federation leader had left Athrun had finally let himself collapse from the pain and the blood loss. She held on of his hands over her heart while gazing at her sleeping husband. She smiled sadly, "You idiot…"

Kira and Lacus entered the room to check up on the two of them and the doctor who was checking up on the wound once more before departing. The doctor was off to the side packing up his equipment. Newmann had been quick to mount up on his horse and ride into town to summon the physician of December City as soon as Kira requested someone to find a physician. He was able to get him quickly over to the estate and treat Athrun after of course Andy and Mu lifted and carried the bleeding duke to his bed chambers. Murrue had then rushed in cleaning the wound and properly treating it the best she could with the small medical kit they had in the estate.

The doctor had been clearly impressed with her handy work. He had informed Cagalli and Kira that the duke should be out of harm's way for the most part as he was certain the duke will live; the wound had been greatly cleaned and disinfected in just the right amount of time. The young duke is requested to rest mostly and let his body heal from the amount of blood he lost from the stab wound. He left some prescriptions for the duke to take to help with the pain and some herbal teas for him to drink at every meal when he would awake.

The elder man looked over at Kira, "I have left everything with the lady of the estate. I do recommend he is watched carefully, he has a bit of a fever it seems which isn't too unusual considering the amount of blood the young lord has lost."

"I understand," Kira said with a nod. "Thank you once again for coming so quickly."

"Young Lord Zala has been a wonderful and gracious lord to our city," the doctor said with a warm smile. "I am glad that no one else is harmed and that everyone here was able to help him, I will pray for his speedy recovery."

"Thank you once again," Kira said with a bow to the doctor. "The police would also like to speak to you as well in regards to Athrun's injury."

"But of course, if you will excuse me," the doctor bowed and left the room.

The violet eye prince watched his sister carefully as she was looking over her husband. He smiled, he could see how deeply they were connected and it had shocked him when Athrun had collapsed right in front of them and he had quickly been the one to open up the duke's shirt when he saw a large stain of red. His sister then screamed out the duke's name in shock and he quickly went to get aide from the staff along with giving orders. He knew his sister was too in shock to do much and he was able to take over. He didn't know when the other dukes would arrive with the announcement of emergency; he put in the message that the federation indeed attack the Zala Estate and needed to discuss matters quickly. He was pretty certain Athrun would not be in good health when they would arrive so he or Cagalli would need to speak with the other dukes.

Kira silently prayed Meer would not accompany Siegel on his trip here to the estate but then again she would more than likely would be with him at least according to Lacus. He groaned inwardly, he then turned his attention to the pink haired duchess currently with him. She was standing by his side as neither one of them were approaching the blonde princess and her husband. Cagalli looked up when she realized they had not moved since they entered the room, "The doctor said he should be fine but a lot of bed rest is needed and he will be back in a few days to check up on him."

"The good doctor said he left everything with you that he needed for the time being," Kira said and she nodded as he made his way over to his sister. She had yet to change from her clothes from earlier, night had fallen and many of the staff were just as equally worried not just for Athrun but for the blonde lady of the estate as well. The prince placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "You should rest as well…Athrun will need you to function in order for him to recover."

"I know…I just can't leave him right now," Cagalli said sadly as she placed the hand she was holding back at his side and grabbed the cloth sitting in a small bowl of cold water. She twisted it a bit so the excess of water would remain in the bowl and gently wiped away the sweat from her husband's face.

"No one is asking you to leave his side, but you should rest Cagalli," Lacus insisted. "You can stay sleep in the same bed with him but there is no need for you to remain awake the entire night. If you are not well rested you cannot do what is needed to help Athrun back to health."

"Just make sure you sleep on his other side," Kira said with a small smile and Cagalli looked up at her twin brother. She sighed but conceded with a small nod. Kira kissed his sister's forehead, "He will be fine but you must also rest, we can talk tomorrow about who will take turns in watching over him when you need to bathe and such."

"Ok," Cagalli said simply as Kira then stood and walked back over to Lacus. The pair left the two alone, he was certain his sister would do as he asked and would at least change into her nightgown before joining her husband on the bed. The violet eyed prince had an arm around his lady's shoulders as they made their way downstairs where the others were waiting for an update. The descending two could see the police had left along with the doctor, Newmann however was absent since he brought the doctor and probably went to return the physician to his home.

"How is he," Mu asked first.

"He should be fine with some rest according to the good doctor," Kira said with a sigh. "Cagalli is worried but I'm sure she will be fine once Athrun starts talking to her again."

"More like arguing," Murdoch said with a small chuckle. "That's good…so the missy is alright then?"

"She is a little exhausted and feeling a little guilty," Lacus said sadly. "I believe Cagalli feels that it was her fault Athrun was injured."

Murrue sighed, "She can't keep thinking those thoughts. It won't do her any good."

"True, but you can't help but feel bad for the princess," Miriallia said softly. "She is more than likely blaming herself for this attack even though it really wasn't her fault."

Kira nodded, "I too feel that way at times, if she and I only have kept our identities secret none of this would've happened but there is no way to know for certain. We do know now that the federation is aware of where we are and they will more than likely come at us again."

"So what do we do then," Andy asked looking over at the brunette male.

"We cannot let the federation have their way any longer, I think the Plants have stood on the side for far too long," Kira said and the others nodded in agreement. "As much as I hate conflict and the tragedy that are associated with war, it seems we must fight in order to protect what we hold most dear. That is the reason why I wanted to summon the other nobles; I want to stop Azrael once and for all. If he wishes to attack myself and Cagalli directly and then so be it. I just need to know if we have the support of the other Plants nobles before we proceed."

"I'm sure most of them will support you, Kira," Mu said with a huge smile. "After all, I'm sure a certain blonde duke is going to be quite upset knowing that the federation attacked his favorite seamstress."

"Oh don't bring up that idiot at a time like this," Miriallia said with a blush on her cheeks.

"He does have a point," Aisha said with a small chuckle. "Dearka is probably going to barge in on the estate in a few days, I can guarantee it!"

Miriallia groaned as the staff continued to tease her about Dearka. Eventually everyone retired for the evening. For tomorrow they would need to clean up some of the damage that was caused by the invasion that occurred earlier that day. Some of the damage was minimal and only certain objects were ruined but didn't mean there wasn't some damage done on their hearts. Many of the damage could be fixed and repaired but there were some damage that would take time. They knew upstairs, there was a certain blonde princess feeling immense guilt over the injury her husband had sustained. No one had seen the duke get stabbed but more than likely it was his way to protect his blonde wife. They all knew how deep the duke's affection was for his wife, there was clarity in his eyes when he spoke about his wife such a clarity only found when someone is truly connected with the one they love. He was deeply connected and all they could do is wait for the duke to awake.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It had been a few days since the attack on the Zala Estate and the dukes were gathering over the spand of that time. Once they arrived they had come in to see how Athrun was doing but the blue haired noble had yet to waken from his deep slumber. Cagalli was currently cleaning up the wound gently and bandaged his midsection carefully not disturb her husband. There was a few times in the night where he moaned in pain and she given him the pain medication recommended by the doctor. She felt a pain in her chest every time he showed signs of discomfort. She briefly saw the stitches the doctor had done on his side to make sure the wound would remained closed and informed the blonde princess there would more than likely leave a scar. The wound would still let out small amounts of blood but at least it wasn't bleeding profusely as it was the day he received the wound. She then went a grabbed another small towel and washed her husband's handsome face.

"You big idiot," Cagalli grumbled as she went to rewet the towel.

Heine had come in and visited with her a little bit and he given her words of encouragement saying that her husband would soon waken to see his wife. The blonde was thankful for the positive words, she desperately needed it. Dearka and his father had arrived the following day and they also visited the duke in his chambers. The blonde duke had made some comment causing the princess to almost nearly throw him out as her face was blushing deeply at his comment. Tad had chuckled and followed his fleeing son out of the room. The Amafli family had been the most polite and informed the lady of the estate if she needed anything they would gladly provide. Yzak's visit was silent as he looked over at the sleeping duke and quickly left as he came. The last to arrive even though they didn't live the furthest away was Siegel and Meer.

She was glad when Meer did not enter the chambers she shared with Athrun, the princess would surely have struck the over dramatic duchess if she had. Siegel walked in and exchanged a few words with Cagalli before leaving the room. The blonde princess was aware that her brother had summoned all of the dukes but she had hoped Athrun at some point would've woken up so he could be aware of what was happening in his home. It had been difficult trying to rest when her husband was in pain and would wake her up groaning in his discomfort that was caused due to the pursuit of her and her brother.

"Wake up soon," Cagalli whispered and kissed his lips gently. She looked up to see Murrue had come in to take her turn to watch over the duke. She was grateful to have small breaks; she would mostly go out to the garden and sit in the gazebo for a little while. It was her favorite place to think and sketch, but the desire to sketch had left her these few days while her husband was still sleeping away in their bed.

"How is the young lord," Murrue asked as the blonde stood from her seat.

"The wound seems to be healing nicely, it's not bleeding as often as it was before," Cagalli said showing her the bandages she had removed earlier. "He still hasn't woken up though…"

"He will," Murrue said placing a hand on her shoulder after she made her way to the blonde. "I'm sure somewhere he is trying to force himself awake knowing that you are waiting for him."

"Thank you, Mrs. La Flagga," the princess said softly as she exited the room to throw away the bandages in a small bin that Mu had left for her in the hallway. The staff would dispose of the bandages in the bin and return with a set of clean ones. She had to smile, everyone was taking such great care of everything and she hardly had to lift a finger. Even her own twin brother was downstairs in a meeting with the dukes trying to figure out the best way to handle the federation. She sighed heavily as she made her way down the stairs to the garden; she needed to get some fresh air every now and then. She wanted nothing else but have her husband to be awake and showing signs of life. The doctor had even commented that his wound was healing at a quick rate and should be awake in a short amount of time.

Still it wasn't enough for the princess; she wanted her husband awake **now**. She missed him for it wasn't like his trips he took with Kira for business…it was different. His body was physically there but he wasn't awake. It wasn't the same, when he would go on trips he would send word back he arrived safely with her brother and when he should be returning…it always made her heart at ease. She wanted her husband well, she missed being in his arms and hearing his warm voice. She hugged herself once she reached the gazebo and made sure she was in Murdoch's sights. Everyone had been worried about her for the past several days and informed her she needed to be seen at all times. The blonde was about to refuse at first but then she wasn't given a choice, she had been ordered by everyone in the estate.

The lady of the estate being ordered by her staff, it would be unheard of any other noble home. They truly were a special bunch of people. However her solitude would be interrupted as a certain jealous duchess made her way into the gazebo and the amber eyes of the princess narrowed at the person approaching her, "So I heard the federation attacked the estate looking for you and that twin brother of yours…"

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "Is there a reason you are out here instead of inside, Meer?"

"I saw you come out here and figured you could use some company," Meer said sarcastically.

"I assure you, I do not need your company," Cagalli said as she tried to walk past the duchess but her path was clearly blocked. "Have we resorted into childish antics because of your inability to accept the fact Athrun chose me over you?"

Meer narrowed her eyes and pushed on Cagalli's shoulder causing the blonde to step back, "Listen here, I don't care who you are and what status you hold but Athrun was mine long before you ever met him!"

"Are you claiming Athrun is unable to make decisions on his own on who he wishes to be with," Cagalli asked appalled at the implications the duchess was giving her. "I believe he is clearly capable of thinking on his own and he does not need some spoiled superficial duchess in telling him otherwise."

"I think you are incorrect," Meer said holding her head high and nose in the air. "Athrun is clearly _falsely_ smitten with you, I can understand that but are you even able to give him a child…an heir to the Zala name? After all, it is one of the other requirements us nobles are given!"

"What concern is it to you," Cagalli asked crossing her arms. "Athrun has also named Kira his heir if we are unable to provide one and if he and Lacus marry, which I'm pretty certain they will…I'm certain they will provide an heir."

"How dare you mention my cousin being with your brother," Meer snarled. "She is also being brainwashed in all of this!"

"I disagree," Cagalli said with an arched brow. "She is quite taken with my brother and he is also taken with her, after all…who wouldn't want to be married to a prince…he is well above your social status and the people of the Plants seem quite taken with my brother. He is polite and well mannered, he is very kind…although can be a little on the sentimental side but he is a good man…who wouldn't want that?"

"You bitch," Meer raised her hand to strike her but Cagalli easily caught it. Stormy eyes looked confused into very confident amber eyes. These were not the same eyes she encountered almost a month ago in the princess' chambers at the time. They held clarity in them, no more fear of whatever happened in the past…she looked fearless and was willing to tackle anything that came her way. The duchess was shocked to say the least as her hand was quickly pushed back towards her.

"I might have been weak once but I will never again be that weak person you were able to scare," Cagalli said closing the distance between the two of them as she stared right into Meer's eyes. "My father was brutally murdered and my brother in turn killed the same men that attacked him. I was raped by one of the federation soldiers ordered by Azrael…the very man that sent men to attack this estate…and one of his men was able to injure Athrun…if you think for a moment…if Azrael gets what he wants from killing brother and I, his next target will be the nobles of Plants."

Meer was stunned, "What! You are clearly out of your mind!"

"Am I?" Cagalli asked and then smirked looking at the stunned duchess. She was clearly not expecting to see the princess so confident and so sure in herself. "I beg to differ, Azrael clearly seeks power and he has already taken part in the fall of Orb but to feel as if he completed his goal he needs to be rid of the royal family, meaning Kira and myself. Do you think his little victory over killing us if he were to succeed would be enough for someone so clearly wanting everything and anything? He will come after the nobles of Plants…and he will gain support from those that seek to be rid of the nobles."

"You're wrong," Meer said backing away from the blonde. "The nobles are loved by all of the Plants…especially Athrun…no one would allow any of us to be killed so easily!"

Cagalli shook her head and easily maneuvered around Meer, "You have much to learn about what it is to be in a high position. It isn't all that glamorous and there are many people who do not hold you in the high regard you think they do."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Athrun slowly began to stir and opened his eyes. His vision was extremely blurry and everything around him slowly began to focus…being about to tell colors and figures with a little more clarity as his vision became less clouded. He tried to turn his head but felt extremely stiff and his muscles seemed to disobey him in turning his head to the side. His vision still not completely in focus when he heard a voice and felt his body being pushed down, the duke didn't even recall trying to sit up as he felt the downward motion. "You shouldn't be sitting up quite yet…"

The duke recognized that voice as his vision cleared at it was of his brother-in-law, not quite the twin he wanted to see, "Ki…Kira?"

"It's good to see you awake," Kira informed him. "Cagalli's been by your side all this time but she's went out to the gardens for a moment."

Athrun nodded, "Is she unharmed?" Athrun almost didn't recognize his voice as it weakly escaped his lips.

The brunette smiled and nodded, "She's fine, Athrun. She's been worried about you constantly since you collapsed a few days ago and the other nobles are here as well."

"What?" Athrun was clearly confused, did his injury cause all of them to gather. They had not met officially for some time now as far as their meetings went but then he realized probably due to the federation attack on his estate.

"They all have been worried about you and we've been discussing some matters that I can inform you later about," Kira informed him. "However, you should rest some more…"

"Cagalli…"

Kira nodded in understanding as he stood up from his chair. He went over to the door and Athrun's eyes followed the prince. The brunette quickly opened the door and looked around, he then watched as he quickly slipped out of the door. He heard rushed steps echoing out in the hallway and he didn't even need to wonder who it was. He could recognize that running pattern anywhere. He mentally sighed in relief to see his wife completely unharmed and she rushed over to the now empty seat that was once occupied by her twin. Kira smiled as his twin quickly brushed his bangs out of his eyes and grabbed a towel to wipe his brow of lingering sweat.

"You idiot," Cagalli said as tears slipped from her eyes, "You're finally awake…"

"Sorry," Athrun croaked.

The blonde quickly looked up at her brother, "Can you asked Mister Waltfeld to make that tea for Athrun…that herbal one the doctor left!" Kira nodded and left the room with the door still open, "Oh Athrun…"

The green eyed duke was content as his wife cupped his cheek. He leaned his face into her soft palm; he had a content smile on his lips. The duke was being lulled into sleep but fought it desperately not wanting to be separated from his wife even in sleep after being told she was completely unharmed. Then he realized his wife was helping him sit up just a little bit and placed a few more pillows behind him as her brother and Aisha were now in the room. There was also some food on the tray and he heard his stomach growl. He flushed at the sound his stomach made and Aisha only said, "Good to know that your appetite didn't leave you, my lord."

Athrun nodded, he was still a little stiff but it didn't seem to bother his wife in wanting to help him with his meal. She quickly went about making sure his soup was stirred and put a little bit of pepper just the way he normally did. He smiled, so she paid attention more than he thought. He was glad as Kira and Aisha took their leave. The blonde quickly went to feed her husband as a pair of stormy eyes watched them from the open doorway. She glared as the couple looked extremely happy sitting there and it made her blood boil.

"Just you wait, I'm not done with you yet…Cagalli Yula Athha!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I do realize this update took a lot longer than usual! . so Sorry, haha had a few messages asking me where I was so TADA here I am! Hehehe, life just got busy and a lot has been going on! So anyway hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you next update! XD


End file.
